Harry Potter: A Child Prodigy in Wizardry
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: This story begins when Harry is eight years old. Harry is just learning to control his exceptional magical ability with help from his guardian/Godfather Sirius Black. Hogwarts has a new program accepting younger students for a junior level. The adventures are beginning for Harry and friends/rivals. How will his being raised by Sirius change his future? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed the Paradise stories. I will continue writing those. I decided to try something different. Thanks to Truman's Shell for the encouragement.

**Harry Potter: A Child Prodigy in Wizardry**

A/N In this alternative fiction story you will read about Harry and his adoptive father Sirius Black. This story will contain some spanking of minor children as a disciplinary tool.

Sirius was **not** imprisoned in Azkaban in this story. In fact he has been teaching at Hogwarts and frequently visited Harry at his parent's house. This story features the relationship between Harry and Sirius as Harry comes to live with him at Hogwarts at the age of eight after his parent's deaths. Many events from the books/movies will be included but may be altered to fit the story.

The story _is based on_ the Harry Potter books and movies**. It is **_**not intended to recreate**_** said books or movies. It is solely a work of fiction based on the imagination of the author.**

Now, I hope you will let me know what you enjoy about the story.

**The background**

For eight year old Harry Potter, the last month of his life has been what some would refer to as a nightmare. For the young wizard, it has been all too real. Living in a remote area in a house supposedly protected by magical bonds and charms Harry has felt safe as long as his parents were there with him.

He has been told the story of his parents work, James and Lily Potter's involvement in the War Against Evil. He knows his parents have fought the Dark Lord and his followers several times. Three weeks ago something went horribly wrong.

The Dark Lord himself somehow broke through the wards and charms on their house and destroyed it. He killed Harry's parents and was attempting to kill Harry also.

Harry's father, James had been tipped off that something might happen. He transferred some of his magic to his son through a mixing of their blood. Harry was able to use his Father's strength plus his own exceptionally high level of magic to successfully block the killing curse from the Dark Lord. In blocking the curse he sent it back to Lord Voldemort causing the evil wizard to be apparated from the area. In doing so the evil one lost most of his powers. His followers have now set out to continue his War and destroy Harry now known as " The Boy Who Lived."

Harry was rescued by his Father's friend and his Godfather, Sirius Black. The connection between the boy and his Godfather has strengthened through the years. Sirius frequently visited and also stayed with the Potter family during the summers.

Sirius, a professor of Astronomy and head of house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has taken Harry to live with him at the castle in Scotland. The castle is in an area completely hidden from the outside world. No one except people with magical abilities or who have family with magical abilities know of its existence. Hogwarts and its surrounding grounds are protected from evil with the highest and oldest protection spells in existence. Sirius feels this would be the safest place to raise Harry. Sirius and Harry live in the castle during the school year. In the future they will live at Sirius' manor home during the summer months.

**Harry's Introduction to Hogwarts**

For eight (almost nine) year old Harry James Potter his new home is a boy's dream come true. His new home is a magical castle with moving staircases, paintings that move and talk, many floors full of many exciting things to see and explore. There are even ghosts he can see and talk with roaming the castle. Harry would be ecstatic except for one thing. He does not have his parents with him any longer. It's been five and a half months since their deaths. Although he still misses seeing them every day, he feels as if he has a new family now.

Harry has his Godfather, Sirius as a parent. He also has many other adults who live and work in the castle to act as surrogate family. One of Harry's favorites is the Headmaster of the school, Professor Albus Dumbledore whom Harry thinks of as a Grandfather.

Professor Dumbledore looks a little like the pictures Harry has seen of the great wizard Merlin. They both have long white hair and long white beards as well as the colorful wizard robes and pointed hat. Professor Dumbledore likes to have Harry come visit him in his office where he tells wonderful stories and gives out all kinds of candy even before meals! He tells Harry stories about his father and godfather's adventures as students at Hogwarts.

"Harry, my boy, I remember one of the second year pranks your Father and Sirius pulled here at Hogwarts! Somewhere they managed to get their hands on an Invisibility Cloak. The cape makes the person or persons wearing it seem invisible to others but the wearer will see through it.

The boys took this cape and wore it to the great hall dining room. During my introductory and welcome speech they snuck around some of the first year students and disrobed them. My you just wouldn't believe the screams! Those children said later "They thought a ghost had gotten to them." The poor children were already nervous being first years and all. That stunt earned your Dad and Sirius two weekends of confinement to their dorm room.

"Did that make them behave better, Grandpa.?" Harry asked sitting at his feet.

"For a while young Harry, for a while." Looking up at the wizened old face, Harry sees the twinkle in the bright blue eyes and laughs along with his Grandpa.

"Harry my boy, I think I have something here you should have." Professor Dumbledore says waving his wand at a cabinet across the large room. To Harry's delight a drawer in the cabinet opens and what looks to Harry like a folded tablecloth floats over to them. He loves any display of magic. His parents rarely used magic in their home, preferring to do most things the muggle or non magical way.

"Here you go young Harry. This is your Father's invisibility cloak. Here stand up and let's try it out. Okay, now wrap it around your shoulders and look down." Grandpa tells him.

Harry follows his directions and then looks down. He can't see anything between his head to the floor.

"My body's gone!" he gasps.

"No son, it's still there but it's invisible. Now cover your head. Can you still see me?"

"Yes Sir, I see you." Harry answers.

"Well, I sure can't see you! Walk over to my mirror and look at yourself."

Looking in the mirror Harry can't see anything. "I don't see anything Grandpa! This mirror doesn't work."

"You are invisible Harry. No one can see things that are invisible. Now why don't you take your cloak and go find Sirius. You can surprise him with it. I'll see you later."

"Sure Grandpa and thanks so much for the cape. I love it!"

Back at Professor Black's quarters, Sirius is pacing back and forth wondering where his godson could be. It is five thirty in the evening and their rule is to be home by five o'clock or tell each other where they would be. As Sirius has not received word from Harry or anyone else about his whereabouts he is worried.

The door to their quarters opens and closes but Sirius doesn't see anyone enter. Suddenly he feels a hand on his arm. He's just about to pull his wand and cast a revelation spell when he hears Harry say " HA! HA! I scared you didn't I? You didn't even know it was me did you?" as he uncovers himself holding his cloak in his arm.

"Harry James! _Where_ have you been? You didn't send word and it's thirty minutes past five! I was worried about you!" Sirius asks frowning down at the boy.

"Oh come on! It's not that late and besides I was fine. I have this cloak and no one can see me when I wear it. Grandpa said it was Dad's and I could have it. Isn't that great? It's going to be such fun to sneak around with this on."

"_Harry!_ " Sirius scolds. "You know our rules. You must always let the other person know where you are at all times. That's one of the safety rules.

You must be home by five o'clock or send word of where you will be. That is part of our rule of being respectful. Did you forget to tell someone to tell me where you were?"

"No, I didn't forget. I just didn't think it mattered. I just told you I had the cape! Nobody could get me with the cape. I was fine and having fun. You don't have to be so cross!" Harry answers just a little defiantly.

Sirius stares at his Godson in surprise. He's never heard Harry speak so disrespectfully. The boy had just willfully broken the rules he had set down for his safety. Sirius thinks to himself "_What would James do in this situation?"_ Then he remembers from the summer before.

"Harry, come over here and sit with me on the couch. I want to talk with you." Sirius says leading the boy to the couch. "Do you remember last summer when you took your broom out without permission?"

Harry answers "Yeah, I remember. I really wanted to go flying but Mum said I had to wait until you or Daddy got home so one of you could go with me. I didn't want to wait so I went up by myself."

"Why was it that your Mum and Daddy didn't want you flying by yourself?" Sirius asks.

"Because it wasn't safe and something could happen to me and they wouldn't be there to help or know where I was." Harry recited what he remembers being told.

"What happened when your Mum found you missing?" Sirius continues.

"She floo called Daddy and you and he came home. He went up after me and brought me home."

"Yes, I remember his panic at finding you and your broom both missing. What happened when he brought you home?" Sirius asks.

"Daddy really scolded me and told me I had put myself in danger by disobeying Mum. Then he took my broom away for two weeks and he spanked me." Harry says sorrowfully.

"Well young man, you disobeyed _me_ today. Just as when you went flying by yourself, I didn't know where you were and couldn't help you if you needed it. As I am now your guardian it is my job to enforce the rules just like your Daddy did that day."

"Harry, this is the first time you have deliberately disobeyed me and broken one of our rules. The rules we have are to protect you. I'm not going to spank you but I am confining you to your room tonight and all day tomorrow. This cloak of yours is going to be kept until I feel you are responsible enough to have it back."

"**No**! You can't take my cloak! It's mine not yours! Grandpa gave it to me. He said it was Dad's and I could have it. _I Want To Keep It_!" Harry says loudly, angrily stomping his feet.

"Let's go Harry." Sirius says lifting the child into his arms. He carries the squirming, crying child into his bedroom and lays him on his bed. "You just stay here until you can speak to me in a calm polite voice. If you speak to me in that disrespectful tone of voice again Harry James, I will turn you over my knee!" he says trying not to show the hurt he feels. He walks out of the boy's room and closes the door.

"_James, I hope I'm doing the right thing here. I love him so and I hate to see him crying and upset like this. I'm doing what I think you would do. I wish you were still here and I was just the fun guy who got to spoil him." _Sirius thinks as he goes to the sitting area to calm himself down. Then feeling the need to talk with someone about the incident with Harry he walks to the fireplace.

Reaching up the ledge above the fireplace, he takes a handful of green powder, throws it in the fireplace and says "Minerva McGonagall's quarters". He steps into the green flames and is whisked in seconds to the second floor residence of the deputy headmistress. Minerva McGonagall is a woman around the age of fifty, is a long standing professor and most recently Deputy Headmistress at the school.

"Sirius! What a surprise. What are you doing here? Where's Harry? You should have brought him along. I haven't seen the sweetheart in three days. Professor McGonagall stops talking for just a minute, at the look on Sirius' face. "Whatever can be wrong, is Harry sick? You look upset."

"I'm a little upset, true. But Harry isn't sick. I need to ask you something. With all of your years of dealing with children I need your expertise. Harry came in late today without sending word of where he was. I panicked and really scolded him and then I punished him."

"I see. Well why don't you sit down here and tell me what happened." She says motioning to a chair at a table and summoning a tray with tea with her wand.

After hearing the story from Sirius, the professor says kindly "Well Sirius, I would say you handled this just perfectly. Harry knew he was disobeying but did it anyway. He seems to be testing his limits with you. He's checking to see how far he can go before you punish him. Reminding him of the rules you have and why they are important is good. Also by reminding him of the punishment from his parents helps him remember he had rules with them also."

"Thank you but I still feel so guilty for making him upset. Maybe I shouldn't have punished him so harshly." Sirius replies.

"Sirius, what you did was not harsh. You confined him to his room not beat him with a belt. Even if you had spanked him, I don't feel that wouldn't have been too harsh. You do know that we use corporal punishment here at Hogwarts occasionally.

I myself have been known to use a ruler on a boy's disobedient bottom. In fact, I believe I used it on Harry's Dad, James once during his years here. Somehow you managed not to get that particular punishment."

"I never did from you that's true. I did get whacked twice by Professor Caldwell though. Both times it was for going to Hogsmeade under that blasted cape of James's when it wasn't a Hogsmeade school weekend. The second time he floo called my Father and he came here. When he left I couldn't sit without hurting. I never tried to sneak out of the castle again. I was too afraid of getting another whipping with my Father's belt."

"Yes, I remember your Father. Orion did have a considerable temper. His howlers were memorable! His make the Weasley twins Mum sound like a pussycat in her howlers! "

Grinning Sirius says "Those two are quite a handful alright. Luckily I haven't been on the receiving end of one of their pranks yet. They seem to like me. I know they like Harry. They took to him right away when he moved in with me. They were so nice to him even though they are three years older."

"Remember, they _do_ have a younger brother and sister. They are used to younger children. I believe their younger brother is the same age as Harry. You could try to get the two boys together and give Harry a playmate. He may just need someone to play with to keep him out of trouble."

"Thank you for all the advice. I will think about contacting the Weasleys. Right now I need to go back and check on my godson. Have a nice evening." Sirius says as he steps into the fireplace and floos back to his quarters for the night.

After stepping out of the fireplace into his sitting room he immediately goes to check on Harry. He pushes open the door of his godson's room to find Harry cuddled in bed with his favorite stuffed toy, a golden dragon. The dragon is one of the few things that weren't destroyed the night his parent's house was attacked.

Sitting on the side of Harry's bed, Sirius softly strokes the little boy's hair. As usual it's sticking up in the back. The fringe in front is pushed up revealing the lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead. That scar is from the battle Harry went through with the Dark Lord Voldemort. It is one thing that easily identifies Harry as being what the newspapers call "the boy who lived."

Harry, feeling his godfather's hand opens his eyes to peer fuzzily up at the figure on his bed. Reaching out he finds his glasses and puts them on. "Hi Sirius." He greets his godfather slightly subdued. Then taking a big breath as if gathering up all his courage he quickly says "I'm sorry I was a bad boy. I won't be naughty anymore. Please don't be mad at me."

"Harry, Pup, I'm not mad with you. I was worried about you but I'm fine now that I know you are safe. You must always remember to follow our safety rules. I don't think asking you to check in with me or to tell me where you are going is too harsh of a rule when it comes to safety.

You must remember to keep yourself from dangerous situations Harry. Being alone without anyone knowing where you are could put you in danger. Not putting yourself or someone else in danger is also one of the rules isn't it?"

"Yes Sir, it's a major rule. I didn't think I was putting myself in danger, I'm sorry. Are you going to spank me?" Harry asks.

"No, I'm not Pup. This time we'll let your grounding to your room be a reminder of what you need to do from now on. But Harry, the next time you put yourself or someone else in a harmful situation, I will spank you. If that's what you need to help you remember to keep yourself safe then that's what I'll do. Even if I don't want to do it, I love you too much to let you get away with that kind of behavior."

"Yes Sir, I understand. I love you too." Harry says wrapping his arms around Sirius.

"It's time for supper Pup, I'll go fix us something and bring you a tray when it's ready."

"Sirius, please can't I come to the table and eat? I'll come straight back to my room afterwards." Harry pleads.

"No, when you are grounded to your room that means staying here until you are allowed to come out. You will be allowed out by supper tomorrow night but not tonight, Pup." Sirius says fighting not to smile when Harry flops backwards on the disgust. He knows that for a young boy being confined to his room is a difficult punishment.

Three weeks later, Headmaster Dumbledore has called a meeting with the faculty of Hogwarts. All of the professors are meeting in the great hall dining room for a meal and to discuss the latest plans for the coming school term.

"We have spoken with the board of directors and it has been decided to lower the age of admittance to Hogwarts from eleven to nine year olds. A special examination will be given to those who wish to attend early. We will only be accepting the top ninety children in the nine to ten year old group. Since we have always accepted those children beginning at age eleven we will not have examinations past the age of ten.

Those children whose magical core meets or exceeds the standard we have set for the examination will be our newest students. We have already secured four more dormitories for these students. We will call them the lower form for the nine to twelve year olds and the upper form for the thirteen to seventeen year olds." Professor Dumbledore announces.

Minerva McGonagall continues the announcements " As Professor Dumbledore said we will have four new houses for the lower form. We have decided to call them junior Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. We will refer to them as Lions, Dragons, Ravens, and Snakes which are with the exception of Slytherin, different symbols than those used for the upper form houses. The rules and disciplinary procedures will remain the same for all houses.

We do have new heads of house for the newer dorms. These will be Professor Sirius Black- Junior Gryffindor Lions, Professor Leah Julian for the Junior Ravenclaw Ravens, Professor Katherine Talbot for the Hufflepuff Dragons. Our newest Professor for Defense of the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin will take the head of house position for the junior Slytherin Snakes. Now let our lunch begin and we will continue discussion of the new term following lunch." With that said she taps the table with her wand twice and dishes and platters of food appear all along the table.

Just as most of the adults are finishing the meal, they see the doors to the entrance hall open but no one enters. There is the sound of wind swirling above their heads and the sound of whispering can be heard.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master grabs his wand and demands "Show yourself!" just as a volley of water balloons hit the professors table.

Despite the sound of splashing water, Sirius identifies the giggling he hears as coming from his godson Harry. Although he can't see the boy he can feel the connection they share and knows the child is there in the room. _"He's using the cloak to keep himself invisible."_ Sirius thinks.

"**Accio** Harry and broom!" He commands waving his wand as he steps out onto the main floor away from the professor's table. Immediately a young boy and his broom are standing before him.

Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder he turns him to face the astonished and wet table of professors. Bending down he says firmly into Harry's ear "Apologize for your behavior and do it right NOW!"

"I am sorry for getting everyone wet Professors. It was not a nice prank and I apologize." Harry says trying hard not to grin at the soaked professors staring down at him.

Professor Snape barks out "Black, this child of yours needs a firm hand! He's out of control !"

"Young man! I am ashamed of you. You know better than to fly inside the building! Your behavior today is disrespectful and quite dangerous! What if you had been hexed or fallen from the broom? I'm very disappointed in you Harry!" Professor McGonagall scolds the boy.

Hearing his adopted Grandmother scold him so severely makes Harry's eyes fill with tears as he drops his head. "I'm sorry I didn't think about that. I was just having some fun with Peeves."

"PEEVES!" Professor McGonagall calls sternly. "Show yourself!" A small ghost appears in the air. He's wearing a checkered vest with a derby hat on his head. "You called Ma'am?" the ghost asks politely.

"Did you help young Harry here with the balloons?"

"Yes I did." The ghost answers in a singsong manner. Lovely prank it was too. Did you all enjoy your bath?" Peeves asks drifting away giggling madly.

Back on the floor Harry can't help but giggle along with the ghost. "This is not a laughing matter young man. You are in big trouble. Come with me." Sirius says taking the boy's hand and apparating back to their quarters.

"Sit on the couch Harry." Sirius sits beside the boy looking directly into his eyes. "Harry didn't we talk about keeping yourself out of danger? Haven't I told you NOT to use the broom without permission and to only fly with an adult?"

"Yes Sir."

"Did you hear what Professor McGonagall told you? She was correct when she said flying INSIDE a building is dangerous. Also flying with the cloak, which by the way you are not allowed to use (Harry drops his head at this) is also dangerous. One or more of the professors could have sent hexes or even spells at you when no one could see you! Did you even think about that when you pulled this stunt?" Sirius's voice is getting louder and even more stern than when he began this talk.

"No sir, I didn't think about that." Harry says beginning to cry not liking the sternness he is hearing in his godfather's voice.

"Putting yourself or someone else in danger is one of our biggest rules. You broke that rule today Harry James. If you remember I told you what would happen the next time you put yourself in danger. Did I not?"

Seeing Harry nod his head and wipe tears from his face Sirius asks "What did I tell you the punishment would be if you put yourself or someone else in danger?"

"You said you'd spank me. Please don't. I'm sorry and I won't do it again." Harry says with a pleading look.

"Well Harry, when I tell you I'm going to do something I always mean it." With that said he pulls the boy over his knee and proceeds to spank him with his hand. After eight hard spanks he stands Harry back up.

Looking into the boy's eyes again he says "I love you very much Harry James Potter! I will do whatever I think is necessary to keep you safe. Please don't ever put yourself in danger like this again. I don't want to have to spank you the way I just did. You know that right?"

The boy collapses into his godfather's arms hugging tightly. "I know Sirius and I'm so sorry. I love you too even though you did spank me!" Harry says through his tears.

After holding each other quietly for several more minutes, Harry asks still sniffling "Sirius? Can I take the test you all were talking about? I want to be a student here. I already know a lot about magic so I bet I could ace that exam. Would you let me, **Please**?"

"Yes Pup. I have already written your name on the list for examinations. I was planning to talk with you about it tonight after we had our faculty meeting. I needed to know a little more information before we talked." Sirius tells him. "After I find out all of the information we'll talk about what to expect on the exam alright?"

"Yes Sir. I can't wait to see what house the Sorting Hat puts me into. I want to be a Gryffindor just like you and my Dad. Then remembering his godfather and father's friend he recently met, he asks "Was Professor Lupin in Gryffindor too?"

"Yes Harry, we were all together and best friends. We called ourselves the Marauders. I'll tell you stories about our adventures after we have our tea. Are you hungry enough to eat some pumpkin tarts today? I have some from the Hogwarts kitchen elves." At Harry's sleepy nod he says "Maybe a nap for you first before we have that tea."

Lifting the boy he realizes again how small for his age Harry appears. For a child nearly nine he looks more the size of a child of seven. He carries him over to his bedroom and tucks him in with Dragon for a short nap. Leaning down he gives the boy a kiss on the top of his head.

"Sleep well Pup, no nightmares." Quietly he leaves the room leaving the door slightly cracked to hear Harry if he needs him.

After nearly an hour of sitting, reading in his favorite overstuffed lounger, Sirius hears a muffled crash from Harry's room. That plus a smell of smoke has him leaping to his feet and rushing to investigate.

Pushing open the door that is now closed, he blinks in surprise at the scene before him. Harry is kneeling at the foot of his bed with his back to the door. He has his comforter off the bed and seems to be trying to mop up something on the floor. There's a strong smell of something burning in the air.

Stepping further into the room Sirius questions "Harry?"

Seeing the look of concern on the boy's face as he turns his head towards him, Sirius says quietly "What's going on Pup?" as his eyes lower to the floor in front of his godson. Upon seeing the smoking hole in the comforter he leans down and grabs Harry around his waist. As he lifts the child away from the smoking comforter he draws his wand to extinguish what he believes is a small fire.

"NO, don't hurt him. He didn't mean too. Please it was an accident!" Harry says tugging on Sirius' wand arm while still in the crook of Sirius's other arm.

"What do you mean "he didn't mean to" Harry? Who are you talking about?" Sirius asks lowering the boy to the floor but keeping a firm grasp on his arm to keep him from getting to close to the fire. At the same time he uses his wand to spell a stream of water onto the still smoking comforter.

Turning back to the boy, he asks "Harry, did you do this? Did you start this fire?"

Shaking his head Harry answers _"No sir_, I didn't do it." Then taking a long look up at his godfather he says quietly "Dragon did it. He set the blanket on fire. I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him."

"Dragon?" Sirius asked a bit puzzled. Then he remembers the toy dragon. "Pup? Dragon is just a toy. Now you need to tell me what really happened here. I promise you I'm not mad and I'm not going to be mad. I just want to know the truth. What really happened, Harry?"

"I'll show you but you have to be really quiet. He scares easily." Harry says as he walks over to the wet comforter and lifts it. To Sirius' surprise there is a foot and a half tall _live _golden dragon sitting under the comforter. Puffs of smoke are coming out of its nose.

"This is Dragon. He breathed on the comforter and it started to get on fire. I was trying to knock the fire out on the floor but Dragon crawled under the blanket and kept blowing. I'm sorry the blanket got burned. Are you sure you're not mad? You're not going to spank me again are you?"

When Sirius stays quiet and continues to just look at the little dragon, Harry continues "My other Daddy told me one time that if he ever caught me playing around with fire he would use Mum's bedroom slipper on my bare bottom! Sirius, please don't use a slipper. I honestly didn't mean to. It just happened." Harry says beginning to sniffle.

Sirius hearing the sound turns to look at the child. When he sees the tear filled eyes and trembling lower lip he reaches out his long arm and pulls the boy up against him. Then standing he carries the child over to the bed and sits down with him on his lap.

"Shh, Pup. It's all right. No one is mad at you. I promise! I didn't mean to worry you by not answering your questions. It's just that I was surprised to see a live dragon in your bedroom! It's not every day that someone walks into a room and sees a real dragon you know!" he says teasingly.

"Yeah, I know. It kinda surprised me too."

"Pup? Where did the dragon come from? Do you know?" Sirius asks still holding the boy on his lap. Remembering Harry's words from a few minutes earlier "I didn't mean to" he has an idea of what might have happened.

"I was playing with Dragon when I woke up from my nap. I was talking to him and telling him about me maybe getting to go to school here. I said some words and he turned real! I didn't mean to do it. It just happened."

"Harry, can you remember what words you used?" Sirius asks

"It's something Mummy used to say when she wanted her fake flowers to be pretty. I wanted Dragon to look nicer. He was looking scruffy. I said "Dragon you need to be _verus." _Then there was this popping noise and he turned real and a little bigger." Harry explains.

Sirius chuckles softly to himself. He remembers Harry's mum, Lily having trouble with getting her flowers to live. She would buy and plant them just to have them die the next day. He can very well imagine her using the spell _"Verus_" meaning real to make "fake flowers" real.

"Pup, do you have your Daddy's wand in here with you?" Sirius asks thinking the wand was tucked away in his own bedroom the last he knew. He had shown it to Harry but their agreement was to keep it put away until Harry was old enough to use a wand.

"No Sirius. I think it's still in that drawer in your room. I haven't seen it. Is it lost?" Harry asks.

"Are you sure you don't have it and didn't use it to turn Dragon real?"

"I don't have it and all I said was 'verus' and he came alive just like Mum's flowers used to do. Was it bad to say that? "

"No Pup, it wasn't bad. You used wandless magic! Did you know that there aren't many children who can do that? Those that can are much older than you. I'm impressed! We'll have to go tell your Grandpa about this. I think he'll be surprised too! What do you say about going to visit after we have our tea?"

"What about Dragon? Are we going to take him too?" Harry asks.

"That might be a good idea. We'll take him along just to see Grandpa's reaction. He'll probably pop his hat when we tell him this is your stuffed toy. He's the one who gave you Dragon when you were just a baby. Did you know that?" Sirius asks.

"Unh uh. Can we get that tea now? I'm hungry. Do we still have pumpkin tarts like you said?"

"As far as I know, unless of course Dragon here has snuck out and burned them up."

Sirius says as he scoops up a giggling armful of boy and takes him into the kitchen area for tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry P. ch. 2

Sirius and Harry walk through the corridor with Sirius carrying a small metal cage. Inside the cage is the small dragon Harry brought to life. When they reach the statue guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office Sirius gives the password for the week " lemon gumdrops" and the statue moves aside. Entering the archway they see a set of spiral stairs. "Hold on to my arm Harry "Sirius says beginning the climb. As they climb the staircase begins to rotate until they are at another archway. This one leads directly into the Headmaster's office.

"Sirius! Harry! So nice to see you both. What brings you to see an old wizard on such a beautiful day? I thought you'd be out flying young Harry. Dumbledore says smiling at the boy.

"I would like to be sir. I can't go flying though because I lost my broom. Sirius won't let me have it back." Harry complains hoping his Grandpa will get it back for him.

Sirius says "Harry! That's enough complaining."

When the headmaster turns to him, Sirius can see the questioning look on the older man's face.

"It's part of his punishment for the water balloon incident in the Great Hall. He's lost his broom time for two weeks." Sirius explains.

"I see. Well Harry what brings you to visit today?"

"Sirius and I brought something to show you, sir." Harry says pointing to the cage. As he points, Sirius removes the cover he has placed over the cage.

Professor Dumbledore walks over to look inside the cage.

"Merlin! Is that dragon you have there?" he says astonished at seeing a live dragon.

"Yes Sir, it is a real dragon." Sirius answers winking at Harry.

"You see Sir, we have a rather unusual situation here." Sirius goes on to relate the story of how Dragon the toy became a real dragon.

"Harry my boy, you have extraordinary power for one so young. Some wizards never master wandless spells and you have them mastered at the age of eight!" Dumbledore says sharing a look with Sirius. Sirius nods in understanding of the unspoken words.

Later pulling Sirius aside, Dumbledore says softly so Harry can't overhear. It's time to start his training. I'll speak to Professor Lupin and see if he will give Harry a few pointers on control. It seems we have a child prodigy on our hands, Sirius. I'm anxious for the school term to begin so he will have lessons to focus the magic on. He seems very ahead of his age in terms of the magical abilities."

"Yes, he does to me also. All children have periods of accidental magic but this was not accidental. He knew he was reciting a spell but was unsure of what the spell actually did. I think this concerns me more than the fact that he can already cast spells." Sirius explains.

"Yes, that could definitely cause him and others some problems. Have you spoken to him about it? I think you should set down some limits for him as to casting spells. Although from his comments earlier I can see he doesn't take well to limits. Perhaps other measures are needed."

"Headmaster, I not only took the broom away but I spanked him also. He hasn't complained about the broom until we came up here. I think he was testing to see if you would overrule my decision. When you didn't he looked hurt. I have a question for you. What do you plan to do with this dragon?"

"I have a friend in Romania whose son works with dragons. I'll just contact him to send someone to take the dragon there. It can be kept with the other dragons away from most people. We certainly can't have a live dragon here at Hogwarts. Just imagine the mayhem it could cause with the children." Dumbledore replies.

"With the new students arriving this week to be examined, I'll put in the fire call this afternoon. You just leave the dragon with me. I'll take care of it. When is Harry's exam scheduled?"

"It's tomorrow after lunch in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Remus is supervising the exams. Harry is very excited and has already told me he will be sorted into junior Gryffindor." Sirius tells him.

"Hmm. Just like his two Dads were! Have you told him you have applied to adopt him? It must feel good to know he's going to carry your name."

"No sir, I wanted to wait until it was official and then tell him the news. Adding Black as a last name doesn't mean anything. Harry's been my child since he came to live with me. It makes no difference to me what his surname is." Sirius replies sounding determined.

"Grandpa?" Both men look over to the child standing beside the bird. "Fawkes doesn't look like he feels well. Maybe he needs a pep up potion put in his water." Harry exclaims.

Smiling, the headmaster explains "It's close to his burning day Harry. The next time you come you'll see a very young Fawkes. He will be starting his cycle over. These birds burn themselves up but are reborn from the ashes."

After lunch the next day, Sirius accompanies Harry to Remus's classroom for his first ever magic exam. Upon entering the corridor they see several sets of young children with their parents. Many of the parents are busy giving last minute instructions to their children.

Harry is drawn to a young boy wearing faded jeans and a t shirt that is a size to big. He's standing beside a rather plump red haired woman wearing a purple cape and hat. "Now Ronnie there's no need to be nervous just go in there and do whatever they tell you."

"Yes Mum, but I'm not nervous I …." That's as far as he gets before the woman starts scolding

"Not Nervous! You should be! Your taking a wizarding exam for you to qualify for Hogwarts new junior level classes! You go in there and show them what a Weasley can do or you and I will a chat with the spoon at home! You hear me!?"

"Yes Mum everybody else hears you too. Please Mum don't yell." The boy whispers.

"Don't you tell me…." the woman starts just as Harry walks up. Holding out his hand to the red haired boy he says "Hi. My name is Harry. What's yours?"

"I'm Ron, nice to meet you Harry."

"Did your Mum say your last name is Weasley?" Harry asks.

At Ron's nod Harry asks "Do you know twins named Fred and George Weasley?"

"Yeah. They're my older brothers. How did you know them?" Ron asks.

"I met them here at Hogwarts last school term." At Ron's puzzled look he adds "I live here with Sirius. He teaches Astronomy here."

"You live here? Even during the summers? You must get to do anything you want to with your Dad being one of the teachers." Ron says grinning at him.

"I don't know about that. I can't do all that much really." Harry says somewhat subdued.

Ron turns to his Mother saying " Mum this is Harry. He's the boy the twins were talking about that lives here in the castle with his Dad and he's only nine."

"I'm not nine yet. My birthday is next week." Harry explains.

"Harry you say. Would your last name be Potter? " Mrs. Weasley asks.

Before Harry can answer he hears Sirius calling for him. "UM, sorry got to go that's Sirius and I wasn't supposed to wander off while he was inside the room. "

"Harry! I thought you were going to wait for me right here. Where did you go?" Sirius scolds him quietly.

"I met a new boy, Sirius. He's Fred and George's brother. He's nice." Harry says looking up at his Godfather to see if he was mad at him. When he sees no sign of it he relaxes.

"Harry Potter" The name is being called by a young woman dressed in a yellow cape covered with pictures of black cats. Several of the cats are wearing pointed hats. As he watches, two of the cats on her cape stand up, stretch and walk over to lie down next to a third cat.

"Harry!" Sirius has to call him to snap him out of his temporary trance. "It's time to go in." He says motioning to the door where the young woman wearing the cat cape is waiting.

Entering the room, Harry relaxes when he sees his adopted Grandma, Professor McGonagall.

4.

"Hello Harry, come stand here on the round circle. Now just relax and hold your arms out to each side. Professor Julian will be conducting the exam. "

Harry watches as the young woman retrieves a wand from a desk and waves it over his head. A circle of light appears and winds itself down his body once and then again. On the second pass around his body the light changes color from a light yellow to a deep green color. Harry hears several gasps around the room. He wonders what's happening. All of a sudden one of the cats on Professor Jillian's cape leaps off the cape growing normal sized in mid air.

Harry calls quietly "Here kitty, kitty." As he holds out his arms, the cat lands in Harry's arms and he hugs it close.

"Harry? Did you cast … that is did you say anything to get the cat off the cape?" Professor McGonagall asks thinking Harry has cast a magic spell.

"No, I didn't say anything. It just came to me." Harry answers all smiles and hugging his new friend.

"Well, I think we can definitely add Harry Potter to the list of students for the new junior level." Professor McGonagall announces. The adults in the room all nod in agreement as they continue to stare at the young boy.

"Very well, let's invite your Godfather in and tell him the news. Professor Jillian walks back to the door and says "Professor Black, step in a minute please."

Sirius comes into the room feeling uneasy seeing so many of the other Professors in the room staring at Harry. "Is there a problem here? " he whispers to Professor McGonagall.

"Sirius, Harry has been accepted as one of our new junior students for the next term. His level was in the green category."

Sirius is very surprised to hear his child's magic level is so high. He knows the darker levels show strong magic. The levels begin at deep yellow, orange, green, blue, and at extreme wizard level –purple. Only a few wizards or witches ever reach the purple level. Sirius knows only one, Headmaster Dumbledore. The legendary wizard Merlin was also a purple level wizard.

"Harry, please leave the cat here and take a seat outside with the other children. Sirius will be out in just a few minutes." Professor Julian says.

"Please may I take the cat too? It likes me and I need to keep hold of it so it won't run off." Harry says with just a little stubbornness in his voice.

Sirius recognizes that sound in his young charge's voice. He stoops down eye level with the boy." Harry, you were given instructions to do something. I want you to do as Professor Julian told you." When Harry opens his mouth to protest Sirius says sternly "No. No argument.

5.

Go wait out in the hall." Sirius is very tempted to add a smack to the boy's backside but refrains since the room is filled with other adults.

Sighing, Harry places the cat on the floor and turns to walk out. The cat suddenly flies through the air to land on Harry's shoulder just before he opens the door. Smiling brightly Harry turns around to look at his Godfather.

"See Sirius, she likes me. I'm calling her Inky." Harry says.

"Take the cat and wait outside Harry." Professor McGonagall tells him firmly.

After the door closes behind Harry, she turns to Sirius. "The cat you just saw was once on Professor Julian's cape. Harry did something, I'm not sure what, and the cat came to life. That little incident just now with him at the door was similar to what happened earlier. It's as if he summoned the cat."

Motioning for Sirius to follow her to a small room off the side of the classroom she says "Sirius, you know I love Harry like a grandson but, this needs to be stopped. He can't keep using magic anytime he wants something. This is almost like defiance. He wants it so he gets it no matter what anyone says. For his future education's sake we need to stop this and also the arguing back needs to stop. When he's in a classroom he'll have to follow the rules just like anyone else. I'm afraid we've all been pampering him too much."

"I've been working on the arguing back but this getting whatever he wants is new. I haven't seen him display this behavior before. " Sirius replies quietly.

"Well perhaps it's just the stress or excitement that caused him to lose control today. You keep a watch on him and let me know if it happens again. Together we'll figure out how to handle this. Well, I need to see to the rest of the examinations so I'll let you get back to Harry." She says walking back to the regular classroom.

Sirius walks out to the hall to find Harry surrounded by a group of young children. "I'm calling her Inky. She was on a cape and I just wished she could get off and she did. She jumped in my arms so now she's mine." Harry is explaining to his listeners.

One young boy with light blonde hair says "You can't just wish something alive. You have to conjur it. You must know a spell to do that!" his voice scoffing at the idea of what Harry's telling him.

"Now Draco, you mustn't be rude to the poor confused child. Not everyone has the same magical ability you do." The woman standing beside him says.

As Sirius walks up he says "Hello Narcissa, how are you today. Would this be your child?"

"Sirius! I'm surprised to see _you_ here." the woman says scathingly.

6

"Draco, I want you to meet a cousin of mine. This is Sirius Black. Sirius this is my son Draco Ares Malfoy. We are here for the junior examinations today. Lucius couldn't get away from his work at the Ministry of Magic so I brought Draco. He's going to be in the junior level this term."

"Hello Draco, I'm Professor Black. I teach Astronomy so you may have a class with me. This is my godson, Harry." He says motioning to Harry sitting on the chair still talking to his admirers.

Before he can call Harry to him the door opens and they hear "Draco Malfoy." Draco enters the room for his examination. There are two other children being examined at the same time. He sees a young girl with brown hair and a red headed boy. The magic circle around the girl has just turned from light yellow to a dark orange indicating strong levels of magic.

"Excellent! " Professor Julian says as she announces "Hermione Granger will be in our junior level." Beaming the girl leaves the room. Looking across at the young redhead Professor Julian sees the magic circle go from light yellow to a dark yellow then back to light yellow before finally settling on a very light orange color.

"Well then, let's add Ronald Weasley to the list also." She says.

Draco stands ready for his examination to begin. He sees the circle of light spin around his body several times before it turns orange. "Very well add Draco Malfoy also." Professor Julian announces.

Just before Draco leaves the room he sees another child's ring of light circle three times and fade out. " I'm sorry dear, but you're not ready for junior level yet. Please take this paper to your parents." Professor McGonagall says to the young boy.

Seeing the child's tears start Draco sneers at him as he walks past. "Draco Malfoy!" he jumps at the sound of his name. "You were dismissed several minutes ago. I suggest you return to the corridor immediately!" Professor McGonagall says sternly.

Opening the door a few minutes later Professor Julian announces "All students who have been accepted to junior level today please bring your parents and enter the classroom."

Ten children eagerly walk into the room followed by their parents.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." I am the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. This is Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She will be providing you with a list of necessary items for your child to have as they enter Hogwarts. She will also be showing you the dorms and discussing the school policies. Please feel free to ask any questions you may have at that time. We all wish your child much success as they begin their magical training and education."

7.

Beside Harry a young bushy haired girl breathes "That's Extreme High Wizard Albus Dumbledore! I've read all about him in Hogwarts, A History of Magic."

Harry whispers to her. "He's very nice and likes children. Don't be afraid of him." At the startled look on the girl's face he says "I'm Harry. I live here with my Godfather so I know the Professors."

"Hi Harry. I'm Hermione Granger, It's a pleasure to meet you. Is this your Godfather?" She asks as Sirius walks up. "Yes. Sirius this is my new friend Hermione."

"Hello Hermione, Welcome to Hogwarts School. I'm Professor Black. If you have Astronomy you will be one of my students." Sirius says smiling at the cute young girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Black sir. I love studying the stars so I hope I'll have Astronomy this term." Hermione answers politely sounding much older than nine.

Taken aback by the maturity in the child Sirius just stands there looking at her for a second then he says "Harry, it's time to go. We'll be seeing you later Hermione."

"Bye Hermione, I can't wait for school to start." Harry says walking away with Sirius.

Hermione returns to stand beside her parents. "Mum!" She whispers "I've just met Harry Potter. You know the boy who fought the Dark One and lived? He's going to go to school here."

"Yes Dear." her mother answers having no idea who the child is talking about as is often the case with her magical daughter. Not being magically inclined, her parents have difficulty understanding this new world their daughter is in.

Back in their living quarters, Sirius congratulates Harry on his acceptance to Hogwarts. "I'm proud of you Harry. I always knew you would be a student here just like your Father, Mother and I were. I just never knew you would be one quite so early. We'll have to take a trip to Diagon Alley to get you set up for school. Would you like to go for your birthday dinner at the same time or would you like to have a quiet birthday dinner here?"

"I want to go out somewhere. We eat here all the time. Let's go someplace special." Harry says holding Inky.

"That's what we'll do then. Day after tomorrow is a good day to go. We'll plan on that." Sirius tells him.

"I can't wait to go to Splurge Ice Cream parlor. I want to get a five scoop sundae with cherries and whipped cream!" Harry says.

Before Sirius can answer him there's a popping sound and a five scoop sundae appears on the table beside Harry. It is loaded with whipped cream and cherries.

8.

"WOW! Look at that! It's just what I wanted." Harry says reaching for the spoon sticking out of the ice cream.

"Harry, No. You can't eat that at this time. You haven't eaten supper yet and besides that you don't need that much ice cream right now." Sirius says taking out his wand. He waves his wand over the ice cream and it vanishes just as easily as it appeared.

"But Sirius! I wanted that! You're not being fair. It came to me. _It was mine_!" Harry says growing angry.

"Harry you can't have things every time you want them. You are to stop using your magic to get things you want. Especially when you know you are not to have them at that time. " Sirius says sternly.

"If you want something you will ask permission first and then when I give my permission you may get what you want. You will not conjur any more things just because you want them. That's my final word, Harry." He says when he sees the boy about to argue.

Harry knows that to argue after his godfather says it's "his final word" would be asking for trouble but he can't seem to stop himself.

"You are not being fair! I didn't cast any spells cause I don't know any. When it comes to me then it belongs to me and _**you can't take it away from me**_!" Harry says rebelliously as the ice cream sundae pops back up on the table. Harry quickly grabs the spoon and digs in to the ice cream. He gets two mouthfuls of ice cream before he feels himself lifted off the floor.

Sirius has picked him up and is taking him into the living room area. Sitting down on the couch, Sirius stands the boy in front of him and asks sternly:  
"What did I just say about using magic to get what you want, Harry James?"

"not to." At Sirius prompting look he says "To ask you for permission first."

"I just told you that you could not have that ice cream! You went right ahead and used your magic to get it anyway. You did the same thing in the exam room. You were told to leave the cat but you conjured it to come to your shoulder.

That is deliberately disobeying Harry James! You are not to disobey what adults tell you to do! . If you will remember that you will not be in the trouble you find yourself right now." Sirius says as he picks the child up and carries him to his room.

"Harry, from now on when you use your magic to get something you are not allowed to have or have not received permission for, you will be punished! What you just did was not accidental! You are grounded to your room for the rest of tonight and until lunchtime tomorrow. While you are in here you need to think about why what you did was wrong. I will bring your supper in later." Trying not to soften at the teary eyed look from Harry he closes the bedroom door.

9.

Later, when Sirius brings in Harry's supper he says "Harry, you must learn to control your impulses. To stop doing whatever it is your mind tells you to do. You **can** control your magic you just have to tell yourself _not to do It_. "

Harry says "Yes Sir. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I didn't mean it."

"Thank you Harry for apologizing to me. I hope you will try really hard to control your magic. I love you very much and I do not want to punish you. I will though if you don't control both your talking back and your use of magic. Understand?"

Two days later they are shopping in Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is an area of London which has shops catering to witches and wizards. Sirius is enjoying introducing Harry to the shopkeepers.

"Mr. Olivander?" Sirius says "I would like to introduce my godson Harry. We're here today to purchase his very first wand. He's been accepted into the junior level at Hogwarts."

A tall thin older man comes around his store's front counter to greet Harry. "Hello young man. So you are entering Hogwarts. You look very small to be eleven already. My eleven year olds look younger to me each year!"

Sirius has to hide his smile before he says "Mr. Olivander, Hogwarts is accepting nine and ten year old children beginning next month. This is what we call our junior level. Harry is just turning nine this week."

"I see. Well, let's just take a look at my wand collection. I'm sure we can find a perfect match." The older man says shuffling behind the front counter. After peering at his odd assortment of rectangular boxes he pulls out three boxes.

"Here you are young man, let's try this one." He says holding the box out for Harry to take the wand. Looking over at Sirius for permission to touch it Harry sees him nod.

"Go ahead and try it Harry. That's what we're here for, to select a wand." Sirius reassures the boy.

Harry lifts the wand out of the box and looks at Sirius. "Wave the wand Harry. Let's see what happens."

Harry waves the wand enthusiastically and sixteen boxes of wands fly off the shelves to zoom around the shop. Having to duck out of the way, Sirius takes the wand from Harry.

"I think we'll try another kind, Mr. Olivander." He says handing the wand back to the shopkeeper.

10.

After several more attempts to find a wand and several more near catastrophes Mr. Olivander says "Yes, well let's see now. I think I know just the one It's way up in the top. I'll just get it."

He climbs the rolling ladder to a high shelf. Reaching out he plucks a long silver case off the shelf. Carefully climbing down he opens the case and presents the wand to Harry.

Hesitant to touch it after so many failed attempts at finding a wand Harry keeps his hands in his pockets.

"Go ahead Pup. It's all right. None of this is your fault. This happens when wizards select a new wand. Just try this one. It's very handsome." Sirius coaxes him into touching the wand.

Harry reaches out and carefully picks up the lightweight wand that is a white sand color with brown rings at the top. Holding the wand he feels a tingling sensation work its way up the wand and down his arm to his feet. He doesn't realize it but his hair is standing straight up. Looking up at his Godfather he says "I feel different when I hold this one."

"That's good young man. We all should feel different when we find our wand. Do you feel the magic in this wand?" Mr. Olivander asks.

"I don't know sir. I tingle all over and I feel kinda funny. Would that be the magic?" Harry asks.

"That's it exactly young man. Congratulations! You have found your first wand. This wand is very special as it has a phoenix feather in its core. There has only been one other wand ever made with the feather of a phoenix. This wand has now accepted you as its owner. No one but you will be able to use it without your permission." Mr. Olivander says happily.

Leaving the store they head over towards the bookstore to purchase the textbooks Harry will be needing. After walking for several minutes Harry suddenly stops, looking worried. Sirius, having walked on without realizing the boy wasn't with him turns and walks back to Harry when he notices he's walking alone.

"What's wrong Pup? Are your feet giving out on us already?" He teases.

Motioning for his godfather to lean down so he can hear, Harry whispers in his ear.

"Right now? Can't you wait until we get to the bookstore? It's just two blocks from here."

At Harry's frantic shake of his head he says "Come on, there's one right in this store."

Pushing open the door of what seems to be a shop that sells charms and necklaces, he says to Harry "Go on it's right through that door. I'll wait here."

Not wanting to wait any longer Harry rushes into the small Loo and closes the door. Through the door he can hear Sirius laughing at his mad dash to the Loo. _Well, that tingling feeling I had in the wand shop was not just magic! _Harry thinks as he washes his hands.

10.

Later that evening after finishing all of the school shopping, Sirius takes Harry to a special restaurant. "Go ahead Pup. Order anything you think you'd like to try. We're celebrating three things tonight. We're celebrating your birthday, being accepted to junior level at Hogwarts and then one more that's a surprise."

After having eaten all he can hold of the many dishes he and Sirius ordered Harry asks "Sirius, can you tell me about the surprise now?"

"Well don't you want dessert first?"

"I'm full right now. Can we PLEASE wait until later for dessert?" Harry asks. "I'd really like to know what the other thing is that we are celebrating."

"All right then, I have something to show you. This paper arrived by owl from the Ministry of Magic just this morning." Sirius says passing the paper across the table to Harry.

Harry takes them and begins to read aloud "This is to cer ti fy he says sounding out the word, that Sirius Orion Black is hereby granted the adoption of Harry James Potter on this date July 20, 1990. From this date forward the above named in divid u als are recognized as being Father and Son forevermore."

Sirius waits to see what Harry's reaction will be. The child seems lost in thought. Worried he's done the wrong thing Sirius says "Harry? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I was just wondering what I should call you now. I mean I can't call you Sirius anymore because that's not respectful to call your parent by their name. What should I call you?" Harry asks biting his lip.

"Well Pup, whatever you want to call me is fine. You can still call me Sirius if you like."

Shaking his head, Harry says "I called my first Dad, Daddy but that's a baby name. I'm Nine! I can't go around saying Daddy now. Would it be ok to call you Dad? Do you think my first Dad would mind if I did?" Harry asks still biting his lip.

Holding out his arms Sirius says "Come around here to me." When Harry is snuggled into his arms he says "I know your first Dad would be happy for us. He is the one who named me your Godfather. He wanted me to raise you as my own if something ever happened to him and your Mum. I truly think he would understand and like it if you call me Dad. He will always be your Daddy and I'm not taking his place. I'm just picking up where he left off. Does this make since to you?"

12.

"Yes sir, I understand. I think they both would be happy for us." Harry says turning to give his new Dad a hug. Sirius hugs him back tightly.

Harry pulls out of his arms and says " Hey **Dad**? What do you say about going over to the Splurge Ice Cream Parlor and sharing a sundae?" Harry grins up at Sirius's face when he uses the word Dad.

"Sounds like a fine plan to me, **Son**. Let's pay and get out of here." Sirius says grinning back at the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ** Please find time to give feedback for this story. I have many followers and I thank you for that. However, I don't know what you like so let me know. I need feedback to plan the rest. I have one more chapter after this one already finished . Any suggestions? Thanks.**

_August 1990_

Finally the day nine year old Harry Potter had been waiting for arrived. The first day of school at Hogwarts for the Junior level students. Today was the day his new friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger would be arriving. They would all be sorted into their houses. Grandpa Dumbledore even said they would have a special dinner just for the Junior level students.

The faculty had decided to open the school for the nine and ten year old students a month ahead of the rest of the student body. It was decided the younger students needed an early start to get them acquainted with the rules, daily routines and living in dormitories. The original plan for Junior level students was to accept ninety students. The turnout for the examinations was so large the Headmaster added ten more to the acceptance list. Anyone with a magical level of yellow or higher was admitted. After the one hundred students were found anyone else was placed on the list for the following year. There were already thirty names on the waiting list.

The Junior level students were brought to the school by their parents. After the beginning of the term, they would be taken to and from school on the magical train, The Hogwarts Express.

"Dad, what time did Mrs. Weasley say Ron would be here?" Ever since meeting each other in the July Magical Examinations, Harry and Ron often played at each other's houses or in Harry's case castle. Harry and his Dad, Sirius Black lived at Hogwarts during the summer this year.

"Pup, I've answered that question six times since breakfast! Just relax a little. You're going to be too tired to enjoy tonight if you don't." Sirius tells him.

"But Dad, it's a special day! I'm too excited to try to relax." Harry says scooping his cat Inky off the floor and sending her flying around the living room.

"_Harry! __**Let The Cat Down**__!" _ Sirius says sternly as he frowns at the boy. "You know you're not to use your magic like this. Inky isn't made to fly. She's a cat not an owl!"

"But Dad, she likes it!" Harry protests, whining, as he watches his pet sail around the room.

"_Harry James_! **One!** …. **Two!… THREE!…**" Sirius begins to count holding up his fingers as he does so.

Harry quickly uses his magic to set the cat on the carpet. Looking at his cat he thinks "_Inky, land on the floor_." He knows if his Dad has to count and ever gets to five he's in for a spanking. His Dad doesn't approve of Harry's use of magic to get or do things without permission. In Harry's opinion it's a totally unfair rule_. "After all what's the point of having magical ability if you can't use it to get and do things when you want to."_ Harry pouts to himself. Sometimes he feels his Dad is too strict when it comes to using magic!

That evening, the children accepted to the new Junior level of Hogwarts are lined up by twos in the great hall dining room. The faculty are seated at the head table to watch the sorting process.

Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress gives the students their instructions. "In a few minutes we will begin the sorting into your houses. Your houses will become like your family while you are in school. Your head of house will act as your advisor and parent including discipline if needed. Your fellow housemates will be your brothers and sisters. It is advisable to try your best to get along with each other as you will be living and attending classes together. Your head of house will discuss rules and consequences later. Now when I call your name I want you to sit here on this stool. Our school Sorting Hat will announce which house you will be placed in."

She turns to the hat resting on the stool. "Sir Sorting Hat, it is with great honor that I present to you _the very first_ _class_ of Junior Level! These young witches and wizards have been specially selected to attend two years early!"

With this speech Ron leans over to Harry and whispers "Is she mental? She's talking to a hat!" Harry has to stifle his giggles at this. "Ron! Hush! before you get me in trouble with Dad. He's already giving me the evil eye." he whispers back as Sirius gives him his 'behave yourself' look .

Having exceptionally good hearing Professor McGonagall also gives the boys a warning look. Both settle down quickly. After going through several students on the list she calls " Hermione Granger"

Hermione sits down on the stool and the hat is placed on her head.

"HMM. Bright future this one. I see much intelligence, some fear too, (Hermione whispers "no fear!") always good to have a little fear my dear, brave too I see, hmm let's go with **GRYFFINDOR**!" the hat finally shouts out. Beaming Hermione hops down and goes over to the table with the red and gold banner printed with a letter _G _ and having a picture of a lion.

After many more students Harry hears the name Draco Malfoy. He remembers this boy as the son of his Dad's cousin. Having met briefly, Harry wasn't impressed and didn't especially like the bragging or putting on airs of this boy.

"Malfoy, Ah yes I remember your Father. Like him you are HMM but I see a bit of your Mum there too. None the less it has to be… **SLYTHERIN**!" the hat calls out. Harry is relieved he won't have to share quarters with this boy.

In just a little while Harry hears his own name called. With a glance over at his Dad he walks to the stool and sits down.

"Potter, Harry. AH. Yes, we have waited a long time to meet you we have. Knew your Dad, James and Mum, Lily too. Both strong they were. I see them in you, I do. A bit on the mischievous/ reckless side too HMM? Not liking rules too much I see. Brave, strong, bright, lots of possibilities….. really only one choice though **GRYFFINDOR**!"

Before getting off the stool Harry whispers "Thank you Sir Sorting Hat. I wanted to go to Gryffindor!"

"You are welcome young Potter." The hat replies.

At Weasley, Ron the hat mutters " Another Weasley? Too easy. It's always going to be **GRYFFINDOR**!"

After the sorting was finished, each table has between twenty and thirty students. The headmaster stands claps his hands and says "Another year is here. Welcome to all our newest students! Let the feast begin!"

Instantly the four tables are loaded with meats, casseroles, vegetables, breads, gravy, and potatoes. Beside each child's plate is a large goblet filled with pumpkin juice. The goblets are magically refilled until the child is finished eating. After the meal the plates vanish and clean plates appear along with a variety of fruits and desserts. The children are allowed to eat as much as they want on this special night. All other nights the limit is one dessert per child. After one dessert the plate disappears and no other dessert allows itself to be taken from the serving platters. The dessert helpings are large so the children really don't mind this rule.

At the end of the feast the Heads of Houses line the children up and walk them to their new dormitories. Sirius, being the Head for Gryffindor Juniors welcomes them to their new home.

"As Professor McGonagall said earlier, I am Professor Black, I am your Head of House. As such I am like your parent while you are here at school. My job is to listen to you if you need someone to talk to about any problems you may have. I want you to come to me and tell me if you need help. Your professors will also let me know if you are having problems. It is also true that I will hand out punishment when necessary."

"You may be aware that here at Hogwarts we use a number of different discipline procedures. These include detention: having to meet in someone's classroom for a time period to do tasks assigned by that Professor. You may be assigned extra written work, such as essays or having to write lines. For any who don't know lines are what we call writing a sentence many times. Loss of house points, house points can be awarded for good behavior and performance in class or deducted for the opposite. At the end of each term the house with the most points will receive a trip to Splurge Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley for an all you can eat party! At the end of the school year, the house with the most points gets the House Cup and a trip to the muggle amusement park. The trip to the amusement park is only for the Junior level students. So be on your best behavior this year to win the trip!"

"Let's discuss the rules we expect you to follow. All of the rules are posted here on the wall of the Common Room. You need to read and remember them. To be sure you are aware of the rules I will go over them now.

1. All students will be in the dorm by six thirty _every_ evening. If you have a reason to be out of the dorm you must have a signed pass from a faculty member with you. Anyone out after curfew without the signed pass receives detention.

2. There will be **no fighting** allowed. This includes using hands, fists, or magic. Casting spells or hexes on other students is forbidden. No dueling with wands unless closely supervised by a Professor.

3. Be respectful to your instructors. Be on time, with books and any other materials you need for each class. You must take your books with you each day as you will not have time to return to the dorm to get them.

4. All homework must be completed and turned in to your Professors on time. Each Professor will discuss this in their class. Missed homework may be made up during detention.

5. Lights out and in bed by nine o'clock every school night. On Friday and Saturday you may stay up until ten o'clock.

You are here to learn and improve your magical education. Your parents will be kept informed as to your schoolwork and behavior.

As to the punishment I mentioned earlier, if you receive ten or more detentions in a month you will report to me for a serious discussion on behavior. Also any time a staff member brings you to me for discipline expect the same. If you have any questions about what I am referring to ask my son, Harry. He will be glad to enlighten you as to his Dad's ability to hand out punishments. As far as Harry is concerned, he will be following all of the same rules and punishments I just listed. As my son, he also has to answer to me for misbehavior as well as to the other professors. You might think about that before you decide he will get special treatment."

"It is six thirty now so everyone is expected to remain here in the dorm until morning. In this cabinet you will find books, drawing supplies, and games you may use. You are expected to be dressed and ready for classes when you arrive at breakfast. I will be here tomorrow morning at seven thirty to escort you to breakfast. Bring all of your schoolbooks, quills, wands, parchment, and notebooks in your schoolbags to breakfast tomorrow. You will be given class schedules then. Does anyone have any questions for me?"

"Sir, how do we call you if we need to talk to you?" a girl asks_._

"You can come by my classroom or office, which you will see tomorrow, or send a message by someone else and we'll set up a time to talk. Is there something wrong now? What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Lavender Brown, Sir."

"Hello Lavender, what a lovely name. Do you have something you'd like to talk to me about now?" Sirius asks smiling.

"No Sir. I just wondered in case I ever do."

"All right then. Have a good evening everyone. I'll be back at nine to say good night. Harry? I need to speak with you for a minute. Come with me, please." Sirius says.

Following his Dad out to the corridor Harry wonders what he might have done wrong, his Dad sounds so stern.

"Harry, I wanted to congratulate you on being selected for Gryffindor. You make me so proud. I just know your Mum and Daddy are also proud tonight. I really do love you Harry James Potter!" Sirius says pulling the boy into his arms for a hug. "Now continue to make me proud and behave your awful self unless you want a 'Serious Discussion" yourself! Now Scoot!" he says sending the boy back inside with a very light smack to his bottom.

Back inside, Ron whispers to him "Are you in trouble, mate?"

"No. He just was telling me congratulations for me being sorted into Gryffindor!" Harry whispers back.

"Hey Harry?" A boy asks.

"Yes?"

"What did Professor Black mean by a serious discussion? It seems like all of his talks are serious so far."

"That's his way of saying he's going to give you a spanking! His first name is Sirius like the Dog Star so he calls a spanking a 'serious discussion' sometimes. Before you ask me, yes! his spankings do hurt!" Harry says.

"So it IS true. The head of house can spank us if we get in trouble?" another boy asks.

"Yes. That's what I have been told." Harry answers. "But don't worry we won't get spanked every time we get in trouble. At least you won't, I might be. If you break the detention rule or get taken to him by another professor or staff member is when he said he would be giving out a spanking. He sounds really strict but he will listen if you need to talk about something."

"Come on Ron! Let's go find our room and unpack our things. I'm ready to be out of sight for awhile." Harry leans over to whisper to Ron.

They both head up the staircase to the boy's side of the dorm. Each side has four bedrooms with four beds, desks, two dressers, two wardrobes and a bathroom in each room. Each room also has a window overlooking the castle grounds below.

Looking out the window, Ron sees the forest in the distance. "Harry, tomorrow let's go exploring after classes. I want to see what's in that forest over there or maybe what's in the lake!"

"Ron! You know from listening to your brothers and from tonight's speech by Professor Dumbledore (he secretly congratulates himself for not saying Grandpa) that's the Forbidden Forest. The Key Word here is _forbidden_ as in not allowed!"

"We can use that cape you have and no one will ever know. Come on be a pal. Let's have some real fun." Ron says.

"I'll think about it, Ron. That's not a YES!" Harry says seeing Ron's grin. "I said I'd think about it. If we got caught I'd get in a heap of trouble with my Dad. You would be in trouble too!"

"I know but man it's worth the risk. Why is it a forbidden area unless their hiding something from us in there?"

"Ron just hush will you?" Harry says grinning. " I might go with you to the lake but I just don't know about the forest."

Ron picks up his pillow and flings it at Harry. "Ha! You missed me." Harry says flinging his own pillow. The pillow fight is on! Twenty minutes later the boys lay sprawled out on their beds.

"Hey Harry?" Ron calls.

"Yeah?"

"Who is that Professor with the long greasy black hair? Do you suppose he ever washes it?"

"That's Professor Snape, Ron. He teaches Potions and let me tell you he doesn't like kids! He's the one who caught me two weeks ago, when I went up to the fourth floor to look around. You know that we can't go up their right?"

"Yeah, I know. I wonder why though. So what did he do to you?" Ron asks.

"He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me down the stairs to Dad's classroom. I was helping Dad get the room set up but took a break. I decided to go exploring while Dad was busy and I got caught. Professor Snape told Dad he "caught his loathsome brat nosing around in the forbidden fourth floor."

"What did your Dad say to that?"

"He just thanked him for bringing me to his classroom. After Professor Snape left, Dad took me into his office and spanked me with a ruler. I got four licks with the thing and it hurts bad! He had already warned me not to leave the second floor but I did anyway."

"That must be the Professor the twins always call the "greasy git". I've heard them say he's really mean in the classes. He expects everyone to do things perfectly. I don't think I'll like Potions much!" Ron says shaking his head.

"Well maybe we won't have to do Potions often. Maybe we'll get good classes like Astronomy or Transfiguration." Harry says grinning over at Ron. "You know the Astronomy Professor is not a greasy git, Ron!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. Here's a new chapter for all who are following the story. Thanks again to the people who have added the story to their favorites/ follow lists. It would be great to hear what you think of the story.

* * *

The next morning at seven twenty, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Junior Gryffindors meet in their common room awaiting Professor Black to lead them to breakfast.

"Hey Harry, look! Our uniforms have the Gryffindor Lion patch on them now. When I put mine out last night it didn't have any patch. How do you suppose the patches got there?" Ron asked. Hermione answers before Harry "Really, just think about it! It is magic of course. As soon as we are sorted the patches for your house appear on your uniforms. Now everyone knows what house we're in just by looking."

"Well, at least the patches give us a little color. I don't like to wear all black. And what's with these shoes? Why couldn't we just wear our trainers instead of these clunky old lace ups?" Harry complained.

Sirius hearing the complaint as he enters the common room says "The "clunky old lace ups" will keep your feet warm in the drafty corridors. I do say you will find them useful in keeping your feet from hurting from all the walking you will be doing going to and from classes and the dormitory Harry. Now if you all are ready, follow me and I'll show you the way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sirius says with a smile .

After breakfast the students are given their daily schedules for the month. The students have breakfast from 7:30-8:30- daily. The first class period is from 8:45- 9:45, second period class is from 10:20- 11:45. Lunch is in the Great Hall Dining Room from 12:00-12:30 and the third period class is 12:45-2:45. The students are given free time to visit the library or with friends until five thirty. Dinner is served until six o'clock when all junior level students are expected to go to their dorms for the evening.

"What classes did you get Harry?" Ron asks at breakfast. Harry hands over his schedule to his friend. "Great we get the same classes!" Ron says excitedly. "We have Transfiguration, Beginners Astronomy and oh no! Beginning Potions for the last block! It's the longest too! At least we only have that three days this week. The other days are listed as Mathematics and Language. "

Harry replies "Next week we have Herbology, and Charms with the Mathematics and Language classes. We have those together too."

"Really boys! We all have the same classes ! What did you expect? We'll be split up between the other houses in the classes though. I hear we have Potions with Slytherins!" Hermione speaks up. The idea is for all of us to get to know people from other houses by having class together."

Ron leans over and asks Harry quietly "Who's the know it all?"

"Oh that's right you haven't met yet. Ron this is Hermione Granger and Hermione this is my friend Ron Weasley."

Hermione holds out her hand "Pleasure to meet you Ron. Aren't you excited to come and learn so many fascinating new things? I just can't wait until we get to classes today! I've already read the first chapters in all of my textbooks and this year is going to be so fabulous!"

Ron, not being the studious type just gapes at her. When he looks over at Harry he sees Harry just shrug at him.

After their first day of classes, Ron collapses on his bed. "Man, Harry ! These teachers are tough! First day and they've already assigned homework! I guess we can't go exploring today. "

"You're right we can't. We have to get this homework finished."

"I know!" Ron says "Let's get Hermione Know It All and split it up. If each of us does one assignment then the rest of us can rewrite it for our own homework! That way we won't have to do so much!"

"Ron, that's cheating! You can go ahead if you want to do that but I'm not! My Dad would go bonkers if he found out I copied someone else's work! Let me warn you if you do decide to go ahead with this plan, be prepared to receive one of his 'serious discussions'! You are in his House and he will treat you just the same as he would me! Especially when he has permission from your own parents ."

"I think I'll get busy on homework, Harry. I have many assignments you know?" Ron answers.

"I thought that might change your mind!" Harry snickers quietly.

* * *

Four weeks later during their Potions class, Professor Snape is monitoring his students as they go about preparing the potion listed on the chalkboards. Walking among the students he stops at Harry and Ron's table. "Potter! Weasley! This potion should be on step five by now! I can see your still cutting . When do you expect to be ready to join the class? You've been in my classroom for three whole weeks and I have yet to see a suitable potion! Potter, you still should know how to follow directions even with your hero status and all! I expect better! You both just received a score of dreadful for the potion!" With those words the professor waves his wand and the boy's potion vanishes.

Harry having heard himself put down by the man once too often mutters "Greasy haired hateful old bat!"

Unfortunately for Harry the "bat" has excellent hearing.

"TWENTY points from Gryffindor for disrespect and TEN for not following directions! You will remain behind after class Mr. Potter!"

After the end of the period and everyone has left, Harry says "Professor Snape? I'm truly sorry for what I said earlier. I …"

"Mr. Potter you need to be taught a lesson in respect and obedience. I thought I would have problems with you and I was right. I'm not putting up with a spoiled pampered little boy. Let's Go!" Snape says pointing to the door.

"Are you escorting me to the dorm, Sir?" Harry asks hopefully.

"No, Mr. Potter. Keep quiet and come with me."

When they reach Professor Black's office, Harry steps behind the long robed professor. When his Dad opens the office door Snape says "I have one of your precious Gryffindor's here who needs a lesson in respect and obedience! I will not tolerate this behavior. " As he says this he reaches behind him, grabs Harry by the robes and hauls him out in front of him.

"Harry?" Sirius says sounding surprised. Then "Just what is it that he has done Professor. Please come in and let's talk. You too Harry!"

"This child of yours does not pay attention during class, fails to follow the written or oral directions, and now has the gall to be disrespectful to my face! Go ahead ask him what he called me today in class."

Sirius looks at his son. "Well, Harry?"

"greasyhairedhatefuloldbat" Harry whispers all in one breath.

"Harry, you are going to speak out where I can hear you and do it now." Sirius tells him sternly.

"I called him a greasy haired hateful old bat. I'm Sorry Professor Snape! I didn't mean it Sir!" Harry says biting his lip to keep from crying in front of Snape.

"As his Professor, what punishment do you plan to give Harry, Professor Snape?" Sirius asks ignoring the shocked look on Harry's face.

"I think one night of detention with me plus the thirty points I already took from your house will be sufficient on my part. He can begin detention tonight after dinner."

"That will be fine. I will make sure he attends. Thank you for bringing him to me." Sirius replies.

As the door closes behind Professor Snape, Sirius turns to Harry. "We will talk about this at home. Get your schoolbag and let's go."

"Dad? Can't I explain?" Harry begs.

"I just said we will talk about this **at home****! ****Now Let's Go!"**

Harry follows him down the stairs to their first floor living quarters. Upon entering Sirius says "Go sit on the couch. We have some talking to do."

Harry obeys without saying a word. Just by looking at his Dad's face, he knows he is in big trouble.

Coming over and sitting beside the boy Sirius says "Explain to me Harry, why you would behave in such a disrespectful way. We have been over the school and home rules many times so you know that this behavior will not be tolerated. You know how to be respectful. Now what do you have to say?"

Sniffling, Harry says "He's been picking on me and Ron ever since we started classes. He is forever telling us we didn't do this or that or put in too much or not enough. Nothing we ever do is right. Today we were a little behind in the potion because Malfoy stole our worms and then our roots after we cut them up. We had to get more and start over. Professor Snape got mad and banished our potion saying we had a dreadful. If it weren't for that Malfoy we could have done it."

"Harry, I know Professor Snape is very demanding and strict. He has to be strict because of the fact that Potion making can be dangerous if students don't follow the directions exactly. He doesn't want to have students or himself injured by toxic fumes or exploding cauldrons. I believe he has explained this to his classes. Am I right?"

"Yes sir, he did. But it's that Malfoy's fault. If he hadn't stolen from us we wouldn't have been in trouble." Harry replies loudly and angrily. The glass doors of the kitchen cabinets start vibrating. Two of the glasses sitting on a table in the kitchen suddenly explode.

"Harry! **Get Control!** Deep breaths, count out loud, pull it back, _don't lose control of your magic_! Calm yourself down, you know how to do that."

After a few minutes pass without further vibrations or explosions, Sirius says "Good Job! I knew you could get control of it. You did well this time Harry! " Sirius is recalling a time in the past when Harry's emotions caused him to lose control. That time every glass object in the house was obliterated in seconds!

"Now about what happened in the classroom, you were saying this is all Malfoy's fault. You and Draco Malfoy have already had some run ins with each other if I remember correctly. But Harry, did Malfoy make you call Professor Snape a 'Greasy Haired Hateful Old Bat' ?" Sirius asks leaning down to look Harry in the eyes.

"No Sir." Harry whispers into his shirtfront.

"Look at me Harry." Sirius commands, waiting for Harry to look at him.

"When you call someone names it is disrespectful, isn't that true?"

"Yes sir. I already apologized to him. You heard me. He's also punished me by giving detention and taking points. I shouldn't be punished more." Harry says hopefully, knowing where his Dad's questions are leading.

"I'm aware that Professor Snape has assigned punishments. Those are school punishments for breaking the school rules. However we also have the rule here at home of respect and obedience. I also told you if you were brought to me for misbehavior you would be punished. Come here."

Later as Harry cuddled in his arms, Sirius says "You know Pup, you have to ignore people who do things to irritate you the way Draco did. From what you told me he was trying to start something with you. It worked too, didn't it? He caused you to fall behind and then be scolded by the professor. I know he's been giving you trouble but it's best if you just ignore him. If Draco is anything like his Mum, he'll finally give up if he doesn't get attention for his actions."

"Yes sir, I'll try." Harry says still sniffling a little because his backside is smarting from his Dad's hard hand.

Now, from what I've been hearing all the rest of your classes are going well. Let's talk about this weekend. I was thinking we could take a trip into Hogsmeade on Saturday. I could use some time away from school for a while. What do you think?"

"I want to go but could Ron come too? It would be fun for him to get to go too."

"Yes, I'm sure it would but I can't take him. Only third year students are allowed to go off school grounds and then only on certain weekends. I can take you because you are my child. We'll have to look into this to see what we can do. The rules for this need to be adapted now that we have the Junior level students as well. After all it's a long time until you reach third year level. I'll talk to the headmaster and see if we can't arrange something for you Junior levels."

"Thanks Dad, I know the other kids want to get to go out sometimes too. It's going to be hard to have to stay here all the time." Harry says giving Sirius a hug.

You're welcome Pup. Right now it's time for dinner so I'll walk you there. Then after dinner I'll walk you down to your detention."

"Dad! Why did you let him give me detention? I don't want to have to go back in that room with him."

"I imagine not. You broke school rules so you receive the same punishment as any other student, Harry. You will do whatever he tells you to do and do it respectfully. If you don't you'll find yourself in more trouble. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand but I still don't like it."

At dinner that night, Ron asks "What did Old Bat do to you, mate? You never did come back to the Common Room so I wondered if he cut you up for his potions!"

"I have detention with him starting right after dinner tonight. He also took me to my Dad again."

"What a greasy old git to tattle like that! Was your Dad real sore at you?"

"Ron, let me put it like this. I sure do wish we knew a cushioning charm or spell right now. My bum is stinging just sitting on these hard seats!" Harry says with a rueful look at his friend. "Remind me from now on when I start to lose it that some people have the hearing of bats!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius looks down at Harry as they walk to the dungeon for Harry's detention with Snape. Upon seeing the boy's downcast and almost fearful look he says "Son, you need to cheer up. This isn't going to last that long. Just an hour and it'll all be over with. All you have to do is be polite and listen to whatever Professor Snape asks you to do. You can do that can't you?"

"Yes sir, it's just that he's scary. He's always mean and hateful in class. I don't like him at all. I don't want to be alone with him. Can you stay with me?" The nine year old asks, sending a pleading look up at his Dad as they neared the corridor leading to the dungeon.

"No, Harry. This is your punishment for being disrespectful and you have to serve it alone. Professor Snape won't do anything to hurt you. He'll only have you do some kind of dirty work or maybe copy down some sentences. As I said, it will all be over in an hour. Now go on to his classroom and I'll see you back at home later. Oh and Harry?"

Already walking down the corridor, Harry stops and turns back to look at his father. "Sir?"

"Be sure you are respectful tonight. I don't want any reports of you causing trouble of any kind. Understand me?" Sirius asks his voice having a sternness to it that wasn't there before.

"Yes Sir, I understand." He says turning to continue his path to the Potions Professor's classroom.

Trembling slightly he reaches out and timidly knocks on the door, not hearing anything he pushes the door open. The classroom is dark and empty. Harry is just about to turn around and go home when he hears someone come up behind him. Turning his head he sees the long black robes he knows so well from his classes. Looking up he sees the stern face of Professor Snape.

"Planning to run out on your detention were we? You are way too much like your imbecile of a father. No sense what so ever or courage either for that matter! Go on! Inside with you! Unlike you I have things to do besides supervise a spoiled child during detention."

Once inside the classroom Harry waits nervously for his punishment.

"All right Mr. Potter, you will be cutting up these toads tonight. I want the eyes, the legs and the body in separate buckets. There are fifty toads here. When you have completed your assignment to my satisfaction you may leave. The tongs, knife and gloves are there on the counter. You may begin."

Leaning over to look at the bucket full of preserved toads, Harry sighs softly.

"Why did it have to be toads? I can't cut up toads! Toads are supposed to be free and happy in a pond not stuck here in a dark, gloomy classroom waiting for someone to cut them in pieces!" He thinks.

Looking around for Professor Snape he sees the professor has left the room. Hearing noises coming from the storeroom, Harry decides the professor is busy for a few moments. With a quick glance at the storeroom door, Harry grabs the bucket of toads and dumps it out on the floor. Then closing his eyes and picturing live toads in his mind, he whispers "VERUS". Opening his eyes he sees toads slowly coming to life. Within minutes the entire bucket of fifty toads is alive and busily hopping around the classroom. When two hop into the storeroom, Harry begins to feel a bit nervous again.

"Maybe he won't notice them at all." He thinks, closing his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are there toads all over my classroom? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Harry hears his professor's angry voice right behind him. Opening his eyes and turning on the stool he sees the furious look on Snape's face.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO? "

"I brought them back to life sir. They want to be free in a pond not cut up for potion making." Harry whispers as his legs start to shake.

"POTTER! You cost me money! These aren't just ordinary pond toads! These are toads from the rainforests! They have special uses in certain potions! I was right! You are an imbecile just as your annoying father was! LEAVE ! I will be by later tonight to speak to your Godfather about this. He ought to blister you! If you were my charge I wouldn't hesitate to give you the whipping you deserve! GO ON! GET OUT!

Quickly Harry pulls the classroom door open and runs out. Not wanting to go face his Dad at this time he heads up to the owlery. The owlery is one of his favorite quiet thinking spots in the castle. Somehow he finds it comforting to be around all the birds as they rest on the perches around the room or on the beams in the ceiling. The circular stone room with a straw covered floor is a perfect place to come to be alone. No one much likes to be in the room for long because of the draftiness of the west tower.

Having dressed warmly for a detention in the dungeon, Harry doesn't mind the cold. Sitting beside his owl, Hedwig, he begins to tell her about his latest problem.

"You see girl, I couldn't just let those toads suffer. I had to do something to help them out. That old Snape doesn't understand anything. Toads are supposed to be free and so I set them free. You understand that don't you girl?" He smiles as she nips his finger.

"I knew you'd understand. Now what do I do about Dad? He's not going to be happy with me at all. I just hope he'll not be too mad about this. "


	6. Chapter 6

Relaxing in his favorite overstuffed lounger, Sirius has just taken a sip of the tea he brewed when there's a loud knocking at the door. With much regret, Sirius answers the door.

"Snape? What are you doing here? Is Harry with you? I thought you were overseeing his detention tonight."

"I was. Your young troublemaker has been at it again. He deliberately ruined a whole bucketful of toads. I bought these toads directly from the rainforests. I assigned him to separate the parts into buckets but instead he performs a spell to reinstate them to life. I've just spent an hour chasing down fifty toads! That child must be taken in hand, Black! He can't be allowed to do magic just when he feels the need. It caused me to lose money and very much needed potions ingredients. "

"Where is Harry? I left him with you. Where is my child Snape? If you've hurt him you will deal with me!" Sirius informs him with a deadly tone to his voice.

"The child ran out on me. I have no idea where he went if he didn't come here. I expected he would run to you for comfort and coddling. You need to step up and discipline that child before he becomes even more of a menace than he already is!"

"My child is not a menace. He's a nine year old little boy who lost his parents and has been struggling to adapt to a whole new lifestyle. You need to remember that when you are with him. He's been having trouble with control of his magic but he is learning. Think back to when you were nine. Could you honestly control everything at that age? I know I couldn't.

Thinking Harry might have gone to his dorm, Sirius checks there first. He finds Ron Weasley playing wizard's chess in the common room.

"Ron, have you seen Harry? He hasn't come back from detention and Professor Snape says he left some time ago. Has he been in here at all?"

"No Sir. I haven't seen him since supper tonight. He said he had to go do a detention with Sna … er Professor Snape and then he was going to stay with you tonight. Do you want me to help look for him?"

"No thank you son. I think you should stay here and work on your homework so the hateful Astronomy professor will not be angry at you tomorrow." Sirius says grinning at the redness showing up on the boy's face.

Sirius decided to check the owlery next, knowing it is one of Harry's favorite get away spots. Reaching the owlery, Sirius pushes open the double doors and walks quietly into the circular room. The room is darker than usual because the moon is not shining through the windows. These windows are spelled to open when an owl taps on them. This allows the owls to come and go with their messages at all times of the day or night.

Casting a lumos spell to help him see, Sirius walks over to where his son's owl roosts. Sure enough there's Harry curled up next to her post sound asleep. Bending down Sirius can see the traces of tears on the boy's face. Gently he shakes the child's shoulder.

"Harry? Come on Pup, wake up for me. We need to get you home in bed. Come on now, wake up."

Waking up slowly, Harry sees his Dad stooped down next to him. The memory of the night's events comes back quickly.  
"Oh, Dad! Snape was so horrible to me. I couldn't help what I did. I couldn't! Please don't be mad at me."

Lifting the boy into his arms, Sirius gives him a gentle pat on the back. "It's OK son. We'll talk about it later. Right now let's just go home and warm up. You need a warm bath and maybe some tea and then if you feel like talking I'll listen. Ok?"

Harry snuggles into the comfort of his new father's arms and drops his head on his Dad's shoulder fighting the sleep threatening to come back. He feels so safe when he's being held like this. It wouldn't do to let his friends see him being carried like a baby but for now Harry decides to risk it just this one time.

After a warm bath and having put on his favorite pajamas, Harry joins Sirius in the kitchen for some warm tea and biscuits.

"Would you like to tell me what went on tonight Harry?" Sirius asks softly after a few moments.

Sipping his tea, Harry looks up to study his Dad's expression. He doesn't sense any sternness or anger in the man sitting across the table from him. Sighing softly at having to even talk about the mean thing Snape said he begins to tell his Dad.

"Professor Snape started calling me names right away. He was talking about my Daddy really meanly. Calling him and im bu sile and saying I was just like him. I'm not sure what that word means but it must not be nice because of the way he said it. Then he wanted me to cut up toads for him. You know how much I like toads. Mummy always used to take me to the pond and I'd play with the toads in the water. They would hop on my head and shoulders. Toads are not supposed to be cut up for potions so I made them free. I know I wasn't supposed to do magic but I couldn't let them suffer like they were."

Harry stops and looks up at his Dad's face to see how he might react to this tale. He sees a hint of anger this time when he looks carefully.

"Dad? Are you mad at me? Are you going to punish me for messing up the potions?"

"No, Pup. I'm not angry with you and I'm not going to punish you for this. I'm angry with your Professor though. I plan to have a talk with him about his treatment of you. However, that doesn't mean you are off the hook, Harry. You performed magic without an adult present and you destroyed valuable ingredients needed for potions. You will have to apologize to Professor Snape and accept whatever punishment he decides to assign. This time I will see to it he doesn't cause you to become angry."

"He said if I was his charge he would whip me. He can't do that can he?" Harry asks fearfully.

"No he can not! I'll make sure he does not even touch you. You don't need to worry about that." Sirius assures him quickly.

"Ok, Pup. It's late and it's time for you to head on up to bed. I'll come up and check on you in a few minutes. I have one thing I need to do first. You get all those beautiful teeth clean and that face I love so much too and then you may read for a while before lights out. Off with you now, young scamp! " Sirius says shooing the protesting boy out of the kitchen.

As Harry climbs the stairs to his room he hears Sirius throw floo powder into the fireplace and say "Snape's quarters!" seconds before the green flames appeared.

"I hope he's gone to whip Professor Snape! He's way too mean to be a teacher. He doesn't even like kids." Harry thinks while he brushes his teeth.

"Black! What do I owe the pleasure of seeing YOU this time of night? I know I didn't invite you for tea."

"Look Severus, we need to talk about Harry. I know you despise me and Harry's real father. I'm sorry for what we did to you as kids. We're not kids anymore. I'm now Harry's father. The adoption is now final. Whether or not you want to accept that is your business. However, as Harry's father, I'm going to make sure he is treated fairly. It's time to put away the grudge you have against James. I'm concerned about your treatment of Harry. I'm here to ask you to cut him some slack. He's terrified to be in the same room as you. He's just a child and he's NOT James. I know you see James when you look at Harry but take time to get to know him.

You'll see he's more like his Mum in a lot of ways. For example he has a tenderness for all creatures. He has fond memories of his Mum taking him to a pond to play and playing with the toads while there. That memory is what sparked tonight's unfortunate event. I'll pay you for the cost of the loss of ingredients. I've also told Harry that you would be assigning a different punishment for him. He said you threatened to whip him. If you ever lay a hand on my son you will regret it!

If you will treat Harry as you do your own godson, Draco Malfoy, you would see a different side of Harry. He doesn't do anything well when he's under pressure or feels tension. As I said we're working on the use of underage magic. I'll talk to him again and explain why what he did was wrong."

"He deserves more than a talking to for this. He destroyed someone's property and performed magic illegally. So as his father, you should be teaching him there are consequences for breaking the law! If Draco ever did something like this I would give him a hiding he would remember!"

"Look Severus, Harry's not malicious. This was a case of a child wishing for something and being a young wizard he was able to make his wish come true. Was that wrong? Yes, in the way that it wasn't his property. The wish itself? No that wasn't wrong. How can I punish him for wanting to save creatures? I just can't do that. If you want to then go ahead. Assign another detention or two but this time find something for him to do that does not involve creatures. Have him write lines or a short essay or even clean something but please don't force him to cut up some creature he feels a connection with. Let me know what you decide to do and I'll see that Harry complies. Good night, Severus."

Sirius steps back through the fireplace into his own quarters. Walking upstairs, he quietly pushes Harry's bedroom door open to check on him. He sees the boy fast asleep on top of the covers with a book clutched in his hands. Walking over to the bed, Sirius sees it's Harry's family photo album. Looking at the boy he sees traces of tears on his face again.

Gently he takes the album and lays it on Harry's desk. Just as gently he pulls the blanket over the sleeping child. Softy so as not to wake him he whispers " I'm sorry little one but I just can't bring your Mum and Dad back to you. There is not a spell powerful enough to bring people back to life. It's not as easy with people as it is with toads." Leaning over the bed he brushes a quick kiss over Harry's forehead. "Sleep well, son. You are a special boy and I love you so much."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, lying on the couch of the Gryffindor common room looks up as Ron enters through the portrait hole. Seeing an angry look on his friends face he asks "What is it, Ron? Did someone swipe your chocolate frogs?"

"No, and it's not funny Harry. Professor Snape just caught me in the corridor after curfew again and now I'm going to have detention with him for two nights straight starting tomorrow night."

"Ugh! That's bad all right. Why were you out after curfew anyway? You said the last time you were not going to break curfew anymore. What made you decide to go out tonight? Didn't you know Snape is on duty on Thursday nights? He just lives to give out detention and punishment lines."

Shaking his head sadly, Ron answers "I forgot what day it was and I was only going to the kitchen for a snack. I missed most of dinner because of having to clean up the mess from the Herbology prank this afternoon. It took a long time to catch those darn plants to put back into their pots! I won't ever pull that prank again. Believe me I've learned my lesson on that one."

Grinning at his best mate, Harry says "It was still a great prank, Ron. Having all the pots refuse to be planted in and seeing the little plants running around the nursery was funny. I'm sorry Professor Sprout punished you though. How did she know it was you who took them out of their pots?"

"That stupid Malfoy went and told her. He and his slimy Slytherin friends were spying on me! He caused me all this trouble! This makes ten detentions I've been given now. If my Mum hears about this last set I'll be in huge trouble at home. She said last time, if I got anymore detentions before the end of the term she would make me come home that next weekend."

"Why would that be so bad? I like your house and your family, Ron. It's a great house."

"Yeah, it's great except when you're in trouble. There's no privacy at all. If I get punished they all hear it and know what happened to me. My Mum will use her wooden spoon on me if she hears I got more detentions! That thing really smarts! My bum was sore for two days the last time she walloped me with it."

"Yeah, wallopings really hurt. I'll be glad when we get too old for that kind of punishment. Surely they'll stop when we get to be ten or eleven. We'll be almost teenagers then. You don't wallop teenagers!"

"I don't know, Harry. My Mum still wallops the twins and they're almost twelve. She walloped Bill once when he was fourteen! He got caught in Knockturn Alley. My Dad got him that time too. He hardly ever wallops us. He took him out to the shed and used a belt on him for going to Knockturn Alley."

"What's Knockturn Alley? Where is it and why is it bad to go there? Is it close by? If it is we could go see it." Harry says getting excited about a possible new adventure.

Before Ron can answer, another familiar voice says " You young man will **not **be going anywhere near Knockturn Alley if you value your bum. It's a place for dark magic with witches and wizards who work in the dark magic. It's very dangerous and **not** a place for young boys to even be _thinking_ about going. Do you both understand me?"

"Yes Dad, I understand."

"Yes Professor Black."

"Good to hear. Ron, I need to speak with you privately please. Let's go up to your dorm room shall we? Harry, you stay down here and I'll talk with you before I leave."

Watching Sirius walk Ron up the stairs to their dorm room, Harry has a feeling he knows what Sirius wants to talk about. Hoping he's wrong he tries to concentrate on his latest Quidditch Weekly magazine.

Entering the dorm room and closing the door, Sirius casts a silencing and locking charm on the room. No one may enter and not a sound can be heard outside the room.

"Ron, your Mum owled me at the beginning of the term and gave me permission to treat you just as I would Harry if necessary. Also as your head of house, I am responsible for taking care of you. If you are sick, need help with schoolwork, or have another problem then I am here to help. I'm also in charge of discipline over school rules. Do you remember when we discussed the rules earlier in the term?

At Ron's nod he continues, "One of the main school rules is showing respect for your professors and another is to obey the curfew. I understand you have had some trouble following those particular rules this week. You have been out after curfew three times just this week and now I hear you have disrupted your Herbology class. Disrupting the class is also showing disrespect for the professor. She was unable to have class today because of the stunt you pulled. Since this latest incident makes six times just this month of being in trouble Ron, you have to make a choice here. As your head of house, I can deliver the punishment or we can go to my office and floo call your parents. If you choose to have me deliver the punishment, I want you to know it will be a spanking. "

Waiting a few minutes for the boy to think things over Sirius then asks "Which one do you choose?"

Fighting back tears that are already threatening to spill, Ron says quietly "I'd rather you handle my punishment sir. My Mum will blister me with her wooden spoon or my Dad will use the hairbrush if you call them. Please sir, I don't want to floo my parents!"

"Very well, but you know I still have to send them a report explaining why you received corporal punishment from a professor. They will still know what you did, Ron. Does this change your mind about your punishment?"

"No Sir. They won't punish me again if you already have. At least I don't think they will."

"All right then let's get this punishment over with. Come stand beside me son. "

Seeing the apprehensive look on the boy's face, Sirius quickly reassures him.

"Ron, I'm not going to hurt you. This will sting for a while but it won't last. You will be fine. I doubt my hand hurts as much as your Mum's spoon!"

With that said, Sirius bends the boy over his lap and applies ten swift swats to the boy's backside. Standing him back up he pulls him into a hug letting Ron cry it out.

"Now then, was my spanking worse than your Mum, Ron?"

"No Sir but it did hurt. You have a hard hand! I don't want one of those again!"

Chuckling softly Sirius replies "Well son, you keep yourself out of trouble and you won't have to choose for me to spank you again. Remember, it was your choice for me to spank you. Now, it's time for you to be settling in for the night. I need to go talk to Harry for a bit so he'll be late coming up to bed. Don't wait up for him. He may choose to stay in our quarters tonight. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Sleep well, Ron."

"Yes Sir, good night Professor."

Back down in the common room Sirius finds several other junior level students as well as Harry. "Harry, come with me please. We need to talk privately. The rest of you head on up to your rooms. You have thirty minutes before lights out." Sirius leads Harry to their quarters.

"Sit on the couch son and let's discuss today's Herbology class." Sirius says watching Harry closely.

With a frown and a sigh Harry obeys, thinking _This is exactly what I hoped he didn't want to talk about!_

_**A/N Thanks to all who have chosen this story as a favorite or are following the story. I really appreciate the people who have taken the time to leave reviews. Muchas Gracias **_**a la persona de Perú que dejó la revisión en español! (Thanks to the person from Peru who left the review in Spanish.)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry, what do you know about the stunt Ron pulled today?" Sirius asks.

"He charmed the pots closed so no one could replant anything and then the young plants ran around the room. The students were chasing them but couldn't keep hold when they caught one. The plants were very slippery!"

"Harry, Ron is not as far along in his spell work as you are. Casting a spell to make live plants react that way is difficult. It's more of a third or fourth year spell. " Sirius looking at Harry asks " Do you have something you'd like to tell me about today's incident in class?"

Looking down at the floor Harry mutters a quiet "No Sir."

"You are sure? There's not one thing you should tell me about today's events? Not even that it was you and not Ron who cast the spell on the plants? Refusing to tell me will only land you in worse trouble than you are already in. I _strongly_ suggest you start talking Harry James before I lose my temper!"

At this, Harry breaks down in tears. Sniffling, he says "If I tell you you're going to spank me! You're already mad at me. You only call me "Harry James" when you're mad! "

"All right, Pup. I'll admit I am a bit mad that's true. I give you my word that I won't spank you if you tell me the truth right now. I want **all of the** story Pup. Let's hear it." Sirius settles on the couch beside Harry waiting for him to speak.

"Ron thought it would be a funny prank to charm the pots closed. He was going to undo the spell after a few minutes but when he tried _reverso _it wouldn't work. The kids were just standing around so I thought it would be funny to have them chase the plants. I cast a spell to make the plants run on their roots and everyone was chasing a plant. It was really funny! I stopped it after a few minutes. I didn't make the plants slippery, Dad. They just were. I'm sorry I caused trouble, Dad." Wiping the tears that refused to stop falling, Harry looks up to see Sirius' reaction to his tale.

Frowning, Sirius says " Well Harry, pulling a prank in class like that disrupted Professor Sprout's class. That is disrespectful to her to disrupt her class. It is also against school rules and our own house rules to be disrespectful to other people. This is true is it not?"

Swallowing the lump that came up in his throat, Harry answers "Yes Sir."

"Ron was given a choice for his punishment. You are also going to get a choice of punishments. Your choices are: a spanking with no dessert for two weeks, or being grounded from your broom and to your room here in our quarters for the next week."

"Dad! Those are long punishments! I didn't do anything that was that bad! You said we were going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend." Harry complains.

"Yes Harry you did. Using unsupervised magic is against the house and school rules. Now enough with the whinging. You know you did wrong and deserve to be punished. Which punishment do you choose?"

"I'd rather be grounded than get a spanking. I choose to give up my broom and stay here in my room after classes for a week. I guess that means we won't be going to Hogsmeade this weekend." Harry says sadly.

"No we won't. When you choose to be grounded that means you stay in your room. Unfortunately for you Hogsmeade is not in your room. It will still be there when your grounding is finished. We'll go then.

Harry? You know you will have to own up to what you did to Professor Sprout and accept her punishment also, right?"

"Yes Sir. I'll go tell her tomorrow right before I come here after class. What if she gives me detention? How can I do detention if I'm supposed to be grounded to my room?" Harry asks hoping to get out of one or the other.

"You do the detention and then you are grounded to your room. Whatever punishment she gives you will accept and do without any complaints. I'd hate to have to give you a spanking on top of your being grounded to your room. I will though if you cause any more trouble in ANY class, understood?"

"I understand and I won't cause any more trouble, Dad."

"I'm sure you won't. Now go get ready for bed. You'll have a long day tomorrow, son."

* * *

After classes were finished for the day, Harry and Ron are in Professor Sprout's greenhouse. "Professor?" Harry calls. The short, blonde professor comes from the back of the greenhouse.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. What brings you boys here at this time of day? I'd think you'd be off flying or some such fun. Not stuck here in a boring old greenhouse like this."

"Professor, we came to apologize for disrupting the class and being disrespectful to you by doing it. Professor Black told us we had to come apologize and accept whatever punishment you want to give us." Ron speaks up glancing over at Harry.

"Did your Head of House already punish you boys?"

"Yes Ma'am he did."

"Well then I don't think I need to set down any more punishment. You apologized and that's good enough. I am curious though. Mr. Potter, why are you here apologizing when it was Mr. Weasley who pulled the stunt yesterday?"

"I helped him. It was me who made the plants run, ma'am. I'm terribly sorry. I only wanted us to have some fun while Ron was trying to undo his spell for closing the pots."

"Well, the students seemed to enjoy it so no harm done young man. You have quite the talent for one so young if you can cast those types of spells already! No wonder you are called a prodigy! It's a pleasure to see such talent up close. Now off with you boys. I have more repotting and pruning to get done."

* * *

Running out of the greenhouse Ron says "Harry, I think Professor Sprout is now my most favorite Professor! She didn't even scold us much less give out a punishment! She's awesome!"

"Yes, she's great all right. Ron, how are we going to explain to my Dad though? He's expecting us to have some type of punishment. Now that we don't he may decide we need more from him."

"More from him?! I already got a spanking and I have early bedtime for a whole week!" Ron protests loudly.

"Well, I'm grounded to my room and restricted from flying for a week. I can't even come out to the living quarters! As soon as classes are over I have to be in my room. I'm going to be bored out of my mind by the time the week is finished. I'd say out of the two of us, you chose the easier punishment. What was your other choice? Dad said he gave you choices but he didn't say what they were." Harry replies.

"My choices were to have him floo call my parents which would mean I'd be sent home to get my bum seriously whacked or I could choose to let your Dad spank me. I know how hard my Mum and Dad spank so I chose to get a spanking from your Dad. He spanks pretty hard but even then I got off better than I would have if I'd had to go home. How about you, what was your other choice?"

"No dessert for two weeks and a spanking. From what you said, Dad went easy on you. If he had spanked me it would have been a bad one. He probably would have had me take my pants down. The last time I used magic without permission he said he would spank my bare bottom if I did it again. That was the time I made the fireworks display in the dungeon. I didn't want to risk him remembering what he said so I picked being grounded."

''Well, I really liked that fireworks display. It sure made the Potions class a lot more fun. Snape was actually turning purple he was so mad. I didn't think he ever found out who did that. How did your Dad find out?"

"Ron, think about it. Who in the class would be only too happy to rat me out to someone?"

"That sneaky Slytherin Malfoy? He's always lurking around trying to catch us at something isn't he? Do you really think he told your Dad?"

"No, I think he told Professor Snape and HE told my Dad. He is the one grown up other than the janitor who lives to get me in trouble. Every time I have a little fun with my magic he's just got to go report me to Dad! Because of him I can't do any magic without permission." Harry complains as they enter the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well Harry, I'll just tell the twins and they'll see to it our dear professor is punished. Fred and George know all kinds of ways to make someone miserable without getting caught. This should be fun to see!"

"Ok, Ron. Just make sure I'm not involved in any way. My Dad would get seriously mental if he thought I was attempting revenge on Snape. I do like to have a working bum you know?" Harry tells Ron.

"Yeah, I don't want to be involved either. Your Dad would go mental on me too! The next time he might take MY pants down!" Ron replies with a smirk.

During the next week's Potions class, the boys are busy attempting to make a soothing salve potion when it happens. The door to the lab bangs open and Peeves the Poltergeist flies in. "OOOH kiddies making potions! OOOH Snivellus what are we making today? Silly juice? Green eyed frog tea? Dooo tell me, I just LOOOVe Potions so. " He says as he flies around the Professor's head swooping now and then towards him.

"Get out of here! You're interrupting my class and distracting my students from their work!" Snape snaps furiously.

"Work you say? Children shouldn't be working they should be having some fun." With that said, the ghost throws something into Neville Longbottom's cauldron. The hissing noise causes the children to scamper to the far side of the room. They've learned from experience what happens when potions start hissing. The resulting explosion causes pink goo to shoot out of the cauldron.

"Relax Kiddos, it's just Yum Gum. Go on grab some and chew. It has a lovely taste and the bubbles will lift you off your feet!" Peeves announces.

"He's right! This tastes great!" Ron exclaims excitedly as he is the first to try the goo. "C'mon Harry, try some."

Within minutes all the boys are blowing bubbles that have them floating up to the ceiling. They are all laughing hysterically at the girls down below.

"Boys! Get yourselves down her at once!" Snape roars. When the boys just continue laughing he sends Hermione for the headmaster.

"Headmaster, the boys are under the influence of something that abominable Peeves threw in a potion. It made some kind of gum I believe. I can't counteract the spell and get them down from there." Professor Snape explains.

"Boys? I want you all to listen and obey my voice." The headmaster says speaking slowly and softly.

"Right now I want you to put your hands up to your mouth, now spit out the gum into your hand." As he sees the children obey his instructions, he waves his wand at them. All ten of the boys sink slowly to the floor.

With the boys back on the floor, the headmaster calmly says "Thank you boys for obeying so nicely. Now please put your gum into this wastebasket." He holds out a small wastebasket he has just transformed from a stirring stick. "That is fine. Thank you again boys for that wonderful display of bubble blowing."

"Sir?" Harry asks uncertainly.

"Yes Harry?" The headmaster looks at his adopted Grandson with twinkling eyes.

"Are we going to be in trouble for this? Are you going to tell our parents?" Harry asks looking hopefully at his Grandpa.

"Relax boys. No one did anything wrong. That is unless one of you helped Peeves with this prank. Did you? " he asks, looking mostly at Harry. Harry shakes his head quickly denying any wrongdoing.

The other nine boys all say "No Sir."

"Well then there is no reason to worry about being in trouble. Professor, I will talk with Peeves and stress he not interrupt any classes again. Have a good day everyone." The headmaster says as he walks out the classroom door.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry and Ron along with Hermione and Neville are all down by the lake.

"Who do you think put Peeves up to that prank?" Neville asks.

"I'm thinking it was my brothers. Only the twins could come up with something that great! Did you see the look on Snape's face when we all floated up to the ceiling? I thought he would start hexing us right then he looked so furious. I just hope he never finds out who was behind this prank. He'll murder them! " Ron answers with a shiver.

"Oh come on Ron! Don't be so melodramatic. Professor Snape wouldn't murder anyone. He's a respected adult Potions Master not a murderer. You don't have to say things like that." Hermione scolds.

"I'm not being maldratic or whatever it is you just said, Hermione Know It All. I just call it like I see it! Who asked you anyway? If you don't like what I say then go hang around the brainiests and leave us alone."

Huffing, Hermione says "The words are melodramatic and brainiac's Ron. You really need work with vocabulary!"

Extremely tickled by Hermione's response, Harry can't help but giggle. Unfortunately this just makes his best bud mad.

" C'mon Neville, I'm leaving! I'll see you later Harry, when SHE is not around anymore. SHE can't come into our room so I'll see you there." Ron says as he stalks off towards the castle with Neville following.

"I'm sorry I insulted your friend, Harry. I can't help correct people's bad pronunciations any more than you can help being a prodigy!" Hermione apologizes.

"It's alright. You were right though, he does need to improve his vocabulary. Don't tell him I said so though."

"I won't . Harry will you do some magic for me? I really want to meet the giant squid everyone talks about. Can you call him out so I can?" Hermione pleads.

"I'm not allowed to do any magic without my Dad's permission, Hermione. If I do I'll get in HUGE trouble!"

"Please Harry? No one'll know. I won't tell you did anything. Please do it for me."

Unable to resist the pleading tone and batting eyes, Harry turns to the lake "ACCIO squid" he says clearly. In seconds the giant squid is at the surface of the lake. "Wigardium Leviosa" Harry says waving his wand at the squid. In no time the squid is floating above the water flailing about.

"Uhh, get in the water squid. " Harry intones quietly. When nothing happens he begins to feel panicky. Someone could look out a window or come outside and see this. He needs to do something and do it fast!

"Hermione, help me! I don't know a sinking spell! Quick, before I get caught!"

"_Untergehen_ now!" Hermione enunciates clearly.

The squid sinks into the water but keeps its head out. After a few moments of petting it sinks slowly into the lake.

"That was fabulous. How did you know what to say and _what did you say_?" Harry asks.

"It's a German squid, so I told it to "go down" in German. I didn't know if it would do it though."

"You know what Hermione? Ron's right, you really are a brainiac! I'm so thankful too!" Harry replies grinning at her.

"Yeah, well this brainiac is hungry. I'll race you to the castle. On two, One, two, Go!" she takes off running with Harry right behind her.

Watching out the window, Remus Lupin smiles to himself. His best friends 'son and godson is really special. It's good to know he is still a child at heart. Those two children make quite a pair! Imagine being able to levitate a 300 pound giant squid and then put it back into the water without harming it! Not only that but to do it at the age of nine was just hard to believe. He couldn't wait to tell Sirius about the latest accomplishment of young Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

"When we get to Hogsmeade, can we go to the Quidditch place first? Then I want to go to the new joke shop, that candy store and then the ice cream shop! After that can we go to…."

Sirius reaches down to the boy beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. When Harry stops talking and looks up at him he says "Calm down Pup. You'll tire yourself out before you do any of those things if you don't. We'll do some of those things you asked about. We won't be stopping to eat ice cream today though. We have to get back to the castle early tonight in time for supper."

"_But Dad!_ You said we could eat in Hogsmeade when we came last time and we didn't. You _promised _me we would the next time we went! **That's this time**! **I want to eat at The Pewter Cauldron! I want to get ice cream and a soda!" ** Harry was shouting and stomping in circles by the time he finished his tirade.

"What you may be **getting **young man is a _spanking_ if you don't watch your behavior! You know better than to yell and stomp. You DO NOT shout at people. You're nine years old now but your behavior is more to someone four! Now do we need to go back to the castle for a behavior lesson or can you calm yourself and behave as** my** nine year old knows how to do?" Sirius asks having taken Harry by the shoulders and squatted down to look him in the face.

"I can behave. I'm sorry Dad." Harry says swallowing back the lump in his throat. Blinking rapidly he gets his tears under control. He wonders why he's feeling so tired and upset today. Maybe because he couldn't sleep last night and spent the night worrying over the incident by the lake.

"Harry, I'm sorry too. I know I promised we would eat at The Pewter Cauldron but tonight I've asked Remus to eat with us. It's his birthday and I wanted to do something special for him. We will make a special trip next week to eat at The Cauldron and get ice cream. I also have permission from Ron's parents and the headmaster to let Ron come along."

"I don't know if he'll want to. He's mad at me right now. We had a fuss yesterday. We'll probably be made up by next week though." Harry adds the last part quickly before his Dad asks what their fuss was about.

* * *

"Dad! Look at this cool mini Quidditch stadium! The quidditch players really fly and bat the bludger back and forth. OH! It even has a mini snitch and a player who is a seeker! I _need _this Dad! _**Buy it for me**_! **I have to have it now****!**" Harry commands.

Raising his eyebrows at the boy's commanding tone, Sirius says "Watch yourself Harry! You need to speak politely. About the toy, I think not, young man. You have **more **than enough toys already. We'll put it on the Christmas wish list though."

"**DAD!** _**That's months away!**_ **I want it NOW not then. **_**You need to **__**LISTEN **__**to me and get it NOW**_**!" ** Harry shouts stomping his feet. Several other shoppers turn and look at the child. Some just shake their heads recognizing a tantrum in full swing.

Sirius leans down, lifts Harry into his arms and walks with him out of the store. Walking briskly he heads for the Leaning Lantern Hotel. Entering the building still carrying Harry he says to the man behind the desk, "Sam, I need to use one of your rooms for a short time. I'll pay you for it for the day. Do you have one?"

"Yes Professor Black, front room or back room?"

"Back room please."

"Just a moment, Okay, here's the key for room 102. I'll put it down as for the day only. Correct?"

"That's correct, Sam. I won't be staying the night." Sirius says walking towards room 102.

"Dad, What are we doing?" Harry asks deciding now would be a good time to speak up. He'd been a little shocked to be whisked out of the store so quickly.

Unlocking the door while still holding Harry tightly, Sirius doesn't answer. He just pushes the door open and carries Harry inside. Once inside he sets the boy on his feet and closes the door. Taking out his wand he waves it once saying something Harry doesn't recognize. Grasping Harry by the arm he leads him to the bed and sits down.

"All right Harry. We need to get something straight. You are NOT to _demand _anything. You are not a king or a prince who will order other people about. As I already explained to you earlier today, you are a nine year old boy who knows how to behave. I also told you NOT to shout at people. Do you remember me telling you this?"

"Yes Sir." Harry, hearing the tone in his Dad's voice and knowing from experience how this talk is going to end, hangs his head while biting his lip.

Sirius reaches out and pulls the boy over his lap. After ten swats to his backside and much sobbing on Harry's part, Sirius lets Harry stand up. Hugging him and running his hand through the child's hair Sirius whispers to him,

"I love you Harry James. If I didn't I wouldn't care how you behave. You are my son and you_ are _going to behave and show good manners. _**Yelling, stomping and demanding things will **__**not**__** be tolerated.**_ If I have to go over this lesson again, I will** _not_** be using my hand. Do you understand, son?"

"I understand and I'll behave better I promise I will! Dad? Does everybody in the place know I got a spanking? They could hear me couldn't they?" Harry asks in shame as he wipes the tears from his face.

"No son, they don't know. I cast a silencing charm when we came in. No one knows but the two of us." He quickly reassures the boy.

"Are we going back to the castle now? I guess I ruined my chance for any more exploring in town."

"It should be that way but, I think you've already been punished enough this time. We'll go back out to the joke shop and then how about we pick up some ice cream to take back for tonight?" Sirius answers watching the smile light up Harry's face.

As Sirius turns the key in, Sam says "Thank you Professor. It's good to see you again. Did you get the young one all sorted out? I have raised four of my own so I recognized the look. Nothing like a good trip over a knee to settle a young one right down I always say!"

Glancing over to where Harry is looking at a large aquarium, he replies "I think you're right about that Sam. I'm new to parenting but that is one thing I've learned. Even if I dislike doing it! Good day to you Sir."

That night after supper, Harry feels himself getting sleepy from listening to Sirius and Remus tell stories of their days as Hogwarts students. He felt himself nodding off several times but fought back to stay awake. Luckily neither man has noticed him fighting off sleep.

"Uncle Remus? Why can't the Junior students take your class? We seem to take most everything else the older kids take." Harry asks at a break in the conversation.

"Yes Harry, that's certainly true. You younger students are studying much the same curriculum as the older students. The Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA as some call it has some serious topics in it. The ministry feels the training is too intense for children younger than eleven or twelve. Also the subjects discussed are shall we say intense? They might upset younger students quite a bit. If I had a say in it I wouldn't let anyone under thirteen take the class."

"Well, I think the Ministry people are stupid arses, myself! How would they know what upsets children? They're never here!" Harry replies forcefully, forgetting his Dad is sitting in the room.

"HARRY JAMES! Don't you _ever_ let me hear you use that word again! Apologize NOW!" Sirius scolds him sternly.

"I am sorry for using an unacceptable word. It just slipped out, Dad."

"Let it slip out again and you'll feel your "arse" on fire my boy!"

"Yes Sir." Harry says ashamed at being scolded in front of Remus.

Deciding to change the subject to something else. Remus says "Harry, I am quite impressed with your magical abilities! You have such talent for someone so young. I'm quite sure there are not many children your age who can levitate 300 pound squids!"

Harry's reaction to these words surprises him. Instead of looking pleased with himself, he looks worried and in a way, nervous. Seeing the boy take a quick sideways look at Sirius, Remus guesses the reason for the nervousness. "Ahh so your Dad doesn't know about that incident hmm? " he projects the thought at Harry and waits.

"No Sir, he doesn't. I'm not supposed to be doing magic unsupervised and without permission! He's going to be MAD!" Harry projected back without really realizing they were communicating in their minds.

"Well Sirius, this is quite a boy you have here! He was honoring a lady's request to see the Giant Squid. He was capable of bringing it to the surface of the lake and levitating it slightly. I witnessed all this from the window of the south tower. You should be really proud. He's quite remarkable."

"Tell me about this Harry. When did this happen? Who was with you at the time?" Sirius asks.

"Ron, Neville, Hermione and I were down at the lake yesterday after classes. Hermione said she'd read about the squid but never seen him. She asked me to bring him up so she could meet him. Hermione loves all creatures. She'd love it if she knew you could turn into a dog!"

"We're not discussing me at this time. Go on with your story." Sirius tells him.

Taking a breath and saying a little prayer for understanding, Harry says "I cast a Wingardium Leviosa on the Giant Squid and brought him up out of the lake for Hermione to see. After a few minutes we let him back down in the water. She really enjoyed petting him Dad."

Risking a glance at his father he could see Sirius didn't look furious but didn't look pleased either. Feeling uneasy Harry says "Dad? There was no one else around. We knew what we were doing and no one got hurt. Even Squiggly, that's Hermione's name for him, didn't get hurt at all."

Remus listening intently lets out a chuckle at Hermione's name for the squid. Harry smiles over at him.

"Harry?" Sirius says getting the boy's attention. "What are our rules for using magic outside of a class?"

Sighing softly, Harry answers "I can only do magic with permission and I have to have adult supervision."

"Good, now why do we have those rules?"

"Because at my age my magic is uncontrollable and it could fl oc tyou ate and cause someone to be hurt."

"Yes, and the word is 'fluctuate' which means to change quickly without warning. Why did you break these rules Harry?" Sirius asks.

"I wanted to do something nice for Hermione. She's been homesick and doesn't have any friends but me so I did it because she wanted me too."

"Did you remember the rules first?"

"Yes sir, I knew I wasn't supposed to do it but I did it anyway. I'm sorry I disobeyed you Dad. Should I go wait for you in my room now?" Harry says tearfully.

"I think that would be best son. I'll be there in a few minutes." Sirius responds with a sigh of his own.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sirius? You're not planning to punish him are you? He was only helping out a friend! I don't think this needs punishment myself. I was watching so in a way you could say he had adult supervision. If they had run into any trouble I could have been there quickly to help. I'm not his father but if I were I wouldn't be punishing him for this. I know he needs to learn boundaries but just this once, let this one go."

"Thanks Remus. I needed to hear that. You just gave me a way out of punishing him. I had told him I would use the ruler on his bare bottom if he used unsupervised magic again. You said you were watching them so he didn't use unsupervised magic!" Sirius beams at his friend. "Let me go tell him and spring him from his room. He's probably feeling a little scared right now."

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Harry lets the tears fall. _Why do I let myself be talked into things when I know better? Why can't I just say NO like so many other people can do. Now Dad's going to spank me with that ruler! I just know it! Why couldn't Professor Lupin just keep quiet? It's his fault! I'm not going to be all nice to him for a long time! Two spankings in one day! That's not a good thing! Oh, I hear Dad coming!_

The bedroom door opens and Sirius walks in. Harry immediately starts sobbing. Crossing the room he sits beside Harry on the bed. Seeing the tears on the boy's face he reaches out and pulls him into his lap for a hug. "SHH, it's all right pup. I'm not mad at you. Hush now, no one is mad at you. You're not in trouble, pup. C'mon now stop crying so we can talk about this." It takes several minutes of rocking back and forth and soothing sounds on Sirius's part to calm Harry enough where he isn't still sobbing.

"Are we all calmed down now? Can you listen to me for a few minutes Pup?" Sirius asks gently. Feeling the nod, he continues " Harry, you did break the rule of no magic without permission that's true. The other one though you did not. As Professor Lupin so nicely pointed out, he was supervising from the tower. So we can say that rule wasn't broken.

I can see how you wanted to help Hermione and make her feel better and that's a very nice thing. Pup, I'm very proud of how you always put the other people ahead of yourself. You do things for friends without thinking about yourself first. " he clarifies at Harry rears back and gives him a questioning look.

"You're _not _going to spank me? You're not _mad_ at me anymore?" Harry asks quietly.

"No I'm not going to spank you or even punish you. I was more disappointed than mad at you. I thought we had agreed you wouldn't ever do magic without an adult around. It's just too dangerous for you and other people. You are learning control quickly and I'm proud of that. It's just that your inner magic is so strong for someone your age it is very difficult to control especially if you are excited, angry, or hurt. Does this make sense to you Pup? Do you understand _**why**_ I must be so strict about this?"

"Yeah, you love me and want to keep me safe." Harry answers falling back into Sirius's arms for another hug.

"You are absolutely right on that! It would kill me to have something happen to you when I could have stopped it. Okay, let's go back out and show Remus I didn't destroy you. If we are really sweet to him he might even let us get a few bites of the ice cream we brought back for him. It's going to be tough to get him to share it. He loves his ice cream almost as much as you do!"

* * *

"Uncle Remus? Thanks for helping get me out of trouble. I appreciate it. He would've spanked me tonight if you hadn't helped me out. I already got one spanking today and I sure as heck didn't want one with a ruler on top of that!" Harry whispers as Sirius goes to the kitchen for the ice cream and cake.

"You are quite welcome Harry. I'm glad I could be of assistance. What did you do to earn a spanking earlier? Sirius seems like a Dad who wouldn't spank much."

"He doesn't really. Just when I really mess up bad. I was bad today in the Quidditch store. I kind of threw a temper tantrum when he wouldn't buy me something I wanted. He took me over to the hotel, rented a room and spanked me. It hurt!" Harry huffs when he sees Remus's eyes twinkling and his mouth trying not to smile.

"Yes, I imagine it did. Well I guess you won't be pitching any more fits in stores will you?"

"No sir, never again. I'll be good and use my manners from now on." Harry answers.

* * *

The next week, Harry found himself looking at the miniature Quidditch players again. He and Ron were looking around the store while Sirius took care of some banking business.

"Man oh Man, Harry! This set is too cool for words! Did you ask Sirius to get you one? He probably would you know. He seems to buy you whatever you ask for. You're so lucky to be adopted." Ron says grinning broadly.

"What does Sirius adopting me have to do with anything?" Harry asks confused.

"Gosh Harry, all adopted kids get loads of things. Their parents feel bad for them for not being able to be with their real parents so they buy stuff. Look! The seeker is about to get the snitch! Aww! He missed it. I wish we could be on the Quidditch team. Just think of how much fun that would be."

Not getting an answer Ron looks up from watching the little Quidditch players to find Harry missing. "Harry? Where'd you go mate? Harry?" he calls. When Harry doesn't appear he starts looking for him. Finally he sees Sirius come in the shop's front door. "Professor!" Ron calls out to him.

"Ron, what is it?" Sirius asks seeing how upset the boy seems to be.

"It's Harry! I can't find him and I've looked all over the store! He was right here with me until about ten minutes ago. I was talking to him about Quidditch and when he didn't answer I looked up and he was just gone." Ron explains quickly.

Walking over to the sales counter, Sirius asks the clerk "Do you have an announcement setup here? My son has disappeared and I want to call for him, please."

After being shown how to work the system, Sirius picks up the microphone and flips the switch "Harry James, this is your Dad. I want you to walk to the sales counter at the front of the store. Do it now please."

When no black haired young boy with glasses comes forward, Ron begins to panic. "Sir, something's wrong here. Harry's not hiding from us. He's not in here. If he was he'dve come when you called. He talks about how much you want to keep him safe and he wouldn't worry you by hiding."

"I think you're right Ron. We'll start looking around Hogsmeade. He has to be around somewhere. Where do you think he would go?"

"Somehow I think he went looking for you. Let's go to the bank and see if I'm right. If not maybe he went to the new ice cream place. It's called Florentine's or something like that. There's one like it in Diagon Alley. The twins told me about it." Ron explains.

As they walk towards the bank, they see Harry. He's just sitting on a bench in a little garden area across from the bank. Not wanting to embarrass him in front of Ron, Sirius decides to wait until they are in private to scold him. Ron has a different idea.

"Harry! Where did you go? You scared the shi, I mean shoes off me." He quickly amends his wording as Sirius shoots him a stern look. "Why'd you wander off like that? You left me talking to myself! People are going to think I'm a nutter if I look like I talk to myself. Is that how you want people to think of your best mate?"

Harry just continues to sit and stare at the ground. He doesn't respond to Ron at all. Not liking this attitude with his son's friend, Sirius speaks up quietly scolding. "All right Harry. This is enough. I want an answer and I want it _right now_! What in Merlin's name were you thinking when you went off by yourself?"

"I wanted to be alone and why do you even care anyway? You're not my real Dad. Just bugger off will you?" Harry says hatefully. Ron gasps in horror at Harry's complete rudeness. "Harry!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK!" Sirius says his voice deadly. "Get up from that bench immediately. We will discuss this behavior back at the castle. We're done here." When Harry doesn't move, Sirius bends down, picks him up and begins to carry him.

"Put me down! I don't want to go with you! YOU'RE NOT MY REAL DAD! LET ME ALONE!" Harry yells now kicking and struggling to be let down. Sirius delivers one whack to the boy's blue jean covered backside. "Simmer down young man before I take you over my knee right here!"

Sobbing now, Harry gives in and allows Sirius to carry him back to the castle. Once in their quarters he puts Harry in his bedroom and asks Ron to sit in the kitchen. Coming back from Harry's room, Sirius asks "Ron, could you tell me what went on right before he disappeared? This is more than him just wandering off to be disobedient. There's something else going on but I don't know what it is. Maybe you can help me figure it out."

"Yes Sir. We were looking at the Mini Quidditch set. It's so cool! Anyways I asked Harry if he had asked you to buy it. Then I said a bunch of stupid stuff about how he was adopted and could get a lot more stuff because of it. Then I went back to looking at the game and was talking about being on a Quidditch team and I looked up and he was just gone."

"All right then Ron. I think this will help me out. You go on back to the dorm now. I'll let you know how Harry is doing tomorrow. I'm sorry we didn't get to do much in Hogsmeade. We'll go back again."

"That's OK Professor. I hope Harry'll be all right. I sure do like hanging around with him. He's really special. I don't mean the magic, I mean how he treats people. He's nice. He didn't mean any of those things he said to you about not being his Dad. He loves you, you know?"

"Thank you Ron. I do know. You're a good friend for Harry to have. Good Night son."


	12. Chapter 12

Walking back into his son's bedroom, Sirius finds Harry curled up in a corner of the room. "Harry? Pup? What's gotten you so uptight? Was it what Ron was saying about being adopted?" When Harry just continues to stare off in space and doesn't answer, Sirius continues. "Being adopted is really a good thing Harry. Someone chooses to be your family and that is really something special. is there anything you would like to say about how you are feeling?"

When he doesn't receive an answer, he says "Well, whenever you want to talk just come let me know. I'll listen and help you all I can. I love you very much Harry James Potter Black! You were special to me when I met you as a tiny babe and now you are even more special to me because you are **my** child."

Checking on Harry three hours later, he finds him still in the corner only this time he's sucking his thumb with a glazed expression in his eyes. "C'mon Pup, let's get you bathed and ready for bed. I hope you'll feel like talking tomorrow. It's too quiet around here without all your chattering!" Sirius teases hoping to get a response.

Harry doesn't respond or even attempt to do anything for himself. Sirius resorts to bathing him and dressing him as he did when Harry was a baby. Tucking Harry into bed, he finally hears Harry speak. It's quite soft and he doesn't quite catch it. "I couldn't quite hear you little one. What was it you said again?"

"Where's Mummy and Daddy? When are they going to come get me? They said they'd come back sssooonnn. " Harry whispers beginning to cry.

"Oh, Pup! Mummy and Daddy aren't here. I'm here though. I'll take care of you. Alright?" Sirius feels his throat tightening up and tears welling in his eyes. "Just go to sleep, little one. We'll talk more in the morning. SHHH! It's alright, you're alright, settle down son and sleep." He says laying the boy down and gently massaging his back. Eventually he feels Harry relax and soon he can tell the child is asleep.

Feeling the need to talk to someone and to get some advice, Sirius floo calls Professor McGonagall. "Min, There's something wrong with Harry. I need some advice. Could you step through please? Harry's asleep and I don't want to leave him alone right now."

"I'll be there in just a minute. I've just put the tea on. Let me take it off and I'll be there." Minerva McGonagall answers. A few minutes later she is stepping through the fireplace into Sirius living room.

"What's wrong with Harry? I noticed when I saw him at breakfast, he seemed unusually quiet. I would've thought he would be the opposite what with getting to have Ron go to Hogsmeade with him." She says.

"He seems to have withdrawn. I left the boys at the Quidditch store to go over to the bank. When I returned Harry had disappeared. Ron says they were just talking and he brought up the fact that Harry was lucky to be adopted. Harry just left the store and by the time I found him he was very withdrawn. He said something about me not being his real Dad. Tonight he curled up in a corner sucking his thumb. He stopped sucking his thumb and was out of nappies at eighteen months. Tonight he reverted back to needing nappies as well as sucking his thumb. I had to carry him in to the bath and do it all for him. He was non responsive the whole time. He didn't do or say one thing. Finally right as I was tucking him in he asked about his Mum and Dad. He wanted to know when they were coming back to get him."

At Minerva's gasp, Sirius nods. "I didn't know what to say to him. He seemed to really believe they were going to come get him."

"What did you tell him, Sirius?"

"I basically just comforted him to get him to stop crying. I think I told him they weren't here but I was and would take care of him."

"That sounds just right to me. I would have done the same."

"What do you suppose has triggered this setback? He's always seemed to handle the tragedy just fine. Even right after it happened he didn't seem this upset. I know he wasn't acting so young then." Sirius asks.

"Let's get Professor Snape's opinion on that." At Sirius' look, she says "Didn't you know he is a qualified healer as well as Potions Master?"

"No, I didn't know that. If you feel he can help then let's call him in. I need all the advice I can get right now." Sirius answers.

Thirty minutes later, having told both Professor Snape and Minerva the events that led up to Harry's behavior, Sirius asks again "What do you suppose has triggered this?"

"Well, it sounds as if he's reverting back to being younger to avoid dealing with some emotions he's not ready to face right now. This usually comes after a child has done something they perceive as wrong or have been told was wrong. It could also be caused by over extending their magical ability." Snape answers him.

"He did use his magic last week to lift the squid out of the lake. The irritability and tiredness he's been showing lately could be from that. I also disciplined him a week ago for misbehavior and at the time mentioned he wasn't acting his age. Could that have anything to do with the way he's acting?"

"It's very possible! I'm thinking it could be what triggered this setback. You say he was asking for his parents?" Snape replies. Then seeing from the look on his face that Sirius is blaming himself, he clarifies what he said. "The overextended use of magic is the trigger here, not your disciplining of him. I would never suggest imposing proper discipline is harmful. Children need discipline. As you know I am a very firm believer in consequences for misbehavior! You say he was asking for his parents? "

"Yes, just tonight for the first time since he came to live with me, he asked for them. He was asking when they were coming back. I really had no words to tell him. I just told him I would be here for him."

"We are coming close to the one year anniversary of the tragedy. It's actually in just a little more than a week, two days after Halloween. It's slipped up on me. I really didn't know it was coming so soon." Sirius says.

"MUMMY! MUMMMMMYY NOOO!" The three adults hear from Harry's room. Sirius is across the room and beside Harry's bed before the other two have even registered what is happening.

"SHH, It's alright, Pup. I have you now, little one. Calm down, you're here with me and we're safe. I promise you, nothing is going to hurt you." Sirius says as he holds Harry rocking back and forth on the bed.

"Paddy? Why are you holding me so tight? What's going on? Where's Mummy? I need her. I had a bad dream." Harry asks.

Looking up, Sirius sees the other two adults have followed him into the room.

"Hello again Harry! It's nice to see you. How old are you now?" Minerva asks quietly.

"Hi, Auntie Min. You were here last week for my Birfday and you fer got how old I am?" Harry asks.

At her nod, he says "I'm four now! Mummy made me a cake and the Quid dutch players looked like they were flying. Member Paddy? You made them fly for real. Mummy got mad at you and you turned into Padfoot the dog!"

"I remember Pup. That was a good birthday." Sirius answers. "We can talk more in the morning, but right now it's time to go back to sleep. Do you need anything? A drink or to go to the loo? "

When Harry shakes his head No, Sirius gently slides him down to lie on his back as he pulls the covers up.

"Paddy?"

"Yes, little one?"

"I want Dragon. I can't sleep wif out Dragon. Mummy gave him to me an I neeeeed him now!" Harry whines tiredly.

"I'll get him for you just give me a minute to find him, OK?" Sirius says stalling to give himself time to think.

Knowing Harry had turned his stuffed toy into a real dragon earlier that year, Sirius decides to just conjure another hoping it would look right to the child. Going into the next room he quickly transforms a pillow from the sofa into a toy dragon.

Walking back into the child's room, he hands the toy to Harry. "Here you are. Here's Dragon. Now let's go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. Sleep well, little one. Have only_ good_ dreams." Sirius says rubbing his hand over the boy's hair.


	13. Chapter 13

The next five days passed with little change in Harry's condition. Each day it was becoming more difficult to distract the little boy from asking about his parents. After four days of talking around the question, Sirius decided to try telling him the truth. Before doing that he talked it over with Professor Snape.

"Severus, Harry is asking for his parents more and more each day. I want to tell him the truth but I'm afraid he may regress even further. Do you think he's capable of handling this right now? Will it harm him further do you think?"

"I think you ought to tell him. It may be rough for you but I think Harry subconsciously knows the truth. He is really nine years old not four. Only one part of his brain is reacting to things on a four year old level. It may actually help to talk it out. I also have the potion ready for him. This is used to help someone overcome memory loss. I don't know how it will affect him but we can certainly try it. It just might help him regain his nine year old memory. I'd like to know what happens either way."

"Of course, I'll let you know the results as soon as I see any. Maybe I should just let the potion work and hold off telling him about his parents."

"Just do whatever feels best for you and Harry, Sirius. I can't tell you the answer to what to do." Severus answers.

That night, Sirius mixed the potion into a glass of warm milk and gave it to Harry right before putting him to bed.

"Here you are Harry. This will help you feel good and help you sleep. " Sirius tells him.

"I not sleepy! Paddy, I neeed to stay up and PLAY!"

"I NOT WANT TO GO TO BED!" Harry yells when Sirius insists he has to go to bed.

"Harry James! You know better than to shout at me like this. Lower your voice NOW!" Sirius replies sternly.

"NOT GO TO BED! STAYIN UP! NOT GOIN TO LISTEN!" Harry yells at him covering his ears with his hands.

Sirius reacts without thinking. He takes Harry by the arm and gives him a smack on the seat of his pajama pants. With the first swat, Harry uncovers his ears to put his hands behind him. Sirius moves his hands out of the way as he gives one more swat saying "You **will** listen young man and you will do as I say. I am in charge here not you. Now you get into that bed before I decide to give you a _real_ spanking! His voice is soft but firm.

Harry's reaction surprises him. Instead of a tantrum as he is expecting, Harry has turned and thrown himself into Sirius' arms. Pressing his head into Sirius chest, Harry says "I'm sorry I was bad, I'll be a good boy now. Please don't spank me. I don't like it when you give out spankings. I'm so sorry I was so bad and worried you both. Please don't turn me over your knee!"

Sirius hugs him and lifts him up onto the bed. Handing him the glass of milk and watching as he drinks it, he says "Well Harry, I don't think children are supposed to like spankings. It is punishment and punishment isn't supposed to be liked. If it is then it really isn't a punishment. Sleep well, little one. I'll see you in the morning."

Thinking back later that night, Sirius realizes what Harry had actually said. "He was sorry he was bad and worried you both" and he didn't "want to be turned over Sirius's knee". Since Sirius had not ever even smacked Harry before tonight after he regressed to being a four year old, then the comment about being put over his knee was unusual. Sirius hoped this was a sign of Harry getting his memories back and becoming his natural age.

The next morning he was jolted awake by Harry calling him. In his sleepy state he didn't even realize Harry had called him Dad.

"**DAD! Come quick! I need you there's something wrong with me!" ** Harry shouts.

Sirius stumbles into the bathroom to find Harry staring down at himself. "What is it, little one? Are you hurt? Did you have an accident? It's OK, we'll clean it up."

"_**DAD**_! I don't have _'accidents'_! I'm too _big_ down there! I'm not supposed to be that big! AM I DYING? WHAT"S WRONG WITH ME?" Harry ends in a shout.

Awake now, Sirius is suddenly aware that Harry is speaking in his regular nine year old voice and no longer sounds like a four year old. Looking at where Harry is pointing he has to chuckle just a little. It seems the potion worked but has a side effect. "It's all right son. It'll go down soon. It's just swollen a little. Are you able to use the toilet Okay?"

"**DAD**! Quit talking to me like I'm a little baby. Asking me about having accidents and can I use the loo! I'm almost ten you know! I'm not a little baby! "

"I'm sorry about that Pup. I forgot how old you really are. Why you're practically grown already!" Sirius says smiling at him. "Come help me fix breakfast. We'll have your favorite, french toast, this morning. You get to dip the bread. How about some sausage, eggs, fried potatoes and kippers to go with it?"

"That sounds good, Dad. I'm really, really hungry this morning. I feel kinda funny like I've been asleep a really long time too. What day is it? Is today Saturday?"

"Today is Thursday, Pup. No, don't panic. You don't have classes today." Sirius says as he sees Harry begin to get worried.

"We'll talk over breakfast about what's been going on. You don't have classes again until Monday. Just relax and enjoy yourself. " Sirius says putting his arm around the boy's shoulders and leading him to the kitchen.

"So I really acted like a four year old? Nappies and everything? How embarrassing!" Harry exclaims.

"Well, you never were in nappies, Harry. But yes, you did act like a four year old. Minerva thought you were extremely cute. I was just worried you'd never grow up."

"You wouldn't want me to be four forever? I wonder why. If I remember right being four is a whole lot easier than being nine. At four, you can get away with more stuff, you don't have to do schoolwork or chores, someone will read to you and you can take naps whenever you want to. I think it would be great. Maybe I should ask Professor Snape for an anti- aging potion to go back to being four."

"Don't you dare, young man! I'll turn you over my knee and wallop you until you don't sit comfortably for a week if you even think about taking any kind of potion without my permission! I'm dead serious on this Harry James! " Sirius says seeing Harry try to stifle the giggles.

"Yes Dad. I sure do know how to push your buttons don't I? I got you all hot and bothered by just mentioning an anti-aging potion! I wasn't really going to do that you know? **Oh!** _No_! DAD, Don't! Please Dad! I was joking ! _**DAD!"**_

Sirius has flipped the giggling but now protesting boy over his lap bottom up. Raising his hand high he delivers one hard smack to the boy's backside before lifting him up.

"_You_ might have been joking, Harry. **But I am not**. This is too serious too fool around about. I mean it! You are not to take any kinds of potions unless I give permission! For your safety and the safety of your bum you better remember what I tell you, young man!"

"**Yes Sir**! I'm sorry Dad, I won't joke about it anymore." Harry says sorrowfully.

Sirius pulling the child back into his arms and lowering his face into his hair, whispers "I love you so much Harry. I just can't bear to think of you deliberately doing something to harm yourself. I overreacted and I'm sorry. This last week has just been a nightmare for me. You have no idea what I've been through. Again I'm sorry for smacking you. I do mean what I said however. At no time are you to ever fool around with potions!"

"Yes Sir, I'll remember. I don't want to stand up for a week." Harry replies grinning just a little at Sirius.

"I'm glad to have my saucy child back! I missed my nine year old, saucy remarks and all!" Sirius tells him grinning back. I'm sure Ron and Hermione will be happy to hear you are back to your old self too. Why don't you go owl them while I clean up from breakfast."

"Thanks Dad!" Harry says heading to his room.

Sirius sends an owl himself. His message to Severus is short but to the point. "Severus, Potion successful! My child is back to his normal everyday behavior. One small side effect caused minor panic. His male part became two sizes bigger than normal. In one hour it has decreased to regular size. Thank you for all of your support and help. Sirius"

Thirty minutes later he received a reply. "Glad to hear the good news. Laughed hilariously at the minor panic issue. Will take that into consideration for the next time I brew such a potion. Perhaps I can bottle the potion to sell to muggle men! Could make me rich! S. S."

Sirius had to smile at this response, thinking _HMM! Seems old Snape has a sense of humor after all. Not that I am able to tell anyone though. It would be nice to see some of that humor loosen him a bit with the children. He's too uptight and strict with them._


	14. Chapter 14

After his traumatic week, Harry settled back into classes very well. The first reporting period was coming up and all the teachers had tests or assignments for the children.

Ron is complaining about this as he and Harry hurry to Charms. "Harry, how can you be so cheerful about this? We slave over these essays and projects only to have some teachers who I won't name, rate them poor!"

"I haven't had many rated below acceptable, Ron. If I did, my Dad would punish me. I'd better not get anything less than acceptable on my grade report either. Dad said if I did he would see to it I spent the winter break studying that course with a sore bum! He's said from the beginning of school to come to him if I needed any extra help with schoolwork. I've done well in my classes except Potions. I only get acceptables on _some_ of my assignments there. Dad doesn't know it but before I got sick I made two dreadfuls on the potions we had to brew. Professor Snape didn't tell him and I sure didn't."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't tell my parents about my low grade in Literature. I imagine you haven't mentioned the muggle class grades to your Dad have you?"

"No, I'm too worried about the grade in Potions right now. That's the one I plan to bring up as fast as possible. Then maybe I can get the Muggle classes up next."

"Well, what if those two dreadfuls make your grade come way down? " Ron asks.

"I'll just have to do really well on the next few potions and essays to make sure that doesn't happen! I plan to get Hermione to help me work on them. We're going to meet tonight in the Astronomy tower so we can rework a potion. Do you want to come too?"

"Yeah, I do but where are you getting the things to make the potion?"

"Where do you think? From Professor Snape!"

"You're _**stealing **_them? Harry! Have you gone mental? Your Dad might blister your arse with a _paddle_ if he finds out! I know mine would if I ever stole something!"

"You're the one who's gone mental, Ron! _Of course_ I'm not stealing them. Do you really think I would? I would probably get a paddling if I ever did. I've never been paddled but I hear it's awful. Professor Snape is helping me with the potion. He's giving me the instructions and all the items needed to brew it. The only reason we can't use the Potions lab is because he has detentions in there tonight."

* * *

"All right Harry, the last step is to add the bat wings one at a time and stir between each wing counterclockwise for two minutes. Ron you time him and tell when the minutes are up. This part is tricky if we stir too long it will explode. We sure don't want that to happen!" Hermione tells the boys.

"Okay we can add in the last wing now. The potion looks just perfect Harry! It says here in the book that it should be a light green color and that is where we are right now. Go ahead and put that last wing in. Don't forget to stir clockwise this time. It says here to finish by stirring clockwise for three minutes."

"It looks great mate!" Ron says approvingly. "Let's bottle up some so we can get rid of this mess. It's beginning to smell!"

Grinning at Ron's screwed up face, Harry ladles some of the potion into three vials with labels reading H. Potter, H. Granger and R. Weasley. "All finished Ron. You can uncover your nose now. Let's banish this mess before someone smells it and comes in." Harry says.

"Harry! You know we can't do magic outside of classes!" Hermione says quickly as Harry raises his wand. Hearing this Harry puts the wand away.

"Well then, what are we going to do? We can't just leave it here! I'll get in trouble with Dad if I have made a mess of his Astronomy lab! You might too as you helped me brew this! I'd also have to explain WHY I needed to rework a potion. Then I will be in big trouble!" Then checking his watch Harry says "If we don't get back to the common room in the next fifteen minutes we're all going to be in big trouble. We'll be out after curfew!"

"What about getting Professor Lupin to help us? He will don't you think?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, I think he will. I might still be in trouble if we get him. He might go to my Dad when he finds out why I'm in here making a potion. He will ask I know he will. I don't know what else to do. Go get him Hermione and hurry!"

Running out the door she runs smack into the person she was going to get! "Whoa there young lady! Where's the fire? All right what's going on in here? What are you three up to? Why are you making a potion here in this lab? We have a Potions Lab down in the dungeon you know." Remus asks sternly as he sees the cauldron and leftover ingredients all on the floor.

"Professor Snape gave me permission to brew this potion and the material needed to do it. We had to come here because he was using his lab for detention tonight. We need someone to banish this for us. We can't do it because we are not allowed to use magic outside of classes. Would you please do it for us, Sir?" Harry rushes with his explanation as he checks his watch again.

Seeing the boy look at his watch, makes Remus notice the time himself. It is ten minutes to six o'clock. Knowing the younger children's curfew is six o'clock he says "Children, hurry now to the dorm! I'll clean this up for you this time. Harry we will talk about this tomorrow. I want you to come to my office after classes are over. All right?"

"Yes sir, I'll be there." Harry calls rushing to catch up with his friends who are already near the stairs. As the three friends run for the dorm, they make the mistake of going by Mr. Filtch's Janitorial station.

"You three stop right now! You have no business running through these halls! Children today have no respect for the rules! Besides that you are now out after curfew. I'll just report you to your Head of House so come along!" Filtch says gleefully.

"Sir, please. We still have five minutes to make it to the dorm. Please sir, won't you let us go this one time? I will never allow my friends or myself to run in your hallway again. PLEASE sir?" Harry practically begs.

"So you think you can get away with breaking rules just because you are Harry Potter and your Dad works here? No young man it doesn't work that way with me. Now come along and we'll just have a chat with your Dad. After all he is your Head of House too."

"So you see Professor Black, I caught these three out after curfew running through the halls. When I scolded them for breaking rules, your son tried to bribe me into letting them get by with it. As you know I pride myself on seeing to it the students follow the rules. I make no exceptions either."

"Yes Mr. Filtch, I'm well aware of your expectations concerning the students. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will handle it from here. You are needed back at your station." Sirius says. Then turning to the three children all staring at the floor he says "Come with me, children."

They exchange glances of worry after he turns to walk back into his office. Once inside he motions for them to sit on the couch as he takes the chair across from it. Harry can't help but remember other times when he was in this same place on the couch being questioned and sometimes punished afterwards. He searches his mind for an explanation that will keep them from punishment.

"Dad, I have an explanation as to why we missed curfew." Harry speaks first. Hermione looks at him out of the corner of her eye as if to question his decision to speak up.

"We were up in the Astronomy tower and we ran into Professor Lupin. He was talking with us and we just lost track of time. When he saw we were about to be late for the dorm, he told us to hurry to the dorm so we wouldn't be out after curfew. We still had time to make it back but Mr. Filtch stopped us. I tried to get him to let us go by promising we wouldn't run in his hall ever again. It didn't work."

Hermione nods approvingly at Harry's explanation and Ron relaxes slightly. Harry looks at his Dad to see how he takes this explanation.

"Well, it sounds as if you have had an adventure tonight. I won't ask what you were doing up in the Astronomy tower but, I just hope it wasn't to pull some kind of prank up there. Mr. Filtch lives to get students into trouble. He always has. He got me and James in trouble when we were kids. I'm not going to punish you for it. Just do me a favor and try to stay away from him if you can. It's time you were in the dorm so let me walk you there."

Reaching the Common Room entrance, Sirius says "Go on in Hermione and Ron, I'll see you in class tomorrow afternoon. Harry is going to be staying with me in our quarters tonight. He'll be seeing you at breakfast."

As his friends disappear through the newly opened entrance Harry turns to look at Sirius. Motioning for him to follow, Sirius walks off towards their quarters.

Wondering why his Dad has required him to come home tonight, Harry can't help but feel anxious. Unless he's done something he shouldn't he usually isn't required to spend the night with his Dad. He may choose to spend the night occasionally but he isn't required to do so.


	15. Chapter 15

Feeling apprehensive about being brought to their living quarters instead of being allowed to stay in his dorm, Harry follows his Dad inside.

"Harry, I brought you here because I want to talk to you in private. It could have waited but I'd rather get this over with tonight." Sirius says sitting down and motioning for Harry to join him.

"Son, did you know most teachers do not stay at the castle during school breaks?" At Harry's nod he goes on. "Well, with Winter Break coming up soon I thought we should talk about what we are going to do. I have a house in the countryside of England and I thought we could go there for Christmas and the rest of the break. It has plenty of open space for flying and the house is big enough for your friends to come spend a couple of nights if you would like them too. Would you like to go there?"

"I want to go wherever you go Dad. It doesn't matter where it is. I just want to stay with you forever and always! I'm your kid now so I do what you want! Mummy and Daddy would want me to stay with you. Right?"

"Yes Pup, you are my kid. I didn't mean to make you think I would go off without you. I just wanted to know what you thought of Christmas in the country at Black Manor. We could rent rooms somewhere if you'd rather stay in Scotland. I'm sure we could find a village to stay in. Now which do you want to do? It's our first Christmas together and I want to make it extra special!'

"I want to go to your Manor house. I've never seen it and it sounds fun! Will we have a Christmas tree?" Harry asks.

"Christmas can't be Christmas without the trimmings! We'll find a big tree, cut it and decorate it all for us! We'll fix up the house with as many decorations as you want! I believe my Mum still has boxes of decorations up in the attic somewhere. We'll look at them and if we want new ones we'll just go out and get them! How does that sound?"

"Sounds fabulous to me! Oh! I wish these next two weeks were over and we could go tomorrow! We could skip out on all these tests too!"

"Keep wishing, son! You have to take these tests coming up and make sure to receive acceptables so I don't have to do all the decorating by myself! It won't be nearly as much fun for me if you have to be studying while I'm decorating!"

"DAD! You wouldn't do that would you?"

"Probably not, it's too much work for just me. I would wait until you finished all of your studying during the day and we'd decorate at night. That sure wouldn't be fun to have to study all day during your vacation from school." Sirius teases shaking his head sadly.

"DAD! You know I'm ahead in most all my classes! Grandpa says " I'm a 'child prodigy and smarter than most kids my age.' I wouldn't have been able to come here to the program if I wasn't smart. " Harry brags.

"Yes son, I know you are smart. That is why I will not permit you to slack off and come up with anything less than an acceptable on your courses. Harry, I don't want to hear of you bragging the way you just did about being a prodigy and smarter than other kids ever again! You are Harry James Potter /Black and that's all people need to know. Now there's one more thing we need to discuss tonight before bed."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble in Potions? I received a late grade slip today saying you had been scored Poor on two of your essays. Is there some reason you did not do well on them?" Sirius pins Harry with a stern look as he attempts to squirm from the seat.

_Oh boy! If he's this upset by me getting 'Poor' what's he going to be like when he hears about the 'dreadfuls'? Maybe I should just tell him now and take whatever he gives out for punishment._ Harry thinks as he listens to Sirius.

"Dad, I just wasn't feeling well back then. It was two weeks ago and I felt strange those days. I couldn't think about what I was writing."

"All right Harry, Professor Snape has agreed to let you rewrite those two essays by next week. You are to remain here except for classes and meals while you work on them. For not following the rule of letting me know you have problems with a class, you are grounded for the week. That includes the weekend also. I want to read the essays when you are finished. Is there anything else you need to tell me about any of your schoolwork? Are there any other low marks I should know about?"

Losing the courage he had to speak up, Harry replies "No sir. There's not anything else."

"Well then, it's time for you to get some sleep. I'll have the house elves deliver your clothes for the week back here to your room. You are also grounded from your broom until those essays are finished. "

"But Dad, Ron and I were going to practice some new flying moves !" Harry whines. "I couldn't help get a bad mark when I was sick!" he argues.

"Schoolwork comes first before anything else, Harry. No arguing, No whining! That's the way it is! If you had obeyed me and come to me when you first knew you had received a mark of Poor, you wouldn't have been punished. I won't have you slacking off in your schoolwork or hiding things from me, Harry. "

"Yes Sir. Good Night Dad." Harry says with a sigh as he goes to his bedroom.

_Grounded! How was he going to do the second potion assignment if he wasn't allowed to leave their quarters except for classes and meals? He had to make up that assignment of Professor Snape's or he would continue to get the dreadful!_ _Even though he wants me too, I just can't tell Dad about this. He'll get too upset. There's got to be a way of fixing this._ Harry thinks as he flops back on his pillows.

The next morning at breakfast he explained the problem to Hermione. "I_ have_ to make up that potion or I'll not be making acceptable on my final term grade. I told you I would get in big trouble if I made less than acceptable! Now I'm grounded for a week and final tests are next week! What can I do?"

"Well Harry, you could just tell your Dad and get his permission to make up the assignment." Hermione answers.

"He'd _wallop me_ for sure if I did! He asked me last night if there were any problems in any of my classes when he was scolding me for making Poor on my essays. I didn't tell him about the potions. I lied and said everything was fine."

At Hermione's scolding look he adds, "I chickened out! I just knew he would wallop me if I said I had scored two dreadfuls as well as the two poors in Potions! He might've even taken out that awful ruler!"

"Well what about talking to Professor Snape about it? Maybe he could help figure out something. He helped you when you were sick so maybe he would help again. Why don't you talk to him after class today. You can be a little late to Herbology and Professor Sprout wouldn't mind. I could cover for you."

"All right I guess that's the best idea yet. Thanks Hermione. I just hope he _will _help me. C'mon we've got to get going or we'll be late for Astronomy. That's all I need is to be in more trouble with Dad!"

"Good Morning Class! Today we're going to be looking at the planet Mars. "Mars was named for the Roman god of agriculture and war. Many people believe this planet is the most similar to our own. Who knows what the nickname is for this planet? Harry?"

"The Red Planet, sir."

"Yes, it's called The Red Planet because it is mostly made up of red sand or dirt. Who else knows a fact about Mars?"

"Yes Hermione?" Sirius smiles at the little girl frantically bouncing in her seat waving her whole arm. "Did you have something to share about Mars?"

"Yes Sir! Mars has two moons whereas Earth only has one. The two moons are named Peimos and Phobos. They were once asteroids between Jupiter and Mars."

"Thank you Hermione. You are absolutely correct. The gravity of Jupiter forced the two moons closer to Mars where they are now." Sirius adds. "Does anyone else have something to tell about Mars?"

"Ron?" Sirius is surprised to see the boy volunteering to answer. He usually has to pry answers from that young man.

"Mars is the name of a great candy bar! Professor, did you know the Headmaster likes to eat Mars bars? He told me one time it was one of his favorite candies!"

"Thank you for that fascinating information Ron!" Sirius teases the boy. "Anyone else have some **facts **or something **relevant **to say about _**Mars the PLANET**_? " He asks giving Ron a wink.

"Draco?" Sirius calls seeing the blonde boy with his hand raised.

"There are Martians living there. They are little green men and fly around in flying saucers. They're only three feet tall.' The class giggles at that.

"Draco!" Sirius says warningly. "I don't think that's a proven fact and it isn't relevant either."

"The Martians must be related to house elves! House elves are too ugly looking to even be from _this_ planet." Draco adds in a haughty tone completely ignoring the warning to behave.

The children gasp at this statement. Everyone knows Professor Black forbids talk that puts others down in some way.

"Mr. Malfoy, that last comment is uncalled for! You will hold your tongue about house elves. We are discussing Mars, not something completely irrelevant to the subject! Let us have no more disruptions from you, young man!" Sirius reprimands the boy sternly.

Draco smirks at that and responds "Everyone knows the house elves are aliens too! That's why they are so stupid! Who'd want to work for someone as a servant! Stupid I say."

Sirius walks down the row to the young man's desk and takes him firmly by the arm. Lifting him off his seat, he escorts him to the corridor outside the room. After a brief but very stern lecture from Sirius, Draco reappears. Keeping his eyes downcast as he retakes his seat, rubbing his arm where Sirius had gripped him.

After class, Harry hears him tell his friends "He said he was reporting me to my Godfather for this one. I have disrupted his class three times before now. I'm in for it this time for sure. Uncle Severus said if he got one more bad behavior report this term he would paddle my backside with a hairbrush!"

Harry can't help but grin at Hermione and Ron as they walk to the next class. "I wish I could have heard Dad tear into Draco. That's one time I would have enjoyed hearing him give a sound scolding! Especially since I wouldn't be the one he was scolding!" _Good for Dad! It's about time someone took Draco in hand! _ He thinks.

"Um Hmm, I bet your Dad can blister your ears when he wants to. I sense that in him. I'm glad he's never had to scold me for any reason. I'm going to keep it that way too! Those dark eyes shoot fire when he gets mad! I don't want to be the one getting that look." Hermione says quietly.

"No, you don't, believe me! He's really mad when he looks like that. I usually wind up getting a hard spanking! Luckily I haven't seen that look very often. It's a shame he can't be the one to spank Draco. I'd love to be able to see that!"

"If teachers were allowed to spank students, YOU would be getting in trouble with Professor Snape quite often. You probably would have been spanked several times with all the detentions he's given you. So be thankful the teacher's aren't allowed to spank unless they are given Head of House privileges. Even then they have to have permission from our parents. Though most parents honor that request, I haven't heard of many spankings being given by your Dad."

"No, he spanked Ron once though. I think he got Fred and George one time but he won't tell about it and they won't either. I happened to be going by his office right as the door opened and the twins came out. They were both red faced and rubbing their bums so I guessed they had been spanked. Unlike me, they don't make noise during a spanking! I can't keep quiet when he's setting my bum on fire! Maybe he only spanks me that hard and not the others."

* * *

_**A/N ** Thank you to all who read and take time to leave reviews. I always enjoy knowing what you like about the story so far. To those who have added the story to their lists, thank you for that also. _


	16. Chapter 16

During their Potions class that afternoon, Harry is partnered with Ron to create a soothing solution. The boys are on their fifth of eight steps in the instructions.

"All right Ron, now we add in these fig leaves. It says finely chopped leaves. I hope ours are chopped well enough. I think you did a_ fine_ job myself." Harry whispers grinning at his friend.

"I chopped until my hand was asleep so I did the best I could." Ron whispers back as he adds the leaves to the potion.

"Step five- stir counterclockwise three minutes or until brew is blue. Hey that rhymes doesn't it brew –blue, should have been step two!" Harry says being silly again.

"_Mr. Potter!_ This is no time to be joking around. Potion making is very serious and needs to be carefully monitored! I strongly suggest cutting the jokes and watching your cauldron as it is now turning black!" Professor Snape commands sternly as he stands beside the boys.

"Oh no! What did we do wrong? I followed the steps!" Ron just looks at Harry and doesn't answer.

"Too have the potion turn that color means you added something too soon. What have you added ?"  
Professor Snape asks.

"We were on step six Sir. We've added the vials you set out, plus the finely chopped fig leaves."

"FIG leaves? My stars boys! That doesn't say fig leaves ! You are misreading the directions. Show me the directions." When the boys hand him their book he sees the problem. "Boys, if you had been paying any attention today, you would know what page to be reading. I clearly said page **102**, it's also written on the board! You are following page 92! Both of you just received a score of dreadful! You have also earned yourselves detention with me from six to eight tonight so do not be late!"

"Please Professor, I'm sorry. It's my fault but please can't I write a punishment essay instead of detention? _Please sir_?" Harry asks. He then motions for the stern man to lean down so he can whisper to him.

Surprised at the request to bend down, Snape does so curiously. "**Please **Professor, I'm grounded and if I tell my Dad I got detention he'll spank me! Please sir? Can't we let it go with an essay?" Harry whispers pleadingly.

Straightening up the professor says "Detention tonight Mr. Potter. You will be brewing this potion again so be prepared. Any more problems in class today and you will have detention for two nights!" He sweeps his robes to the side as he walks away.

"Harry? I'm sorry. I opened the book without checking the board. I just knew he said page 92! I'll have to get Madame Pomfrey to check my ears!" Ron whispers sadly.

The next twenty minutes went by painfully slowly for Harry. He spent the time trying to come up with a way to solve his dilemma. If he told his Dad about the detention he would be in trouble but if he didn't and missed the detention he'd be in even bigger trouble. On top of that he now had another low grade in Potions! Three dreadfuls and two poors didn't come out to be anywhere near a final grade of acceptable. Granted there were some other grades that were good but these last few were what worried him.

Even in Primary School which he started at the age of four, he'd never brought home less than Excellent on any grade report. Most of his grades were always Outstandings. This was the first time in his school career he had ever had a problem with a subject. Harry was busy thinking of all of this when he heard "Class dismissed, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley do not forget the detention tonight at six o'clock."

"Yes Sir." The boys say as they gather their books and materials together. Walking out into the corridor, Harry sees Draco Malfoy hanging back from his friends.

"I guess now we're both in trouble tonight! Serves you right for not being smart enough to listen and look at the board!" Draco sneers.

"Go away Draco! I'm not in the mood to listen to you prattle on! _Just leave me alone_!" Harry exclaims quietly.

"So Daddy's little baby is going to get a spanking isn't he?! I just wonder what he would say if he knew about the two dreadfuls you already made? Maybe I should just run up and tell him. You're no Prodigy are you? Hmmm?" Draco taunts.

Gasping in outrage, Harry says "**You keep quiet**!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!" Harry quickly points at his enemy and whispers _**Leviosa! Silenceo!**_

Two seconds later Draco finds himself floating up on the high ceiling of the corridor. Glaring down at Harry as he stares up at him, Draco manages to find his wand and reverse the spell. Landing back on the floor he launches himself at Harry fists raised.

The two boys are tussling, punching each other furiously. Both are grunting in anger as they pound each other. Rolling now they roll into something that looks like a pair of legs.

"_What_ is going on out here? What do you two imbeciles think you are doing? What is the purpose of trying to pound each other into oblivion? **GET UP**!"

Jumping to their feet, they see a furious Professor Snape. Neither boy has a chance to try to answer as he reaches out to grasp each boy by the back of their neck.

"Come with me!" he says as he escorts them down the hall to his quarters. Opening the door he pulls them both inside.

"_Draco!_ Corner ! Now!" He commands fiercely.

"Uncle Severus! He attacked me first! He made me float on the ceiling! I had to get back at him for it don't you see?" Draco tries to explain his way out of his known upcoming punishment.

"What I see Draco, is two young boys in a lot of trouble for fighting and using magic without permission. Now GO TO THAT CORNER, if you know what's good for you then you will refrain from any more of this uncalled for whinging!"

"_Harry_, sit on the sofa and stay put!" He says as he walks over to the fireplace. Taking a handful of floo powder he tosses it in the fireplace saying "Sirius Black's quarters." Sitting on the couch Harry sees his Dad's head appear in the fireplace.

"What do you need Severus? Is something wrong with Harry?" He asks seeing the boy hunched over crying on the sofa.

"There's been some problems this afternoon Sirius. First off Harry is to serve detention with me tonight for not listening and paying attention to his work today. Secondly, I just caught Harry and Draco having a knockdown fight in the corridor outside my classroom. They were attempting to pound each other into the stonework! Apparently they have also been casting spells without permission. I wanted to inform you of this."

"Now I will handle Draco's punishment. He has the punishment coming for disrupting your class also! I received that notice not more than ten minutes ago. In fact that is how I happened to come upon them fighting. I was looking for Draco. What do you wish me to do with Harry? I have no problem handing out his punishment also."

"I will take care of that myself. Please send him along now. He will be at your lab by the time you want him tonight. Thank you for informing me of his behavior. It shouldn't happen again but if it does, let me know." His head disappears.

"All right Harry, I'm sure you were listening to that so come along. I'll send you to your Dad now." Severus calls over to the now sobbing child.

Standing up, Harry walks as slowly as possible to where Professor Snape is standing. Brushing the tears from his face he steps into the fireplace dreading going home.

Severus tosses a handful of powder in beside him and says "Sirus Black's Quarters" within seconds Harry is engulfed in green flames and standing in his own fireplace.

"Come here Harry. Let's talk about what went on today." Sirius says seeing the boy just standing in the fireplace with tears running down his face. He crosses over and sits on the sofa holding his arms out to the child.

Rushing across the room Harry falls into his Dad's embrace sobbing loudly. "I'm soorrry Dad! I'm so sorry! I lost my temper and it just happened." he manages to get out between sobs and gasps for breath.

Sirius strokes his hair murmuring soothing sounds for a few minutes until Harry can calm down enough to talk. "Okay now, let's sit up and tell me about what happened today. You know we always talk about problems so let's hear it."

"Ron and I were partners today. We thought Professor Snape said to do page 92 when he actually said 102! We were following the wrong directions and using the ingredients for the potion we were supposed to be doing. It turned black and before Professor Snape banished it, it was smoking! He scolded us and gave us detention tonight at six. We have to redo the potion to bring up our grades."

Harry stops there realizing he'd now have to say what his grade was. That might lead to other questions he did **not** want to answer. Unfortunately his Dad just had to ask!

"So what grade did he give you?"

"Dreadful" Harry whispers into his own chest.

"I see. Now what about this fight? What made you lose control like that? You know better than to let someone provoke you into losing your temper! Tell me about the spell being cast. What was that all about?"

"Draco was teasing me about my grade. He said some nasty things about me. He threatened me too! I just had had enough so I told him to be quiet. He wouldn't hush so I put him on the ceiling with Leviosa and I used Silencio to make him hush. He was able to reverse them and landed back on the floor. He punched me and then we were both rolling and hitting each other until Professor Snape stopped us."

"Well Harry, no matter whether or not he provoked you, using magic outside of class or without permission is forbidden! So is fighting! You _know_ this! What did he say to threaten you?" Sirius asks.

Not getting an answer he says sternly "_Harry !_ I expect an answer!"

"He threatened to tell you on me for having made some low grades." Harry answers recognizing the warning in Sirius' voice.

"Since I already knew about the two poors you received, what else could make you fly off like that? Are there other grades I don't know about?" Sirius asks looking intently into Harry's eyes. Seeing the answer to his question he says "What are they and what subject?"

Biting his lip nervously Harry answers "Potions." Then seeing the stern look on his Father's face he whispers " two dreadfuls".

"You are telling me you have received_ THREE more _scores of dreadful this term? I remember you had one from early in the term but you made that Potion again." Sirius asks. At Harry's quick nod, he says "Harry? Didn't I just ask you last night if there were any more problems in your schoolwork I should know about? We were discussing the grades of Poor on your essays were we not?"

"Yes sir you did and we were." Harry whispers beginning to cry again.

"And what did you answer me?"

"I said there weren't any more problems." Harry says wishing he could just floo out of there.

"So you lied to me didn't you?" Sirius asks his voice very quiet.

"Yes sir, I did. I'm sorry! I just didn't want you angry at me for my grades." Harry answers.

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed Harry. I thought we were open with each other and did not hide things in this family. I trusted you to come to me with any problems and we would work them out together. You didn't do that and now you find yourself in a lot of trouble because of it. Go to your room."

Knowing this was coming, Harry slides off the sofa and walks slowly to his room. Lying down on the bed with his face smashed into his pillow he lets the tears come. Hearing his Dad say he was "disappointed" is worse than knowing he is in for a spanking. A little while later, hearing his bedroom door open he rolls over and sits on the side of the bed.

Sirius has taken one of the two chairs and moved it out away from the small table to sit in. Looking sadly at Harry he says "I love you very much Harry and that is why I discipline you. I want to make sure you learn from the mistakes and bad decisions you make so you will try not to repeat them. You have made quite a few bad decisions son. The use of magic without permission, using it against another person and the lying are serious issues. Lying, hiding something or fighting is never the answer to solving a problem. Talking about it with someone will help, not the way you went about it. But I think you already know this don't you?"

"Yes Sir. _**I'm sorry Dad!**_ I'll behave better, I promise!" Harry answers pleading with his eyes. He has a good idea of what is happening next.

"I'm sorry for what I have to do here but it must be done. _Come here Harry__."_ He now says sternly.

After he has finished, Sirius lifts Harry off his lap and hugs him tight. "I don't like to spank you Harry but you gave me no choice this time. Lying and fighting as well as the other misbehavior called for severe consequences. You have an hour before dinnertime, stay here and rest. I'll come get you for dinner." He gently wipes the tears from Harry's face as he tucks him into bed.

Lying on his stomach in bed, Harry thinks about his awful day_. The only good thing about today is Draco probably got his bottom warmed too! Merlin, that ruler stings something fierce! I hate that thing! I need to get rid of it so he won't be able to use it again. _


	17. Chapter 17

Walking into the Potions lab for his detention later that night, Harry is surprised to see Draco there as well as Ron.

"What's he doing here, do you know?" He whispers to Ron as he sits beside him at a table.

"Don't know. He was already here scrubbing cauldrons when I came in. Of course he didn't speak to me. I'm unworthy of being spoken to by a Malfoy you know. They are far too superior to speak to us peons down below them."

"You ought to be glad he doesn't speak. That way he can't cause you to get your backside lit on fire." Harry whispers back.

At Ron's raised eyebrows look, he says "With the ruler. For fighting, lying about my grades, hiding the grades and for putting Malfoy on the ceiling during our fight." Ron didn't have to ask, Harry knew him well enough to know what he would have asked.

"YOU PUT HIM ON THE CEILING?" Ron asks in awe.

"Yes, but he got himself off in just a couple of minutes."

"Man! I wish I could've been there to see that! I'd love to see 'rat face' up on the ceiling! I bet it was funny!" Ron whispers back.

"It was until my Dad got hold of my backside with his ruler, then it wasn't funny anymore. I'm seriously thinking of getting rid of that thing! It hurts!" Harry answers just as Professor Snape enters the lab.

"All right boys! Time to prepare the potions you need to rework. If you do this correctly, it will bring up your grades. I believe you both have some 'dreadfuls' to bring up. This will be your only chance to raise your grade so, follow instructions this time. The assignments are written here on this board. You have two hours to finish both potions. I want them completed with two labeled vials of samples on my desk by eight o'clock. Any questions?

"Yes sir. May we have a break during the two hours sir?" Ron asks blushing.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I will allow the three of you to take a five minute break if needed. Anymore than that and you will not have time to finish your assigned potions. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, we won't mess around. We'll finish the assignments Professor." Harry assures him.

"See to it that you do, Mr. Potter!" Professor Snape snaps as he leaves the boys to their work. He doesn't feel the need to oversee this detention knowing the boys will either finish the potion correctly or fail the course. It's up to them now. As to Draco, he feels that afternoon's lesson with the hairbrush is enough to keep him in line.

One hour later, Ron is beginning to regret the three full glasses of pumpkin juice he drank at dinner. After several minutes he says "Harry, mate, I'm sorry but I've just got to go! Can you handle it alone for a couple minutes, ya think?" Ron asks.

"Go Ron! I'll be fine." Harry tells his friend.

Shaking his head at Ron's silliness, Harry reads the next step on the board. "Add three small vials of lance wing flies."

_Hmm, that's strange all I see is flies in pewter dishes. Well, I guess if Professor put them out that's what he wants us to use. _ Taking three of the dishes he tosses them into the cauldron stirring the mix. Harry doesn't notice Draco smirking happily in the corner of the room where he is scrubbing out cauldrons.

"_Stupid git! He should have realized I changed the directions! Putting in three __dishes__ instead of three __vials__ is sure to cause the potion to be ruined. If he's such a prodigy as everyone says, you'd think he would know that was wrong! I can't wait to see what his reaction is when the potion doesn't work out the way it should!"_ Draco smirks to himself.

Two hours later the boys have bottled their potions into the vials and labeled each with the name of the potion. They wait anxiously for Professor Snape to come to dismiss them.

"Draco? I noticed you were squirming a lot over there. Did you get a spanking tonight too? My Dad used his ruler and walloped me really good. I'm also grounded until Winter Break. I'm sorry I cast the spell on you and punched you." Harry tells him.

Surprised at the apology and noticing how sincere Harry sounds, Draco answers honestly. "Yeah, I got it with the hairbrush. Uncle Severus walloped me good too! I got ten with the brush on my bare backside! I hate that brush! When I was seven, I took it and hid it. Uncle Sev found it though and walloped me so hard I couldn't sit down for the rest of that day. I was staying with him while my parents were away. I haven't tried to get rid of it since!"

Ron and Harry can't resist giggling at the look of disgust on Draco's face when he says the brush was found.

"Being a kid sucks royally sometimes doesn't it? I hate getting spanked or grounded. It seems like they would remember being a kid and go easier on us! Both of my Dads pulled all kinds of pranks here when they were in school but if I do it I get in trouble." Harry says.

Ron speaks up then. "My Mom says she does remember, so that's why she punishes us even harder. She doesn't use a brush very often, most times it's that awful wooden spoon that's two times bigger than a normal one. Man that thing can light you on fire in a hurry!

Later that evening, while checking the potions the boys bottled, Severus is surprised to find one two times too strong. Looking at it he immediately figures out the reason. The potion is dark purple almost black and the only thing that could make the potion this color would be adding too many ingredients. Reaching over he flips up the chalkboard to reveal the side with the directions for the first potion. There on step four it reads 'Add three vials of lance wing flies." Looking at the boy's station where they mixed the potion he sees pewter dishes instead of vials. One of the pewter dishes still has a few flies stuck to it. Usually the students are required to clean up after themselves and put away their materials. This time he asked them to leave it so he would be able to check for mistakes.

"There's only one way this could happen. Someone deliberately changed the vials to dishes to sabotage the potion. There's no way Harry or Ron would do that to themselves so that leaves Draco. That young man is in for another round with my hairbrush!"

Three weeks later at Black Manor, Harry is busy decorating the six foot Christmas tree he and his Dad put up in the living room. Harry hears his Dad call from the kitchen "Harry, come in here please."

Frowning slightly at the stern tone of his Dad's voice, Harry obeys reluctantly.

"Sir?" he asks as he enters the kitchen. He feels the need to be more formal than he usually would due to the sound in his Dad's voice.

"Harry, your term report just came. I think we have some talking to do. Have a seat please." Sirius motions to the chair.

Swallowing nervously, Harry does as he bids him to do.

"Would you like to hear your grades before we talk?"

"Yes Sir." Harry says frantically trying to recall which subjects he could have done this badly in. He knew his Potions grade was below standard but he couldn't figure out which other class could have gone so wrong. Something definitely was wrong the way his Dad was acting. _Oh! I wish I'd had time to find and hide that ruler! _ He thinks as he waits for the bad news.

Sirius begins to read "Astronomy - Outstanding, Charms- Outstanding , Herbology- Outstanding , Potions – Acceptable, Transfiguration – Outstanding, Mathematics - poor, English Literature – Acceptable snd Deportment - (behavior) acceptable. Your professors have included comments for each class including your behavior in them."

Son, I am extremely proud of you for doing so well in most of your classes! Four scores of Outstanding and you are only in your first term is amazing! I know you are very capable of doing well in all of your classwork. That is why I would like to know why you received a grade of poor in your Mathematics class. There are also some reports of you misbehaving in class. I see several comments about answering back to teachers and arguing with classmates. You know better than that. I expect a much better report of your behavior in the mid -term report or you will wind up over my knee!"

Fidgeting on the chair, Harry answers without looking at his Dad. "Yes Dad, I'll behave."

"What happened to make your grade low in Mathematics?"

"I have trouble doing some of the work in Math class, I try Dad, I really do, but I don't understand some of it. The teacher tried to help me but I just got more mixed up." Beginning to cry, Harry says "I'm sorry I did bad in Math. Please don't spank me. I'll do better I promise!"

"Harry, caIm down, I am not going to punish you. However, you and I will spend two hours every day studying your Mathematics coursework. I will work with you and quiz you on your assignments. I'm sure that we can help you figure our the problems. You are a smart boy so it won't take long."

"Yessir." Harry says dejectedly.

"Cheer up Pup! We have shopping to do. Don't forget the Weasley family is coming tomorrow night for a Christmas party. If you like you can ask Hermione to come too."

"She's gone with her parents to France, Dad. She won't be back until after Boxing Day."

"Well, you'll get to see her after Christmas then. We'll just set up a day to be Hermione Day! Now what do you think you'd like to look for to give Ron? I just need to know which shops we should plan to go to."

"I don't know Dad. I need some help thinking."

"You've told me how much he likes Quidditch and Dragons. How about some books?"

"Ron doesn't like to sit still to read the way I do. He likes moving!"

"Well, let's go to the toy store and look. Get your coat it's cold out there today."

At the shops, Harry finds just what he wants. "Dad! Come Here! LOOK!" he calls across the store.

"_Harry!_ You know better than to yell across a store like that. Calm yourself or we'll leave." Sirius says as he reaches him.

"Sorry, but _look_ at what I found! It's just what Ron would love to have. Can I get this PLEASE?"

"Yes son. We'll get it. Now what did you want to get for Hermione?"

"She's the one who will love books. She's not a dragon type though. I need something mysterious or about magic history. That's what she likes."

"Not a typical subject for most nine year olds! That little girl is quite the unique one. All right let's go over to the bookstore next."

After much looking and much discussion Harry finally finds the book he thinks would be perfect for Hermione.

"Dad, look at this. Here's a book all about the history of Hogwarts! I think she would like this one. I found one for me too. Can I get it Please? It's all about baby dragons."

"Harry, you really don't need to be getting things for yourself. You have Christmas gifts coming in just a few more days. Why don't we wait until after Christmas. If you still want it then, we'll come back and get it."

"Please Dad, can't I just get it now. If I wait it might be gone. They only have the one copy. Please?"

"Not this time, Harry. Put it back and let's go to the houseware store. I need to look for tablecloths. Maybe some kind of decorations for the tables too."

"We could just get some by magic. Why do we have to go buy some?" Harry asks after taking the book back to the shelf.

"It's more fun to go look and pick out some than just have one appear."


	18. Chapter 18

"Dad? When can we start the lights of the tree? Can't we do it now, PLEASE? I want to see it all lit up!"

"Pup, we just finished putting the decorations on. Don't you think we should admire them before we light up the tree and can't see them?" Sirius asks.

"Nooo, C'mon Dad! I'm dying here! I've just got to see the fairies light the tree. Pleeease !"

"Well then I guess we'd better let them turn on, I sure don't want you to die, Pup." Sirius teases. With a wave of his wand the drapes in the room close, the lights dim and the tree begins to glow. As they watch the tree glows brighter. Each fairy is dressed in a different colored iridescent skirt and as their body glows the light shines through. The tree glows with red, yellow, green, gold and silver lights that are now twinkling.

"OHH, Dad! It's gorgeous! We never had fairies on the tree at Mummy and Daddy's. Mummy had little lights on a cord that she wrapped the tree with. I think these are so much brighter and prettier too! I wish Mummy was here to see this." Harry suddenly feels tears in his eyes. Trying not to let the tears start he sniffs once and wipes his eyes.

"C'mere Pup." Sirius says from his place in the large overstuffed chair.

Harry climbs up into his lap and relaxes as he feels his Dad's arms go around him.

"I know you miss your Mum and Daddy, Pup. I miss them too. I think about them often and you know what helps me?" At Harry's shake of his head he says "I talk to them. I tell them all about how you are getting so big and smart. They would be so proud to see you in your school robes and see you doing magic!"

"Dad? Would they be mad if I didn't think of them all the time? Sometimes I don't. I miss them but I'm having fun here with you and I just don't think about them. Is that bad?"

Squeezing the boy against his chest for a minute, Sirius has to take several breaths before he can answer. "No, son. That is definitely not bad. You are doing what they would want you to do. Be a happy little boy who goes on with his life. I'm having fun with you too, son. I'm positive your Mum and Daddy would be thrilled to know you are growing up happy."

"Now, let's go get us some cocoa and come back here to read together before bedtime. Tomorrow we'll go into town and buy the rest of our decorations for the party. We need something special for the tables.

The next night Harry found himself surrounded by children with red hair. The oldest Weasley brother, Bill felt he was too old at sixteen to stay around the children so he stayed with his parents. Then came Charlie who at fourteen was a favorite of Harry's, Percy was next at thirteen and following him were Fred and George who were eleven. Ron was the same age as Harry and then they had a little sister, Ginny who was seven. Harry liked all of Ron's family except maybe for Percy who was a bit of a tell tale.

Upstairs with just Ron now, Harry is showing him around the house. "What's in that room with the dark black door?"

"I don't know. Dad said it was off limits and I wasn't to ever open that door. He meant it too! I haven't even touched the door. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Harry! Aren't you curious? It could have all kinds of great stuff in there! Where's that adventure loving boy who's my best friend? Remember last summer when we went in all those forbidden places in the castle?"

"Yeah and I remember the spanking I got when we got caught in one too! I'm NOT going in there Ron. I don't want a spanking here at Christmas time. Besides it could be just old furniture or something. Let's go back down. I think it's time to eat dinner."

"There the two of you are! We were beginning to think you'd gotten lost up there! Harry, I need your help in the kitchen for a minute please." Sirius says as they come downstairs.

In the kitchen, Sirius tells Harry "We have dinner guests, I expect you to be on your very best behavior tonight. You are the host as well, please act as one. You can start by taking this pitcher of drink to the table and then come back for the baskets of rolls."

"Yes Dad. Dad? Ron wants to know what's in the dark room. I told him we could not go into it but he really wants to know."

"We'll talk about it after we eat, Harry. I'll just mention the room is dangerous and off limits."

"Professor Black, the dinner is wonderful! I especially like the roast duck and the cheese soufflé." Percy speaks up as they all enjoy the meal.

"Thank you Percy. I'll pass along your compliments to the house elves. Please call me Sirius or Mr. Black. Professor Black is only for school and I for one am not at school."

"Yes sir.

"Let's all go to the front room now and let this delicious dinner settle before we tackle dessert. Is that agreeable with you Molly? I for one can't wait to taste your plum pudding and the bread pudding looks delightful! I'm just too full to eat another bite right now." Sirius says with a smile for Mrs. Weasley.

"I think we all are Sirius. The children are looking forward to seeing the tree."

"Welcome to the Black Family Christmas Room." Sirius announces in a voice that makes the children all giggle. He throws open the doors as he murmurs the tree lighting spell.

"OHH! Look at the tree! It has real fairies, Mum!" Ginny exclaims delightedly. She loves anything to do with fairies.

Plopping down beside the tree, she says " I'm staying here with the tree. You boys can go do something else."

Smiling at her dismissal of the boys, Sirius says "Boys, there is only one major rule in this house. **Do not** go into the room with the dark door. It's dangerous and off limits to children. Everyone understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Enjoy yourselves then." Sirius says as the younger boys head for Harry's room.

"What do you suppose is in that room George?" Fred asks his twin as they walk up the stairs.

"Something good or it wouldn't be out of bounds! We've got to go see what it is. Let's get Harry to let us in."

After admiring the new quidditch bat Harry received from Remus, the twins begin to badger Harry.

"So Harry, what's with the forbidden room anyway?" Fred asks as George adds "You must know what it is since you live here. Won't you tell us?"

"I _don_'t  know George. I've only been told the same as you. It's dangerous and I'm forbidden to go in." Harry says.

"I bet he put your Christmas presents in there! Mum always hides ours and tells us we're forbidden to go in the room she puts them in!" Ron says.

"He might have but I'm still **not** going in there. My Dad would be very disappointed if I disobeyed him like that. Not to mention I'd get my bum seriously whacked!" Harry says forcefully.

"Some host he is, huh George? The host is supposed to do whatever the guests want. I guess he's too spoiled to let us have what we want. He wants to only do whatever he wants to do. I wonder what his Dad would say if we were to go tell him Harry won't let us play what we want?"

"Um, I would guess Fred, that his Dad would be a tad mad. What'dya think about it Harry? What _would _your Dad say if we told him you weren't letting us play with your things?"

Blushing furiously in anger, Harry answers "He wouldn't say much he'd just give me a spanking for not sharing! I will share anything you want so please don't tell him I wouldn't!"

"We won't tell on you but you have to not tell on us either. We want to go in the forbidden room and you better not tell. If you do we'll tell your Dad how you refused to let us play with your things." George tells Harry.

"You coming Ronnie?' George asks as he and Fred walk to the door.

"Uh, no. You go ahead but you'll tell me what you find right? You don't and I'll tell Dad on you!" Ron says triumphantly.

"Sure kid."

In what seems to Harry only seconds after the twins leave the room, the boys hear many eerie screams coming from the hall. Harry looks over at Ron and cringes from the noise. Both boys cover their ears to block out the screams.

Downstairs, Sirius jumps from his chair at the first scream and is taking the stairs by leaps to get to the second floor. He stops by Harry's room first hoping the boy is there before heading to the dark room. Seeing Harry and Ron cringing on the floor of Harry's room he scoops them into his arms and heads to the staircase. Mr. Weasley has just come to the top of the stairs followed by Bill and Charlie. Sirius hands Ron to Bill and Harry to Charlie. "Please take the children downstairs and stay there!"

Not waiting for an answer he turns towards the hallway with the forbidden room. Mr. Weasley is right beside him.

Downstairs Harry and Ron wonder just what the twins have done now. To Harry's surprise Charlie says just what he was thinking.

"I wonder what Fred and George have done now? Whatever it is, they are going to be in major trouble with Dad! He looked really mad when he ran up the stairs. I wonder what's going on."

"The twins went in the Black room, I think. They wanted to go in there all night." Ron answers.

"If that's what happens when you open that door, then no wonder Sirius didn't want us in there! Fred and George are going to regret disobeying that order when Dad gets done with them."


	19. Chapter 19

Moving quickly, Sirius heads for the dark room. The screams are increasing in volume as they get nearer. Reaching the door they see the door is on the floor and the twins are as well. Both boys are holding their ears and rolling on the floor. Sirius sees two black balls on the floor beside the boys. Shaking his head at their foolishness, he reaches down and lifts the balls off the floor. Placing them back into the ornate box they were in causes the screaming to stop.

"What these balls are boys, is something you are not to mess around with. They are ancient objects that are used for Black family rituals. They have been placed under a spell which only allows the eldest heir to the family to use them. Anyone else who touches them gets treated to the screaming you just witnessed. This room contains all kinds of ritual objects with the same spell. This is why I asked you not to come into this room. You have frightened everyone here because of your disobedience." Sirius says using his best stern professor voice.

"I'm terribly sorry for their actions Sirius. If you don't mind I would like to use your study downstairs for a little while before we all have dessert." Mr. Weasley says taking hold of the boys by their arms.

"By all means, Arthur, feel free to do as you like. When you finish, we'll have dessert ready."

Downstairs Harry and Ron see Mr. Weasley take the twins into Sirius's study and close the door. Walking quietly the boys ease closer to the door. Inside they can hear Mr. Weasley scolding the twins in a harsh voice. "You boys DELIBERATELY disobeyed a direct order! You were told the room was dangerous and off limits. You had no idea what could have been in that room! When you deliberately put yourselves in danger you are asking for major punishment. Fred bend over that desk, George – corner NOW!"

"OOH Boy! They are really in trouble. Dad's going to blister their backsides!" Just as Ron finishes whispering this, the boys hear the sound of someone getting whacked.

"YEOW! Daaadd! Not the belt, it hurts too much! OWW! DAAAD! OWWEEE!" The boys hear Fred yell out. Grinning at each other Ron and Harry turn to walk back to the front room. Turning around they come face to face with Sirius. After an admonishing look both boys hang their heads expecting a stern scolding or even a few smacks for listening at the door. To their surprise they hear; "Come with me boys. Let's let the twins have their privacy. You wouldn't want someone listening in while you were being punished." Taking each boy by the hand he leads them back into the living room.

"Harry, didn't you have something you wanted to give Ron tonight?" Sirius prompts.

"Yes Sir. Ron go get that big box over there with the green striped paper and big bow. Happy Christmas, Ron."

Bringing the box over to where everyone can see, Ron tears into it.

"Well, Sirius I hope you don't want that paper back! Ron never has been one to open things politely." Mrs. Weasley says with a smile.

His mother's comments cause Ron to stop and look up. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't think. I should have been more careful with the paper."

"Nonsense Ron! That's what wrapping paper is for, to tear into. Now open the box before Harry expires from excitement!"

Opening the lid Ron carefully reaches in and lifts out a miniature Quidditch stadium with players, enclosed in a clear plastic dome. Sitting back staring at it in awe, Ron can't speak.

"You see Ron, you just say "Play Game" and the game begins. You just watch and enjoy. Each time you play you get a different game with different teams. There are ten different teams and each team has two sets of players. If you look back in the box, you 'll see the instructions and the rest of the players."

When Ron still doesn't speak, Harry asks nervously "Don't you like it? I thought you loved Quidditch."

Finally coming out from his trance, Ron sees his best friend's worried look and the scolding frown on his Mum's face. "OH Harry! This is the most bestest , nicest present you could give me! I love it! I can't wait to play a game. Let's play one right now!"

"Hold up there Ron!" Ron hears his Dad's voice. "I believe we are guests here and we will do as the hosts want us to do. Isn't that right Fred and George?"

"Yes Sir. Professor Black, sir? I am sorry for disobeying you sir." Fred says sniffling a little. His face red.

"Mr. Black, err, Professor, I apologize too. It was my idea really. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry I caused everyone to be frightened too." George says still wiping tears from his face.

"I appreciate your apologies boys. Now how about we all go back in the dining room and get some dessert? I think I'm ready for some of that pudding your Mum brought. I know the house elves fixed special desserts for us tonight. I'm sure there's something everyone will like."

"I like **_all_ **desserts, Professor!" Ron says with a smile to Harry.

After the Weasleys all floo home, Sirius turns to Harry. "Well Pup, you had an exciting night. You were an especially good host for the children and I thank you for that. I never did see what Ron's gift to you was. I must have been out of the room getting coffee. What did he give you?"

"I'll show you, it's up in my room." As he starts to run off to go get the gift, Sirius catches him by the back of his pants.

"Hold up there son! It's time to be getting ready for bed so I'll come up with you. Do you think you can walk up the stairs with an old guy like me? I'm afraid I can't run the way you can so you'll just have to put up with me walking or"…..scooping Harry up he throws him over his shoulder, "I'll haul you up."

Giggling at the silliness of his Dad, Harry says "I wouldn't have run, you know. I can walk."

"Maybe but I think I'll hold on to you anyway."

In Harry's room, Sirius tosses him down on the bed. "Now where's the newest treasure?"

"Here, he gave me a book about the Quidditch game thru the century. It has all the teams who won the World Cup and the history of the game. Look! The pictures move! At the back is a fantasy Quidditch game. All you have to do is name two teams and the match is on. It's funny how we both gave presents with Quidditch games. Ron's Mum gave me something too. She gave me a knitted muffler for my neck and some matching gloves. They're wine and gold just the way they should be for Griffyndor!"

"Those are very nice gifts Harry. Ron really was thrilled with your gift and I could tell the rest of the children liked it too. Our gift to their family was having a house elf's services whenever they wanted. I just can't imagine how Mrs. Weasley can manage to run a house with seven children and a husband without help! You alone, run me ragged trying to keep up with you!" Sirius says rubbing Harry's hair.

"DAD! I'm not that much trouble. Am I?"

"No, I'm just teasing you. You are worth every bit of trouble just to have you with me. Now, let's go to bed, it's getting late. You may look at your new book but I want you to turn out the lights after fifteen minutes." Sirius tells him as he tucks the blankets in under the mattress.

An hour and a half later, Sirius is slightly startled to feel something crawl up on the bed with him. Turning on the light, he sees Harry snugged down into his bed. "What's up Pup? I thought you were asleep! When I checked on you an hour ago you were! "

"I have to tell you something and then maybe I can sleep. Dad? Promise you won't be mad. I can't tell you if you're going to get mad when I'm talking."

"Well Harry, that's a hard promise to make when I don't know what it is you're going to tell me. I tell you what, I'll promise to listen to whatever it is all the way through before I say anything. Would that help?"

Nodding sleepily Harry begins" Tonight, I knew the twins were going to go into the dark room and I didn't say anything. I wanted to come to you but they said I had to let them do what they wanted. They said if I didn't I was being a bad host and they would tell you. Then they said if I didn't let them go they would come tell you I was being stingy with my toys! I was afraid you'd believe them and spank me! Are you mad?"

"If they had come and told me you were being stingy, I wouldn't have believed them. I know you to well to ever believe you would not share your things, Harry. The boys were manipulating your feelings so they could do what they wanted. To answer your question, Yes, I'm mad but not with you. It's a good thing Fred and George are not here. If they were I would be putting them over my knee about now. Their Father had the right punishment after all. At the time, I thought he was a little harsh."

Harry smiled and yawned "I guess I can go back to sleep now. Would you walk me back?"

"I have a better idea. Crawl down under these covers so you'll stop shivering and you can stay here with me tonight. We'll talk some more tomorrow about the boy's treatment of you. Right now, I'm too tired to talk. Good Night, Pup."

Not hearing anything from Harry he looks down beside him. Harry has fallen asleep on top of the bed covers! Lifting the boy with one arm, Sirius pulls the covers out from under him and slides him underneath them. With a light kiss to the top of Harry's head, he turns out the light and gets back under the covers himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Four days later, the sky is cloudy and the air is cold. Harry has plans to take out his brand new Nimbus to practice some stunts. His dad has other ideas.

"Dad! Come on it's not really that cold out. I'll wear two jumpers, gloves and my new muffler. Please? I haven't had a chance to fly on my new broom yet."

"I said _No,_ Harry. The temperature in the air is below forty degrees and that's to cold to be flying no matter what you have on. I want you to stay inside. You'll get a chance to fly the new broom soon. It's supposed to warm up in the next day or two."

Knowing he should just drop the subject but not listening to the voice inside of him telling him this, Harry argues back again. "I don't want to wait! Other kids get to fly on their brooms when they want to! Why can't I do it too? What's the use of having a broom if I can't go fly it? **I want to go flying**!" Harry says stomping his foot in anger. " I've been stuck inside for three whole days! I _neeeeed _to goooo ouuuuuuut!" He whines.

Raising his eyebrow at the boy's tone and whining, Sirius says "It's beginning to sound as if you _**need **_a spanking, young man! If you keep up this attitude, that's exactly what you'll be getting! You know better than to talk to me that way. Go to your room until you can speak to me without arguing and whining."

"I'm sorry, I'll be good. Please Daddy, _I don't want to go up to my room_." Harry says trying to change Sirius' mind.

"It's too late, go on Harry. I'll come get you after an hour and if you are in a mood to act respectfully we'll do something fun together." Sirius says wondering at the crankiness and the term "daddy". It's unusual for Harry to act this way. _Maybe he's tired out from the excitement of Christmas. _ Sirius thinks.

Checking in on the boy an hour later, Sirius finds him curled up asleep on top of his bed. Looking closely he sees tear streaks on Harry's cheeks and his face is flushed. Pulling his wand, Sirius waves it over the child checking for temperature. Just as he suspected Harry is feverish. Harry often gets cranky when he's sick. Waving his wand he transforms Harry's jeans and shirt to warm flannel pajamas then lifting the child he tucks him under the covers.

Returning downstairs he floo calls Severus. "Prince Manor, Severus Snape" Sirius says distinctly as he throws floo powder into the fireplace. In moments Severus is leaning out of the fireplace. "You called? What's going on Sirius? Is it Harry?"

"Yes, would you step through please? He's feverish and has been out of sorts all morning. I sent him up to his room earlier for a time out. When I went to get him, I found him asleep but flushed. His temperature is 102!"

"I'll be right there. Just let me grab my potions kit first."

"Thank you Severus. I didn't know whether to call you or Madame Pomfrey. He's never been this sick while I've had him." Sirius answers.

"Poppy is out of the country, Sirius. Remember? She's visiting her niece in Greece for the holidays. I'll be more than capable of handling this." Severus says a little haughtily as he steps through the fireplace to Sirius' home."

"Hiding his smirk, Sirius says "Of Course Severus! I know you're very capable. Come let's go to Harry. I'm worried he's really ill."

After running several wand scans over the child, Severus turns to Sirius. "He's going to be fine, Dad. He has a case of wizard flu but it will be over in a few days. I'll leave some potions to give him and keep him drinking juice or water when he'll take it. The potions will bring down the fever some but we want him to have a slight fever so his body will fight off the infection. Who has he been in contact with the last few days?"

"All of the Weasley children and their parents were here Christmas Eve for a party. He seemed just fine Christmas Day. It was only yesterday, now that I think back, that he seemed out of sorts a little. Then today he almost had a meltdown when I denied him the right to go for a fly. That's the reason I sent him to his room. He can get quite the attitude when he gets angry."

"Yes, I've seen the attitude in my classes occasionally thus the several detentions he's served. I'll check in on the Weasleys to see if any of their children are sick. If you need me or need more potions call me."

"Thank you Severus. I'm indebted to you again for your help. Good day." Sirius says watching Snape walk into the fireplace. Seconds later he disappeared leaving only a mist of green smoke.

Harry woke up feeling an urge to go to the loo. Not feeling he had enough energy to move he chooses to ignore it and try to sleep away the ache in his head, legs, and chest. Several minutes later his urge is demanding he get up. Wiggling makes it worse, holding still doesn't help either. Realizing he has no choice now, he slowly sits up. Willing the room to stop spinning around and his bladder to cooperate, he tries to stand up and walk. _Bad idea Harry! Now the pain in my head has gone to my stomach. _Just as this thought occurs, he feels his stomach lurch and seconds later there's a puddle on the floor. It's also all over the front of his pajama shirt.

Harry's bedroom door opens and Sirius comes in to check on him. Seeing the boy standing next to the puddle and taking in the condition of his pajamas, Sirius knows what has happened.

Noticing the tears running down the boy's face he says "It's just an accident, Pup. I'll help you get cleaned up and you'll be back in bed in no time. Come on, step over and let's go get a warm bath."

"I'm really sorry. Are you mad at me? I tried to get to the loo on time but I got sick first and it just happened."

"Of course not, Pup! Even if you weren't sick, I wouldn't be mad at you for having an accident. That's all this was an accident. Come on let's get you in this tub. " Waving his wand the dirty pajamas are now dry but whisked to the laundry. Lifting Harry into the tub, he holds him as he settles into the warm steamy water.

A little later, Harry is tucked back in bed with his favorite stuffed dragon beside him. Sirius hands him the potion mixed with pumpkin juice. "Drink it all now Harry, it'll make you sleepy and help you feel better. "Wrinkling his nose at the first sip, Harry downs it in one swallow. He can't help but stick out his tongue at the bitter taste.

Chuckling, Sirius says "I'll add some sweetness the next time. I didn't realize it would taste so bad to you. You took it fine the first two times, yesterday and again last night. Now go to sleep, Pup. I'll check in on you in a couple of hours." Then conjuring a large brass dinner bell, he places it on Harry's bedside table. "If you need anything before I come back just touch the bell. It will ring itself and I'll hear it where ever I am. I'll come right away. Don't try to get up again unless I'm here. Alright?"

"Yes Dad, I'll stay in bed and ring if I need something." Harry says as he rolls to his side snuggling down into the bed.

Harry woke two days later feeling much better. His achyness was gone and so was the irritability he's been feeling for several days. Feeling his stomach growl, he sits up and slowly stands up beside his bed. No spinning room this time. Moving slowly he feels quite normal. No stiffness or fuzzy head either. _Yea! I'm not sick anymore!_ _I can't wait to tell Dad! _He thinks.

Walking quickly he goes downstairs to find his Dad, There's no one downstairs even though it's ten o'clock in the morning. Sirius is always up and downstairs by eight every morning. Harry wonders where his Dad went. _Did he go off and leave me alone?_ He wonders.

Deciding to check his Dad's room to see if he can find a clue to where his Dad went, he goes upstairs. Opening his Dad's door he's very surprised to find Sirius in bed.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Harry whispers coming to the side of the bed. One look is all it takes to show him his Dad isn't alright. He's flushed and there's a basin at the side of the bed in which he's been sick.

"I'll get you help Dad. Stay here." Harry tells him running from the room. Downstairs he picks up the can of floo powder and grabs a fistful. Throwing it into the floo he calls out "The Burrow!"

In seconds he's stumbling out of Ron's fireplace coughing from the powder smoke.

"Harry! What are you doing here Child? It's great to see you but where's your Dad? Does he know you're here by yourself? We heard you were sick with Wizard's flu. Ron and Ginny have been sick with it too. Ron had the worst of the two, he even had purple spots on him!" Mrs. Weasley says.

Not quite knowing how to answer all of this, Harry settles for "Yes Ma'am, Dad is sick now. I need help to take care of him. Could you call Professor Snape for me? I don't know his floo address when he's not at school. He helped me get well so he can help Dad too."

"Of course I will, Harry. Just let me check on the children so I can give Severus a report when I talk to him."

Walking in circles around her living room, Harry wishes Mrs. Weasley would hurry back. Finally she returns. "Everyone seems to be better. The twins have it the worst now, both are broken out in muti-colored spots! It's quite the sight!"

Walking to the fireplace she throws powder in and calls "Prince Manor, Severus Snape". Harry can't help the grin that spreads on his face as Professor Snape appears. His hair is sticking straight up on top making him look like he has a black comb attached to the top of his head.

"Yes Molly? Are your children worse? Is that Harry you have with you?"

"The children are holding their own and yes this is Harry. He says Sirius is sick with it now. He asks if you'll come over to their place to check him. I would go but I can't leave the children."

"Of course, step through Harry and we'll go to your home together. I'll be in touch Molly. If you need me, floo Sirius' place. I'll be staying there until he's up and around again. Someone has to take care of Harry too."

Harry frowned at the last statement. He didn't think he needed taking care of but he was wise enough not to say so. He didn't want to admit it even to himself, but he was a little afraid of Professor Snape away from school. School provided security with set rules for teachers in disciplining of students. Outside of school there were no rules. Harry often felt Professor Snape would be far more strict with him than his Dad was. The man had no tolerance for any foolishness. He himself has said that on many occasions! Harry remembers.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Severus was busy taking care of Sirius. A case of Wizard flu was harder on adults than children. Harry helped some but mostly stayed in his room away from Professor Snape and his sharp tongue. More than once he'd already been on the receiving end of a tongue lashing for not following what he'd been told.

"It's not my fault, I don't know one potion from another! They all look the same to me. He grumps at me for bringing the wrong potion when I don't even know what they are! I'm so tired of being stuck inside!" Harry complains to his stuffed dragon.

"You know what dragon, I'm going outside. It's warm enough today to try out my new broom Dad gave me for Christmas. I'll fly just a little and be back before anyone knows I'm not here." With that he takes his broom from the closet, opens his window and flies out into the sunshine.

_Ohhh, this feels great. This broom is much faster than my old one. If I was a Quidditch player I could really do well on this broom! _After flying for what he thinks is a short amount of time, he flies back to his bedroom window. _That's strange, I left it open not closed_. _Oh well, I'll just go in thru the front door. _ Harry thinks.

Walking into the house carrying his broom he heads for the stairs. Just as he reaches the foot of the stairs he hears "HOLD IT! Just where have you been young man? You have been gone over two hours! Didn't it occur to you to ask permission for this?"

Surprised, Harry turns to see Professor Snape standing in the dining room.

"Dad's asleep again_**. I couldn't go in and wake him up now could I**_? ** You** told me to stay out of there anyway! How was I supposed to ask for permission?" Harry snaps back.

"Why you impertinent child! I'll teach you to speak to me that way." Snape takes three steps and grabs Harry by the arm pulling him back into the dining room. Sitting in a chair he drapes Harry face down over his lap.

Realizing what position he's in and what usually happens in this position, Harry says quickly "NO! Please professor! I'm sorry for what I said to you. I won't do it again. Please don't…."

That's all he gets out before he feels a steel hand smack down on the seat of his pants. In rapid succession he feels six more smacks. Losing control at the third smack, he's sobbing hard by the fifth.  
"Oww, please stop, you're hurting me, owww!"

Finally being lifted to his feet Harry has to grab hold of the chair to keep his balance. Wiping the tears that keep rolling down his face he says "I'm very sorry Professor. I was rude and disobedient." Then rubbing his hand over the seat of his pants he says "You spank way too hard Professor. My bottom is numb!"

"Well young man, maybe this will make you think twice before you foolishly run off to do something without letting anyone know where you will be. What if you'd been hurt or gotten sick again out there in the air. I wouldn't have known where to look. As long as I'm taking care of you, you had better always ask me for permission to leave the house. You don't and I'll put you over my knee again! You hear me Harry?"

"Yes Sir. Professor? Are you going to tell Dad about this?"

"As soon as he is well enough to listen, I certainly will be telling him. He needs to know his son is running around doing whatever he pleases without permission. He should know to set some limits for you. I would in his place. Speaking of limits, you will ask before leaving the house, you will do what I tell you at all times and bedtime is eight o'clock every night. Do you have anything to say?"

"No sir. " Harry answers wanting to go to his room.

"Good, now that we have this settled, go to your room until lunch. After lunch I have some chores for you to do."

Turning, Harry walks up the stairs to his room. In the room he puts his broom back in the closet and sits on the bed. Springing back up seconds later he rubs his hand over his bottom. "Darn ole Snape. He didn't have to wallop me! Dad wouldn't have. He probably would've just grounded me from my broom for a day or two. I'd rather lose my broom than get a walloping any day!" he grumbles to his toy dragon.

"You know what dragon, if you were bigger, I bet I could ride on you. Let's try it!" Harry places his toy on the floor and waves his hands at it. "_Magnus Maior Maximus Verus Dragon"_

With a puff of smoke, the large dragon whisks its tail back and forth. Delighted, Harry claps his hands! A large real dragon to play with! How great is that! Suddenly he has to jump out of the way as a large green dragon tail whisks close to his legs. Giggling he jumps over the tail as it swings back the other way. The dragon seems to have a smile on its snout. Playing jump the tail several more times makes Harry a bit winded. He has to sit on the bed to rest.

"Harry!" He hears Professor Snape call as he also hears footsteps getting closer. Grabbing his invisibility cloak he quickly throws it over the dragon as he tells it "curl up in a ball and stay quiet and still." Seconds later the door to his bedroom is flung open.

"What are you doing in here? What was all that thumping around I heard a few minutes ago?" Snape asks eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"I was playing with my dragon Sir. I was just jumping around."

"Well, come on down for lunch. After lunch I'll let you visit with your Dad a little. He's feeling some better and has asked for you to visit."

"Dad, I've missed you. Professor Snape is not fun. He won't even let me go out to the yard by myself. He spanked me for going outside! It's not fair!"

"I'll tell him to let you out in the backyard Pup. I want you to mind him though. He's doing us both a favor by staying here with you. I don't want to hear about any disobedience from you. I'm doing much better and Severus thinks I'll be able to get up by tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry so about me. I'm strong and I've got this great kid to look after so I have to get better. Thank you for loaning the dinner bell to me by the way. I found it on my nightstand." Sirius says as he sees Harry frown.

Not realizing the frown is for the misbehavior Harry has already done, Sirius continues to console Harry.

"Relax Pup, I'll be back to normal soon. We'll go to Diagon Alley and visit the Quidditch store and then go to the Ice Cream Parlor for a giant sundae to share. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds great Dad! I can't wait."

"Alright Harry, out of here! My patient needs to rest so he'll feel up to that trip he just promised you. Go on now, go play in your room." Harry hears Professor Snape say from the doorway.

Sending a pleading look to his Dad, Harry hears Sirius say "Severus, let the boy go out back to play. He needs to get out in the sun. He'll be safe in the backyard and he knows he's not allowed out of the yard without an adult. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Yes sir. I'll stay in the yard, I promise I will. Please may I go outside? I've played in my room until I'm tired of seeing it." Harry says earnestly.

"Very well, but you best stay within calling distance. I may need you for something." Severus replies.

"Yes Sir."

Going into his room, Harry shrinks dragon and tucks him into his pocket before grabbing a jacket and heading out back. As soon as he gets far enough away from any windows, he enlarges dragon once more. He and dragon have a wonderful time playing together. Dragon isn't very good at hide and seek but he's excellent at flying just under the treetops. Harry is enjoying himself so much he doesn't notice he's gone out of bounds. So caught up in his game, he fails to hear Severus approaching. He whirls around in surprise when he hears "Why didn't you come….IS THAT A DRAGON?"

Walking quickly, Severus grabs Harry and pulls him away from Dragon. "Get away from it, foolish child. It's dangerous! What's a dragon doing here in the first place, it must be lost."

"It's not lost, it's my toy. I enlarged it to play with. I made him alive too. He's a lot of fun."

"So much fun that you can't hear me when I call you, I called you four times. I'm surprised at you Harry. I thought you were much better behaved at home than this. You _know better_ than to use magic without permission! That's against school rules and I know for a fact it's against your Father's rules too. What do you suppose he'll have to say when he hears about this?"

Biting his lip Harry answers "He'll punish me, sir. Please don't tell him. He's not well enough to get up to punish me and he'll think he needs to." Harry says dropping his head.

"Just what punishment do you anticipate receiving from him?"

Sighing, Harry replies "He would probably spank me. He's warned me several times not to use magic without permission. Since I did it anyway and did it to dragon again, I'd get a hard spanking."

"What do you mean 'you did it to dragon again'?"

"Last spring, when I first moved in with Dad, I made dragon come alive. He was a real live golden dragon. Grampa sent him off to Romania and then Dad conjured a new stuffed dragon toy for me."

"Well that leaves us with a problem. You broke the rules and deserve to be punished for it. Your Dad isn't up to the task so I guess I'll be his stand in. Go inside to your room and wait. I'll be up as soon as I take Dragon back down to his normal state."

Waiting in his room Harry felt very uneasy. Professor Snape's first spanking hurt badly. What would he do for this? After all Harry himself had told him Dad would have given him a hard spanking. Oh he hoped he wouldn't get a brush used on him. Ron said it stung for hours!

After what seemed to Harry to be at least an hour, the door opens and there is Professor Snape. Coming over to the bed, Snape sits on the side of it and pulls Harry up next to him. "Alright Harry, you will be receiving a spanking with a paddle this time. Use of magic without permission by underage wizards is expressly forbidden outside of school. Because of this, I am using the paddle. You will receive nine. One for each year of your age."

After two licks Harry is squirming and crying over the man's lap. After three he's pleading with him to stop, by lick number six he's sobbing so hard he can hardly breathe and can't see for the tears. He hears the door to his bedroom open and then his Dad's voice. "**That's Enough**! Leave him be, Severus! I agreed to a paddling but not an excessive one! Four licks is plenty and you've given over that amount!"

Letting Harry stand up, Severus says "if you'll excuse me, I'll let you two finish this alone." With a severe look at Harry, he leaves the room.

Sirius pulls Harry into his arms hugging him closely as the boy sobs on his shoulder. "You deserved that spanking Harry James and you know it. I'm surprised at you for breaking that rule. If the Ministry of Magic found out it was you who performed the spell, you could be kept out of Hogwarts! Underage magic is forbidden without supervision outside of the school. You have been told this before! This is why when Severus told me all about what you have done and asked for my permission to spank you the way he did. I gave it. If I had been well enough, I would have done the same thing!" Still holding the boy closely, he waits until Harry's sobs have stopped before saying,

"Harry, you are grounded from your broom for one week. If you ever perform magic outside of school without permission again,** I** will be the one paddling you. If there is a next time, it will be on the bare backside! Understand Me?" Sirius asks giving Harry a very stern look.

"Yes Sir, I understand and I won't do it anymore. I don't want to be kept out of Hogwarts or paddled either. My backside is on fire! Would you please do a soothing spell on me?"

"No, Harry. You deserved that spanking and now you have to suffer the consequences of your actions. The burning will go away soon. While you wait, you can lie here and think about what you did to deserve such a harsh punishment. You will wait here in your room until someone comes to get you for supper."


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22 Harry P.

Enjoying the warmer temperatures, Harry is out flying when he hears Sirius calling him. Looking down he sees him motioning for Harry to land the broom.

"Dad, what's going on? I thought you said I could fly for a while today. I've only been up a few minutes."

"Pup, you've been out here over an hour. I just received a fire call from Molly. She wants to know if Ron can come over and stay for a couple of nights. It seems the older boys are all invited to a weekend getaway but he isn't."

"Really, he could come for a whole weekend? That would be wicked!"

"I thought you would feel that way so he's coming tomorrow afternoon. We'll go to Diagon Alley for a late lunch after he comes. You two can spend time drooling over the newest Quidditch items they have in. You can spend some of that Christmas cash you have if you'd like to. Just be sure to include Ron in what you buy if it's some kind of treats."

"I would never buy something and not give Ron some or buy him some Dad! He's my best friend! Best friends don't act that way."

"You're right Pup. I know you always treat your friends nicely. It must be the old parent gene acting up for me to say something like that!" Sirius says with a smile.

"Welcome back to the House of Black, Ron. We're happy you wanted to come back after what happened the last time you visited." Sirius teases the boy as he watches him brush off floo powder from his jeans.

"Mum told me to apologize again for how the twins behaved. They were grounded for three days after we got home. Then we all got sick so no one has been anywhere in a week!" Ron answers.

"Well, we're going somewhere today, Ron. We're going to Diagon Alley for lunch and shopping! We can go as soon as you stop jabbering and get ready!" Harry announces to Ron.

"Harry!" Sirius scolds. "Remember your manners, Pup." He softens his tone at Harry's frown.

At the Quidditch store, Harry and Ron are admiring the latest posters of professional Quidditch players.  
"Did you know the World Cup is coming to Britain the next time? It's only three years from now! We'll be twelve by then and old enough to attend." Ron exclaims excitedly.

"Well, we'd have to get tickets first. I heard the tickets were already being sold. They'll probably not have any left by then. We'll just have to watch it on the telly like we do the regular matches." Harry replies.

"Have you ever been to a real Quidditch match?" Ron asks.

"No, but Dad said he would try to get tickets to one this spring. I'll get him to get you a ticket too. We can go together. When we get home we can play with my new Quiidditch stadium. It's the one we looked at when were here before. It has six different teams and real bludgers and snitches. We'll have a match. You can be one team and I'll be another. You can control what player you want to be. They respond to voice commands."

"That sounds wicked! What else did you get for Christmas?"

"That was one of my gifts from Dad. He also bought me a new broom with all of the safety equipment that goes with it. Don't tell Dad, but I've flown it without the harness and helmet already. He'd ground my broom if he knew that. I've been flying for four years on a real broom not a child's broom and I've never needed a harness before. That helmet itches! Then I got some money and new clothes from St. Nicholas. Dad thinks I still believe in St. Nicholas. I didn't want to cheat him out of his fun so I didn't let him know I don't. Remus gave me some new books too."

At the amazed look on Ron's face, Harry remembers his friend has five brothers and a sister so he wouldn't have nearly as many gifts as Harry. Realizing this he doesn't ask what Ron received for Christmas.

"Umm, Harry? Do you think it would be OK with Sirius if we walked over to the Joke shop? We wouldn't be there long. I just wanted to look at something the twins were talking about."

"Dad said to stay here, Ron. You heard him as well as I did."

"I know but we could be back here before he even knew we'd left. Come on! Be a pal, Harry. I just want to look."

"Alright, but we have to be back here quick or we're going to be in trouble."

"Look! Fireworks! They shoot off but don't bang or fizzle like muggle fireworks. It says here on the box "Guaranteed to light up the night with no loud noises just lots of brilliant colors and patterns!" Oh, these would be great for your backyard! You have so much room! Come on Harry, buy this!"

"I can't Ron. I'm not allowed to use matches or play with fireworks. Dad is very firm in that rule too. I'd get in big trouble if I disobeyed him. He had a brother who got burned badly from handling fireworks and doesn't let me have any."

"Well, if you're too chicken to do it, then I'll do it. I'll light them if you'll buy the set. Please Harry, for me? You get all kinds of wicked things and I don't! Just this once I'd like to have something I want too."

"All Right! Just hush up about it. I'll buy it but you better not say anything to Dad. If we get caught we'll both get our backsides warmed over this! Are you willing to risk that for a little fun?"

"YES!"

Carrying the bag with the fireworks, Ron leads the way back to the Quidditch store. Entering the store he stops so quickly that Harry runs into his back. "UHH! Ron? What's the matter with you? Why'd you stop like that?"

"HARRY JAMES! Where have you been? I was about to send for the Bobbies! Start talking right now!" Sirius says as he escorts the boys to a park bench outside the store.

"I… We… were Uh, that is … we wanted to see the new joke shop, Dad." Harry says looking at the grass instead of his Dad's flashing gray eyes.

"Boys! I told you both to stay at the Quidditch store, did I not?"

"Yes, Dad. Yes Sir." He hears.

"You disobeyed me, boys. I did not know where you were. Harry! You know better than to wander off like that. I imagine you do also Ronald! " Sirius scolds quietly. " I'm tempted to turn you both over my knee right here and now!"

"Dad,**Please** don't! I'm very sorry. We just wanted to look for a minute. We didn't mean to scare you or to be gone long. I apologize." Harry says finally meeting his Dad's stern eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Sir. It was my idea and I talked Harry into going. You can punish me if you like but please don't punish Harry. It's my fault."

"Harry knows the difference in right and wrong as much as you do Ron. He has a mind of his own and can decide to obey or disobey for himself. Since both of you decided to disobey you will both take the consequences. When we get back to the manor, you will both have a bath and go to bed. No playing or talking, just go to sleep. Understand?"

At the boys quiet response of "Yes sir" he says "Let's go get that early supper we came for. Then we're going home. I planned to treat you both to ice cream but now we're skipping that. Maybe the next time we will be able to get some if you both mind me."

Returning home, Sirius sends the boys up to take their baths. "Baths then bed, boys. I'll be up in twenty minutes and I expect both of you to be in your beds by then. This is a punishment not playtime so I don't want to hear any playing going on. Ron, you have a bathroom to yourself in the guest room. It's the third door on the left as you come up the stairs. Harry will see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir, Good night sir."

"I'll be up in a few minutes to check on you Ron. I'll say good night then."

At the top of the stairs Ron whispers to Harry "Is he going to wallop you? I'm sorry I got you in such trouble. I didn't mean to make him so mad."

"I don't think he's going to spank me. He would if he found out about what I bought so be sure to hide that bag good! We'd both be in for a spanking if he finds that box! Tomorrow night we'll wait until he's asleep and then we'll set them off. Okay?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow night! It's going to be brilliant!" Ron says.

"Umm hmm. Real brilliant." Harry answers but thinks; _I just hope we can pull this off without getting caught! I do enjoy being able to sit down without it stinging like a million ants are attacking my bum! I wish I didn't feel so guilty already. I haven't even done anything yet! I'll have to be careful or Dad will be able to see something's going on!_

"Good Morning, boys! I hope you both slept well. Ron we have a full breakfast here so what would you like to eat?" Sirius greets the boys as they come into the dining room.

"Good Morning, Sir. I'd like to have some waffles with strawberries and cream. Is that too much?"

"Call me Sirius when we are not in school, Ron. No, that's not too much, it's not enough for a growing boy. We'll add in rolls, eggs and kippers to go with those waffles. That's one of Harry's favorite breakfasts too. Would you like milk or juice to drink? Maybe both?"

"Could I have hot tea, please? Mum lets us have tea for breakfast if we want to. I'll add milk to it."

"That's fine, Ron. Now Harry, will you have the same?"

"Fix me hotcakes and blueberries with sausage and eggs. I'll have juice to drink though not tea. I don't want** tea** for breakfast that would be too strange!" Harry grumps.

"Watch yourself Harry, mind your manners before we take a trip back to your room!" Sirius warns the boy sternly.

Turning away from Ron and Sirius, Harry brushes the tears brimming in his eyes from the scolding. He wonders why he's feeling so grumpy and irritated this morning. Not realizing it's because he didn't sleep well.

With a wave of his wand, Sirius has the breakfast laid out on the table. There are platters of waffles, hotcakes, bowls of fresh strawberries and blueberries floating in their own syrup, bowls full of scrambled eggs, kippers, sausage and a platter of bacon. There are pitchers of pumpkin juice, orange juice and milk as well as a teapot and coffee pot sitting on a burner to keep warm. Right in front of Harry's place is a platter of breakfast rolls with jars of jam and a plate with butter.

As Harry watches Ron heap his plate full of food, he wonders where Ron is going to put it all. After several minutes of quiet eating, Ron has finished one plate of waffles. He is scooping up eggs to go with the five sausage links and four bacon strips on his plate. As he reaches across the table for the platter of rolls, Harry says snidely "What are you going to eat next Ron, the tablecloth? Don't you think you've had enough already? Where do you put all that you eat anyway? Don't you know enough to ask for things to be passed to you instead of reaching across for it?"

Coming back into the room from the kitchen, Sirius is just in time to hear Harry's hateful little speech. He's appalled at his son's lack of manners towards his friend.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER -BLACK! UPSTAIRS! ROOM! **NOW!" ** Sirius snaps out his command.

As Harry dashes for the stairs he hears "I apologize for his lack of manners today Ron. He will be back to apologize himself in a few minutes. While you wait, please continue to help yourself to whatever you wish to eat. While you are here you may have as much or as little as you like."

"Yes sir. Sir? Umm, Sirius? Harry didn't mean it. He's not like that. I think he's just feeling out of sorts this morning. " Ron says as Sirius stands listening.

"Thank you for sticking up for your friend, Ron. Whether he meant it or not isn't the problem here. His definite lack of manners is the problem. Harry knows better than to talk to someone like that. He also knows I'm not going to allow him to behave like this. As I said he will be back to apologize to you in just a little bit. Until then please continue to enjoy your breakfast."


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: ** Thanks to all followers, reviewers and just readers. This story has reached 100 reviews! Thanks to Nicky who leaves reviews for each chapter but I can not contact. Feliz Navidad, Nicky! To everyone: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Stay safe and well in 2013!

* * *

Climbing the stairs to deal with Harry's behavior, Sirius stops off in his own room first. Leaning down into his closet he finds just what he came to look for. Picking up one of his older bedroom slippers he examines it but decides to leave it in the closet. He still remembers how much a slipper spanking burns and isn't ready to do that with his Pup. Walking into Harry's room he sees the child in bed with his head under the pillow. He can tell from the quivering back that Harry is crying.

Sitting down beside him, Sirius begins to rub Harry's back. "Talk to me Pup. What's going on here? This is not like you at all. Sit up and tell me what caused you to treat Ron so hatefully."

Muffled words come out from under the pillow. "What was that? I can't understand you. Sit up here Harry. Do it now please. We have some talking to do." Sirius says sternly.

"I don't have a reason for talking to him that way. I just did. I'll say I'm sorry if you want me too. I'm not sorry though, he eats like a pig! " Harry says hatefully.

After a long look at Harry, Sirius stands him up beside the bed. Reaching out he unsnaps Harry's jeans and pulls them down. Still looking at Harry's face, he says "Consider yourself lucky Harry James that I'm only using my hand. I started to bring a slipper but didn't. If you ever speak to anyone the way you did downstairs, I will apply that slipper to your backside, young man!"

"You do_ not_ speak in this disrespectful tone you are using. You_ will_ remember your manners and treat your guests politely. Commenting on their eating habits and being rude will **not** be tolerated!" Sirius says pulling Harry's underwear down and applying his hand to Harry's bare bottom.

After what, to Harry, seems to be forever he stops. "All right Harry, you are going to go down and apologize to Ron. After that you have one hour of room time. I will entertain Ron while you sit up here and think about how you will behave towards your friends. You may come down in an hour but, if you misbehave you'll be right back up here again. If you need to be sent to your room I will be applying something other than my hand the next time. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes sir, I'll behave. I swear it!" Harry sobs out. He's trying hard to stop the sobs that insist on coming. Reaching for the boy, Sirius pulls him into his arms letting him sit on his lap. After several minutes Harry is calm enough to listen.

"Harry, I love you very much. You know that I hope. What just happened doesn't mean I don't love you. It's because I love you so much that I punish you. I want you to be the best young boy there is and grow into the man your parents and I always knew you would be. It's a parent's job to teach right from wrong and apply the reminders when the child misbehaves."

Harry sniffles a little. "I'm ready to apologize now, Dad. I don't know why I acted like a prat downstairs."

"Go on and apologize to Ron. You have an hour of thinking time in your room afterwards so let's get it started."

Two hours later the boys are enjoying flying just below the trees in the backyard.

"Harry, I'm sorry I got you in trouble. You were right I was eating too much and not showing good manners. My Mum would have been upset with me as well. "

"No Ron, I'm the one who's sorry. I was jealous because Dad was giving you all the attention. He was right when he said I was rude. I'm sorry again!"

"Let's stop saying we're sorry and really fly these brooms! How fast does this new one go?"

"Real fast but you can't do it. Dad put a charm on it so it wouldn't go faster than five miles an hour." At Ron's grimace he says "Yeah I know. It made me mad too. I didn't let Dad know or he would have locked up my broom. He's just all into being safe these days. He forgets that this being safe is causing me not to have any fun. I can't fly fast on the broom, slide down the bannister, go into the woods to explore or go into any of the rooms with the dark doors."

"After what happened to the twins, I don't WANT to go into any of the rooms with dark doors! Do you?" Ron asks.

"No, not really, I would like to know what's in there but not enough to risk a whipping!"

"You think your Dad would really whip you? With a belt? I've never gotten a whipping like the twins got. I don't want to either. They say it really burns and you hurt for days! I don't know about that. They like to try to scare me with made up tales."

"Yes Ron I believe he would really whip me with his belt. That's what he said he would do if I ever went into one of those rooms. He doesn't ever say he will do something and then not do it. If he says he'd whip me then he would. I'm not curious enough to test him on it. His hand hurts bad enough!"

"Let's really play Quidditch! We can turn these branches into bats and the rock into a quaffle. Please Harry, let's try it. It's too nice a day to stay inside."

"All right but we can't go where Dad will see us or he'll ask about where the equipment came from. I'd be in trouble again for doing magic without permission!"

Selecting two sturdy limbs, Harry lays them side by side on the ground. Closing his eyes he thinks Quidditch bats and mutters a spell. Opening his eyes he sees two professional looking bats.

Grinning Ron says "Great job! Now do the quaffle!"

Minutes later the boys were happily batting the quaffle back and forth between them. After an hour they hear Sirius calling them.

"Quick, drop the bat in the trees! I'll get rid of the quaffle and this bat. Hurry, Ron!" Harry whispers.

The boys had just enough time to stash the equipment and fly away from the woods before Sirius appeared. "Time for lunch boys. You've been out here two hours. It's time to come in and warm up. The temperature is dropping again today. I don't want either of you back outside today. It's too cold."

"Yes Dad. We had already decided we were coming inside to play with my new game."

"We were headed in when you called us, Sir." Ron says politely.

Noticing the flushed cheeks and the inability to look him in the eye, Sirius suspects they have been up to some kind of mischief. After a quick scan of the area doesn't reveal anything wrong, he turns to follow the boys into the house.

"Well Ron, we don't do a big spread for lunch. We just have soup and sandwiches. This time I'm cooking though so what kind of soup would you like? We can have chicken with noodles, vegetable beef or ham and bean soup."

"I didn't know you could cook, Professor!" Ron blurts out in astonishment.

Harry grins at his friend's shocked look. "Dad usually does all the cooking here at the manor. This morning he didn't because he wanted us to have a full breakfast. He often fixes hotcakes or porridge for breakfast and sometimes waffles. He's a good cook Ron. Even the nasty porridge is good. You know how much I adore hot porridge!"

Chuckling at that, Sirius says "Why thank you Pup! If I can get a rating of good for "nasty porridge" then I know I'm a truly great chef! What'll it be Ron? Name your soup."

"Let Harry choose this time. I like all three kinds you named." Ron says.

At a nod from his Dad, Harry says "I like the thick ham and bean soup. Could we have that and then hot ham and cheese sandwiches and chips with it?"

"You two go wash your hands, arms and faces while I fix the soup. You can come back and help prepare the sandwiches for toasting and cut the potatoes for frying. Harry will show you what to do Ron. Don't look so concerned."

"Yes Sir, it's just at home Mum never lets me help in the kitchen. She says I'm a menace."

"Well here it's just us guys so we'll all do our best to fix lunch, okay?" Sirius reassures the boy.

Upstairs Ron says "You know what Harry? You're lucky to have such a great Dad! He takes up time with you and does things just for you and best of all you don't have to share him with six other kids!"

"Not right now I don't. At school, though I have to share him with a lot more than six other kids. I can't get by with anything like you and the other guys can."

"I didn't get by with much either, Harry. I never told you but I got called to your Dad's office three times last term. All three times he put me over his knee and walloped me 'til I cried. Then you know about the time he came to the dorm and did the same thing."

"What had you done?"

"Well, two of the times was for doing pranks with the twins. They also got a trip over his knee. The other time was for being out after curfew three times in a week. That was when he floo called Dad and asked him if he wanted me to be sent home. Dad said for him to handle it so he spanked me without my pants. That was two weeks before we got out for Christmas break."

"BOYS? I could use some help if you want to eat lunch before supper!" Sirius calls up the stairs.

"Coming Dad!" Harry calls back. "He's so silly sometimes!" Harry whispers as they hurry downstairs.

Later that night as the boys listen for any sounds, Harry whispers "Ron, I think it's time. Dad's asleep by now. We've got to be very quiet. You carry the matches and I'll carry the fireworks box. Remember, BE QUIET! Also skip the third stair from the top because it creaks. I'll go first so you'll know which one to step over."

Everything went fine until they were outside. "Man it's cold out here! I can't feel my cheeks!" Ron complains.

"Yes, but if we're going to do this we have to do it now. There's no other time we can do it and not get caught! Come on over here by the tool shed. The wind will be blocked by the building. Okay, I'm taking one out of the box. Here's the fuse in my left hand. OY! Do be careful with that match, you nearly lit my glove … the firework in his hand was fizzing so Harry quickly tossed it straight out in front of him. As the boys watched, it lit up in a circular disc changing colors as it spun, red, green, gold, silver, blue and yellow with a mixture of all the colors at the end.

"Brilliant!" whispered Ron. The next three they lit were different versions of the first. Each changed into a different shape displaying many colors. These did fly into the air before changing. The next one they lit seemed to react differently from the start. It went straight up into the air, spun around dizzily, and then exploded with a loud bang. The sparks flew in different directions most of them landing on the snow. Harry and Ron ran around stomping out the burning pieces until Harry happened to look at the tool shed.

"Ron! The roof is on fire! Quick, where's your wand?"

"I didn't bring it over. Use yours!"

"Mine is locked up inside!"

"Do something! Do magic without the wand! You know how Harry!"

"_Aquamoninti!" _Harry chants pointing to the tool shed. Nothing happens.

After what seemed like hours to the frightened boys, Sirius runs up. Taking one look at the burning tool shed he waved his wand "_Aguamenti!" _and water flowed out of the wand. With the fire out he turns to the boys. Seeing the box of matches lying next to the box of fireworks, he knows what happened.

"**Inside!** _Both of you_. Go upstairs put on dry pajamas and stay in your rooms." Both boys obey instantly.

Going into Harry's room first, Sirius says "Drop your pants and bend over the bed, Harry. You have six licks coming." With that said he snaps the slipper against the boy's bare backside.

"OWW! _**Dad!**_ That burns!" Harry cries out.

"Yes, I know. You could have hurt yourself or Ron tonight with this stunt! You could have been badly burned by those fireworks. Harry,you are aware of how I feel about using fireworks without supervision! Putting yourself or someone else in danger calls for extreme punishment. We'll be talking more about this tomorrow."

When he's finished with the spanking, Sirius helps Harry into bed on his stomach. "Go to sleep Pup. Things will be better tomorrow."

Going into the guest room he finds a very nervous Ron. "I'm sorry professor. It was all my idea. I talked Harry into buying them and shooting them off. I didn't think it would hurt anything."

"Tell me this Ron. If you didn't think it was wrong why did you wait until I was supposedly asleep before shooting them off? Why did you hide them from me to start with? You knew it was wrong and you knew better than to use matches without an adult around! Both of you could have been seriously hurt tonight with this stunt! I'm going to give you the same punishment I gave Harry. Drop your pants and bend over the bed!"

"YE OW! Professor, **Sir**, Mr. Black, PLEASE STOP!" Ron begs after two smacks with the slipper.

"Four more to go Ron, tough it out."

"It hurts sir!" Ron says crying into the bedcovers.

"We're done, Ron. You and Harry are very lucky not to have been burned by those fireworks tonight. Now climb in bed and go to sleep. We have much to discuss in the morning. Good Night son."

"Yes sir. Are you going to tell my parents, Sir? I'll be in for another walloping if they hear about this." Ron says dejectedly.

"We'll talk in the morning, Ron. Go to sleep." Sirius answers as he closes the bedroom door.

After waiting many minutes to make sure Sirius has gone back to his room, Ron carefully opens the bedroom door. Quietly he makes his way into Harry's room.

"Harry? Are you asleep?" He whispers.

"Of course not, Ron. Who could sleep when their bottom is on fire? Did you get it too?" Harry whispers back.

"Yes, he walloped me on my bare backside with a slipper! Man Harry, he sure does wallop hard. I'm going to be sitting carefully for days! He's never walloped me that hard before! I just hope he doesn't tell my parents or I'll get another one when I get home! My Mum has this spoon that's as big as her hand and it burns!"

"She wallops you with a _spoon_? That's kinda funny Ron!" Harry giggles quietly.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh. You wouldn't think it was funny if you ever got spanked by my Mum with it. Like I said it _burns_!"

"So does that slipper! I think tomorrow I'm going to go find that thing and transform it into a nice flower vase! I don't ever want to get spanked by that again!"

"Good idea, Harry. We better go to sleep in case your Dad comes to check on us. We sure don't want another spanking. Night Harry and thanks for doing fireworks with me. You're a true friend."


	24. Chapter 24

"All right boys, let's talk about what happened last night. Harry, where did those fireworks come from?"

"I bought them when we were in the Joke shop the other day. They were only supposed to fly up, spin around, change shapes and colors. It didn't say on the box that any would explode the way that one did. We only wanted to see the different shapes they could change into. We did not want to cause trouble."

"I know that, Pup. Neither of you boys would deliberately start a fire. You both put yourselves in danger last night. You could have been burned or hurt badly if, one of the fireworks could have exploded as you held it, the fire could have burned you. Those are the reasons you were punished. It would be terrible for me and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for either of you boys to have been hurt."

Seeing Ron squirm on his chair, Sirius decides to end the boy's suffering. "Ron, I'm not going to be mentioning this to your parents. I think you have been punished enough. Am I right in thinking you will not do anything as foolish and dangerous as this again? Either of you?"

"Yes sir. I promise I won't." Ron answers relieved to know he isn't going to be punished at home.

"I promise too, Dad. I won't be playing with fireworks ever again. That slipper sure does burn!" Harry says grinning mischievously.

"Yes Pup, it does, so unless you want to feel it burning your bum again, you will keep yourself out of dangerous situations! I'm not teasing here, Harry James! I mean what I say." Sirius says giving both boys a stern look. "Now, the temperature is too cold for you boys to go outside today. After breakfast you may go down to the basement to play or play upstairs in your rooms. Remember boys, the rooms with the dark black doors are not to be touched. There are still some dangerous things in the house and I don't want either of you anywhere near them."

"We don't want to be near them either, Dad. After what happened to Fred and George, we don't want to even see any of those strange things!" Harry replies as Ron nods his head in agreement.

Up in Harry's bedroom, Ron says "Well, what are we going to do today? We can't go out so we can't fly. I don't want to just sit around so what do you have in mind for us to do?"

"I've been practicing some things and I'd like to show them to you. If you like, I can teach you to do it too." Harry answers watching for Ron's reaction.

"Is it something I'll get in trouble for doing? If it is count me out right now! After last night's spanking, I'm still having trouble sitting without stinging. I sure don't want to make it worse." Ron says ruefully.

"It's all right Ron. If anyone gets in trouble it would be me because it's my idea. Let me show you what I have been working on. Then if you want to try it we'll work on it together."

At Ron's nod, Harry lifts his hands and says "Leviosa!" The toy dragon and the four small soldiers beside the dragon float up into the air and hang there. "Commence battle!" Harry commands the toys. The dragon begins to breathe fire and the soldiers attempt to capture the dragon as it flies around the room. After a serious battle the soldiers finally capture the dragon. Harry picks the toys up off the floor and places them back on the shelf.

"Why did they fall to the floor that way? Did the charm break?" Ron asks.

"No, when the game is also over they go back to being just regular toys. I can also stop it any time by saying 'End game." Do you want to try it?"

"No, I have a hard enough time doing "Leviosa" with my wand. You did it with just your hands! Even Hermione- know- it –all can't do it with just her hands! I hope you'll show her this when we get back to school. She thinks she knows all the answers and is much better than we are."

"Ron, that's not true. She's very smart and does know the answers. Plus she reads all the textbooks way ahead of the rest of us. It's not very nice of you to call her names, you know. I like her and hope you'll be her friend too. She doesn't have many friends."

"Well no wonder. Who wants to hang out with someone who thinks they're better than you." Ron answers.

Harry deciding to just change the subject says "Let's go down to the basement so I can show you what else I've learned. Then we can fly around down there if you like."

"Sirius would let us fly inside? My Mom never lets us fly inside."

After several trips around the basement and practicing flying with only their knees guiding the broom, Harry motions Ron to land.

"Let's stop and do something else. Would you like to see the new magic I've learned? "

"Sure, what is it? What does it do?"

"Well, first answer this. Would you like some pomegranate juice? I like it more than pumpkin juice."

"Okay, I guess I'll try it."

Waving his hands towards the basement door Harry says "ACCIO two glasses pomegranate juice and biscuits!"

Within seconds a plate of sugar biscuits and two glasses of juice appear.

"WOW! How'd you get that to come by itself? " Ron asks.

"It's a summoning spell, Ron. You just say 'accio' whatever you want and it comes to you. I saw it in one of Dad's old schoolbooks and tried it out. I can do it without my wand. Most times you have to have a wand for it to work."

"Let me try it. "ACCIO a new broom!" Ron chants loudly. Both boys wait and watch but no broom appears. Trying it again, Ron waves his hands and yells it this time. Waiting a full five minutes with no new broom before him he says "I guess I need a wand to do it."

"Yeah, that must be the reason. Well, keep practicing and maybe you can get it to work." Harry says reassuringly. "Let's go to my room and play exploding snap or something. It's more fun up there. Dad says he'll try to fix up the basement into a better place to play but he hasn't had time to do it yet."

Walking to the stairs on the first floor, they see Sirius sitting in a chair by the fire. "Well boys, off to new adventures I see. Before you go though Harry, I'd like to see you a minute. Go on up Ron, Harry will be right there."

After Ron has left, Sirius says "The strangest thing happened a little while ago. Two glasses of juice and a plate of biscuits flew by themselves down to the basement. Now I know I didn't send them so how did they get down there?"

Harry, knowing better than to try to deceive his Dad answers "I was practicing a new spell I learned. I can 'accio' things now Dad!"

"I saw that, Harry. You haven't taken your wand out of the desk, have you?"

"Knowing that he would be in big trouble if he had, Harry answers firmly "No sir. I didn't use a wand. I didn't need to. I just say 'accio' and it comes to me. I think it's cool, don't you?"

"It might be 'cool' Harry but you know you are not allowed to use magic like this. If you wanted juice and a snack you should have come up here to get it or asked me to get it for you. You are still too young to do magic without adult supervision, son. It could get out of control and hurt you or someone else. I thought we talked about this when Professor Snape stayed with you."

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry, Dad. I just wanted to show Ron what I've learned. It's just a summoning spell not something really big like I did before. I didn't think it would hurt anything to do it one time."

Sirius pulls the boy over closer to him and holds him in his arms for a few minutes before answering. "Son, it doesn't matter if it's a small spell or something bigger. You must not use your magic without adult supervision! You are going to have to be punished for this son." At Harry's woebegone look, Sirius says "Harry, I don't like having to punish you, I hope you know that. Parents have to teach consequences for behavior that is reckless or dangerous."

"I know, I guess I just was showing off. I guess I deserve to get another spanking." Harry says sorrowfully. "But Dad, I'm still a little sore from last night so please don't spank me. I'll be good!"

"No Pup, I'm not going to spank you this time. You did have someone with you who could have gone for help if you needed it. Your punishment will be spending time writing lines tonight instead of us playing games together. After you finish the lines, you will go to bed. Next time you want to practice magic, ask me to come watch you please. Then you won't wind up being in trouble. Ron's waiting, so go on up to play with him. His Mum sent an owl and he's to go home this afternoon around four."

Before Harry reaches the stairs he hears Sirius's voice.

"Harry?" Sirius says sternly and waits for the boy to look him in the eyes.

"Yes Sir?"

"Remember, no more unsupervised magic! Ask an adult to be with you."

Going into his room, he finds Ron looking at one of the old spell books. "Is this where you learned the 'accio' spell? What other cool spells can you do?"

"I can do some but I_ can't_ show them to you! I got in trouble again! I almost got another spanking for doing that one in the basement! I now have to write lines and have an early bedtime tonight! It's not fair, Ron! What good is it to have magic if you get in trouble for using it? The grownups use it all the time. The bigger kids at school use it too. When we are caught using it, we get punished! I'm tired of being just a kid!"

"Harry, YOU, are not 'just a kid'! You are famous! Don't you know? Everybody knows the name Harry Potter as the boy- who -lived! You knocked back a extremely powerful dark wizard and you were only eight at the time. You have a big future in being a great wizard!" Ron tells him.

"That's all well and good Ron but still, what use is being magical if I can't even practice magic when I want to?" Harry complains.

"I don't know, Harry. My Dad says it's because we're still young. Something about our magic core is not settled yet. I don't really get it either. I just know if I do any kind of magic without him or Mum I get in trouble. I'm not nearly as good at magic as you. I have to use a wand and sometimes things don't come out to good even then. Like last week. I wanted to turn a towel into a rabbit fur muff for my Mum. I chanted the spell straight from the book and waved my wand just like the picture."

"What happened? Did you change it?"

"Yeah, I changed it. It went from a towel to a snapping rabbit."

"I've never heard of a snapping rabbit only a snapping turtle. What happened then?"

"Well, Dad had to come in and rescue me. The rabbit was trying to bite me and had me backed up into a corner! I yelled for Dad and he came and vanished it. Then he put me over his knee and spanked me for doing unsupervised magic!"

Seeing Harry collapse on the bed in giggles, Ron says "Hey! It's not funny! Dad spanks hard especially when he conjurs a hairbrush!"

"Sorry, it's not that you got a spanking that's funny. I just can't stop seeing a mad rabbit holding you in a corner! Did the rabbit wear a hat Ron? You know the Mad Hatter? Well you had a Mad Hare!"

"You know what Harry? You are _so _not funny!" Ron says glaring at the boy who's still laughing.

Later that evening, Harry finds himself sitting at a table writing "I will not use magic without adult supervision" one hundred times. At line number fifty he looks over to his Dad who is in the room reading. "Dad? Can I tell you something? It's really funny."

"Have you finished writing the lines?"

"I'm half done."

"Well, when you are all the way done, let me know. We'll talk then. When you are writing lines, Harry, you are to write not talk."

"DAD, my hand is hurting. Can't I stop for now?" Harry whines several minutes later.

"Would you rather your bum be hurting?" At Harry's quick shake of the head, Sirius says "Finish your lines with no more talking and it won't be."

Glowering at that, Harry picks up the hated quill. _Why is it so hard to write with these things? Why can't I just use the muggle pen or pencil to write with? Hermione uses them but says she'd rather use a quill. Not me, I could get done much faster that way! I hate writing lines! _He thinks as he dips the quill into the ink and starts line number fifty six. At line number ninety the quill suddenly slips and leaves a big ink stain across the lines from eighty seven all the way to ninety.

Staring at the stain Harry feels tears threatening. Trying his best not to cry, he picks the quill up and keeps writing. On line ninety two the quill slips again, tearing the paper. This is too much for Harry. He shoves the ink and paper off the table, puts his head down on his arms and lets the tears come.

Not hearing the quill scratch against the paper, Sirius looks up to see if Harry is finished. Surprised to see his Pup sitting with his head on the table, he goes over to him. When he sees the boy's shoulders shaking he asks "What's wrong Pup? Are you all finished?"

"I didn't mean it. Please don't make me start again. Please?" Harry sobs.

"Why would I make you start again?" Sirius asks confused. Then seeing the paper on the floor he picks it up. "Are you upset over the stain, son?"

"I messed it up! I'll have to start all over now and I was almost done!" Harry wails.

"Why would you have to start all over?"

"That's what Professor Snape says when you have a rip or a big stain on your papers. You have to start again and make it neat this time. People should know how to use a quill and ink by nine years old! Even six year olds can use quills and ink without making a big mess."

Realizing his Pup is quoting what he's heard, Sirius sighs to himself. He really needs to have a talk with Severus about relaxing his expectations some. In Sirius's view the children shouldn't be expected to meet such high expectations.

"You know what Pup? I doubt even I could write out a long paper without making a stain. These quills just don't seem to like me. Never have actually. I had a hard time in school. There was a professor who was always handing back my work. "Do it better Black! Not so many blots! It's unreadable!" He'd say. So you see, trouble with quills and ink happens to other people too not just you. Let's go get you ready for bed and just forget about these hateful quills! What do you say?"

Giggling now at his Dad's words and silly face, Harry says "I'm good to go, Dad."

Up in his room Harry tells Sirius about Ron's transfiguration trouble. "He said the rabbit had him in the corner and was trying to bite him!" Harry grins.

"That is a funny story Pup. I somehow doubt Ron thinks so though. Being attacked by a mad rabbit wouldn't be too funny if it happened to you. Good night, have good dreams son." Sirius says pulling the blanket up and giving the boy's hair a rub. Recently, Harry has decided he's too big for a good night kiss so Sirius has to skip that part of the bedtime ritual.

Rolling over on his side, Harry falls asleep thinking of bunnies with long sharp teeth wearing big hats.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry Potter ch. 25

The next morning, Harry bounds down the stairs to breakfast with great anticipation.

"Dad! Did you know that tomorrow is New Year's Eve?" He asks sliding into his seat.

"Umm Hmm" Sirius mumbles from behind the latest edition of Wizard's Worldly News.

"Daaad!' Harry says frowning now. "Dad, you _got_ to listen to me. This is important!"

"Yes, young master. How may I be of service sir? Your wish is my command." Sirius teases as he lowers the newspaper.

Grinning now, Harry repeats his previous announcement. "Tomorrow is New Year's Eve!"

"Yes son, I did look at the calendar today when I got up. So do you have a special reason for telling me this news?"

Slumping down in his seat now, Harry responds "No, I guess not."

Taking pity on the boy, Sirius says "Well that's good to know because I for one have plans for us. I didn't want to say anything just in case you had something planned for yourself. If you were going out to a party or dance, I wouldn't want my ideas to ruin your fun."

Staring at his Dad for just a minute, Harry realizes Sirius is joking.

"Daaaad, I'm nine, how can I go to a party or dance without you knowing? Besides, I want to be with you. Tell me what you have planned. Please?"

"There's going to be a huge fireworks display at Diagon Alley. If you like, we can go early for dinner and then watch the fireworks. I just might even let you try some butterbeer. It's supposed to be safe for children to have. Would you like to go?"

"YES!" Harry says enthusiastically. "Ron told me there's a new ice cream place open that's really good. It's called Fontescue's something. I forget the rest. There's a pet store too. It's next to the ice cream parlor. Could we go to both? Please Dad?"

"I don't see why we couldn't. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to shop before the fireworks display. Are you thinking of getting another pet, Pup? I know you miss having Inky and I'm sorry she couldn't continue as a live cat. It just wasn't working out for her."

"I do miss her some. I shouldn't have tried to make her alive when she wasn't. She had to go back to just being a cartoon cat on a smock. I guess it's like Mummy used to say 'It wasn't meant to be."

"No son, it wasn't. We'll look into getting another pet but I can't say for sure that we will get one tomorrow. Why don't you just plan on looking and then we can go back and get it. If you find someone you think is a good match for us."

"What should I get? If I get a dog, I can't take that to school and besides Padfoot might not like having another dog around." Harry stops talking to grin at Sirius.

"Padfoot will accept whatever pet you decide on. But, you are right about the fact you can't take a dog to school with us. You will have to choose something that is allowed at Hogwarts. A cat, owl, toad, lizard, elephant, scorpion, No Wait! Those last two aren't allowed. I just got forgetful for a second." Sirius teases him.

"Dad?" Harry asks cocking his head sideways to look at Sirius.

"Yes Harry?"

"Did you put something different in your coffee this morning? You are being awfully silly this morning. Did you take a potion? Are you sick?"

Laughing now, Sirius answers "No son, I'm not sick. I didn't have anything in my coffee that's different from any other morning. I'm just feeling happy today. I think this new year is going to be a great one! It's going to be Nineteen Ninety One. See it is going to be a great ONE."

"Dad, you're jokes are really bad, you know that?"

"Ron likes them."

"Ron thinks everything is funny. He's kind of loony, Dad."

"_Harry James__! _You know better than that! Name calling is not allowed and in this case it certainly isn't true. Ron is a nice young man. He's been a good friend and you should treat him respectfully." Sirius scolds.

"Yes Sir."

"Dad, am I famous? Am I different? Maybe I'm the one who is loony." Harry says regretfully.

"What makes you think this, son?

"Ron told me that I am famous. He said everybody knew my name. Then he said some silly stuff about me knocking out a grown wizard. I don't know what he's talking about. I haven't been fighting anyone. I promise I haven't! I know you'd paddle my bum if I got in a fight!"

"You're right, I would definitely paddle your bum! We've talked about problem solving so you know alternative ways to handle yourself other than fighting. Come sit with me on the couch and let's talk about all of your questions. I'll do my best to answer. " Sirius then thinks_ I'll only answer what he asks. I'm not telling him the whole story unless I just have to. He's too young to have to know about all of this. That Ron! I'd like to paddle HIS backside for starting all this._

"All right son, what do you want to know?" Sirius asks as they settle back on the couch. Sirius puts his arm around the boy and snuggles him close.

"Well, why did Ron say I'm famous? How could that be? Famous people are the ones who do something special or new. I can't be famous because I haven't done any of those things."

"I'll answer your question, Pup but first let me ask you something. Can you tell me what you remember about the day your Mum and Dad died? I know this is something we don't talk about much but it's important."

"Well, the night before that day, Daddy came home from work all upset. I remember he and Mummy were in the kitchen talking and they were loud. I didn't have my door closed and I heard some of what he told Mummy. He said "They say he's back. He's after boys born at the end of July and first of August. We've got to do something." I didn't hear more than that before they stopped being loud."

Harry stops and looks up at Sirius. "What else do you remember?"

"Then later, Daddy came up to my room and had some kind of potion for me to drink. I didn't want to because it looked like blood. He said it was just some red juice and would make me strong like Superman so I drank it. It made me sleepy so I went to sleep. Then when I woke up there was a lot of noise downstairs. I got out of bed and went downstairs. That's when I saw this man and he had a wand. He and Daddy were fighting with wands. Mummy was there too. She kept telling Daddy to stop him."

When Harry stops talking Sirius looks down at him to see tears in the boy's eyes. "It's all right Pup. You don't have to tell me anymore. We'll talk about something else."

"No, Dad. I need to tell you the rest. Don't be mad at me though, please don't. I didn't mean to do it."

"Son, I will never be mad at you for something you couldn't help. What did you do?"

"Mummy was crying and Daddy was still fighting that man. Then the man pointed his wand at Daddy and a green light came out of it. Daddy fell down and didn't move. Mummy was holding me behind her and she told me to run back upstairs.

I started to go up and I heard Mummy call out "NO, Not Harry! You can't have him. Take me!" I came back downstairs and the man and Mummy were fighting with wands now, over by the windows. I got mad at that man for being mean to Mummy and hurting Daddy. I went over and picked up Daddy's wand and pointed it at the man. Mummy fell over when a green light hit her and then Daddy's wand blew up. The man disappeared and I was all by myself. I remember my head hurt and I …. " Harry stops there.

"And you what? Go ahead son, finish what you were saying. I promise you I won't be mad at all."

"My head hurt really bad and then I wet my pants. I didn't even know I needed the loo. I went back upstairs and changed my pants and got a warm cloth for my head. Mummy always put warm cloths on me if I had a ear ache so I thought maybe it would help. It wasn't but a few minutes later that you came running up the stairs and grabbed me. I remember you squeezing me in a hug so tight it hurt."

"I'm sorry I hurt you pup. You know I never meant to do that. I was just so thankful to see you and that you were not harmed. Which part of your story is where you think you'd done something wrong?"

"When I picked up Daddy's wand and then when I wet my pants. I'm not allowed to play with Mummy or Daddy's wands. I got a spanking from Daddy when I did it before. I turned the kitchen table into a giant rooster when I was seven. Mummy laughed but Daddy took me over his knee and spanked me. He said I was NEVER to touch a wand until I was old enough to go to Hogwarts."

"Mummy used to put me in the corner if I wet my pants. I'd only done that a few times before. One time, when I was five, I was outside playing and waited too late. Daddy wanted to spank me but Mummy wouldn't let him. Another time I was playing with you as Padfoot and you made me laugh a lot. I wet my pants then too."

"Harry, you were just a little guy then. Sometimes when you are little you can't hold on as long so you have an accident. Your Mum knew this happens with small children. Your Daddy probably was upset because you caused extra chores for your Mum. You remember how she liked to do things the muggle way. Your Daddy never did get why she wanted to wash clothes and dishes by hand when magic is so much faster. I would just forget about those accidents. It happens and it's not a problem."

"So if I ever wet my pants, you won't spank me? What about if I played with a wand that wasn't mine?"

"I would never punish you for having an accident. As for playing with a wand that isn't yours, I think you already know what would happen. Don't You?" Sirius asks sternly.

"Yessir, you'd 'wallop my bum until I couldn't sit for a day' you told me you would."

"You got that right kiddo! Now as to what happened when you picked up your Daddy's wand that day, well that was an accident too. I already told you that you won't be punished for accidents.

What happened when you picked up James's wand was that you used your inner magic and anger to banish the man who was hurting your family. You were only eight and people were amazed that a child that young could use magic to make a powerful wizard vanish the way you did. That's why Ron says you are famous. Not many boys or girls can perform that level of magic at age eight. Do you have any questions, Pup?"

"Why was it so dark outside? Why did that man hurt my Mummy and Daddy? Were they bad people? Am I bad too for making that man disappear?"

"Oh Harry, **No, **don't think that. Your Mum and Dad were wonderful people. Lily and James were my best friend and to me a brother. They were fighting a war against the evil wizard and his followers. They were winning people over to their side which made the evil wizard angry so he came and fought them. He used dark evil magic and that's what killed them."

"Was he going to kill me too? Why did the bright sunny day go dark as night that day?"

"Harry, evil is dark. The evil that came to James and Lily's that day was so evil it blocked out the sun. I can't answer you about what the evil one planned to do. I wasn't there but I wish I had been."

"NO! If you had been there he would have killed you too! Then I'd be all alone! Don't go looking for him. _PROMISE ME DAD !_ I don't want to be all alone! I don't want to lose another Daddy! Promise me PLEASE!" Harry says breaking down in tears.

Picking the child up and sitting him on his lap, Sirius wraps his arms around him. "SHH, it's all right. Go ahead and let it out." He just sits and holds the boy while Harry sobs into his chest.

"I miss my Mummy and Daddy. Why did they go off an leave me? Why Dad? You won't do it too will you?"

I promise you Harry James Potter-Black, I will not leave you on purpose. I will never go off and leave you alone. You are safe with me. I hope you know your Mum and Dad did not want to leave you alone either. They would never have left if they could have had a choice. They love you very much and are still watching out for both of us. Do you still see them in your dreams Pup?"

"Umm hmm sometimes they talk to me. Mummy tells me to behave myself and not keep getting in trouble so much. Daddy said I have the heart of a marauder and can't help it. He tells me I'm doing a good job taking care of you."

Smiling at hearing that, Sirius tells him "Well, I'm glad you still see them son. That's very special and you are lucky to be able to see them. Next time you do, will you say hello for me? Tell them I miss them too."

"I'll tell them Dad. Dad, I'm really sleepy now. Can I go take a nap? Maybe I can see Mummy and Daddy."

"Sure Pup, go ahead. I'll come wake you for lunch."

* * *

Sirius sitting in the living room waiting for Harry to finish his nap, thinks back to all Harry told him about the day he vanished Voldemort. Sirius has received word that Voldemort's followers are gathering together and becoming more vocal. The evil one is not dead just sent away to regroup as the muggles might say. The day will come when The Dark Lord will return. He just may seek revenge on the child who was able to make him vanish.

Sirius decides to have Professor Dumbledore reinforce the wards around Hogwarts and this house as well. There are also some new rules going to be put into practice when school begins again after the winter holidays. Not just for Harry but for all the students' safety.

The rules are not going to be very well taken by his Pup. Sirius can see the argument coming in the days ahead but for now he hopes to finish out their holiday nicely. Tomorrow's outing will be something Harry will enjoy and may be the last one he has for months. If Voldemort is getting stronger, Sirius plans to keep Harry away from places he could be harmed. Unfortunately for Harry, that meant staying inside the castle or house. For his adventurous nine year old this was going to be extremely difficult to endure. Harry loved being able to go outside to visit Hagrid and his menagerie or take a fly around the castle grounds. These things would have to stop for now. Sirius thought regretfully.

He'd just have to talk Dumbledore into creating an indoor flying area as well as a place the children could run and climb or just be together. The idea of an indoor play area might make the new rules more acceptable to the younger children.

Thinking more on this subject, Sirius decides to sketch out some ideas for this play area. With his quill drawing as he spoke, he listed:" Indoor flying area, a climbing apparatus that will change shape to be whatever shape a child desires, ceiling swings, looping slide to cover one whole side of the room, area for sitting including tables for refreshments and games, art area? discuss with Harry more possibilities."


	26. Chapter 26

Harry Potter Ch.26

The next evening Harry and his Dad are in the new pet shop, Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. The store has pets of all kinds from small lizards to large dogs. Harry is drawn to the area containing the owls.

"Dad, look over there in the corner! Do you see the white owl? Mummy used to make up stories about a white owl. She called it Hedwig. I sure would love to have that owl. Can we get her?"

"Yes, but how do you know it's a girl?"

"I just know. I'm going over and pet her. I need to tell her she's going to our home so she won't think we're going to just leave her here. I'll be right back." Harry explains before walking up to the perch.

"Hi girl, my name's Harry and I'd like to be your friend. Would you like that?" When the owl comes down to sit on his shoulder Harry decides she has accepted his offer.

"Well then, I'm going to name you Snow Doll. Is that a good name for you?" Receiving a slight nip and seeing a ruffling of feathers, Harry giggles. "Alright I'm teasing you. Your name is Hedwig isn't it?"

When the owl opens and closes her eyes and tucks her head under his chin, Harry takes that as a sign she accepts her name. After a few minutes of stroking and talking to Hedwig, Harry tells her "You'll need to wait here until I can come back for you. I will be back tomorrow and we'll get you out of this loud place. Would you like to come with me to school? I go to Hogwarts and there are a lot of owls there. You could make new friends." With a small "hoot" and another rub under Harry's chin his new friend flies back to her perch.

"Well Son, did she agree to come live with us?" Sirius asks having heard the one way conversation between Harry and the owl.

"Yes, I think so. We'll need to get her some food, a perch and something to carry her in for when I get to come back to get her."

"We'll buy all of that when we come back tomorrow. They have several cages to choose from. Are you ready to go have supper?"

"I was hoping we could look at the cats first. Please Dad? Hermione really needs another friend. She doesn't have many. Do you think I could use some of my Christmas money and buy her a cat? She loves cats as much as I do. I know I can only have one pet at school so I thought if I got her a cat we could each share our pets. Can I Dad?" Harry asks having run out of breath from his hurried explanation.

"Son, I think that is a wonderful and very kind idea. Why don't you go on over and look at the cats while I speak to the store manager about keeping Hedwig and the cat until tomorrow. Then we really need to go if we're going to have supper and ice cream before the New Year's celebration starts. We have to leave here soon to go to the celebration. It's outside Diagon Alley in a muggle area. I thought it would be at Diagon Alley but it isn't."'

After assuring that the animals would be able to stay overnight without a problem, Sirius walks over to the cat area. He finds Harry sitting in the closed cat room with three cats perched on him. One in his lap, one curled around his shoulders and one on his head.

"Well, I see you have some friends here. You do know Harry, we can only take one cat with us." At Harry's pleading look he adds "As much as I would like to get them all out of here, we just can't. Next summer, we can come back and get a cat to live at the manor if you like. I don't want to leave one alone with us gone most of the time. That wouldn't be fair to the cat. Have you decided on which one to get for Hermione?"

"Dad, please couldn't I have a cat to stay with us in our quarters at school? I'd take care of it real good and come every day to do it. You wouldn't even have to do a thing for it. Please Daddy? Please can't I get two?"

"No Harry. You can only have one pet at school and you picked Hedwig. Now I need to know which cat you want for Hermione so I can tell the store manager. "

"But I want one for me too. You're my head of house and can say it's alright for me to have two pets. I read the rules and it said if the Head of House agrees the student may bring two animals. I want a cat too." Harry says whining and beginning to pout.

Walking closer to the boy, Sirius stoops down next to him. "Son, I understand this is hard but I'm not going to bend the rules for you. You may only have one pet. The rule you are talking about concerns a child with a magical familiar and a pet. You don't have a magical familiar or need one. I'm not going to change my mind. If you insist on pouting and whining then we'll just go back home. It seems to me that you need to make a choice. Either pick a cat for Hermione only or continue to whine and we'll go home. Make the choice right now."

Looking at his Dad's eyes, Harry can see Sirius is not going to put up with any more of Harry's behavior. He can see the warning look and knows he'd better not push him or he'll wind up in trouble. With a sigh, he picks up the black and white cat that was settled on his lap. " I'll get this one Dad. I think Hermione would like him." Then turning to look at the other six cats Harry whispers "Sorry guys, I can't take all of you. Maybe you'll find homes too."

Later after eating and tasting his first butterbeer, Harry is making another choice. This one is over which two ice cream flavors to get in his bowl. Finally deciding on Monster Mash chocolate and Wize Wizard Watermelon, Harry happily digs into his ice cream.

"Let's go Son. You can bring the bowl with you. We need to go find a good spot for the fireworks and entertainment. The flyer listed a Magic Show so that should be interesting to see. Now remember Harry, we are in the company of muggles tonight so do not mention magic as we know it. You and I are muggles tonight also."

"Yes Dad, I remember. They sure won't be able to put on a real magic show. We could show them some real magic couldn't we?"

"We could but we won't. No magic from us tonight. We are spectators not participants, agreed?" Sirius asks giving Harry a stern warning look.

"Yes Sir."

Watching the traditional card tricks, saw the lady in half, make a person disappear, it was time for the final trick of the magic show and Harry is bored.

The magician announces "Who will volunteer for my assistant for this final trick?" Then seeing the young boy looking at him with a bored look, the man says "I'll bet this young man right here would be perfect. Come on up young fella." He calls pointing to Harry.

Up on stage, the magician explains his last trick "I'm going to pull a live animal out of this box. As you can see there is nothing in the box at this time. In just a few minutes, I will say the magic words and pull a white rabbit out of this empty box. First my young assistant will demonstrate how empty the box is. Now young man, please place your hands inside the box. Is there anything inside this box?" he asks Harry.

"No sir, the box is empty."

"Watch closely as I make the empty box full of a live white rabbit folks! ABRACADABRA ALACAZAM! "

The man says waving a make believe magic wand over the box. He motions to Harry as he says "My young assistant here will now pull out the rabbit. Go ahead son."

Harry reaches in and pushes through the fake bottom of the box to the cage below the table just as the magician told him to do. Reaching into the cage he whispers some words before pulling the rabbit up and out of the hat.

The audience gasps as Harry holds a large red, white and blue rabbit wearing a New Year's hat on its head. The magician gasps as well giving Harry a strange look. "Well folks, the joke's on me. Someone here has a good sense of humor and colored my rabbit for New Year's. Thank you for coming and enjoy our spectacular fireworks display that begins in about fifteen minutes."

At the side of the stage, Sirius motions sternly for Harry to come to him. When Harry reaches his Dad, Sirius asks "Did you change the rabbit?"

"Yessir"

"Change it back Now!"

Walking back to the rabbit, Harry whispers to it and it becomes a small fluffy white rabbit. Holding it gently, Harry leans over the table and places it back into the rabbit cage. Then with a small sigh, he walks back over to Sirius hoping he won't be punished for this.

"_Harry James_! You agreed not to use magic tonight! You broke your word! I am very disappointed in your behavior. I ought to put you over my knee right here! You know better than to use magic in front of muggles!" Sirius scolds quietly.

Seeing Harry's downcast eyes and drooping shoulders the magician guesses he's being scolded by the man talking to him. Walking over he says "Excuse me, but are you his Father?"

"Yes, I am. I apologize for him causing the commotion at the end of your show. He will be punished."

"No, please don't do that. The audience loved it! You are able to do real magic, aren't you? My Father was a wizard but unfortunately I didn't get the talent. I'm a squib. I would love to be able to do real magic."

"Again, I apologize for his behavior. He knows better than to show off this way. Harry, apologize to this man!"

"I am very sorry for stealing the show sir. I only wanted to make it a little more exciting for the audience. They've seen these tricks so many times they were bored. I know I was."

"HARRY!" Sirius says shocked at the boy's audacity.

Lifting the boy off the stage, Sirius leads him by the arm to a nearby alley. Sitting down on a wooden crate Sirius stands the boy in front of him. "You have been disobedient and rude tonight young man. You had no right to disrupt the magic show and then be rude by saying the show was boring!"

With that he promptly turns Harry across his lap and gives him four very hard whacks to his bottom. Standing the boy back up he asks "Can you behave yourself the rest of the night or should we just go home now? If you choose to stay I warn you now, if you cause any more trouble tonight, you _will _be punished again when we get home. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Yes sir. I'll behave, I don't want a spanking at home. I'm sorry I misbehaved and broke my word. I won't do it again." Harry replies through his tears as he rubs his smarting backside.

"That's good son. I accept your apology and you are forgiven. Let's go enjoy the fireworks show."

Thirty minutes into the fireworks show, the ice cream and the butterbeer have joined together to make Harry an uncomfortable little boy. Wishing he could ignore the feeling but knowing he'd better speak up, Harry says "Dad?"

Not being able to hear over the crowd and the fireworks, Sirius doesn't answer him.

Harry decides to wait a little longer as the sight of a dragon emerges in the night sky. The next image is a red dog with a blue leash attached. Then there are several displays of multi colored fireworks one after the other.

Unable to ignore his problem any longer, Harry tugs on Sirius's hand until his Dad bends down to him.

"Dad, I need to go inside right now! It's an emergency!" Harry whispers beginning to squirm.

"Let's go then." Sirius says lifting Harry into his arms and walking swiftly to a nearby restaurant. Harry is relieved there is no line for the washroom inside. Hurrying he takes care of his business and comes back out eager to see the rest of the fireworks show. Just as he and Sirus leave the restaurant, there is another explosion in the sky. Harry looks up expecting a beautiful display only to see a hideous green skull like mask displayed in the sky. Hearing screams, he quickly looks up at his Dad.

Sirius's face has gone white as he gapes at the display for a moment. Then reaching down he lifts Harry into his arms again.

"Hold on tight Harry." He says as there is a popping sound around them. Harry feels a strange squeezing feeling in his stomach and is immediately glad he took care of his business a few minutes ago. Closing his eyes against this strange feeling, he hears his Dad say "It's alright, you can open your eyes now. It's over."

Opening his eyes Harry is surprised to find they are in their quarters at Hogwarts. Nervously he looks up at Sirius wondering if he is in trouble.

"Uh Dad? I didn't make that ugly picture in the sky, I swear it! Don't be mad, please? I'm telling the truth, I didn't do it!"

"Whoa there son, just calm down. Of course you didn't do it. I never thought you did. I apparated us away from there because that is the mark of the Dark Lord and his followers. Anytime you see that sign there will be trouble. I wanted to get us to safety as quickly as possible. I didn't have time to explain that to you."

"Why are we at school? Why didn't we go home? I thought no one could app rat into the school anyway."

We are at the school because this is the safest place to be. You are right most people cannot _apparate _into the school. Headmaster Dumbledore has arranged for me to be able to do so, in order to keep you safe. Remember our talk about your dealings with the Dark Lord? We want to make sure he doesn't find out where you are. We will have to be extra careful in what we do from now on. We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Right now, let's get you into a bath and then to bed. I need to go talk to the Headmaster."

"OOH, let's go! I want to tell Grampa all about the fireworks and magic show and Hedwig and the cat too. I can get a bath afterwards." Harry says scampering towards the fireplace to floo to his Grampa's quarters.

"Just a minute there, young man. I believe I told you to go get a bath now. I didn't say you could come along to see your Grampa tonight. Before you argue with me, think back to what I said would happen if you caused any more problems tonight. Do you remember?" Sirius asks sternly after seeing the rebellious look on Harry's face.

Harry immediately feels his face droop as he remembers. "Yes sir, I don't want another spanking tonight. That one in the alley hurt!"

"Then you need to do as you were told and wait until tomorrow to visit your Grampa. It's late Harry and you need to get to bed. I assure you Grampa will be happy to see you and hear all about everything tomorrow. Now scoot off to the bath young man."

"Yes Dad. Dad?"

"YES?" Sirius asks a warning in his voice. He doesn't want Harry to stall around tonight.

"UM, I just wondered if we would be able to get Hedwig and the cat tomorrow like you said."

"We'll talk about that tomorrow as well. Now, no more stalling Harry. Go take that bath and be sure to use the soap on your face this time around. You forgot the last time. You have ice cream behind your ears I'm sure."

"DAD, I do not! I'm not that messy!"

"Nevertheless wash your face and behind those ears as well please. I'll check them when you get out so do a good job."

Twenty minutes later Sirius checks on a clean and exhausted child tucked into his Griffyndor colored bedroom. Finding him sound asleep, Sirius places a 'monitor child spell' on him in case he wakes and floos to the headmaster's quarters.

"Sirius! What's happened? The wards alerted me you and Harry were on the premises." Dumbledore says softly.

"We attended the fireworks show tonight that was held near Diagon Alley. The Dark Lord's mark appeared in the sky so I took Harry and we apparated out of there. I haven't seen that mark in nearly two years and I'm worried."


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27 Harry Potter

"Well Sirius, you have a right to be concerned but I wouldn't worry too much. I've been following Voldemort carefully. There are no signs he has been able to reform as yet. Yes, the Dark Mark appeared but think, any of his followers would more than likely be able to create one if they desired."

"Yes, I suppose that's true enough. I'm a parent now and this episode terrified me! There is no way I'm going to do anything to enable that bastard to get his hands on my child! What do we need to do to keep Harry out of this?" Sirius responds still agitated from the recent events.

"We'll reinforce the wards and barriers of course. Hogwarts Castle is the safest place to be so just keep him here. I would not recommend leaving the grounds at this time. You know the old saying,' Better to be safe than sorry.' Although I don't believe Voldemort is after Harry, we should take precautions anyway. We'll arrange some things inside for him to enjoy so he won't feel confined. I don't think a nine year old will like being confined to the castle so we'd better make sure we have entertainment in place."

"Thank you Sir, I'll make sure Harry knows and conforms to the new rules also. Yes, I believe it's going to be hard on Harry to have to stay inside but he'll have to do so for his own safety. If you don't mind, I'd like to be the one to plan out the entertainment area for the children. Maybe involving Harry in developing the area, will ease the frustration I know he'll feel at this new development."

"Sirius my boy, that's an excellent idea. Having an entertainment area will be perfect. There's a space on the fourth floor that could be utilized. I'll just go up and look it over. There are several vacant rooms we could connect into one large area. You come up with some plans and I'll see what we can make happen! We'll design this for use by all the junior level students. I'm going to place them on the same restriction as Harry. Someone might try to do something to one of them to get to Harry. It's for the best. I'll have the new guidelines drawn up and sent out to the families by the weekend. The students return in two weeks." Dumbledore replies.

"Yes sir, that would help Harry's feelings if everyone else was under the same restrictions. Now, Harry wants to come visit tomorrow. He has plans to tell you of his adventure today. We also bought a couple of pets. A snowy white owl for Harry and a tom cat for Hermione. Harry insisted on the cat for his lonely friend. Actually he wanted to bring all the cats here but I refused. He has a soft heart for animals!"

"Um hm, takes after his Mum in that. Lily was also a child who loved animals. Once she rescued a young eagle and brought it to the castle. She and Hagrid nursed it back to health and then took it up into the mountains to let it free. She wrote a beautiful poem about the experience. I'll see if I can find it if you like." Dumbledore says, eyes twinkling madly.

"Headmaster, you know I'm not much on poetry. Even poetry written by Lily. I'll have to pass, on your offer.

"As you wish, my boy. Tell Harry to come around about ten in the morning and we'll have tea together. I so enjoy visiting with my adopted grandchild. He's quite the boy, Sirius. I see James, Lily and you in him. Just wait, he'll be a wonderful asset to the wizarding world when he's older."

"He's a wonderful child now. He does have that tendency for recklessness though. I'm really worried he'll rush headlong into danger someday because he doesn't ever stop to think, he just acts."

"Well Sirius, that is the part of him that reminds me the most of YOU! You and your friends were exactly the same as youngsters. True mischief makers if I ever knew any!" Dumbledore responds, smiling behind his beard.

Sipping the tea in between bites of lemon cookies, Harry continues his rundown of yesterday's events. "After we had lunch we went to the new pet store Magical Menagerie and Dad let me pick out a pet for me and for Hermione! Just wait Grampa, ' til you meet Hedwig! She's really smart and I know you'll love her. I hope Hermione likes the cat I picked. I wanted to get them all out of that cage but Dad said I couldn't."

"Well Harry, your Dad was right. We can't have unclaimed cats loose in the castle. Those who do have a cat already have them trained before bringing them to Hogwarts. The cats you wanted to bring are not trained. Now you wouldn't want them to attack the owls or the other pets would you?" Dumbledore asks with a small smile.

"No sir. The cat I picked for Hermione can be trained here can't he? He seems to be a smart cat already."

"Yes, we'll see to his training as soon as your Dad gets back with him. You did say he went to collect the pets this morning, correct? At Harry's affirmative nod, he asks "What else did you and your Dad do yesterday?"

"Oh! We went to see a muggle Magic Show. It was really funny Grampa! The man didn't know any magic and it was all make believe. The audience was bored. He asked me to come on stage to be his assistant. When I got up there I helped make the show more exciting. The audience enjoyed it but I got in trouble for it. Dad spanked me." Harry finishes, frowning at the memory.

"Why do you suppose he did that, Harry?"

"Because I broke my word to him. I had promised I wouldn't use any magic in front of the muggles and I did. He said breaking my word was a really bad thing to do. No one can trust someone who doesn't keep their word."

"That is a very true statement, young man. I hope you will always remember to keep your word. If you think you are not able to do so, then don't give it. Never promise something unless you know you can deliver on that promise. Do you understand Pup?" Dumbledore asks, using Harry's nickname.

"Yes Grampa. I'm sorry I disappointed you too sir. I will do my best to keep my word or not give it." Harry answers in a subdued tone of voice.

"I know you will Harry. I trust you completely and I am not disappointed in you. Your Dad isn't either. He and I love you very much and we just want you to be the best young man you can be. Now, I have some school business to take care of so if you are done with your tea, scoot off to your quarters. I imagine your Dad is back with Hedwig by now."

Watching Harry run from the room, Dumbledore has to smile. "_Ahh, to be that innocent and full of life!"_ He thinks to himself.

Running through the corridors of Hogwarts is forbidden and Harry knows this. In his excitement, he has forgotten all about the rules. Unfortunately as he rounds the corner closest to his Dad's quarters he runs smack into a tall black wall.

"OOMPH! Just what is the meaning of this Potter? You know very well running is forbidden inside the castle! Are you trying to hurt yourself boy?"

"No sir. I'm very sorry Professor Snape sir. I just wasn't thinking straight and I was in a hurry to get home sir." Harry says, tugging softly trying to get his arm free of the hold Snape has on it.

"Do not pull away from me, young man! Let's just go have a talk with your Father about this latest rule breaking and defiance, shall we?"

"No Sir, _Please Don't_. I give you my word. I won't run in the corridors again. Please professor, don't tell my Dad, sir. He'd punish me. He said the last time you brought me to him, if it happened again he would paddle my backside. _Please don't sir_." Harry pleads as tears start to slide down his face.

"Very well, I'll let this one time slide. Mind, I said this ONE time. Let me catch you breaking any school rules and I'll pick you up and carry you to your Dad if I have to. You'd best remember this, young man." Snape says glowering at the boy.

"Yes Sir Professor Snape and thank you sir. I will remember, I promise!"

Letting go of the child's arm, Snape watches as Harry walks slowly towards the next corner where he turns to go into his quarters.

"I'm going soft. I let that child get to me. What was I thinking?" Snape mutters to himself as he walks on.

Wondering briefly at why Professor Snape was even anywhere near his and Dad's quarters, Harry walks quickly to the door. Opening it he calls out "Dad? Are you home? Did you get the pets?"

"Come into the sitting area Pup. Do it quietly and slowly please. We don't want to startle your new friends." Sirius answers from the door to the sitting area.

Walking into the room, Harry sees Hedwig, the cat he picked for Hermione and all the other cats that were in the cage. "Dad! You brought them all! I thought you said we couldn't."

"I know I did, Harry. When I went to pick up Tom here, he told me he just couldn't bear to leave his cell mates behind. It was either bring them all or be submitted to a cat yowling in my ear all the way home. I chose to bring them all. I will train all of them and you can find children who need a friend as badly as Hermione did. You can do that can't you Pup?"

"Sure Dad, I even know who needs a friend already. Neville Longbottom only has a toad for a pet and Ron has a ugly rat that used to be his brother's. I think both of them could use a new friend. Then there's Susan Bones who doesn't have any pets. I think she'd love to have a cat to cuddle. That just leaves three to find a friend for. I'll keep thinking and I'm sure I can find them someone. You are brilliant Dad! Just brilliant!"

"Thank you Pup. Now, what was all that about with Professor Snape in the corridor just now?"

Gaping at him, Harry doesn't answer.

"Harry, I asked you a question and you would do well to answer me." Sirius says firmly.

"He caught me running. I wasn't thinking of anything except getting home to see Hedwig. I was running and I smacked into him. He grabbed me by the arm and I was tugging at him to let me loose. He threatened to bring me to you and tell you I'd been breaking the rules and being defiant. I apologized to him and I promised I wouldn't run anymore when I was inside the castle. He let me go with just a warning not to let it happen again." Harry answers, giving his Dad a worried look.

Knowing why the boy looked worried, Sirius says "Thank you for telling me the truth and not hiding it. Your honesty and your apology has saved your bum today. I'm not going to punish you for this. You just make sure you keep that promise or you just might find yourself in trouble with both me and Severus. Understand?"

"Yes Dad. Dad? Why was Professor Snape near our quarters? He usually never comes over this way. Did you ask him to come?"

"No, I didn't ask him, he had something he wanted to tell me." Seeing the look on Harry's face, he explains "It was about school matters son, not you. You need to stop thinking everything is about you and is bad. There are people who tell me great things you have done. I don't just get bad reports you know."

"Yes sir but Professor Snape doesn't tell anyone good things only the bad things. I think he likes to be the one to bring bad reports. I know he likes to tell us in class how bad off we are when making potions."

"That could very well be a true statement Harry. However you just continue to do your best at Potions and in your deportment also. Agreed?"

"Agreed. May I hold Hedwig and let her go for a fly now?"

"Yes, but only inside the castle. I don't want you going outside unless I'm there with you. I have my reasons and we'll be discussing them later on today but for now just mind me." Sirius says sternly, as Harry opens his mouth to complain.

Nodding his understanding, Harry takes Hedwig on his arm and walks out with her. Reaching the main dining hall corridor he lets her fly. Watching her soar up to the ceiling and come back to sit on his shoulder over and over makes him smile. Feeling someone watching him he turns to see Professor Snape standing watching Hedwig.

"That is a beautiful owl you have there. What did you name her?" Snape asks walking closer to the boy.

"Her name is Hedwig, Sir. I just got her today. She came from the new shop in Diagon Alley that sells pets. Have you been to the Magical Menagerie, Sir? "

"No Harry, I haven't. I really should look into getting a pet. Sometimes it's a lonely place with all the students and faculty gone for summer or vacations." Snape adds more to himself than to Harry.

"Did you know your Mum had a white owl named Hedwig when she was a young girl? She and I grew up as neighbors you know. We were good friends for a long time until your Dad came into her life. Around that time, some things were happening that just kept us apart. I only saw your Mum once after she married your Dad. She was expecting you and was so happy."

"Thank you for telling me Sir. I did know Mum had an owl named Hedwig. That's why I chose that name. I didn't know you knew my parents sir. I would like to hear more about my Mum as a girl, sometime."

"Maybe someday we will get together. Right now though, I must rush off to the Headmaster's office. He's expecting me." Snape says.

"Professor Snape, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Don't run in the corridor sir." Harry says cheekily as he grins at the shocked look on his professor's face.

"You young man, are a cheeky little boy! You behave yourself. You hear me?" Snape says turning to leave the room. With his back turned so Harry can't see, he allows himself a small smile at the child's teasing. _He's got a lot of Lily in him! She just loved to tease too. _He thinks, walking away.

Watching his least favorite professor walk away, Harry thinks,'_maybe I will give him one of the cats. He might like to have a friend too. I never thought he might be lonely. I kinda thought he liked being away from everybody. He's a hard one to figure out. First he's threatening to get me paddled then he turns all nice and tells me about my Mum as a girl. I wonder which one he really is the nice Snape or the mean one?' _

'_I wonder what's going on around here. Dad and professor Snape talking, Grampa having some important school business that couldn't wait, Professor Snape having to go visit Grampa right now, there's something suspicious going on. I ought to follow and see if I can find out. The trouble is I don't have my invisibility cloak. If I got caught eavesdropping, Dad would spank me for sure! I'd better just stay here. After all I already escaped one spanking today, I sure don't think I'd escape another.'_


	28. Chapter 28

Harry Potter ch. 28

"Harry, we have to talk about the new rules that are being put in place for all the younger students. Come sit with me so we can discuss this." Sirius motions Harry to join him in the big soft chair they like to use to read together or just snuggle in.

"First, the rules are for all junior level students so I want to make sure you understand it's not just you that has them. Professor Dumbledore and I have decided it's not safe for the younger students to be outside unless they are with a professor and in a large group. Students will no longer be allowed to roam around the grounds in small groups or unsupervised. All Hogsmeade trips are cancelled until further notice for all students. You younger students are going to have your very own entertainment area inside the castle! I want to enlist your help to design it, Pup. The area is on the fourth floor so how about we go take a look? I'll just get a pad and a pen so we can jot down ideas."

Looking down at the silent boy, Sirius can see the boy's chin trembling. "What is it Pup?"

"It's because of me isn't it? I caused all these new rules didn't I? If it wasn't for me everybody else could go outside to play and still go to Hogsmeade too! That dumb Voldemort is after me not everybody else so why do they have to be punished because of me?"

"No one is being punished here Harry. It's true we put the safety rules in place because of the sighting of the mark. It isn't because of you though. That's the truth, son. It's for everyone's safety not just you. No one really knows what the Dark Lord is planning. This is for the safety of all students. Now it's very important that you follow these rules Harry. No matter how tired you are of being inside you absolutely must obey these rules at all times. Are we clear here, son?"

"Yes Dad. I understand and I'll follow the rules. Let's go see the rooms now. Do you think we can put in a giant slide? I saw one at a park one time and it looked like it would be fun to have. We need a lot of fun things to do since we have to be inside so much."

"A slide sounds fantastic, keep thinking son. We have a huge space to fix up. Professor Dumbledore said it was four rooms large. I thought we could put in a juice bar so the kids wouldn't need to go to the great hall every time they were thirsty. Maybe a few snacks could be kept there also. How about a set of muggle swings only these can swing in a circle? "

"We need something to climb on. Kids like to climb and hang from things Dad. Dad? Do you think Grampa would let us fly inside the room? We could fix the ceiling to look like sky so we would think we were outside."

"Those are good ideas Pup. I'm sure your Grampa would let you set up a flying area. He said we could do whatever we could come up with up here. " Sirius answers as they walk into the large empty room.

"For real? Anything at all?" Harry asks looking up at his Dad.

"That's what he said. What are you thinking?" Sirius asks seeing the look on Harry's face.

"An amusement park Dad! Mummy and Daddy took me to one when I turned seven. We could put in some things I saw there but change them a little to make it even more fun. They had this one ride they called the "spider" and you sat in the boxes at the end of long spider arms and the ride went up down sideways and spun in circles. I got dizzy and threw up but it was so much fun. We could do something like that here. We could make it change to different things though. A spider or an octopus, maybe. How about one of those roller coaster things? They're like trains but way high and lots of hills. On the climbing bars we could fix it so they could be made into different shapes and then we climb them. That would be so cool Dad. We build our own climbing gym every time!"

"My Pup, once you get started you just have all kinds of good ideas. We will write all of this up and see what we can do. I think we need to partition off some of the room for quiet activities. Some of the girls prefer to sit and read or talk and not be on the go at all times the way you are! What do you say?"

"Yeah, I guess. I know Hermione would love to have a reading section with books. Maybe games and puzzles too. That's good Dad. I'm not on the go all the time, Dad! I like quiet times too." Harry answers indignantly.

"Every now and then you do that's true." Sirius answers smiling at the boy's put out look.

Just then the door opened and Dumbledore walked in. "Well boys what plans have you come up with so far?" After hearing all of Harry's ideas, he says " I believe we can do all of those things my boys. We'll just turn this whole fourth floor into a amusement area for the children. How about that? We'll have the amusement park rides in one area and the quieter things at the other end. How about the juice bar and reading/ quiet zone in the middle? We can make that into a smaller room with doors to block out the noise. Let's see now. All of this will need some extra hands for putting the room together. Harry? How about we invite Ron and Hermione to come tomorrow to help out? Maybe the twins would come too?"

"Headmaster, I'd rather not invite the Weasley twins sir. Those two can cause more trouble in two minutes than anyone I know!" Sirius reminds Dumbledore.

"Hmm, you do have a point. Alright let's just get the other two then. I'll contact their parents tonight."

The next morning after breakfast was finished, Harry asked "Dad, when are Ron and Hermione coming?"

"They'll be here in an hour Pup. Their parents are going to let them stay the night here so we can all work on the room all day tomorrow. We want to get it finished by tomorrow afternoon so all of you can try it out for us. We may need to make changes after you three check it out." Sirius answers smiling at the boy's excited expression.

"Harry, I know you are excited to see your friends, but remember the new rules. You must NOT go outside the castle unless you are accompanied by an adult. The regular school rules are also still in existence. No running in the corridors, do not go past the fourth floor without permission, stay out of the forbidden areas and no flying unless it's inside the amusement area."

"Yes Sir, I remember the rules Dad. You've told them to me just about every day! How could I forget them?" Harry answers, grinning up at his Dad.

"With you and your friends, it takes much reminding to get through to you. I may remind you again so be ready. I'm not going to give you any reason to not remember the rules!" Sirius answers with a stern look.

"Dad! I'm not going to go out and deliberately do something you told me not to do! I'm not mental! You'd wallop me if I broke one of those rules on purpose. I'm older now I won't act that way anymore."

Later that morning, Harry is showing Ron and Hermione the new amusement floor. "It's even going to have a reading area just for you Hermione!" Harry teases.

"I'm not the only person here who enjoys quiet reading time, Harry! Just because you and Ron here don't like to sit still doesn't mean others don't! It's not nice to tease like this!" Hermione says beginning to cry.

"Hey, what did I do? We've always teased each other. Hermione? Stop crying please. If my Dad comes in and finds out I made you cry I'll be in trouble! Please Hermione, stop crying." Harry whispers to her.

Getting herself In control, Hermione says " I'm sorry. My pet canary Tweetle died this morning right before I came. I only had him two weeks. Every time I think of him I get sssadd. " She stutters as the tears start again.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Did the boys do something to upset you?" Sirius asks coming into the room in time to see the girl start crying.

"No Sir, they didn't. I'm just feeling sad today. I'll stop crying sir."

"Dad?" Harry whispers, motioning for Sirius to follow him to a corner away from Hermione. "She's upset because her new pet canary died this morning. Can I go get the cat and give him to her now?"

"Let's not bring him up here, Pup. Why don't you take Hermione down and let her see him in our quarters. You two can also bring back a pitcher of pumpkin juice and glasses. Ron and I will start work up here. Don't stay too long as we need to get to work on the room."

"Yes Dad, I'll tell her we can come back to visit the cat later. I know she'll want to see him again before we go to bed. I hope she likes him. Dad?" At Sirius' questioning look, he continues "Could I let her just pick out the cat she wants instead of giving her the one I picked?"

"Son, this is your project so you decide how you want to give her the cat. She'll be happy to pick one if that's what you decide to do. It's up to you to decide. You do know the cat's personalities so you might want to tell her about each one."

"Hermione? Dad says we need to go get some pumpkin juice and glasses. Will you please come with me to help carry everything?" Harry asks walking back to where Hermione is sitting.

"Sure Harry, I'll come help. How about Ron?"

"He's going to stay here and start helping Dad while we go get the juice. We'll be back in just a few minutes." Harry tells Ron as he and Hemione walk out of the room.

"Well now Ron, let's get started. We're going to put up the long slide first today. When I tell you, I want you to wave your wand and say _conjugo_. What's wrong son?" Sirius asks seeing the boy's face.

"I'm sorry sir, but aren't we forbidden to practice magic here unless we're in class? Besides that, I don't have my wand. My Dad took it away last week when I accidentally set the kitchen on fire."

"Just how did you manage to set the kitchen on fire, Ron?"

"I waved my wand and tried to say "incense" to get a good smell in the air after the twins burned up the eggs they were fixing for breakfast. I meant to say incense but I said "inferno" instead. The kitchen caught on fire." Ron said looking glum.

"After Dad put out the fire he took me into the den and paddled me for using my wand in the first place. Then he put my wand in his desk drawer and locked it. He said I could have it back when school started again."

"Be sure to tell Harry this story Ron. I think he would do well to learn the difference in those two words himself. Now, since you can't say the spell, how about climbing up on the ladder and hanging the swings?"

"Yes sir, I'll be happy to do that." Ron answers grabbing a swing and climbing the tall ladder standing by the wall. As soon as he started climbing, Sirius casts a quick spell on him to keep him from falling off the ladder. After watching the boy hook the swing chains, Sirius waves his wand at the pieces of the tunnel slide and says "_conjugo"_! The slide joins together starting at the ceiling and loops around the room ending at the other end of the room. There's a tall ladder enclosed in a see through plastic shield for the children to climb to the top of the slide.

Two floors below, Harry is opening the door to his quarters for Hermione. Ushering her inside he quickly closes the door behind him. "Come on in Hermione. I have something to show you." Then walking to the far side of the room he opens his bedroom door. Four cats come running out.

"Oh! Harry! You didn't tell me you had more pets. Are all of these cats yours?" Hermione asks stooping to pet the nearest cat.

"Their not mine, I'm just keeping them until I can find good homes for them. Dad brought them all here from Magical Menagerie. Hermione, I want you to pick out which of these would be a good pet for you. I picked one but I want you to choose. After you choose I'll tell you which one I picked for you."

"Oh Harry, I'd love one but I don't know if my parents will agree to this."

"Dad has already talked with your Mum and Dad and they gave permission for you to have one of these cats. Now you need to play with them and get to know them while I get our juice and glasses ready. You don't have to pick one today. You can take all the time you want to play with them and then when you come back to school you can choose one to take to the dormitory with you." Harry reassures her.

Coming back into the main room after preparing a tray of juice and biscuits, Harry sees Hermione sitting on the floor with the large orange tabby cat perched on her head. "He chose me, Harry! I just sat down here on the floor and he came immediately and perched on my shoulder. Now he's pretending to be a cat hat! I'm taking him and his name is Crookshanks!"

"That's wonderful Hermione. Why Crookshanks though? Isn't that a strange name for a cat? How about Tabby or Marmalade? Those are good pet names."

"No, Harry. His name is Crookshanks. He told me so. You can't go around calling someone by their wrong name. What if someone called you Bartholomew instead of Harry? Would you like that?"

"No! If someone called me Bartholomew I think I'd just have to punch them. I'd be in trouble with Dad but it would be worth it! Okay so his name is Crookshanks. Now is he staying here or going with you back to your house tomorrow?"

"Oh, he'll stay here. He wants to wait and move to the dorm when I come back in two weeks. He said he would like to stay and play with his friends until then." Hermione answers.

"Okay that's good to know. Now we'd better get back up to the fourth floor before Dad gets worried about us. We weren't supposed to be gone this long. I'll take the tray and glasses if you could take the pitcher of juice. I just brought pumpkin juice and biscuits. I guess if we want something else Dad can send for it."

Walking into the amusement area, Harry and Hermione are surprised to see the winding slide and three long swings hanging from the ceiling. The climbing bars are set up in a corner and Sirius with Ron's assistance is setting up the moving squid ride. Seeing the children just standing open mouthed in the doorway, Sirius calls "Come and help, you two! You've been gone so long that Ron and I have practically done it all! Right Ron?"

"Yes Sir. Harry, did you bring juice? I'm really parched from all the hard work. Your Dad's made me do all the heavy lifting and hanging." Ron smirks at Harry's shocked look.

"That's right Pup. I made Ron do everything I was going to make you do. Since you took so long we just went ahead and fixed things without you. Ron's a right good helper!" Sirius says sending Harry a look to show he's just teasing.

"That's good Ron. Now we'll get finished much faster. We took a little longer because Hermione was chosen by a cat. She is now the mother of Crookshanks."

"Crookshanks?" Sirius asks as Ron mutters "Who?"

"Dad, Crookshanks is the orange tabby cat. He talks to Hermione and he told her his name is Crookshanks. He also said he wants to wait to move to the dorm when she comes back to school in two weeks. He doesn't want to leave his friends yet." Harry explains while Ron stares at him with his head cocked to one side.

"Harry?" Ron asks.

"Hmm?"

"Have you chewed on loco weed lately?"

"Of course not, Ron! Why would you ask such a silly thing?"

"Well, why then are you saying cats can talk if you haven't been into the loco weed?" Ron asks.

"Because They **CAN TALK**! I'm not crazy. I've been knowing cats can talk for a long time. Just because_ you_ can't hear them doesn't mean they can't talk. Maybe you are the crazy one Ron!" Harry says angrily as he balls his hand into a fist and waves it at Ron threateningly.

"Harry James! That is _enough_!" Sirius scolds him as he walks between the two boys who are seconds from throwing themselves at each other. "You don't call people names and you know it. Apologize to Ron for calling him crazy."

"He started it! He said I had been eating loco weed! Since he started it then he should apologize to me too! I'm waiting Ron." Harry sneers at his friend.

"Keep waiting Harry. You are the one who said cats can talk and in my book that's crazy."

"Just Shut It Ron! " Harry says leaping around his Dad to launch himself at Ron. Before Sirius can stop them the two young boys are down on the floor rolling and punching at each other.

"Boys! Stop this now!" Sirius calls out loudly as Hermione begins to sniffle at the sight of her friends fighting. Not getting the result he expected Sirius says sternly "Harry James Potter Black, Ronald Bilius Weasley **stop immediately!" **

When the two boys fail to obey he walks over takes hold of each boy by an arm and pulls them apart and to their feet. Giving each boy a shake he asks "DID YOU HEAR ME SAY STOP?"

Breathing hard and still glaring at each other the boys answer "Yes sir".

"Hermione, please go down and stay with Crookshanks. We'll be down for lunch in a few minutes." Sirius tells the still sniffling girl.

"Yes Professor." Hermione says sending a sorrowful look at her two friends. She can guess what Sirius has in mind for them.

Harry can also. "Dad, we're sorry we didn't mind. We just overreacted." He says hoping his apology will smooth things over and stop any punishment that might be coming.

"Thank you for the apology son. Yes you both overreacted that's true. What's also true is you both deliberately disobeyed me. Am I right?" Sirius asks the boys sounding very stern.

"Yes Dad, I did." Harry whispers looking at the floor instead of his Dad.  
"Yes Professor I did disobey and I apologize too. I just lost my temper." Ron answers looking worried.

"Boys, when you deliberately do what you were told not to do you put yourselves in trouble. Both of you have earned yourselves a spanking. Come here Ron."

"No, please sir. I'll behave, Please don't sir!" Ron says beginning to cry. Having experienced a spanking from Harry's Dad once before he does not want it again.

"It will be over soon. You must obey at all times Ron. There are dangers in this world and you must do as adults tell you immediately." With that said he bends the boy over holding him next to his side and delivers four stinging smacks to his bottom. "Now Ron, let this be a warning to you. If you disobey again it will cause me to double the amount and the sting will be worse. You will obey adults at all times, Understand Me?"

Wiping tears off his face and trying not to sob out loud, Ron says "Yes sir. I understand. Are you going to tell my Dad, sir?" Ron asks knowing his Dad would triple the swats and most likely use something other than his hand if he heard of Ron's behavior.

"No not this time. If it happens again I will have no choice but to go to your parents. Your safety is our top concern Ron."

"Yes sir."

Turning to Harry, Sirius motions for him to come forward. When Harry reaches him he tucks the boy under his arm and bends him over. Landing six very hard swats to the boy's backside brings Harry to tears. Sobbing he says between swats "OW! Dad your hand burns. Please Dad, I said I was sorry! Please stop Dad."

"Harry James we talked about you keeping yourself safe by minding what you were told. You promised to obey the rules and here the first time you are tempted you break one. You know there is to be no fighting. Also, you know you are to always obey what I tell you to do and you did not do so. You brought this smacking on yourself and you know it. If you don't want to have a burning bum then you obey what you are told to do!"

"Yes Dad and I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'll be the best son now." Harry says wiping the tears falling down his face.

Pulling the child into his chest and wrapping his arms around him, Sirius says "You are already the best son I could ever have Pup. You are a child and children mess up every now and then. I know that but you must obey to keep yourself safe. There's nothing more I can say here Harry. I just have to be tough when you put yourself in any danger by not obeying. I punish you but I still love you. You do know that right?"

"Yes Dad and I love you too. Can we go down for lunch now? I'm hungry." Harry whispers to him.

Smiling at Harry's quick change of subject Sirius agrees "Let's go down and show Hermione that you two are not maimed for life from your fight and punishment. That young lady was upset seeing her two friends rolling and punching each other. I hope you both are gentlemanly enough to apologize to her for upsetting her the way you did. Girls are fragile you know." Sirius says.

"Yes Dad we will." Harry answers, looking at Ron who nods his agreement.

As they follow Sirius downstairs Ron whispers to Harry "That's funny you know? Hermione being fragile I mean."

Harry nods and grins his agreement to that statement. "Hermione is the opposite of fragile as far as I can see." He whispers over to Ron.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi readers. This chapter is a little late because of illness and then work. Sorry to keep you waiting and I hope you like it. Thanks for the followers and favorites. I especially want to thank all who review. It helps to have your responses, opinions and questions. **

**Nicky, Thanks for asking about the update. I'm hoping this will be worth waiting for. I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as I can. Meanwhile, take a look at my other stories. I really think you would enjoy ****The Masquerade****. It's a family story too. **


	29. Chapter 29

Harry Potter ch. 29

**Two months later**

Sirius is busy instructing his third year students on the differences between meteorites and asteroids when there's a knock on his classroom door. Opening the door he finds Severus Snape standing with two of the junior Gryffindor children.

"Professor Black, I'm sorry to interrupt your class but I need to speak with you immediately."

Turning back to the children in his classroom, Sirius says "Class, I'll be right back. While I'm out read the section on comets, asteroids and meteorites and be ready to explain how they are alike or different."

Stepping out into the corridor and closing the classroom door, Sirius asks "What seems to be the problem Professor?"

"I was just up on third floor and saw these two running up the stairs to the fourth floor. If I'm not mistaken all students are to be in class at this time. These two were headed up to the Amusement Area instead of their class. Isn't that correct boys?" Snape asks the two squirming children beside him.

"Yes Sir."

"Well boys, if you know you are supposed to be in class at this time what makes you feel the need to go to the Amusement Area?" Sirius asks.

"We had a dull class and needed to get some excitement. We can't sit and be quiet and study all the time! We need some fun! We can't go out and walk the grounds or play outside so we just wanted to go up there." The taller of the two boys answers a little defiantly.

"I see. Tell me boys just what 'dull class' was it you were trying to avoid?" Sirius asks his voice sounding sterner than before.

"Potions, sir." The second boy answers without looking at either of the professors.

"Well then since you decided to try to skip out on Professor Snape's class, he may assign the punishment. Since you are both in my house you will also be receiving discipline from me as well. Mr. McCormack and Mr. Lewis, report to me this afternoon at four o'clock at my office." Sirius tells the boys.

"And boys both of you may report to me in the lab at four thirty for detention. Be sure to wear older clothes as you will be cutting up worms and other messy tasks for two hours." Snape tells them sternly.

"Yes professors."

"Very well then, Professor Snape you may escort them back to your class now. Boys don't forget to come to me. I will come find you if you do not show up by five minutes after four. You do NOT want that to happen!" Sirius says very sternly.

Later that week the Headmaster has requested a meeting with all of the professors in his office.

"Harry? Come out here a minute Pup." Sirius calls to the young boy in his bedroom.

"Yes Dad?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving for the meeting soon. I should be back in time for our evening tea. If for some reason I'm not just get one of the house elves to fix you some. Remember to stay here in our quarters. If you are asleep when I get back I'll come tell you I'm home. "

"Yes sir. Dad, what do you suppose Grampa wants to tell all of you? It must not be good or he would announce it at mealtime. Will you tell me what he said when you come home? I really want to know before everybody else does."

"Harry!" Sirius scolds quietly. " You know I can't discuss school matters with you. If it's something the students should know then you will find out with all the other students. You don't get special privileges because you are a teacher's child. You know this son!"

"Yeah but I don't think it's right. What's the use of being a teacher's kid if I can't have some extra privileges from it?" Harry says grinning.

"Well one privilege is you can get your punishment right here, right now instead of waiting for a howler or a parent's visit. This is why you are down here tonight instead of in your dormitory with your friends. I won't have you misbehaving in class Harry. This time it's grounding to your room but if it happens again you will receive a spanking as well."

"All I did was turn around and talk to Ron for a few minutes. I didn't blow up the Potions lab or something like that. It wasn't that big a deal Dad! I don't think he should have reported on me just for talking. Others talk too." Harry complains.

"It's my understanding you were late to class, disrupted class by banging on the cauldron and humming, then after Professor Snape took away points then you turned around and began complaining about the fact he took points away to Ron. What should you have been doing at that time Harry?"

Looking sheepish and swallowing hard before answering Harry replies quietly "listening to the lecture Sir."

"Exactly. Professor Snape is your teacher. He is not going to allow you to misbehave any more than I allow the students in my classes to misbehave. I suggest you think on that tonight while you write your essay on 'Why It Is Important to be Respectful' and include in it how to show respectful behavior."

"Professor Snape didn't assign me an essay Dad!"

"I'm aware of that Harry. He didn't but I just did. Three and a half feet by morning. Go get started. I will check in on you when I return from the meeting."

_Later that evening_

Up in the Gryffiindor common room, Ron is sitting over a game of chess with Neville Longbottom when the portrait hole opens.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded for two nights!" Ron whispers when Harry walks over to him.

"Yeah I am. I just had to get out for a few minutes though. I used my invisibility cloak until I got here. Dad is in a meeting with the rest of the Professors and the Headmaster. He won't be back for awhile. "

"I know you got grounded but did anything else happen because of the Greasy Git tattling on you? You didn't get spanked did ya?" Ron whispers.

"I have to stay in our quarters two nights and Dad is making me write an essay on being respectful. That's really why I'm here. I need to borrow some parchment paper. I'm all out. I meant to tell Dad yesterday but I forgot. I need four feet. Can I borrow some Ron? I'll get you some more." Harry replies.

"I don't have but two feet left Harry. Ask Hermione, she always has extra supplies."

Walking over to a group of girls where Hermione is sitting, Harry asks "Hermione can I talk to you alone for just a minute?"

"Excuse me girls, I'll be right back." Hermione says to her friends. Walking with her over to an empty corner Harry whispers his problem.

"So PLEASE can I borrow some paper from you? I'll pay you back, I swear. I've got to get back before Dad comes home so please Hermione will you get me some?"

"Harry, you live with a professor! How can you run out of parchment paper without telling him. He can easily get you more. Now you're up here risking getting caught out when you'ref grounded! Why is it boys never think ahead?" Hermione says shaking her head in disgust.

"I don't know Hermione. But Please! I need to get back. If Dad catches me out I'll be in huge trouble. You don't want your best friend to spend the rest of the night standing up do you?"

"Git! I'll give you some paper and you don't have to pay me back either. Just don't get caught, Harry. I want to see you at the Amusement Area on Saturday. Remember what we have planned?"

"I'll be there and I remember. Thanks for the paper." Harry says quickly as he walks back towards the portrait hole. Climbing back through, he throws his invisibility cloak over himself and hurries back towards his quarters. Running, he rounds a corner just in time to see his Dad and Professor Snape walking back towards Sirius' quarters. Skidding to a stop, Harry watches as they get closer to the door.

"Would you like to come in for a moment Severus? It wouldn't take but a minute to find that report and we can be back to the meeting." Sirius asks.

"No thank you, I need to pick up something from my quarters also. I'll meet you back at the stairs in five minutes." Harry hears Professor Snape say and sees him walk off down the corridor.

Walking quickly, Harry walks right up behind his Dad and follows him inside when he opens the door. As his Dad goes into his study, Harry rushes to his room. Throwing the cloak at the coat rack, he plops down in the desk chair. Hearing footsteps getting closer he quickly writes the title of the essay on the parchment Hermione gave him. Then thinking his Dad might ask to look at the essay he writes two quick sentences.

The door to his room opens and Sirius is standing there. "Harry, I'm back just for a few minutes. I had to come down to get something but I'm leaving again. I see you've started the essay. Good job son. I'm proud of you for getting started and not putting it off. I'll check in on you again when I return."

"Yes Sir, I'll see you when you come home Dad."

Hearing the door close, Harry tiptoes out to check to make sure Sirius has left. Seeing no sign of his Dad, Harry smiles to himself. He actually got by with going out and coming back during grounding! _I'm getting better at sneaking around. T hey didn't even know I was there!_ Harry thinks to himself.

**Dumbledore's office  
** "I asked all of you here tonight to discuss any problems you are having with the students. I've had several complaints regarding the new Amusement Area for the junior level students. I asked you to get your discipline reports as I'd like to know how many students have been disciplined for infractions relating to the fourth floor area. I am not changing my mind and closing it down. I am well aware the children need somewhere to go to have fun. I just want to know what problems are occurring so we can address them. Severus, you begin as you have the most complaints about the area."

"Well Headmaster, the children are trying to misuse the area. I have caught ten students just in the last two weeks trying to skip out on classes and go play. We never had that trouble before the Amusement Area was put in. We never had children sneaking outside."

"That may be true Severus, but how do we know for sure. No one watched the doors. It very well could be that some of those reported absences were for children who just wanted time off from class and decided to play sick. I regret that I myself did that once or twice in my schooldays." Dumbledore sees smiles and a few nods around the group.

"Well is there anyone else who wishes to talk about the Amusement Area? Yes Sirius?"

"Headmaster, I can understand Severus' concerns. I myself have had quite a few tardies and one or two absences related to the Amusement Area. It seems the students are spending more time there than on their schoolwork also. T he grades of the Gryffindor junior level students have dropped since the new play area was put in. I've also had more reports of unruly behavior from those children. In fact I had to spank two of them just this week when Professor Snape caught them skipping his class. Normally I wouldn't have spanked them but they were caught out of class twice in the same week."

At Professor McGonagall's huff he says "Now Minerva, I know you don't believe any child deserves a spanking. You deal with the upper level Gryffindors and I'll handle the junior level. Both of the boys I spanked have been to detention more than three times this month. That is the policy we all agreed on. If the student has more than three detentions and is caught breaking the rules again, they may be spanked with parental permission. The boys know this as well so they were not surprised to find themselves receiving a spanking. I also sent owls to their families explaining what they did to warrant my punishment."

"Yes Sirius, I know you follow procedure. It's just I disagree with using physical punishment on the little ones. They're still learning how to behave."

"Minerva, I"M still learning how to behave and I'M thirty two! I got my share of spankings growing up and I'm raising Harry the same way. Boys need more of a firm response to misbehavior than just a talking to. They need a reminder when they sit down that the behavior was unacceptable. We're not going to agree so let's move on."

"I have a suggestion for how to handle this problem." Sirius continues. Let's put a time limit on the room. We'll lock it during class time and only have it available during afterschool hours and weekends. I also think we can use this as a disciplinary tool. We can provide passes for the students who have behaved well and done their school work. We'll use something to screen the students entering the area. Those without a pass can't enter."

"That sounds like a very good plan. Severus, would that be agreeable to you and how about the rest of you? Does locking the area seem to be a solution? "the Headmaster asks looking around the room. Hearing most of the rest of the faculty agree, Dumbledore says "Sirius since this was your idea, we'll let you come up with the passes and how they work. I'm sure your young Harry can help you out in that area since he knows of the muggle amusement parks. After all he helped design the room to start with."

Back in his own quarters, Sirius quietly opens the door to Harry's room expecting the boy to be asleep. Finding the room empty, Sirius quickly walks to the loo. Seeing that door closed and hearing the shower running he relaxes. Knocking on the bathroom door, he opens it and calls "I'm home Pup. Come to the kitchen when you're done and we'll have a late tea."

Harry, sipping hot tea watches his Dad closely to check for signs he might be cross about something. Finding none he decides to ask "Dad? What did you talk about at the meeting? What did Grampa want to tell everyone?"

Eyeing Harry over his own cup, Sirius answers "We discussed how to punish children who disobey their elders. For example those young boys who ask questions about things they were told were _not _going to be discussed with them."

"Sorry Dad, it's just hard knowing you were talked about and not knowing what was said." Harry answers ducking his head at the stern look he's receiving.

"As I told you earlier tonight Pup, as soon as we have this worked out we will be discussing it with all of the students. For now you'll just have to accept that I can't tell you more. Now, did you finish your essay while I was out?"

"Yes Dad, I'm all finished. Do you want to see it now or wait until morning?"

"Now would be fine, son. Go ahead and get it. I'll read it over tea."

Coming back into the kitchen, Harry hands over the essay to Sirius. "Here it is Dad. I did a little more than you asked. I had enough room so I wrote to the bottom."

Reading the essay, Sirius nods in places and smiles in others. A few times Harry is sure his Dad is trying not to laugh out loud. Watching him he wonders what it is that Dad might find funny. He didn't remember writing anything that might be funny.

"Is it okay Dad?" Harry finally asks not being able to wait longer.

"It's good Pup. I do have one question for you though. Why does your essay have Hermione's name on the paper. Did you ask her over to help you with it tonight?"

Shaking his head Harry answers "No Sir. I know I'm not allowed company when I'm grounded. I ran out of paper so I had to borrow some from Hermione and I guess she had written her name on it. I didn't even notice that. Can you get me more paper Dad? I'm all out and I know I'll need some for class tomorrow."

"Go into the study Pup. There's a whole box full of parchment paper in the closet. Take however much you need. There's also ink and quills if you need them. Next time you start to run low on school supplies, let me know ahead of time so I can get them for you. There's no need to borrow someone else's when we have plenty. Tomorrow, I want you to give Hermione six feet of parchment so she will have more than she gave you. Be sure to get that while you get your own from the study."

"Yes Dad. Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I just thought of a privilege of being a teacher's kid. I get free school supplies when I need it and don't have to make a trip to Hogsmeade to get them either. I like Hogsmeade but I like it for treats not school supplies!"

"Go get your supplies you nutter! It's past time for bed. I want you rested and bushy tailed for classes tomorrow so scoot!"

Laughing Harry calls back as he gets to the study "I'm not a squirrel Dad. I'm a lion! Lions don't have bushy tails!"

"Get your supplies young lion and quit trying to delay bedtime. It isn't going to work you know."

"I know but a kid has to try to get out of bedtime anyway. It's written down in the laws for kids, Dad!" Harry answers still stalling.

"_Harry_, do I need to count?" Sirius asks suppressing the smile he feels inside.

"NO Dad, I'm going honest!" Harry says as he rushes into the study. He knows having his Dad count only leads to trouble. His Dad hasn't resorted to counting since he turned nine. He knows if Dad counts to five and Harry hasn't done what he was told it leads to a smarting backside.

Chuckling to himself now that Harry's out of earshot. Sirius is thinking about Harry saying he wasn't a squirrel he was a lion. "Quite a lion at that too!" Sirius whispers to himself. "I"m anxious to hear his ideas about the passes to the Amusement Area. I'm sure he'll have some original idea for us to use. My boy is a smart one!" He thinks.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry Potter ch. 30

"Harry, I asked you to come for dinner tonight so we could talk." Sirius says as he puts the dinner plates on the table. Seeing Harry's eyes widen he can guess what the child is thinking. "Before you ask, just let me go ahead and say it. NO. You are not in trouble. I didn't call you here to scold, lecture or punish you, son. I don't know what it is about children that always makes them think they are in trouble just because an adult wishes to talk to them. Can you explain it to me?"

"Umm, well I guess because with most grown ups, the only time they really pay attention to a kid is when they're going to scold or punish. You're not like that but I still get nervous just in case I did do something I shouldn't have. What did you want to talk about Dad, if it's not me?"

"First let's just tuck into our delicious looking Shepard's Pie and then we'll talk. Did you want milk or pumpkin juice to drink tonight?" Then seeing the disgusted look on his Pup's face Sirius asks, his voice a bit stern. "Perhaps you'd rather have something else to drink?" Watching Harry poke around the meal on his plate and not getting a response he asks "_Harry_?"

Looking up from pushing the food around on the plate and recognizing the sound of his Dad's warning tone, he answers "Sir?"

"I asked you what you would like to drink. Is there something wrong with your meal?"

"Uh well, you see…. It's just ….. Well I… Um…."

"Speak out Pup, what is it?"

"Whoever made this put celery _and cucumbers _in it! I detest celery and cucumbers. It's just plain out awful with those things in it. Do I have to eat it?"

"Yes, you do but you may take out the 'awful' things if you can find them." Sirius says smiling now.

After they both finished eating, Sirius brings up why he asked Harry to come to their quarters. "While you finish that huge bowl of pudding, let's talk. Harry, have you heard of some students getting into trouble for being at the Amusement Area when they were to be in class?"

"I did hear you spanked two boys for that. I haven't been to the Amusement Area during classes Dad. Neither have any of my friends. We don't skip out on the classes because we know we're supposed to be learning. I learned something new in Transfiguration today. Watch this!" Waving his wand over his Dad's coffee mug and whispering something causes the mug to become a teacup with tea. I learned the Alohomora charm too. You can use it to open something. Watch! " Harry waves the wand at the door and whispering Alohomora, he watches as the door to their quarters swings open.

"My you are progressing with your classwork. Now if you don't mind my young wizard, would you kindly transform this tea and cup back into my coffee? If I'd wanted tea I would have poured myself some."

Giggling at that statement, Harry waves his wand and the teacup is back to a mug with steaming hot coffee.

"Thank you Pup for the refill. I only had two swallows left before and now I have a full cup! Now let's talk about the Amusement Area. The headmaster has requested we issue some sort of pass to the students for the Area. I know how much you enjoyed your visit to the muggle amusement park so I wanted to ask if you remember any passes used there. "

"There were some kind of bracelets some kids had on. They were able to go straight into the park and on the rides they didn't need paper tickets. Is that going to be what we use now? Are we not going to be allowed to go to the Amusement area unless we buy a bracelet? Dad, there are some kids who wouldn't ever get to go because they don't have any pocket money for treats and things."

"No son, we're not going to be requiring anyone to buy anything. It's great to know you care for your fellow students enough to speak up for them. I believe the Headmaster wishes to have a device for the students to use to access the area only at approved times. Locking it during class is one way to keep students in class but not all students have classes at the same time. Some have later classes on some days. We don't want to limit all students just the ones who should be in class at that time."

"Locking it wouldn't keep **me **out, Dad. I know the Alohomora charm!" Harry says proudly.

"I hate to knock you off your high throne here son, but that charm will not work on doors which are magically locked. It's a charm used to unlock things but it doesn't work with things locked by magic. I did not lock our door with magic." Sirius rephrases his words at Harry's questioning look."

"Not much good to know the thing is it?" Harry huffs angrily.

"Well now, I disagree. What if you came upon a gate or something else that was locked and you needed to open it without a key? You would use the charm and most of the time it would work. I would say unless you are at Hogwarts or in a wizard's house the doors would not be magically locked."

"Is there another spell or charm to use for magically locked things?" Harry asks eagerly.

"Yes, but until you are at least fifteen, I will not be sharing that information with you. You my boy, are far too curious and I need to keep some things locked away until you are old enough to have them."

"But DAAAD! I'm old enough now. You need to trust me." Harry complains lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Put the lip back in, Pup. It's not going to happen. No matter what you say, those things are going to wait until you are older. Now think some more about the room. What kind of passes do you think the students would like and use?"

"Well Dad, what about having some kind of pass card. It could work like a credit card. Mummy told me Muggles use those little plastic cards to buy things instead of money. We could do something like that. I don't know how they work though."

"That's an interesting idea, Pup. I will think about it and talk to the other professors to see what we can come up with. I really think this might be something we can use. Now, do you want to sleep here tonight or go back to your dorm room?"

"I have to go back, Dad. I have some homework I haven't finished yet. At his Dad's stern look, Harry defends himself by saying "I didn't know you were going to have me come for dinner or I would have finished it earlier. I just have some algebra problems to do. I've already done the essay I have due for Charms tomorrow. In Transfiguration we were to practice the spell we learned today. I did that with your coffee mug! I didn't have Potions today so I don't have homework for Sna…, I mean Professor Snape's class."

"Harry, remember our rule son: You must show respect for all people every day. Calling a Professor by just their last name is not respectful. I don't want anyone to think my son is disrespectful."

"Yes Dad, I remember. Sometimes the guys call him a greasy git. I won't though. I don't want to be in trouble."

"You won't be if you follow the rules we set down together. They will guide you in the right direction." Sirus says walking Harry to the door to his dorm. "Good night Pup, we'll get back together tomorrow after classes. We're going to Hogsmeade remember? We need to buy some things for my classroom and for you. You are growing out of your pants son!"

"Really, You promise I get to go this time? The last time you went you were going to take me but then couldn't."

"I promise this time son, you will go. Now go on, it's getting late and you said you had homework to finish."

"Night Dad, I'll see you in the morning at breakfast. _I love you!_" Harry whispers the last into Sirius' ear so anyone around them can't tease him about it.

* * *

Climbing back through the portrait hole, Harry is immediately interrogated by Hermione. "Are you in trouble Harry? Did he punish you? You stayed so long. Why weren't you at dinner? We were looking for you."

"Hermione, didn't Ron tell you I was eating with my Dad tonight?"

"NO. He forgot to mention that little bit of news."

"Ron, you said you would tell her! No I didn't get in trouble or get punished. He wanted to talk about something new that is going to happen. We're also going to Hogsmeade after school is over tomorrow."

"That's not so new, Harry. You've been to Hogsmeade a lot of times." Ron snorts at his own words.

"That's not the new part. I'm sorry but Dad told me to keep the new part quiet for now. I just can't tell you. I don't want to get in trouble." Harry tells Ron.

"Harry, I haven't been to Hogsmeade in months. Ever since this business with the evil one's mark started I've been confined to Hogwarts. You know we never even get to go on the grounds unless we have one of the professors along. I'd do anything to get a chance to get away from school for a bit. Do you think your Dad would let me come along?"

"I don't know Ron. I'll go ask him though. Surely he will take you too. If it's not dangerous enough for me to have to stay here, I don't see why you'd have to. Let me run down and ask and I'll be back." Harry says heading to the portrait.

"HARRY!" Hermione calls out sternly.

"What? Oh sorry Hermoine, do you want to go tomorrow?"

"No thank you. I have assignments to do. But Harry, curfew is in ten minutes. How were you planning to go all the way down to your Dad's quarters, talk with him and be back up here again in ten minutes? Breaking curfew is forbidden! You know that! You'd be in a lot of trouble if you were caught."

"I can do it if you'll stop yammering and let me go! Now I have less time than I did!" Then seeing the hurt look on Hermione's face he adds " I'm sorry! I've got to run now."

Doing just that he climbs through the portrait hole and heads down to his quarters at a dead run. Two floors below he rounds a corner running hard and collides with something both hard and soft.

"Ooaaff! Watch out son! What are you doing out of your Dorm? Curfew is in five minutes! Who do we have here anyway?" The voice Harry knows so well asks.

Feeling himself pulled back away from the man's chest, Harry braces himself for the upcoming scolding.

"Harry James Potter Black! Just what are you doing out of your dorm at this time of night? You of all the students know why you _are not allowed_ out after curfew. You have a problem on your hands son. How are you going to explain the fact you are out of your dorm after curfew?"

"I apologize Sir. I didn't mean to run into you the way I did. Are you hurt sir?"

"No, now answer my question. What are you doing not only running full out in the corridors but being out of bounds also?"

"I'm sorry sir. I needed to talk to my Dad. I needed to ask him something important."

"Very well then, let's just take a trip down the corridor here to your Dad's quarters. I was actually heading there myself. We'll walk this time though, alright?"

"Yes sir. Sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Could you tell him I was with you and also not mention my running? I'll be in trouble if you tell him I was running and out of bounds without an adult."

"Let's walk, son."

Reaching his Dad's quarters way too soon for Harry's comfort, he feels the man beside him knock on the door.

Opening the door, Sirius finds his son and best friend standing in the corridor. "Harry? Remus? What's going on? Harry, aren't you supposed to be in your dorm room about now? The curfew gong sounded just minutes ago." His voice stern on the last question.

"Ah yes sir. I was just …." Harry looks pleadingly at Remus.

"Sirius, I caught up with Harry in the corridor as he was headed this way. I'm sorry but I imagine my talking delayed him. I was coming this way so I walked the rest of the way with him." Remus finishes sending Sirius a look.

"Is this what happened Harry or are you asking Remus to cover for you? I'll only accept the truth Harry. If you lie to me you will be in much more trouble than if you tell the truth."

"No Sir, that isn't the whole truth really. Professor Lupin caught me running down the corridor as I was coming down to talk to you. I was running because I knew curfew was coming and I wanted to get here. I ran around the corner and collided with Professor Lupin. He did talk to me a few minutes but I was already going to be breaking curfew."

"So if you want to tell the whole truth as you put it, you would be able to say you knew before you even left the dorm, you would be breaking curfew. Am I right?"

"Yes Sir, I did. I'm sorry Dad! I just needed to talk to you and it couldn't wait."

"What was it you needed to tell me that was so important you were willing to break school rules to do?'

"Ron wants to know if he can come to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow. I want him to come along Dad. He and I haven't been anywhere fun together in just forever! Please Dad?"

"Harry, Ron will not be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and neither will you. After classes are over tomorrow you are to go straight to your dorm room and stay until I come get you for supper. You are to consider yourself grounded until I tell you differently. Is that understood?"

"Yes Dad. Why am I having to be grounded to the tower? Why not my room here?"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow after my last class. I told you I needed things for my class remember? I'm leaving then to go pick them up. I will check in on you when I return. Now, it's time for you to apologize for your behavior. It is also time for you to head back to your Dorm and this time I want you to _stay_ there."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry again Professor Lupin." Harry answers his throat thick with the tears he won't let fall. He was looking forward to getting away from the school for awhile. Now he's messed everything up! Why did he have to be so stupid? He mentally asked himself.

A few minutes later he glumly climbs back through the portrait hole finding his two friends waiting much as before.

"Well, what did he say?" Hermione asks seeing Harry's downcast look.

"I can go, can't I" Ron asks sounding a little worried.

"No Ron you can't. I'm sorry Ron."

"What happened Harry? I know something did."

"You were right Hermione. I should have listened to you. Professor Lupin was walking in the corridor and I ran into him. He took me to Dad. I'm now grounded to the tower until he tells me differently."

"You mean after you get back from Hogsmeade, you are grounded?" Ron asks.

"No, it means I'm grounded starting right now. I'm not going to get to go to Hogsmeade because I was running in the corridor and I was out after curfew." Harry says swiping at the two tears that rolled down his face. "I really wanted to go out of the castle too! I'm just as tired of being cooped up here as you are Ron."

"Well, at least you can still participate in the trick flying contest in the Amusement area on Saturday. You are a cinch to win that Harry!" Ron says trying to cheer up his best friend.

"Ron! Don't be so dense! Harry can't even leave the tower! How's he going to be in a flying contest?" Hermione asks. Her voice showing her aggravation at the boy's dumbness. She briefly wonders if all nine year old boys are this dense or just Ron and Harry.

"Oh yeah, um sorry Harry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I'll be sure to tell you all about it though."

"Thanks Ron, I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning. Good Sleep Hermione." Harry says walking quickly to the staircase leading to the dorm rooms. He needed to get away before the tears started.

"Ron! You need to think before you open that huge mouth! Harry was already upset at being denied the trip tomorrow and then you went and reminded him he won't be allowed to fly either. Can't you see how that makes him feel? Harry loves flying! I'm pretty sure he's going to go out for Quidditch as soon as he gets to the tryout age. You need to go up there and make him feel better! Now Go!"

Up in their shared room, Ron sits beside his friend who is face down on the bed crying into his pillow. "I'm sorry Harry. Hermione's right. I need to think before I shoot off at the mouth. I have an idea how we can both go to Hogsmeade though. C'mon sit up and listen."

When Harry sits up he continues, "We can take your invisibility cloak and follow your Dad. We'll be with a Professor so the wards won't go off if we cross them. We can have a good time and no one will ever know we snuck away. What do you say? Are you in?"

"Yeah Ron, I'm in. Dad's not being fair to make me miss Hogsmeade. He knows how much I love to go there. He's always telling me not to break a promise and then he goes and does it! I'm going to Hogsmeade whether he takes me or not! You came up with a good plan here Ron!"

"Thanks Harry. We'll meet back here in the room after our last class. Just in case your Dad comes to check on you. Parents do stuff like that all the time. Check to see if we are minding them. I'm willing to bet Sirius would do the same. Then when he leaves, we follow! Hogsmeade here we come!" Ron says happily.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry Potter ch. 31

The next afternoon dragged by for Harry and Ron. Their last class just would have to be the dreaded Potions. Spending two hours cooped up with the surly, strict, potions fanatic Professor Snape was not the best way to spend the time.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley! Did I not say finely chopped roots? Your roots are as far from finely chopped as an Owl is from a Bear! Follow directions or the potion will not come out correctly! Ten points each from Gyiffindor for not paying attention! I suggest you begin listening or you will both be serving detention this evening!"

The junior level students had yet to actually make a real potion. Ever since the very beginning of the year when they all tried to do some potion work and it failed miserably, Professor Snape refused to allow them to try again. Instead he continued to lead them through the steps to create one but they were all only allowed to cut and dice ingredients. Professor Snape would choose the best from the children's work to add to the potion of the day. He would demonstrate the correct way to add in the ingredients and the proper stirring methods. After nearly four months of this Harry and Ron had yet to be chosen to add their ingredients. Hermione and her partner Ryan had been chosen many times.

Harry quickly scraped the roots back together and began chopping them again as Ron sat scowling. "He doesn't have to be so snarly you know? What's the difference between what we did and what he wants? He's not going to choose our roots anyway!" Ron whispers in Harry's ear, being careful to not let anyone else hear.

Harry nods to show he has heard and understands but continues to chop the roots. After another five minutes, his pile of roots is as finely chopped as he can do. Harry looks around to see what the other children's roots look like. Poor Neville Longbottom is being remonstrated again by Professor Snape. It seems Neville, Harry and Ron are his favorite targets.

"Mr. Longbottom! What on Earth possessed you to dice these roots into cubes? Do you see the words 'DICE INTO CUBES' on the chalkboard?"

With an audible gulp the boy stammers "nnnoo SSSirr."

Do you see those directions written in the textbook?

"Nnnoo SSSSIRR. I'm sorry sir, I just made a mistake sir."

"Making a mistake in a potion can cause irreparable harm! One mistake can cause a potion to explode or become some completely different potion altogether therefore causing harm to the person who ingests it. You young children need to learn this now. It does not matter whether you intend to become a potions master or healer, YOU WILL PREPARE POTIONS CAREFULLY!" His glare sweeping the room creates a waveof voices saying "Yes Sir Professor Snape!"

As for you Mr. Longbottom, you have earned a detention tonight. You will report back here at seven o'clock for one hour of lines. Failure to show up will resort in a report to your head of house. What is the prescribed punishment for defying a teacher, Mr. Longbottom?"  
"A spanking from your head of house, Sir." Neville manages to whisper as he sits shaking in the chair. He really hopes the Professor will move away now before he disgraces himself by either wetting down his chair or bursting into tears. He feels he's at the point where he could do either of those things.

Finally feeling he has successfully intimidated the child enough, Snape moves on. The rest of the junior level students are too afraid of receiving the same sort of tongue lashing to dare to breathe hard. Harry and Ron sit stone still and work quietly for the rest of the fifteen minutes of class. When Professor Snape announces Clean Up, they quickly clean the tabletop of all ingredients and wipe down the table. The knives and any dishes they might have used must be washed and put away before class is dismissed.

With all materials and tables clean, Professor Snape announces "You may stand beside your table. Do not forget your homework assignment tonight. You are to write four pages on the correct procedures to make a shrinking solution. This will be due Friday. Right side students may leave in an orderly fashion, now left side students follow them."

Most of the students head off towards the dorms to stash books and robes while Ron and Harry head to their dorm to prepare for their adventure. Harry has to be in the dorm when his Dad checks to see if he is following his grounding. The boys are really getting ready to have some fun in Hogsmeade.

"All right now Ron, remember to wear jeans and trainers. Your other shoes are too noisy and we want to blend in with the shoppers." Then staring at Ron's hair, he says "Let's both wear our toboggans too. With the hats pulled down no one will see our hair. You and I don't have blend in kind of hair!" Both boys are about to go through their trunk for a toboggan when there's a knock on the room door. Harry looks at Ron and motions for him to sit on the bed. When Ron complies, Harry opens the door. Not at all surprised to see his Dad he says "Hello Dad. I'm staying in my room as you can plainly see. I'm not having fun in the amusement area or hanging out in the common room either. You can stop checking up on me. Just go on and leave us."

Harry's tone of voice and the words he used rub Sirius the wrong way. His son's attitude is just a bit too disrespectful in his opinion. He plans to put a stop to that attitude right now. Looking over at Ron, Sirius says "Ron, I'm sorry we were unable to go to Hogsmeade today. My original plan was to treat you and Harry to ice cream for a surprise. My child decided to act out and is continuing to do so which caused you to have to miss out. We'll work out a different day we can all three go. Right now, I would appreciate it if you would give Harry and I some privacy. He and I have some things we need to discuss."

At this Ron sees Harry turn pale and bite his lip. The tone and words Sirius used leaves Ron with no doubt that his best friend is about to get his bum blistered. "Umm sure, Professor Black. Harry, I'll see you for dinner?" He made it a question and looking at Sirius as he said it, he stalls to get an answer.

"Harry will be eating in his room tonight. He will see you when you retire for the evening. Please go now Ron, unless you need me to remind you of your manners."

"_No Sir,_ I'm mannerly enough thank you, I'm going now sir. A pleasure to see you here sir. Forgive me for stalling around sir. Good evening sir." Ron rushes to say as he backs to the door.

Turning back to Harry after schooling his face from a grin at Ron's response to a frown, Sirius says "Young man, you are being very disrespectful in the way you are behaving and the tone of voice you just used. Now what is causing this attitude?"

"_I am not showing attitude! I'm just being my true self. I'm tired of pretending to be the perfect kid so you'll love me. I don't care anymore if you like me or not. Just go on to Hogsmeade and leave me be_!" Harry snaps loudly.

By the time he gets to the word "Leave" in his diatribe, Harry finds himself face down and pantless over his Dad's lap! Before he has time to say anything, he feels a hard smack to the poor unprotected bottom. That one is quickly followed by three more before he hears Sirius transform a book into a ruler. Feeling six licks with the ruler, he is a sobbing, remorseful, young boy by the time his Dad is finished.

Redressing his son, Sirius stands him up between his legs while holding Harry's hands in his. "I love you Harry James Potter-Black no matter what you do or say. You have crossed several lines with your behavior lately and this spanking was well deserved. You do not sneak around breaking school rules as you did last night, you show respect for adults at all times and you do not try to plan something that will not only earn you big trouble but will put your life in danger!"

Harry's face showed his feelings quite well. "Yes son, I did know of your plan to hide under the invisibility cloak and sneak off to Hogsmeade. That would have been an extremely dangerous thing to do. I'm grateful to the person who told me of your plans so I could stop you. That is why I came here today, to talk to you about the plan. Now, however I find you in no shape to listen so I will postpone that talk. Consider yourself grounded to the tower until the weekend. On the weekend, you are grounded to our quarters with an hour early bedtime."

Harry mutters "figures!" but catching the stern look his Dad is giving him, he says respectfully "Yes Sir."

After his Dad leaves, Harry flips over on his stomach on his bed and lets the tears soak his pillow. _Who was it that told on us, I wonder? Why would they do such a thing? Oh why does Dad have to spank so hard? I'm burning up back there! I won't even get to sit down to eat supper, which is going to be no fun all alone._ Harry thinks right before he falls asleep.

Two weeks later, the Junior Level students were all called into the Great Hall dining room for an assembly. The Headmaster stands and calls the students to attention. "Children, I called all of you here today to discuss the new procedures we have in place for using the Amusement Area. There have been a few students who have misused the area by going there instead of to their classes. Therefore, the professors and I have come up with a way to ensure the Amusement Area is only accessible to you during the time you are not in classes. Professor Black will explain."

As Headmaster Dumbledore sits back in his chair, Sirius walks down from the Professor's Table to the floor in front of the student tables. "All right this is what we are going to do from now on. The Amusement Area has been equipped with special locks on the doors. To gain entrance, each person must insert what we are going to call an Entrance Card. These cards will be coded with your schedule so the doors will only open when you are **not** to be in class. There will also be a way for each Head of House to limit the amount of time you are allowed to be in the area. If you receive more than one detention during a week then the following week you will find yourself with less time to access the room. Does anyone have a question?"

"Yes Blaise?"

"Sir, what if someone steals our cards or say we misplaced one and someone took it? " Blaise quickly rephrases his question after seeing the stern look cross Professor Black's face.

"The doors are also equipped with ID pads. Each of you will have to enter a code number which will change every so often. If any misuse of someone else's card is reported, that person will be brought before their head of house to be punished. If you are in Gryffindor, you know well how I punish students brought to me. Stealing or cheating is not permitted at Hogwarts. From what I understand Slytherins are also disciplined the same way. The other two houses may not receive corporal punishment but they will be receiving punishment. Are there any more questions?"

"Harry?" Sirius is surprised to see his son's hand raised in question. Harry rarely likes to call attention to himself in large groups.

"Yes sir, you said the students would have codes to type in to the ID pads. Where do we get these codes? What if someone can't remember their code or punches in the wrong one? Are they going to denied access to the room because they can't remember the correct code?"

Since most of the code use was Harry's idea, Sirius realizes Harry is asking for someone else. "The codes will be given to the students at the same time as the cards. They will be written on the card but will disappear a few minutes after you receive the card. The codes won't be but one to three numbers so it shouldn't be too hard to memorize. There will be no swapping of cards and codes. Anyone found guilty of this will be banned from the area for two weeks after they receive appropriate discipline from their head of house. Does anyone else have a question?"

Not seeing any more hands, Sirius says "Well then I guess you are dismissed to go do your Astronomy homework." Getting many giggles at his announcement, Sirius smiles. Watching Neville ease up to Harry and say something getting a nod back from Harry reaffirms Sirius's earlier suspicion. Neville was probably the one worried about losing the card and not remembering the code number.

The students had been using the codes and entrance cards for three weeks when the Headmaster once again requested the faculty to meet him in his office. "I called this meeting to discuss how the new Amusement Area procedures are working out. Does anyone have any problems they need to discuss?"

"I'm finding the students are working harder in their classwork and trying to stay out of trouble to keep their access to the area. I haven't received a single complaint yet about anyone misbehaving in or out of class. This has never happened in a three week period! I'm usually hearing petty complaints about someone each day." Professor McGonagall reports. I think this new card system is going to be good for motivating the students to behave and try harder in their schoolwork."

Many of the other professors all murmur their agreement. Professor Snape speaks up "I too have had less detentions since we started this. I think I've only issued two junior level children a detention in the past three weeks. That was just today. I'm surprised the children are responding to the card system as well as they are. I expected complaints and arguments between the children over who got to go when. I've heard nothing like that."

"Thank you professors, that is all I wanted to know. If any problems do arise in the future, please inform me. This meeting is over unless someone else has anything to say." The Headmaster waits and no one speaks so he says "Have a pleasant evening everyone."

As they walk back towards their quarters, Severus debates whether to say anything to Sirius. Reaching a conclusion he says "Sirius? I hate to be the bad guy all the time but I feel I must inform you that Harry was one of the two who received detention today. He and Draco Malfoy were both twenty minutes late to my class and he was not prepared also. Harry didn't have his textbook, parchment, quills or homework today. When I called him out in the corridor to talk to him about it he became surly. He informed me he didn't need textbooks or parchment if all he was going to do was chop up ingredients all the time. Sirius, something wasn't right about him. He isn't ever surly with me and he seemed exhausted. I caught him falling asleep twice in the time he was in class."

"Thank you for informing me of this Severus. That doesn't sound like something Harry would normally do. He seems to be having a rough period lately. If he was twelve I would say he's acting like a teenager but he's only nine. I will take care of this and you WILL see a different child the next time you meet. Would you mind postponing his detention one night? I have a different punishment in mind first. If he has to do detention tonight he'd have to do it standing up."

"Hmm, I kind of thought you might see it that way. Yes, he can do detention tomorrow after his last class is finished. I am finished at three also. Sirius, don't be too hard on the child. He's only a little boy still. Don't hit him too hard please."

"I never hit him hard enough to even leave a mark longer than a few minutes. He occasionally has had a ruler stripe or a fingers imprint on his backside that fades in a minute or two. Mostly he is left with a red and sore backside for a couple of hours. I don't abuse my son Severus, I discipline him. There's a big difference. I'm not like my Father or apparently yours."

"My father was no father he was an abusive bastard who liked to beat his son with a whip as well as his belt! I had to take it until I was big enough to fight back. The day I finally reached the height where I was able to fight him, I whipped him with the whip the way he had done my mother and myself all those years. He left that night and never returned."

"I'm sorry to hear of that Severus. My father was not quite the bastard yours was. He did weld the belt anytime he felt I had demeaned his pureblood name which was quite often. Then when I failed to be sorted into his choice of house here at Hogwarts, he disowned me. I was eleven years old and my family kicked me out of my home. That's when I began living with James Potter during school holidays and summers. I had no one else to go to. They became my family. I learned what a true Dad is from James's Dad."

"I always secretly envied the relationship you two had. I wanted to be in your close group of friends but didn't know how to approach you so I never did. It's good that we are able to get past our childhood rivalry. I'll leave you to deal with your young miscreant, Sirius. Have a nice evening." Severus turns toward the staircase leading down to his own quarters.

Sirius opens his door and goes inside. Taking a seat on the sofa, he begins to think about all Severus just said. The man had a gruesome childhood which now explains a lot. Sirius now sees why the man is so tough on the students. Now how to deal with the student that belongs to him. Sirius thinks the first thing to do would just be call Harry down and discuss this behavior. Harry's responses will determine what Sirius will do as punishment.

Standing up he walks to the fireplace. Throwing in a handful of floo powder he announces Gryffindor Junior Level common room. His head is now inside the fireplace at the Common Room. Several girls squeal in shock seeing their Head of House's actual head floating in the fireplace.

"Evening girls and boys. Would one of you boys go deliver a message to my son Please? Tell him he is needed at home and to come right away." When Blaise jumps up to do just that, Sirius says "Thank you Blaise, you have received ten points for this."

Coming into their dorm room, Blaise says "Harry! Your Dad was just in the floo and he said you are to go home right away. He said you are needed at home. I'd say you'd best do it _now _because he looked MAD! Maybe you'd better put on an extra pair of shorts and walk really slowly. I'd postpone this meeting as long as possible if I were you. I don't know what you did but you are going to catch hell!"


	32. Chapter 32

Harry Potter ch. 32 ***** (**Warning: Talk of child abuse**)******

Walking as slowly as possible, Harry makes his way down the two sets of stairs from his Dorm to his Dad's quarters. Blaise's warning keeps repeating itself in his head. His Dad had floo called him and requested he come to their quarters immediately. Blaise said he had been angry. It didn't take much thinking on Harry's part to figure out why his Dad might be angry.

"_That old greasy git would have to tell on me! I just know he went straight to Dad and told him how I was late to class. So I was a little late, big deal! It's not like we do anything in there anyway. I guess I told Snape that too. Somebody needed to tell him how we all feel." _ Harry thinks as he turns down the hall leading to his family quarters.

Opening the door slowly he expects to see his Dad in the sitting room waiting for him so he's surprised and relieved to see no sign of him. Walking in and closing the door he listens to see if he hears his Dad. Not hearing anything he walks into the kitchen area.

"Dad?" Harry calls listening for a response. Not getting an answer he pours himself some of his favorite pumpkin juice, helps himself to three chocolate biscuits and sits down to wait for his Dad. Just as he finishes the last biscuit, the door opens and his Dad walks in. Looking every bit the distinguished professor with the long black hair pulled back, the dark black wizard's robe and dark shoes. Harry waits before speaking to see what Sirius might have to say. Then he will know what mood his Dad is in.

"Harry, I apologize for not being here after I requested you come home immediately. Some unexpected business with the amusement area came up and I had to go up to check it out. Someone has found a way to use the room without using their code number. When I checked the code box there were no codes listed after curfew and yet the room has been entered."

Harry didn't have anything to say on this matter so he stayed quiet. Noticing his son's unusual lack of interest in this, Sirius begins to become suspicious. Things began to come together in his mind. Severus saying Harry seemed tired, someone in the amusement area after curfew who could get around the code system, Harry not responding with a million questions or comments about the subject all lead to Sirius' suspicions that Harry is involved in some way.

Not knowing yet how to approach this and especially since he has nothing but suspicions to go by, Sirius decides not to question Harry at this time. Taking a seat at the table, Sirius looks deep into his son's eyes. He can see for himself the boy is very tired.

"Son? Professor Snape told me after our meeting with the headmaster, you seemed exhausted today in his class. Is there a reason for you not being rested? Are you staying up late playing or talking at night? Are the nightmares back son?"

Sirius is remembering the first two months Harry lived with him. He would awaken every night around midnight screaming. When asked the boy would say he kept seeing his Mummy and Daddy killed and the bad man pointing his wand at him. Gradually with calming potions from Professor Snape, much comfort and reassurance on his safety from Sirius and with more activity during the day to tire him out, the nightmares stopped.

"No Dad, I'm not having any nightmares and I go to bed on time. I guess I'm just tired out from all the schoolwork and the studying for the tests. I have tests to take every day in all my classes except Potions. We can't have a test in there because we don't get to ** do** anything! Dad? Can I drop Potions from my class load please? I want to take DADA! Uncle Remus would let me if you said it was alright with you. I know he would! Ron feels the same way so does most everybody in junior level. We all want to get out of Potions! Ron said he'd even be willing to take Divination if he could not have Potions anymore."

Chuckling a little at that news Sirius says "Divination hmmm? He _really_ must want to drop Potions if he'd settle for reading tea leaves in a cup! What is the problem with Potions son? Why do so many of your friends want out? Is it because Professor Snape is strict with them?"

"No Dad, it's not that. We've been in Potions class since September and it's now almost April. Professor Snape is not any different now than he was then. What I mean is he's still strict now just like he was then. That isn't it. We are tired of being an audience to potion making. Ever since right before Christmas when that accident happened and the cauldron exploded, he won't let us even try to make a potion. We just get to prepare the ingredients but we don't ever get to brew anything. He'll pick someone's ingredients to add to the potion, usually it's Hermione's and we get to watch **him** brew. We're bored Dad! So can I drop Potions?"

"No you may not drop Potions. Harry you need the Potions work and you know this. I'll speak to Professor Snape and see if I can convince him to let the students participate more. Now, that brings me to why I called you down here tonight. I hear you were tardy to Potions today, is this correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Professor Snape said you were twenty minutes late to class and were also unprepared. Would you care to explain this to me please?"

"I don't think I would." Harry replies smirking slightly.

"Let me put that a different way. You have ten seconds to start talking before I start swatting your bare backside with my ruler! Your answer?"

Now pale in the face and biting his lower lip, Harry quickly but quietly replies "I was with Draco and he made me late. We were both late. I didn't have time to go get my bookbag for class because I would have been even more tardy. We don't do anything but sit and watch anyway so what do I need a book, quill or parchment for?"

"When you said those same words to Professor Snape was that being respectful? When you told him you didn't need to bring materials to his class?"

"I guess not but it _was_ being honest. Really Dad, we don't need any of those things because all we do is cut up potions ingredients and watch him brew it. I just lost it because I've had enough of just watching! I can do much more than just sit there, I'm a prodigy remember?"

"_Harry James! _ You know how I feel about you making statements like that! That's enough of that kind of talk young man! You are advanced that's true but you are still a child who has been disrespectful and disobedient. "

"I know and I'm sorry I lost my temper with Professor Snape. I have already written a letter of apology and I'm going to apologize to him tomorrow in person too. I have no excuse for the tardiness sir. I will try not to let it happen again though. I just got caught up with Draco and the time got away before we both knew it. He said he's going to get a spanking from Professor Snape for it. Are you going to do the same to me? Please don't Dad. It was the first time I've ever been tardy."

"It sounds to me as if you have already taken steps towards making this right. A letter and an apology face to face will go a long way towards clearing the air with Professor Snape. You probably don't believe this but he does care about you, Harry. He was very fond of your Mum and says you remind him of her at times. He even cautioned me about not spanking you too hard tonight. You have detention with him for two hours tomorrow night, correct?"

"Yes sir, he changed it from tonight then?"

"Yes, he changed it to tomorrow after I said I would be discussing your behavior with you tonight. That leads us to your punishment. You know I don't allow you to be disrespectful. We've discussed this same thing several times this school year." Sirius takes time to look at the young boy sitting across from him at the table. The boy has tears in his eyes and drooping shoulders. He looks tired enough to fall asleep right where he is sitting.

"Harry, I think you know you deserve to get a hard spanking for this. I will not tolerate disrespectful behavior from my son."

Tears flowing now, Harry nods and whispers "Yes Sir."

"I think this ONE time I will let this go with just being grounded to your room here in our quarters for two weeks. I won't spank you this time because you have already taken steps to fix your mistake. Writing a letter and apologizing in person is a good place to begin. I'm proud of you for being grown up enough to do this without me having to tell you. That doesn't mean if you act this way again, I will let you off. This better not happen again, Harry. If I hear of you being disrespectful to an adult again, I will take away your broom for one month and see to it you spend at least a week of that to sore to sit comfortably! Do you understand me, young man?" Sirius finishes sternly as he looks Harry right in the eyes.

"Yes Sir, I hear you and understand very well. I won't be disrespectful again."

"Good to hear son and I'll hold you to that statement. Now, it's late and you seem worn out. Go on to your room and settle in. I'll come tell you good night in a few minutes. "

Coming into the boy's room a few minutes later, he finds Harry tucked into bed already. Smoothing the covers down and stroking the boy's messy hair he says "We'll work on Professor Snape and we'll see if he won't bend a bit. I'm pretty persuasive and I think I can talk him around to our way of thinking. After all we don't want Ron to have to take Divination now do we?

"No Dad, that would just be awful for him." Harry answers grinning. "What about me taking DADA? Can you use your special powers to convince Uncle Remus to let me take his class? I really want to take Defense Against the Dark Arts! I need to know those skills Dad to fight if the Evil One comes back."

"It won't work son. Remus is immune to my special powers. I never could persuade him to do anything he didn't want to do. You'll just have to wait until you are an upper level student. It's really only one more year. That's not so long. You have me to protect you along with all the other adults here at Hogwarts. No one is going to hurt you as long as you abide by the rules and stay inside the castle."

"Yes Dad, Good Night. Oh, thanks Dad for not walloping me even though I know you wanted to!"

"I never "want to" wallop you Harry. It's just part of my job as a Dad to teach you right from wrong. Sleep well son, no nightmares or worries. "

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Harry! _Hey Harry!_" Walking back from his Astronomy class, Harry hears someone calling to him from the boy's loo. Turning he walks inside and finds Draco Malfoy.

"Did you just call me? What's going on Draco?"

Draco's clothes are wrinkled and his face is even more pale than usual. He looks as if he's either been awake for days or slept badly in his clothes.

"Where have you been the past two weeks! We had a deal! You never showed up! I knew I shouldn't have counted on the famous Harry Potter wonder kid!"

"It's Harry Potter-Black if you don't mind. I took my Dad's surname when he adopted me. He didn't really want me to but I insisted. If I'm going to have a new Dad, I want his name. Now I didn't break our deal. I'm still going to help you. I just got grounded for the past two weeks! There is absolutely no way I'm going to disobey and sneak around when I'm grounded. If I did and got caught, I'd spend the rest of the school year standing up! My Dad would light my arse on fire! He will anyway if he ever finds out what we are doing!"

"Yes, my Godfather will do the same to me! He walloped me with a stirring stick for being tardy and unprepared for class that time. So, all you got was grounded?"

"Yeah, I told him I was going to apologize to Professor Snape and he let me off with just being grounded to my room for two weeks. I've only been allowed out to go to classes. I couldn't go outside my room except for them. "

"Not even to go to the loo or to eat?"

"Of course he let me out to use the loo, Draco! All my meals were eaten in my room except lunch. I could eat lunch in the Great Hall with everyone else. Being grounded to my room for weeks is a punishment I don't ever want to get again! I'd rather have a hard walloping than be grounded. At least with a walloping it's over quickly."

"Will you still help me tonight? I'm desperate to get back in there. I just have to practice! My Dad will beat the hell out of me if I don't do well! Harry, he uses his walking cane when he beats me! What you said about a walloping? That may be true for you but for me, I hurt for weeks after one of his 'lessons in deportment'! Please help me! We've only got this week left. I've tried doing it on my own and it doesn't work by myself! No one else here can help just you. You're the only one who knows the secret."

"Sheesh Draco, calm down will you? You're going to throw up if you don't get calm! I'll help you but we've got to be careful. They're on to the fact that something is going on. If we get caught…. well, I don't even want to think about that! Why haven't you told someone your Father beats you? That is against the law! Both in the Muggle world and wizarding world too. I should know since one of my Dad's friends is a solicitor. I've seen and heard them talking about things like this. You should tell someone and they can help."

"Think Harry! If I informed on my Dad and someone came to him to check it out, what would he do to me? I'll tell you, he would thrash me with that cane until I couldn't even move to go to the loo. It's happened once before. I tried to tell my primary caregiver when I was seven. I even showed her the marks left where he had whipped me with his belt for not saying "Sir" to him. She reported him and after the aurors left, he beat me so bad I couldn't get out of bed for five days. My Mum had to put a cleansing spell on me to keep me from messing the bed. She spelled food and drink into me too so I wouldn't be sick. I couldn't lift my arms to eat or drink."

"Draco, I'm sorry. I'll be more than happy to help you out. I'll meet you there tonight at midnight. We can practice together until three. We'll have to stop then because they have patrols every four hours. They start the patrols at eleven o'clock so that means the next one would be three o'clock. We'll have to be out of there by then. Alright? Are we agreed on how we'll do this?"

"Yes, I agree. You are a good friend Harry. I'm sorry I was so mean to you at the beginning of the year. I was just jealous of you then. Now that I know you, I see you don't care at all about being famous."

"I could care less, Draco. The only thing I'm famous for, got my parents killed! I love Sirius, I do but I still wish I could have my Mum and Dad with me too! Now my future is all set out. I have to try and rid the world of an evil wizard before he rids it of me! All my life, I'm going to have to be watched and looked out for because I'm the "chosen one". I tell you Draco, I'd trade off with someone else in a minute! They can be famous! I'm not even ten years old and already have a killer after me!"

"So do I, Harry. So. Do . I. The only thing different is I live part time with the one who is after me! I'll see you tonight at midnight. Keep it MUM Harry!"

"Keeping it MUM Draco. You be sure to do the same!"

"Got it!" Draco answers leaving the bathroom after cautiously checking the hallway.

Walking back to his dorm room, Harry is lost in thought and walks straight into Professor Lupin.

"Well Harry! Nice to see you are sprung from your room again. Why the long face though? I thought you'd be overjoyed to be back with your buds again! Two weeks at your age must seem very long."

"Yes sir, it did. I'm just tired I guess. I'm headed up now to rest awhile before supper. I'll see you later sir." Harry answers with what he hopes passes for a smile. After what Draco just told him he sure doesn't feel like talking much less smiling.

"Carry on then Harry and I'll see you this weekend. Your Dad is going out of the castle to a conference and has asked me to stay in his quarters with you. Has he mentioned it yet"

"No sir."

"I'm sure he will soon. We'll have a grand time together. I'll not be a stuffy old Dad. I'll be a cool uncle! How's that sound to you?" Remus says attempting to get the child to smile.

"Fine, sir. I really need to go lie down sir. I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

**Later that evening**

"Sirius, what is bothering Harry so these days? I saw him earlier tonight and I've never seen the child act like this." Remus asked as they shared tea time together.

"Was he disrespectful to you?"

"NO, he was very polite and used good manners. He just seemed so depressed and completely worn out. He said he was going up to the dorm to rest before supper. Sirius, what nine year old do you know voluntarily goes to take a rest?"

"Perhaps he's just tired, Moony. He did say he had been studying for tests quite a bit. That used to make me tired too."

"Sirius! You hardly ever studied. You let James and me do it and then mooched the answers to the study questions off of us. You'd read through the study guide the night before the test, breeze through the test with an A and be off flirting with girls the next day! It was James and me who would worry and pace and sweat and swear over the tests. You never did!"

"Hmm, I guess you're right about that. Well maybe Harry takes after James in that. He is a conscientious young fella. He wants to do his best at all times. I hope I haven't put too much pressure on the boy. I have stressed he must make acceptable but I never said I expected Outstandings! The way he's acting you'd think I told him if he didn't bring in all Outstandings I'd whip him!"

"If you ever raise a belt to that child, you'll answer to me Padfoot! I'm serious here!" Remus says when he sees the grin on his best friend's face.

"I could say 'No, I'm Sirius', but I'll pass on it. You don't need to worry Moony. I have no intention of taking a belt to the child at his young age. Now if he gets out of hand at the age of thirteen or older I just might. Right now, my hand and maybe a ruler every now and then is all I use. I don't use either if I can help it. I'll call him down here tomorrow and see if I can find out what has him so uptight. I'll stress the fact that I only want him to do his best and don't expect perfect. Do you think that will help?"

"It's a start. He didn't know you were leaving for the weekend. I mentioned I would be staying with him and he didn't even seem to notice. He's not himself Sirius. We've got to find out what's going on with the boy. I just feel there's something going on that we are missing. I'll talk to him this weekend too. Maybe I can get it out of him." Remus answers.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry Potter ch.33

Harry and Draco meet at the Amusement Area at midnight as they arranged.

"Alright Draco, what is it you desperately want me to teach you? It must be something to risk getting caught out after curfew and breaking in here."

"Yes, it is. How did you get us in here anyway? The place is locked up tight after nine and the passkeys don't work. I know I've tried it many times in the last two weeks. Nothing I did no numbers, no Alohmora nothing worked. Yet you just walk up and punch in something and the door unlocks!"

"I used the faculty code. I found it in Dad's office but he doesn't need to know about this! Everything that goes on tonight is to be kept secret between just the two of us. If we get caught out, I won't be around to teach you anything. First my backside will be to sore to move and second I will be shut off from the world for the rest of the year! You have to solemnly swear and spit with a wizard's oath or I'm done right now!" Harry answers.

"It's a deal. Wizard's Oath, solemnly swear" Draco intones as he spits into his hand and extends it towards Harry's outstretched hand. Clasping hands they repeat "WIZARD'S OATH!" and a flash of light bounces around the room for just a second before disappearing.

"Now that I did the Wizard's Oath are you satisfied I'm not going to run tattling to someone? That I really need your help, Harry?"

"Yes, you can't blame me for being cautious. You haven't exactly been a friend Draco."

"I will be now. I need you to teach me the expelliarmus spell and also one called imperio. My Dad says I have to learn those spells by the time I come home again or he'll be taking the cane to me. I know about expelliarmus making the other person's things come to you. I'm really not sure about the imperio one though. Do you know that one?"

"Yes, I've heard about it. I don't know if I'm old enough to do it. I've never tried because it's a really bad spell. We would be in so much trouble just for trying to do that one. For tonight let's work on the expelliarmus only. I'll think about the other one. I need to get some information before I try it out."

"Okay, I need to work on just one at a time anyway. I can't concentrate on doing two at once. Just the first one is hard enough!"  
"Point your wand at me and say clearly EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry says holding on to a broom from the broom cabinet."

"EXPelliarMUs" Draco says firmly but the broom doesn't even quiver.

"You have to say it firmly and put the emphasis on the "AR" part. Try again."

After two hours of trying, Draco says "Harry, let's stop and rest. I'm parched and need a break to get something to drink. This is much harder than I ever thought it would be. It's a good thing we have six weeks to work on this."

"So it's six weeks now is it? Just the other day you said you only had a week to get it right. What changed?"

"I don't have to go home for Easter weekend like I thought. Dad sent word that he and Mum are going to be gone to a Wizard conference in France so I get to stay here. If I had to go home he would have grilled me on my spell work. When I couldn't do the spells he assigned me I'd get a beating. With all this extra time left surely I can learn them by summer break." Draco says smiling happily.

Frowning back Harry says "Someone's coming! I hear them! Quick get under this cape and move with me behind the couch. No one can see us if we crouch down under the cape and be really still." The boys get into position just as the door to the Amusement Area opens and Professor Snape walks in. Looking around he sees two glasses on a table and a child's cloak across a chair. Walking over he lifts the cloak, turns the cloak inside out to read the child's name written inside.

Harry feels Draco shudder beside him as they watch Snape read the name. Moving his hand, Harry puts it over Draco's and gives him a reassuring squeeze. Watching, the boys see Snape lift the cloak and walk out of the room with it. After staying quiet and still for a few more minutes the boys lift the cloak off their heads.

"Oh Damn! Harry I'm sorry to have been so stupid! I didn't think when I put my cloak on the chair. Now Uncle Sev is going to know I was in here. He's going to give me a bad hiding this time! He told me after the time I was late to class without my assignment, if I got into any more trouble at school this year he would take his belt to my backside! I've already been warned five times just since Christmas. Once for fighting with you, fighting with Weasley, skipping class, being late, no supplies for class, out after curfew and coming to class without my assignment."

"Which class did you skip?"

"Muggle algebra. I wrote a note saying I was sick and had it magically signed. How was I to know Ms Derbyshire would check with Uncle Sev to see if I was feeling better. He put me over his knee that time. Then I had to spend two weeks going to his chambers every night for an hour to practice algebra. For all the rest I had detention with him. Having your Godfather as a professor at your school isn't much fun. I guess it's the same for you as you have your Dad here."

"Um Hmm sometimes it really sucks! Now we don't need to worry about your cloak. If he asks just say you left it when you were here earlier. You don't even need to say the time. I'm sure that will work. How's he to know when you left it anyway? Just to be on the safe side, let's go to our dorms. If he checks your room and you're not there…"

"I thought of that too. What if he's already checked and he sees I'm not in bed?'

"Draco! I don't have all the answers! I'm only nine! You're ten maybe you can come up with some answers once in a while. It's your problem you figure out what to do about it! I'm out and gone. See you tomorrow in class."

Moving quickly and keeping the invisibility cloak around him, Harry climbs the stairs to Gryffindor tower. Climbing into bed after changing into pajamas, Harry checks the time. Two AM and he has to be up in time to shower, change do homework, eat and be in class by nine. The first class tomorrow is Transfiguration. His adopted Grandma would surely miss him if he didn't show up. "Alarm- set for seven AM" Harry says pointing at the bedside clock with his hand. The clock disappears from the bedside table and reappears on his chest at the foot of his bed. Harry places it there to force himself to get out of bed to turn it off. It does not respond to spells to turn it off only to set the alarm or change the time.

Five short hours later Harry is showered and sitting down at the table in the dorm room to attempt his algebra homework. "Stupid Maths anyways. I never liked math to start with. Why do I even need to know all this? I'm not going to be using any of this so I'm skipping this assignment again. I need to learn something useful like charms or DADA." Harry says to himself as he lays his head down on the table. "Just a quick rest and I'll do the charms essay." He whispers as his eyes close on their own.

"Harry! Harry! WAKE UP! You are in some kind of trouble and you had better wake yourself up now!" Harry hears Blaise's voice through a haze around his mind.

"Huh? Blaithe? What ?" Harry asks shivering just a little.

"You have missed ALL of your morning classes already. It's lunchtime! Your Dad has been looking for you so I came up to warn you. He hasn't come up here yet but he probably will."

"Oh gweat, now what do I do? Blaith, he'll give me a paddwng! 'ACHOO!" sniff. Hep me" Harry pleads with the older boy. At ten and a half Blaise seems like a big brother to him.

"Okay Harry, here's what you do. Put your pajamas back on and get back in bed. Hurry! Someone's coming!'

Sliding down under the covers Harry feels all stopped up, a little itchy, his eyes hurt, he feels cold and begins to cough some. Blaise waves his wand and a glass of water appears on the bedside table. He reaches out and takes Harry's glasses off laying them down next to the glass. Just then the door opens and Sirius is walking into the room.

Seeing the boy he loves looking feverish, he walks to the side of the bed. "Hello Blaise. How long have you been here with him?"

"Only a few minutes Sir. I heard he didn't show for classes and I got worried. I came before going to the Great Hall for lunch. He seems to be ill Sir. I caught him sneezing when I came in and he says he itches a little."

"Pup? It's Dad. Talk to me son, tell me where you hurt." Then turning to Blaise he says "Go have some lunch son. I'll take over and take care of him. I'll send word later to let you know how he's doing."

"Yes Professor Black. I think of Harry as my little brother sometimes. He's a great kid."

"Go on son before you miss lunch altogether." Sirius tells the boy.

As soon as the door closes, Sirius wraps Harry in a conjured blanket and walks down to the common room to use the floo connection. In moments he is tucking the boy into bed in their chambers.

ACHOO! "Daddy, I'm thorry I mithed clathes. Blaith told me I swept all morning. Pwease don't spank me! My nose is all thuffy and thore and I can't bweathe vewy good. My head and eyes huwt and I'm itthy." Harry tries to talk where Sirius can understand him.

"I'm not going to punish you son. You got sick so it's not your fault you couldn't get to class. I'll let the professors know so they can get your assignments for you. For now, just try to sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thankth Daddy lobe you."

"I love you too Pup now go to sleep."

Waking up a short time later, Harry feels a little better. His nose is still stuffy and his throat is hurting when he swallows. The itchy feeling and the sneezing seem to be gone for now. Pulling back the covers he tries to stand up but his legs feel strange and won't hold him up.

"DADDY! DAD? I NEED YOU!" Harry calls loudly hoping Sirius is home.

"What do you need son? There's no need to panic. I'm right here."

"Daddy, I can't stand on my legs. I _need_ to get up and I can't stand up!" Harry says worriedly.

"I'll carry you. Hold on to my neck and we'll make this a quick trip." Sirius says as he lifts the boy and walks towards the loo. Harry wonders how his Dad knew what he meant when he said he needed to get up. He doesn't ask he's too grateful that he did.

Putting Harry back in bed, Sirius asks "How are you feeling? What aches or itches now?"

"I don't itch but my head aches and my throat is very sore. My legs feel funny like you sit on your feet and they go to sleep. My whole body feels achy and tired. I guess I need more sleep."

"Harry, have you been staying up at night instead of sleeping? Have you been playing games or reading when you were to be resting?" Sirius asks.

"I haven't been reading or playing games at night Dad. I don't know why I feel so tired." Harry answers sidestepping the first question.

"We'll know that soon enough. I've called Severus to come and evaluate you. He's a qualified Healer as well as a Potion's Master, remember?" Sirius assures Harry seeing the panicked look on Harry's face.

Misinterpreting the look as worry about potions, he tries to reassure the boy. "I'm sure that Professor Snape will be able to make good tasting potions if you need some. Don't look so worried son. I'll be right beside you when he does his examination."

"Sirius?" Harry hears Professor Snape call from the front room.

"I'm in Harry's room, come on back here please." Sirius calls back.

Wondering when the two men became friends enough to call each other by their first names Harry wishes he could put on his invisibility cloak about now. No Healer evaluation he's ever been through has been good news for him. He always winds up taking some evil looking, nasty tasting potions for weeks.

"Well now Mr. Potter-Black what seems to be the trouble this time? Not Wizard Pox or Flu I see. Well, let's just find out shall we?" Professor Snape / Healer Snape says.

Harry wonders what he would say if Harry answered "No I don't want to find out." He knows better than to answer that way especially with his Dad right in the room! Even if he_ is_ ill, his Dad might spank him for being impertinent.

"Hold still child while I scan you. This isn't going to hurt but you may feel a little chill for a minute." Severus says as he moves his wand from the tip of Harry's head to his feet. Then pointing the wand at a clipboard holding a piece of paper. He mutters a spell and the chart begins to be filled in. Moments later Severus removes the paper from the clipboard to read it.

"Interesting. Not at all what I expected to see. Here Sirius, read this for yourself." Severus says handing over the report.

Harry watches his Dad's face change from a look of puzzlement to what Harry takes as an angry look as he reads the medical report.

As he finishes reading he hands the paper back to Severus all the while looking at Harry sternly. Harry wishes even more he had that invisibility cloak nearby. The way the two older wizards are staring at him he's beginning to get a tad nervous.

"Harry?" Professor Snape asks but then stops and addresses Sirius "If I may ask the questions first?"

"Go right ahead."

"Harry, you have seriously depleted your magical core. What I mean is you have used up too much magic and haven't let the magic build back into your body again. What I'd like to know and I'm sure your Dad would also is … What Have You Been Doing? This report shows you have performed upper level rigorous magic to deplete yourself so much. We both know this is true."

Harry just looks at his professor trying hard to come up with a suitable explanation.

"Well Harry? What is your answer? Professor Snape asked you what you had been doing to cause this and I for one need an answer! Right NOW!" Sirius barks out sternly when Harry continues to just look at him without speaking.

Swallowing the saliva that rushed into his mouth at his Dad's loud command, Harry whispers "I have been teaching."

"You have been teaching. Teaching WHAT? I swear Harry James I'm losing patience here. Now unless you want me to put you over my knee in a minute you'd better explain all you know immediately!"

Sighing to himself because he can't stall around any longer, Harry answers "I've been teaching spells to someone who needed help. I didn't know it would make me sick."

"Teaching small spells such as the ones you are taught in class would not have this effect on you. So that makes me think you are teaching, as you put it, advanced spell work. Do tell us which spells you have been trying to do."

"I haven't been TRYING to do any. I have been doing them, sir." Harry belatedly adds the "sir" after seeing the stern look cross his Dad's face.

"Once again, I am asking you to tell me the truth. Which spells have you been working with? If I'm to treat your condition then I need to know what you have done to get this way." Severus explains somewhat sternly.

"Answer your professor with the truth and do it **right now**, Harry." Sirius's voice is in the _do it or suffer the consequences r_ange.

"Yes Sir."

"One of the spells I've been doing is Expelliarmus and the other one I learned to do is….._imperio._" Harry closes his eyes and whispers the name of the second spell bracing himself for the explosion to come.


	34. Chapter 34

(This was supposed to be published last week. The site was having some trouble in this area of the country and I couldn't publish.) Thank you for reading, reviewing, for the favorites and for those following the story. Let me know how you like Snape's reaction to what the boys did. Too harsh?"

* * *

Harry Potter Ch.34

Harry's whispered answer of " Imperio" to the question of what spells he had been doing completely shocked the two men in the room. Sirius couldn't seem to find words to say anything at all as he just sat and stared at the nine year old child. Severus, for his part was busy thinking of how talented the child actually was. "_No wonder the child is considered a Prodigy. Even people twice his age have problems producing that spell correctly. Of course we don't know he did the spell correctly. For his sake I hope he did __**not**__ in this instance!"_

Coming to terms with the news a little faster than Sirius seemed to be able to, Severus clears his throat. "Well young man, this explains why you are ill right now. As I told you before, you overused your magical ability. In your case, with the aforementioned ability being so high, you really had to work at this. How long have you been practicing these spells?"

"Professor Snape sir, I didn't mean to say I had practiced the imperio. I was saying I had been asked to teach it. I haven't had the chance to try it out yet. The only spell I did was Expelliarmus. That's not a hard spell, it's easy to do so I don't know why it would wipe out my magic."

Sirius finally finding his voice says "Well Harry, expelliarmus might be "easy" as you seem to think but it is still an advanced spell for someone your age. I am extremely happy to hear you did not conduct an imperio. If you had your bum would be in much greater peril than it is at this time. Imperio is one of the 'unforgivables'. Anyone doing those spells risks prison for adults and expulsion from school for students! You and I will talk more about this later. Right now I want you to answer honestly all of Professor Snape's questions."

"First question young man. Were you in the Amusement Area tonight after hours?" Snape asks.  
Not meeting his Dad's eyes, Harry answers "yessir".

"Were you teaching the spell to Draco? Remember you promised honesty! " Snape says watching Harry's eyes shift to Sirius.

"Yes Sir, we were practicing there. He asked me to teach him defense spells. We'd worked on some earlier and he wanted to work on those and this new one. We met up in the Amusement Area because it was quiet and restricted from other kids. We didn't want other kids in the way as they might be hurt."

"Harry, what else went on in that room? There must be something else you aren't telling us, because the spell you mentioned wouldn't deplete you quite this much. What else happened? " Snape questions looking directly into the boy's eyes.

"Well we did do a Wizard's Oath first. Could that be what's wrong?"

"You boys did a blood oath?" Sirius asks sternly.

"NO Sir, it wasn't blood. We spit and shook and called Wizard's Oath. We didn't do a blood oath, I promise!" Harry answers not liking the look in Sirius' eyes.

"A wet Wizard's Oath? Yes, that would do it. You see when I came in to the room, you were essentially caught doing what the two of you made an oath not to share with anyone. That is what your oath was isn't it?"

"Umm well, it was more a no tattling thing than a not sharing thing, I guess. We promised to keep what we were doing a secret." Harry replies.

"When I walked in the two of you were found out so the secret was broken. I take it you didn't specify which secret you meant? Breaking into the room or doing magic without permission or doing magic unsupervised that was beyond your level?!" Snape's voice growing louder with each word.

"No sir, we didn't specify anything." Harry whispers into his pajama top.

"You two are both in deep trouble young man!" Severus tells Harry. Then addressing Sirius he says "I will oversee detentions for the use of unsupervised magic, Sirius. Whatever other punishments you want to hand out, I will duplicate for Draco. I'm going to be having a very long and on his part, painful discussion on the attempted use of an unforgivable! I will leave potions here for Harry. He should be just fine by tomorrow evening."

"Thank you for the help and the understanding. I will make sure this behavior is not repeated ever again. If you will wait on the detentions until next Monday, I believe Harry will be ready to serve them by then. He will need a few days to recuperate. I will be letting you know what to assign Draco. I believe the beginning of the boy's punishment will be the same."

Severus nodding his understanding, says "Very well then, I'll just see myself out as I have a need to see my godson."

Having started to feel very sleepy after taking the first of many potions, Harry felt he didn't quite understand all that was just said. He did catch the part about Draco getting a spanking well enough.

"Dad?" Harry whispers. When Sirius looks at him with the sternest look Harry ever remembers seeing he swallows once before bravely asking " Draco is going to get a _bad_ spanking. Do you plan to do that to me too?"

"I'm not answering that right now. I need time to think this through and you need time to rest before we get into the punishment. You will be punished Harry. I'm sure you know that. Right now you need to clear your mind and rest." Sirius moves closer to the bed, puts his hand on Harry's eyes and closes them. "Sleep Harry, we'll have plenty of time to discuss all of this when you are better."

Returning to his quarters, Severus checks the time. Finding it now three o'clock and deciding classes should be over for Draco for the day, Severus calls for a house elf. When she appears, he says "Muffy, Please go get my godson, Draco and return here with him."

"Yes sir, Professor Snape, Muffy will return."

Ten minutes later Muffy pops back in to the kitchen. "Professor Snape, Sir? Muffy can not locate young master Draco anywhere in the castle. No one seems to have seen him. Shall I continue to search?"

"No, thank you that won't be needed at this time."

Pondering over where Draco might be, Severus decides to check to see if the boy attended any classes today. "Minerva McGonagall's office" he says stepping into the floo.

Stepping out in front of a shocked Professor McGonagall he says "Excuse my rude entrance Minerva. I don't have time to request and receive permission to enter. I am looking for Malfoy. Did he attend your class today?"

"No, both he and Harry were absent. I have since learned Harry is ill and with his Father. Have you checked Draco's dorm? It could be he is also ill."

"Thank you, I was heading there next."

Walking quickly he reaches the junior Slytherin's dorm.

"Professor Lupin? May I check young Draco Malfoy's room? He's gone missing and I need to find him." Severus asks stopping in at the Head of House quarters first. There are steps that must be heeded although he wishes to skip them and go directly to the boy's room.

"Is the child in some kind of trouble in Potions?" Remus asks seeing the brooding look on the other man's face.

"No this trouble is between Godfather and Godson not Professor /student. Draco apparently asked Harry to teach him Imperio! They never attempted it though thankfully! He's still got to answer to me about this behavior."

"Certainly, go right up, it's the first room at the left of the stairs."

Reaching the top of the stairs, Severus opens the door not bothering to knock first. He isn't all that surprised to find Draco curled up in bed asleep. Walking over to the bed, he carefully picks the child up. Quietly accioing extra clothes for the boy and then vanishing them to his own quarters, he walks out of the room. Heading downstairs to the floo network, Draco begins to wake up.

"Uncle Sev? Why are you carrying me?" Draco rouses enough to ask sleepily.

"We'll talk later, just rest for now."

Seeing Remus waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Severus tells him "I'm taking him with me. He won't be back to the dorm for a couple of days. He and I have some talking to do in private. If anyone asks about him, use your best judgment on what to tell them. If for some unknown reason, either of his parents happen to request to see him go ahead and tell them he's with me."

Waking up later that evening in his room at his Godfather's quarters, Draco begins to worry. If he's here then that means he is either very sick or in deep trouble. Deciding to go with the last option since he doesn't feel all that sick, he eases out of bed, tiptoes to the bedroom door and peers out.

"I see you are awake. Would you join me for tea?" Severus asks as he sees the boy in the doorway.

"Are you mad at me Uncle Sev?" Draco asks as he sits down on the couch.

"Should I be?"

"I don't come here overnight when it's not a holiday, unless I am sick or in trouble. I was wondering if I am _In Trouble_ as I don't feel sick."

"Let's drink our tea and enjoy the sweets. After that we'll get ready for bed. It has been an emotionally tiring day for me. You and I have much to discuss tomorrow, Draco. For now we'll just have our tea."

Draco nods slowly not feeling at all reassured by his Uncle's response. Trying not to break down from the stress of the day he sips at his tea. All too soon Tea Time is over and bedtime is here.

"All right Draco, into bed with you. We have much to talk about tomorrow but for now it's time to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Do you need something before I leave?"

"No Sir." Draco whispers wishing he had his small stuffed dragon he keep s under his pillow. His Uncle and Harry are the only two people who know he has a toy to sleep with.

Reaching under the pillows, Severus pulls out the toy. "Here's Puff for you. I didn't leave him behind."

"Thank you Uncle Sev! I need him tonight."

"You're welcome Draco. See you in the morning."

Drifting off to sleep, Draco remembers how his Uncle used to pat him on the back and say "Sleep Well Dragon" on his other visits to his house. "_I guess he's pretty mad at me to not do that_." He whispers as he feels his eyes closing again.

The next morning Draco opens his eyes to find himself not in his bed in the dorm room, but in his room at Uncle Sev's quarters. "_So it wasn't a dream last night. I really did have tea down here. That means I was brought here. That means I'm in…. __**he knows**_!"

After several minutes of calming breaths, Draco decides to face his Uncle. Opening his bedroom door and walking out into the main room he finds Severus having toast and coffee at the coffee table.

"Good Morning, Draco. Would you like something to eat?"

"No Sir, I don't. I'm guessing you brought me here to talk to me about what we did in the Amusement Area. I'm really sorry, Uncle Sev! I didn't know what else to do! Please don't whip me! I did it for a reason." Draco rushes to get all of this said.

"Draco, take a breath and calm yourself! You're going to pass out if you don't! " Waiting several minutes for the boy to get his breathing under control, Severus thinks about how to approach the topic he wishes to discuss. He knows from previous experience that the best way with Draco is a straight to the point question. He knows Draco has been taught by his Father to immediately respond to direct questions.

Eying the child sitting in front of him and seeing the color back in his face, Severus decides to start the discussion. "Well Draco, you said you had a reason for your behavior. Everyone has a reason to do what they do. People don't just act without some reason. If you are thirsty, you get a drink. What I would like to know is what your reason was for asking Harry Potter-Black to teach you to do an Imperio spell?"

Staring at his Uncle, wide eyed and open mouthed, Draco gasps "He told! He broke the oath!"

"Young man that is not an answer. Now give me an answer to the question!"

"I had to Sir. I had to try to learn it. We didn't do the spell. Harry said he needed to practice it some first. We were going to try it tonight. I heard Harry got sick so I won't be doing any practicing tonight."

"YOU would not be doing any practicing even if Harry was not sick, young man! Your days of casting spells and using magic without supervision came to an end as of last night! Your oath was broken by me not Harry. When I came into the Area where the two of you were, your secret was up. This is one reason Harry is sick. Another is it took too much of his magical ability to try to teach you the spells. He is worn out and needs days to rest to build up his core levels."

"Draco what were you thinking? You know better than most children your age, how dangerous the dark magic is! Why would you even ask someone to help you learn an unforgivable like Imperio? Give me a good reason this time or I will be taking my belt to your bare backside!"

"I didn't DO the spell! I just asked about it! You can't whip me for that! That's unfair!" Draco snaps out angrily.

"You have until the count of five to answer my question. ONE….. TWO…. THREE….. Draco sees his Uncle remove his house robe as he reaches to unbuckle his belt.

"Father MADE ME! Please Uncle Sev! I didn't want to try it but he said I had to know it. I had to know that and expelliarmus and accio and be able to transfigure a plant into a knife. If I didn't know these things by the time I went home he would beat me again!"

"How many times have you snuck out of your Dorm after curfew to work on these spells?"

"I don't know the number but it's been going on since Christmas break ended. That's when he told me I had until Easter to learn those four things and if I didn't know them he would get me. I could learn most of them by myself with practice but the two hardest ones I had to get Harry to help. Nobody else in the Junior Level knows those spells. We weren't trying to do wrong by breaking into the Amusement Area. We just needed a ….."

"place to hide?" Severus finishes for him.

"Yes Sir."

"You knew the Area was off limits after curfew. Everything is off limits after curfew! You also knew you were breaking into a forbidden place. Then when you heard someone coming you hid. Draco these are serious problems here. Being out after curfew and breaking into a room you knew was off limits are bad enough. Then we have the use of underage magic without permission plus trying to convince someone to teach you an unforgivable. Does this pretty much sum up your behavior?"

"Yes Sir."

"I have one other question. Draco, how did you and Harry manage to get around the security passcode system. I know the system would not have accepted any student's pass card at that time of night."

"Harry used the faculty code for his Dad. He said he found it in his Dad's office. I didn't have anything to do with it! Honest, Uncle Sev!"

I believe you but that does not excuse your other behavior. You broke many rules Draco. You know that don't you?"

"Uncle Sev, I'm sorry!"

"Young man, as I'm sure you knew you would, **you **have earned a trip over my lap! Come here."

"Not hard Uncle Sev! I'm really sorry! Please _Not hard!_ I won't ever do it again, I promise!"

"We're doing this bare Draco. I need to make sure I am not too harsh. Accio paddle."

"NO! Not the paddle! Please Uncle Sev! PLEASE?"

"You are going to get five with the paddle so accept it. Now be still." Severus lifts his hand and smacks the boy on his bare bottom five times. Picking up the paddle he applies five licks a little stronger than with his hand. Finished he allows Draco to stand and helps him fix his pants.

"Draco, I hope you learned something today. The lesson I'm trying to get across is: YOU make the decisions that have an effect on your life. _You _chose to disobey and put someone in danger because of it, therefore you were in control of your punishment. You knew what you were doing was wrong but did it anyway. When you deliberately disobey you receive harsher punishment."

"Yes Uncle Sev. I do understand. May I go to my room now?" Draco asks, tears streaming down his face as he tries to rub the sting out of his bum.

"Not yet, we still have to discuss the rest of your punishment. You are restricted here to my quarters for the rest of the school term. I will have your clothes and school materials moved tomorrow. You go to classes and eat meals during the school day with your friends, then come here to stay. You have just been grounded young man! "

"You already walloped me with that stupid paddle and that should be enough! I shouldn't have to come here every day and not get to play any! _That's just not being fair!"_ Draco ends in a shout.

Reaching over, taking the boy by his arm, Severus walks him to his room. Leading him inside he then delivers two hard smacks to the boy's backside. "You do not raise your voice to me or talk back! You either be respectful and do as you are told or we use that paddle on your backside again! You just think about it and let me know later today which you decide to do. For now, you are grounded to your room until lunch. You have the rest of the school term to practice your behavior, seeing as how you are grounded until summer break."

"Yessir. Uncle Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to write or firecall Father about this? PLEASE Sir, don't tell him. He'll beat me for not being Slytherin enough to pull off my plan. Then when he finds out I can't do the spell, he'll take the cane to me again! Will you teach me imperio? You know how to cast it!"

"_**DRACO!"**_

"Sir?" Draco asks shrinking into his clothes and wishing he could shrink into the floor. His Uncle's eyes and tone are in the danger range.

"After just being soundly spanked for trying to get someone to teach you that spell, you turn around and ask for it to be taught again? Are you addled young man? Maybe I was wrong in thinking you don't need a whipping today! Maybe you **do **to get it across that _you are forbidden _to attempt the imperio spell!"

"**No Sir**, I'm not in need of a whipping, sir! I am just worried about my Father, sir. "

"So I have your word you will not ever use or attempt to learn imperio again?"

"Yes Sir you have my word."

"For your bum's sake, you had better remember this conversation! It will not matter to me how old you are if I ever hear of you trying to do an imperio. I will take my belt to you! You know I always do as I promise and this is a promise!"

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Good, now undress and get in bed. You need more rest than you had last night. I don't want you getting sick on me as well. Harry is a sick young boy right now. I'll wake you for lunch later. "


	35. Chapter 35

(This chapter is longer to keep you readers happy for a little while. :) It may be another couple of weeks before another chapter. Enjoy it.)

* * *

Ch.35 Harry Potter

Later that day as he and Draco are finishing their lunch of roast beef sandwiches with chips, Severus decides it's time to discuss what Draco told him.

"Draco, look at me please. I have something important I need to talk to you about." Seeing the boy looking at him a bit worriedly, he reassures him "

"I'm not angry any longer and I don't plan on adding any more punishment. I believe you are being punished enough. I do want to talk about what you told me about Lucius. You told me he would beat you with a cane. Has he ever taken a cane and hit you with it?"

"Yes Sir."

"When was this and what had you done?"

"The first time it happened, I was seven. He told me to show him Wingardium Leviosa after he had been working on that with me for two weeks. I couldn't even get the quill to lift at all. He spanked me with his hand on my bare bottom and then demanded I perform. I tried again and the quill burst into flames. He grabbed me saying I was deliberately being "obtuse and obstinate". That's when he took down my pants and whipped me with his walking cane. He hit me ten times and after it was over I couldn't walk for days. Mum had to do spells to care for me."

Hearing Severus intake of breath, Draco mistakenly assumes he's about to be scolded again.

"I swear Uncle Sev., I wasn't trying to be stubborn or slow to learn it. I just couldn't get that stupid quill to hover! I can do it now though. Father was unimpressed back at Christmas when I showed him I could perform the Wingardium Leviosa now. He said any wizard child could do that and he wanted to see something atypical especially since I was supposed to be advanced in my magic."

"You said 'the first time' so this has happened more than once? "

"Yes sir."

"When was the last time he beat you with a cane? How many times has he beaten you, Draco?"

"I stopped counting after the fifth time sir. The last time was at Christmas sir. He took a rattan cane to me over my clothes because I didn't know the accio spell and didn't know what a imperio spell was. He said, any advanced child would know that and whipped me with the cane. This is when he told me if I didn't know how to perform those spells plus the two others I told you about, by Easter he would thrash me again."

"Draco, I am your legal guardian as well as your Godfather. I will begin today to have you removed from the binding of being Lucius' child. What with your memories, we will be able to have you placed under my care from now on. You will NOT be having any more dealings with that man."

"Yes Sir, am I still going to have to go home for Summer Break? I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you Uncle Sev. May I please?"

"Draco, by the time Summer Break comes we will have finalized the guardianship transfer to me. You have my word son, you will not be sent back to that man again. It may come to having a trial against him and you may have to testify in front of people. Could you do it?"

"What is 'testify'?"

"It means you may have to tell about the abuse in front of people. I will also remove your memories of the abuse to show the court if necessary. I don't know if any of this will be needed as I am already your Magical Legal Guardian. I'll have to ask the Headmaster about this as he is very knowledgeable about legal matters."

"I will do anything you need for me to do to stay here with you. I love you even though you did wallop my bum until it's so sore I can't sit without hurting. I know you punish me because you love me and want me to learn to be better and not because you like hurting me the way my Father does."

Pulling the young boy off the chair and on to his lap, Severus holds him close. "I do love you Draco and I have since you were very small. I asked for you to stay with me those holidays when your parents went away for that very reason. Don't let the students know this however. I need to keep my evil bat reputation to keep them from killing themselves or someone in my class!"

_Sirius' Quarters :_

Hearing a knock on the door, Sirius comes into the main room from the kitchen. Answering the door he finds Hermione and Ron. "Hello Hermione, Hello Ron. What may I help you with? Why aren't the two of you in class?"

"Hello Professor Black. We're not in class because it is Saturday sir." Hermione answers while Ron looks in the doorway to the room beyond.

"Sir? May we see Harry? It's been three days and we miss him. Is he doing better?"

"Yes Ron, he's better but still needs much rest. His actions that night nearly used all of his magical core and the rebuilding is a slow process. He will be able to come to lunch with you on Monday."

"May we please go see him now? We won't stay long sir." Hermione asks.

"I'm sorry children but the answer is no. Harry is grounded for the rest of the school term and may not have visitors. As I said you will see him Monday at lunch and probably in class also. Other than that he will be restricted to our quarters. I will tell him you were asking about him."

"Yes sir. Please tell him we will wait for him at the door of the Transfiguration classroom on Monday."

"I certainly will deliver the message, Hermione. Now you and Ron go enjoy your free time. I'll see you both in class Monday. I know you both will have the essay on the planet Jupiter all ready to be handed in." Sirus teases.

"I'm all finished sir. I have five feet written and illustrated too. Jupiter is fascinating!" Hermione gushes.

"Hermione! Just come on will ya? Professor Black doesn't want to hear about how _wonderful _your dumb essay is! Sometimes you can be such a show off! No one likes a show off!" Ron says scathingly.

Hermione, near tears now, turns and walks away. Ashamed to have made her that upset, Ron calls out "Hermione, WAIT, I'm sorry." He turns to go to follow her but finds his arm is being held in a stern grasp. Turning back he looks into the face of one angry Professor. "UM, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I was just telling her what people think. Sir." He adds the Sir at Sirius' glare.

"Ronald! You will complete an essay to turn in on Monday along with your essay on Jupiter. I want four feet on the importance of being respectful and showing good manners towards other people. You may go to your dormitory and begin now. You have all weekend to complete it."

"Another essay! But Sir, I already have two to complete for Monday! Be fair, you were a kid once and I bet you said dumb things sometimes."

"I did indeed. Those few times I said 'dumb things' to hurt someone else, I wound up with a sore backside! Would you like to go that route Ronald? We can take care of that right now." Sirius says quietly.

"_No Sir_, I'll just go start on that essay now sir. Say hello to Harry for me." Ron says backing away from the door just in case Sirius decides to land a few wallops. He knows his Head of House has the right to punish him with a spanking if he chooses. From experience, Ron knows he doesn't want to go that route at all!

Closing the door and smiling to himself at Ron's backwards walk down the hall, Sirius finds Harry standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Dad? Did I hear Ron and Hermione or was it a dream?"

"Your friends came by to check on you and both said to tell you hello. They are looking forward to seeing you again on Monday. They will be outside the Transfiguration classroom before class Monday."

At Harry's nod, Sirius asks "Do you feel up to sitting at the table for lunch today? If not I can just give you another potion."

"I can eat something Dad. What are we having?"

"I'm making chicken soup with noodles and vegetables. We'll have toast with it also. I think you can keep that down. Don't you?"

"Yes Dad. I kept down the breakfast rolls with jam this morning. I'm feeling much better today."

"I'm very happy to hear that son. You have been very sick for two days. You nearly wiped out your magical core this time Harry. That is what has made you so weak and ill. We will talk more of this after lunch. Let's go eat."

Harry, lingering over the last few spoonfuls of his soup, sees Sirius watching him. _Ahh, he knows I'm dawdling to slow the time for our discussion. I really don't want to talk about what went on that night. He's going to be really mad and so disappointed in me. _ Harry sits thinking as he sips a spoonful of soup.

Watching the boy try to drag out his lunch, Sirius decides to begin their talk. He needs to get this over with and knows Harry does also.

"Alright Pup, you've stalled around enough. It's time to talk about what went on the night you and Draco were in the Amusement Area after curfew. I want to know how you were able to enter a magically locked room. I know the entrance cards do not work after curfew."

"I snuck into your office and found the list of faculty codes. I used them to get into the room."

"Why Harry? Why did you feel you needed to be sly and do things like this behind my back? If someone you know is in some kind of trouble you should tell me about it not hide it from me. Breaking into the Amusement Area happened more than just that one time didn't it? You and Draco were the ones who broke in twice before right?"

"Yes Sir, we did. I didn't know Draco was in any trouble until the last night. I only knew he wanted me to teach him some advanced spells. I thought he needed extra help with his magic for school not for something else. He told me later about how he had to learn that one bad spell because of his Father. He had to know four things by Easter but then it turned out he wasn't going home for Easter so it didn't really matter. He told me his Father beat him if he didn't know advanced spells."

"Severus has told me Draco's side of the story. I know he felt he had no choice. It sounds to me as if you knew you were doing wrong but were determined to do it anyway. What spells did you and Draco perform? "

"The first and second time we met, I helped him learn the 'accio' and to transfigure one object into another. The last time we practiced 'expelliarmus'."

"Harry, just exactly what did Draco want to use Transfiguration to do? I already know what transfiguration does but I was asking what he used it **for.** Now answer my question."

"He wanted to transfigure a plant into a large knife." Harry says quietly not liking the tone his Dad's voice had. At his answer he ducks his head when Sirius just shakes his head unbelievingly.

"_Harry James_! How could you teach someone to make something that dangerous! Were you thinking at all during these meetings?"

"Yes sir, I was. I didn't know why he wanted to make a knife. I just, well …. helped him I guess. "

"Let's talk about the 'imperio." Do you know what that spell does? Do you know how dangerous it is? How about the fact that it is one of the unforgivables? You know what an unforgivable is because you and I have discussed them."

"Yes Sir I do know but Draco needed to know it. I didn't do one for him and I didn't teach it to him."

"You were planning to though, am I correct on that? You were planning to practice a dark curse to make someone else lose control of their own actions and be controlled by you! That is what the imperius curse does! It may or may not harm the person's mind! Draco could have been harmed and so could you! Did you think about that before you agreed to teach it to him?"

"No sir." Harry whispers looking anywhere but at his Dad's flashing eyes. This conversation was making him squirm in his chair. Things were looking really bad for his bum about now.

"You are only nine Harry and advanced or not you are too young to be teaching anyone magic!"

At the boy's crestfallen look, Sirius explains, "Harry, your use of advanced spells nearly wiped out your magical core! You harmed yourself and put someone else in danger as well! You boys could have been hurt if one of your spells pulsed out of control as they can do at your age. This is why we have the rules we do. You are not to use magic without adult supervision! That is our rule. The school rule is nearly the same. You may not use magic without permission and supervision." By the time Sirius is finished talking he is aware of how loud his voice has become. He's also aware of the fact that Harry has tears running down his face.

"Harry, as much as I would like to, I _can not_ just let these things go without punishing you. These are some very serious offenses. Using magic unsupervised and without permission, sneaking out after curfew, breaking into a room that is off-limits, stealing a passcode, attempting spell work so advanced it made you very sick. Do you understand me, son?"

"Yes Dad and I'm very sorry for what I did. I won't do it again."

"You are grounded here to our quarters except for lunch during classes from now until the end of the term. You will write a six-foot essay on the Imperius Curse due to me by next Sunday evening. You have five nights of detention beginning Monday as a school punishment for your behavior."

"Yes Sir." Harry answers relieved not to have heard what he expected. He dreaded hearing his Dad say he was going to spank him. Out of all punishments he could receive, that is the one he hated the most. Having disappointed his Dad so much he felt he needed to spank him hurt more than the whacks on his bum!

"Right, now we are going to deal with the use of unsupervised magic. What is the consequence for that Harry?"

"I get a bare bottomed spanking. Please Dad, Don't! I said I was sorry."

"I know you are sorry but you must remember to follow that rule at all times. You _can not_ keep putting yourself in danger by using unsupervised magic! Now come here."

Sirius, taking Harry by the hand leads him to his bedroom. Sitting down on the bed he reaches out and transforms the book on the bedside table into a flat backed hairbrush. Pulling the boy's pants down and placing him over his knees, he begins the spanking.

Halfway through, Harry is sobbing and pleading to his Dad to stop. "Daddy! I'm so sorry I scared you and made you spank me! Please stop Daddy! I promise not to ever do this again. Daddy? Please, OW! Daddy that burns!"

Having to listen to his son beg and cry, Sirius wants to stop the spanking but finishes the last four of the ten licks. The boy's bottom is pretty red and he knows it's also pretty sore right now. It won't last more than a few hours. Just enough time to have Harry feel sore enough to think about the consequences to what he's done.

"Aright Pup, your punishment is over. I know it's sore but you really must begin to think before you act. I hope this will remind you to do just that! You are way too important to me to let you get away with putting yourself in danger. I will never let you do that. This was a hard spanking for that reason. I love you son. Crawl into bed and sleep awhile. You still need a lot of rest. We can talk more later."

Still crying some, Harry obeys. Feeling his Dad's comforting hand rubbing up and down his back soothes him into sleep. "Sleep well, Pup. Please don't do anything like this again. My heart is breaking from having to spank you like that. You are going to give me gray hair before I'm old at the rate you're going!" Sirius whispers to the sleeping child.

**Monday Morning**

"HARRY! Hermione squeals in excitement at seeing her best friend, "We've missed you! It's been so long since we've seen you!"

"Jeez Hermione! Pipe down will you? We don't want a Professor to come scold us for disrupting class. I have all the detention I can handle right now. I missed you guys too!" Harry says grinning at Ron and Hermione as they walk to their first class.

"I know you said you'd wait at Transfiguration but I wanted to catch you before then. I need your help guys. I need you to get my invisibility cloak out of the Amusement Area and also a book of advanced magic. I left them behind the green couch. I'm grounded for the rest of the term and so I won't be going there."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK! Your Dad would freak if he knew you were going to keep practicing advanced magic! He'd wallop you until you had to stand up for a week if he ever found out!" Hermione whispers.

"How do you know he plans to practice and not just keep the book?" Ron asks.

"Harry never does anything half way. If he was going to do something he would keep on until it gets done. That's why!"

"UH Guys? I am standing right here. You don't have to talk like I'm not. Hermione, you are right, my Dad would go absolutely mental if he found out I was doing advanced magic again. He used a hairbrush on me day before yesterday for that very thing. _I swear_ to you I will not practice the spells. I just want to read about them, OK?"

"Sure Harry, I'll get those things you want for you. Just forgive Ms. Panic Fussy Pants here. She tends to overreact sometimes."

As the trio walks to Astronomy from Transfiguration, Harry suddenly remembers what's been nagging at him all through the morning. "Oh No!" he gasps, stopping.

"What's wrong Harry? Are you ill?" Hermione asks.

"You need the loo, mate? Ron chimes in with his question seeing the sick look on Harry's face.

"No to both questions. I just remembered the essay on Jupiter is due today, right?"

"Well yes, why?"

"I don't have one to turn in! I can't go into my Dad's class unprepared! He'll wallop me! What do I do?"

"As soon as he asks for the essays, you can say you need to be excused and then stay in the loo until class is over." Ron suggests snickering.

"Really Ron, that's not funny. Harry, why don't you have an essay? He assigned it over a week ago! You weren't sick but a few days."

"Thanks Hermione, that _really_ helps me feel a whole lot better! I _know _he's going to wallop me now!"

As the children file into the classroom, Harry feels a notebook shoved into his arms. Turning to the side he sees Draco walking a little ahead of him. Looking down at the notebook he sees Draco's name and Astronomy written on it. Quickly finding his seat, he opens the book to reveal all kinds of notes about Jupiter and what appears to be a first attempt at an essay on the planet.

Glancing over to where Draco is sitting he nods his head in thanks. Taking out a quill and parchment, Harry begins to quickly copy what is written in the notebook. He's so caught up in writing he doesn't hear his Dad begin the class. He starts in surprise at hearing his name called.

"Harry!"

Looking up into his Dad's angry gaze he answers "Yes sir?"

"I asked you a question. I would like to receive your response."

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't hear the question." Harry says meeting the stern gaze.

"I asked you the name of the smallest planet in our solar system. Do you know?"

"Yes Sir. It's Pluto sir."

"Thank you. Now I suggest you stop doodling in your notebook and actually listen from now on!" Sirius says sternly.

"Yes Sir, Professor Black."

The look in his Dad's eyes seemed to relax so maybe he wasn't going to be scolded anymore. Harry made sure to pay attention for several minutes before he began copying Draco's essay again. He was on his third foot of parchment when a large hand suddenly pulled the notebook off his desk.

Looking up, Harry sees his Dad look at the notebook and reach down for Harry's parchment. Harry suddenly feels an urgent need for the loo. He's about to request to leave the room, when Sirius says in his sternest voice "_YOUNG MAN_, go wait in my office, NOW! I will be there shortly! Go Harry!"

As Harry hurries to the office door just off to the side of the classroom, he hears Draco speaking "Professor Black, sir? It's my fault. I gave him the notebook to use. I encouraged him to do what he was doing sir!"

"Class is dismissed early today, children. I will see all of you on Wednesday and for your sakes I hope you all come to class prepared with your Jupiter essays and a one foot paper on Pluto. We will continue our discussion at that time. Walk out quietly please. Draco, Stay Behind."

"Yes Sir." Draco answers as a shiver runs down his back. His cousin has that dark, angry look on his face that usually spells trouble.

"Come with me Draco." Sirius says leading the boy into his private office and closing the door. Harry is sitting on the couch when the two walk in. Before his Dad can say anything, Harry asks "May I please go to the loo Dad? "

Taking in the boy's stiff way of sitting and the panicked look on his son's face, he says "Yes go and come right back here."

Thankful his Dad's office was right next to a private Loo, Harry rushes from the room.

"Draco, _what_ were you thinking when you gave Harry your notebook? Why would you want to be involved in helping someone cheat?"

"Harry is now my friend and almost like a younger brother. I'll do anything for him. He's saved me from my Father, sir. Uncle Severus is going to let me live with him from now on. If you need to punish me, I'll take whatever you want to do. I'm not sorry I helped Harry though."

"Son, I admire your loyalty but the fact is you have been cheating. When you allow someone to copy from you that is cheating. The punishment for cheating is a paddling. I have to tell Severus about this. Do you want to wait and have him take care of this or do you wish me to? I will have to inform the Headmaster of this behavior also."

"Yes Sir, I understand. I'd rather you paddle me sir. Uncle Severus might do it bare! I'm not up for that right now."

"Very well then I will send a request to him by Harry. I must have his permission to use corporal punishment as I am not your head of house." He answers Draco's unspoken question. He could see the confusion on the boy's face.

When Harry returns moments later, Sirius hands him an envelope addressed to Professor Snape. "Harry take this down to Professor Snape's lab and wait for an answer. Then come straight back here. No stopping to talk to other students, understand me? You young man are in serious trouble so do not make it any worse!"

"Yes Sir."

Harry walks quickly down the three flights of stairs until he reaches the second floor. _Good! Just one more flight of stairs. All this hurrying is making me tired! _ He thinks just as he hears "Mr. Potter-Black. Imagine that! Why are you out in the corridors when classes are in session? Do you need me to inform your Father about this?"

Turning around, Harry finds Mr. Filtch, Hogwarts custodian and all time tattle- tale right behind him.

"No Sir, I don't need to have you inform my Dad about this." Harry says watching the little man smirk at his answer. "I imagine he would turn you over his knee wouldn't he?"

"Yes Sir, he certainly would unless I had a good reason. I do have a good reason this time. I have to deliver this note from my Dad to Professor Snape and return his answer to my Dad. Have a good day Mr. Filtch." Harry says hurrying down the last flight of stairs.

Opening the door to the Potions Lab, Harry walks in quickly only to stop as all eyes turn to him.

"Mr. Potter Black, you seem to have come a bit early today. This is the upper level class. Shouldn't you be in Astronomy right now?" Severus asks knowing Harry and Draco have the same schedule.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir but my Dad told me to bring you this note and wait for your reply."

Watching as his Potions Professor reads the note, he sees the man's face turn a little red and his dark eyes looking angry. He sees Severus flick his hand and a quill and parchment join the envelope in his hand. "Here is my reply. I will see you after lunch for your class. You may leave now."

"Yes sir."

Arriving back at his Dad's office somewhat out of breath, Harry hands the note to his Dad.

"Thank you Harry, you will wait out in the corridor until I call you. "

"Yes sir."

As the door closes once more, Sirius turns to Draco. "You're Uncle gave me permission to paddle you. Is this what you still want to do?"

"Yes Sir." Draco answers while thinking _I don't want to be punished at all actually_.

Casting a quick silencing spell on the room and a locking charm on the door, Sirius says "Very well then, remove your robes and bend over the arm of the couch. You have four coming Draco. If you are ever caught cheating again it doubles to eight licks."

Waiting in the hall, Harry decides it's time to talk to his Dad even though he hasn't been called yet. Just as he gets to the door of his Dad's office, it opens and Draco walks out stiffly, rubbing his bum. Harry can see the tears on his friend's face so he knows Draco just got a spanking.

"I'm sorry I got caught Draco. I'll probably get it worse than you did. Thanks for letting me try to do my essay. You are a good friend." Harry whispers.

"**Harry James Potter Black! Come Here!"** He hears his Dad say from inside the office.

"Harry, _what _has come over you lately? You just finished day before yesterday being sentenced to more punishment than you have ever had at one time. You also received a paddling with a hairbrush and here you are in trouble again, two days later! Why would you even attempt to cheat? YOU KNOW BETTER! I'm really disappointed in you son. I expect much better behavior than this"

"Yes Sir, I know. I forgot to do my essay so I was using Draco's notes and essay to write one. I didn't want to embarrass you by not having my assignment for class. So I was using his. He gave it to me to use, I didn't take it from him. I was doing the essay for class."

"Harry, you were_ not_ using his notes to write your own paper, I looked at what you had written. Your parchment and Draco's essay in the notebook are identical. That is cheating! When you copy someone else's work and try to pass it off as your own you are cheating! We have strict rules in this school concerning cheating. We punish cheating, lying, stealing or deliberately hurting another person with a paddling or being sent home for two days. I'm sure you realize Draco received a paddling also."

"I never thought I would have to use my paddle on the younger students and certainly not on _you_. You have given me no choice. Remove your robe and lean over the arm of the couch." Sirius says as he picks up a small, thin, rounded paddle from the desktop.

"Daddy! Not that! Please Daddy, can't you use the ruler?" Harry asks quickly.

"Over the couch son. You have four licks but if you ever get caught cheating again, it doubles to eight."

A few minutes later Sirius is holding a sobbing child in his lap. Hugging him tight he buries his face in Harry's hair. "I _never_ ever want to paddle you with that paddle again. The hairbrush was hard enough but this…... This just about did me in! Promise me right now son, you will stay out of trouble for a long time. At least until Summer, Promise?"

"Yes Dad. I promise I'll try my best to stay out of trouble. I don't ever want to feel that paddle again! It stings. Dad, am I going to get another spanking at home tonight for getting in trouble at school?"

"The answer to your question is no, you have been punished by me for your misbehavior so you do not need to fret over it any more. Yes son, I remember that sting. You see this is the paddle your Daddy James and I had used on us by your Grandfather Charlus."

"You got spanked by my Grandfather once?"

"I shouldn't admit this, but I will. It was more than once. I'm afraid I was on the receiving end of quite a few of your Granddad's spankings from the age of twelve on. I stayed with your Daddy James' family every school vacation. James and I were very good at finding trouble."

"I guess I got that part from my Daddy James then." Harry says.

"What do you mean Pup?"

"The part of me that gets me in bad trouble must be from him. I know my eyes are from my Mum. Daddy never told me he got into trouble and got a spanking when he was a kid. I thought it was just me."

"Trust me Harry, it wasn't just you. Both of your Dad's have had their share of spankings growing up. Sometime, I'll tell you about some of the things we got ourselves into and were spanked for doing. Only if you promise me not to ever try them though!"


	36. Chapter 36

Harry Potter ch. 36

A/N **Message to Nicky-** Please sign up for an account on the site, it is free. No money needed. I'd like to talk with you. Many people have accounts who don't write stories. Thanks so much for keeping in touch by the reviews. I loved the last one. Yes, Sirius probably will have reeds. :}

* * *

Three weeks later the school term finally ended. Harry was free from being grounded to his room now that school had finished for Summer Break. Since his Dad still had "Teacher's duties" to finish for a few days, Harry was enjoying his freedom again.

Deciding to go visit Grampa , he walks to the Gargoyles guarding the moving staircase to the headmaster's office. "Chocolate Frogs!" Harry announces waiting impatiently for the door to open. This password stuff was silly to him. Why couldn't he just go on up to see Grampa? He knows Grampa wouldn't turn him away. Entering the headmaster's office, Harry sees his Grampa talking to Fawkes.

"Hi Grampa! Is today a burning day?"

"Hello my boy. No, Fawkes has a week to go before burning day. You'll be back home at Black Manor by then. You said you wanted to come talk with me so let's sit on the soft sofas over here. I asked the house elves to send up some lemonade and chocolate biscuits. Is there anything else you would like to have?"

Wishing he could say he wanted some ice cream but knowing Dad wouldn't approve of him asking for it, Harry answers "No sir, lemonade and biscuits sound good."

Seeing his Grampa looking at him strangely makes Harry a little bit nervous. "Is something wrong Grampa?"

"Why are you holding back from me, Harry? I can see into your mind and you do want something other than the snack I mentioned. Why don't you speak up and tell me what you wish for?"

"Dad said I couldn't have it. He told me to accept whatever I was offered and not ask for anything else. I'd get in trouble if I disobeyed him."

"I see and just when and why did he tell you this?" Dumbledore asks softly.

"Last night. We went to eat with Uncle Remus for supper. Uncle Remus served roast lamb with carrots, peas, potatoes and rolls. I really hoped he would have ice cream for dessert because I know how much he loves ice cream same as me. But when he went to get dessert it wasn't ice cream, it was rhubarb pie. Grampa , there aren't many things I don't like but rhubarb pie is one. I politely asked Uncle Remus if he had any ice cream and Dad got mad at me."

"What happened Harry?"

"He took me into the loo and he really scolded me! I thought for a minute he was going to spank me! He told me I was being rude and I was to accept whatever was offered to me without complaint or asking for something different. Then he said if I didn't behave myself, I would be grounded to my room again until we left the castle. That's why I couldn't tell you what I wanted. I just got free and I don't want to be kept in my room anymore!"

"Well young man, I just happen to have a sudden craving for an ice cream sundae with chocolate sauce, whipped cream and cherries. Will you please be polite and accept my offer to have one with me? I really don't like having ice cream sundaes all by myself."

"Yes Sir, Grampa! I wouldn't want to disobey by not doing what you asked me to do. I will definitely have an ice cream sundae with you!" Harry answers eyes shining with delight as two huge ice cream sundaes pop up on the table between them.

"This is delicious. It tastes just like those from the Splurge Ice Cream Parlor. Do you think the house elves make those too?" Harry asks licking chocolate sauce from his fingers. Grampa won't scold him for bad manners as his Dad would so Harry feels he can lick all he wants to.

"These came directly from the Ice Cream Parlor itself. The house elves didn't make these, Harry. Now while you finish your sundae, tell me about the trouble you got yourself into with the Astronomy notebook."

"I didn't plan to break the school rule Grampa! I didn't know that copying someone else's notes was cheating. I needed to have an essay on Jupiter or I would be in a lot of trouble with Dad that day. I didn't have one because I forgot with all the other things going on. Draco heard me telling Ron and Hermione I was going to be in trouble and he put the notebook into my hands. I didn't stop to think I just started writing out what he had in the notebook. Dad caught me doing it and took me into his office. He told me I was cheating and spanked me with a paddle! Then I've been grounded to my room ever since! He's really been unfair lately!"

"How has he been unfair, Harry?"

"Well, the night before he spanked me with the paddle, he got me with a hairbrush! Two hard spankings that close together is murder on your bum! I couldn't even sit down without hurting for a whole afternoon. He didn't have to paddle me after he just did with the brush. That wasn't fair!"

"Why was it that he used a hairbrush the first time? What were you being punished for doing?"

"That was for using magic without supervision or permission. He said Draco and I could have been badly hurt. I got an extra essay to write plus detention and being grounded to my room for weeks for breaking into the Amusement Area with Dad's code, sneaking out at night to help Draco do spells we weren't ready to do and planning to do an unforgivable I think. I'm not sure if he punished me for that last one or just the rest. I know he was really mad that I even thought about doing Imperius. I told him I didn't do it and didn't practice it. I guess it's good I didn't." Harry ends with a sigh.

"Harry, do you understand why what you boys were doing was wrong? Do you know why your Dad was upset with you?" Professor Dumbledore asks the sad child across from him.

"Cause I was bad and made everyone worry about us."

"No son, that's not quite it. You see Harry, when you did those spells it caused you to be hurt. Although you are able to do those complicated spells, it uses too much of your magic because you are very young. Your Dad and everyone else wants to keep you safe and protect you from hurting yourself. That is why he gets upset and punishes you for using magic without permission. You are young and so is your magic. Your use of magic needs to be trained just as you train a young puppy. You have to learn to be able to control the surges or something really dangerous could happen to you or those around you. Even the older students are not allowed to perform spells unless a professor is near. We all love you very much and so we put rules in place to keep you safe. When you deliberately set out to break those rules and put yourself in danger it causes us to become upset."

"Yes Grampa, I understand a bit better now. Dad said he spanked me because he loves me and doesn't want me to put myself in danger. It's hard being able to do all these really cool things and no one lets you do it by yourself. I don't want to be watched all the time 'cause I might mess up. I only want to let people see when I can do the spell the right way. That's why I sometimes practice stuff by myself."

"I understand that feeling, Harry. I don't like to "mess up" in front of people either. I tell you what, when you want to practice something new **that is approved for you to do**, you can ask me to watch or you can get Remus or your Dad to watch you. You will have supervision but no one will say anything if you make a mistake. Will you try that for me from now on? I don't want to hear of you using unapproved magic at school ever again. It would break my heart if something happened to you, Harry."

"Yes Sir. " Thinking about the words his Grampa just said makes Harry feel the need to ask "Grampa? If I forgot and slipped up and did some unapproved magic without someone watching what would happen?"

"Well for one, I imagine your Dad would put you over his knee and turn your bum red again. When he finished, I would take down your pants and take my solid oak wand to your bum until you couldn't sit for a long time. Does that answer your question?"

Gaping at his Grampa, Harry finds it hard to believe what he just heard. _How could anyone threaten to whip you with a wand so calmly and pleasantly? _ He wonders. Just to be on the safe side, he decides not to test out his Grampa's threat.

"Thank you very much for the ice cream Grampa. It's almost three o'clock and I have to be back home by three o'clock. I promised Dad I would be there when he got home. I'll try to visit again before we leave Thursday."

"Be off with you then, I don't want you to be tardy with your Dad. Remember what we've talked about today. He loves you very much Harry."

"Yes Sir, Bye."

As Harry rushes towards his quarters he runs smack into Draco knocking the other boy off his feet.

"OH! Draco, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. Are you alright?" Harry asks leaning down to help up his friend.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! What makes you run around corners like a locomotive at full speed? You could have knocked me down the stairs! Do you want to get rid of me?" Draco asks rubbing his head and backside at the same time.

"No, I don't want to get rid of you, Draco. I like you. I'm just in a big hurry. You'd better watch your mouth though. If one of the professors hears you talk like that they'll tell your uncle. What would he say if they do?"

"Probably the same thing he said about me being in the Amusement Area and having you to teach me those spells. He'd paddle my bum until I couldn't sit comfortably for an hour or two! That time he used a hairbrush and his hand. His hand is hard enough, he didn't need the hairbrush on top of it! Then I was grounded for all of the rest of the school term for asking you to teach me an unforgivable."

"I got the exact same punishment. You forgot about how we got spanked by my Dad with the paddle! I tell you Draco, I'm going to be the best behaved boy in Britain for a LONG time. I don't ever want to get spanked like that again! Walk with me to my rooms while we talk. I'm supposed to be home by three and I don't want to be late."

"I can't Harry. Uncle Sev told me to come to the Potions Lab at three o'clock and I have to be there. Can we meet tomorrow for awhile? I'm free until two o'clock tomorrow. Let's meet for breakfast and go to the Amusement Area. I'll ask Uncle Sev first to see if it's okay for us to go there. You ask your Dad too. I don't want us to do anything to get our bums warmed up again!" Draco tells him.

Later that night during supper, Harry asks "Dad? Can I go with Draco tomorrow morning to the Amusement Area to play? We aren't going to do any magic at all, I promise! I just want to get together with him to play for awhile. Can I please go?"

"Alright Harry, it's fine with me as long as you keep your promise of no magic. I don't want to hear of you boys doing any magic at all. You may go but I need you to be back here by one o'clock. We need to do just a few housekeeping chores and pack up what you want to take to the house. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon. I finished all my school chores a day early."

"Yes sir. Dad, could Draco come visit during the summer? I know you said Ron could come stay but could Draco come at a different time? "

"I'll check with Severus and see what he says. If he agrees then I don't see that there would be any problem having Draco come visit. It's good that the two of you have become friends instead of the rivals you seemed to be at the beginning of the school year."

"Yes Sir. He's changed and is being nicer now that he doesn't have to worry about his Father anymore. I guess a lot of his meanness was because he had to do that to please his Father."

"That very well could be son. You and Draco are going to be cousins as well as friends. His mother is my cousin so that means as my son, she is your cousin also. Draco is a member of the Black family. Even after Severus adopts him he will still be part of the family by blood."

"I'm not really your son though, not by blood. How am I his cousin?"

"Harry, you are my son through all the ways that matter. You are a distant cousin of mine also so we are all three related. Do you feel you are not my son? Has someone made you feel that way?"

"No Sir, it's just that I know I'm adopted. I'm not your real son."

"Sit down here on the couch and let's talk this out. When I adopted you and signed the adoption papers you became my child for eternity. Yes, it's true you were born to Lily and James but by law and by magic, you have been reborn so to say, as my child. There is a blood adoption ritual but I didn't want to go that far with you being as young as you are. It doesn't change anything really, so we don't need to do that. As far as the law and the wizarding world are concerned, you are Harry James Potter Black, my son. I will always be your Father."

"Does that mean Daddy James is not my Daddy anymore?" Harry asks tearfully.

"No Pup, he is still your Daddy too. He was your blood Daddy and your first Daddy. I guess we can call him your Daddy in Heaven. I am your Daddy here on Earth. Does that help explain it?" Sirius asks hoping Harry doesn't want to know what will happen when Sirius gets to Heaven. He sure doesn't know how to explain who would be his Daddy if they are both in Heaven.

"Will I ever get a Mummy for here on Earth, Dad?" Harry asks curiously.

"I can't answer that one, Pup. If you do it won't be anytime soon. Did you have someone in mind?" Sirius asks grinning at the young boy.

"Me? Well not really. Uh, Mrs. Weasley is nice but she's got Mr. Weasley and all those kids so she probably won't be my Mum. I like Professor McGonagall but she's already my Grandma so she can't be my Mum too. I guess we'll just have to keep looking."

"I guess we will. It's time for bed, Pup. You still need your rest after you were so ill. Go get ready and I'll be in to read with you for a bit before you go to sleep. What book and chapter are we on now?"

"DAD! You know we're reading Robin Hood and we're on the chapter where the Merry Men are gathering in Sherwood Forest! How could you forget, we just read some last night! Are you getting old?" Harry asks giggling as he dances out of reach when Sirius pretends to swat him.

Uncle Sev? Draco asks nervously as they wash the dishes from their meal. Severus decided to cook their last supper at the castle and insisted Draco help wash up.

"Yes Draco?"

"Harry and I would like to go to the Amusement Area after breakfast tomorrow. We want to play there for a little while. Would that be alright with you if Uncle Sirius gives Harry permission?"

"Are you boys going to be doing any spells while there? Is this just an excuse to get Harry to teach you some other kind of unforgivable?" Severus asks with the teasing look Draco is beginning to recognize.

"Uncle Sev! You know I wouldn't do that. Not after you made me not sit down comfortably for it the first time. I do enjoy the ability to sit down without being sore. I know you would just about remove the skin from my backside if I did that again! You might even cane me!"

"NO Draco, I would never strike you with a cane! If I feel you need strong punishment, a hairbrush or ruler is about all I'd ever use. We will mostly use removal of privileges and time out in your room. I don't ever want you to feel I will beat you the way your Father has."

"Yes Sir, I understand. May I go play with Harry Sir?"

"Yes Draco, you may go until lunchtime but then I need you back here. We'll be leaving for Spinner's End tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes sir. May I ask Harry to come visit me there this summer? Please Uncle Sev? I'd like to have someone close to my age to play with. Please? We'll behave."

"Sirius has already asked me to allow you to visit Harry at Black Manor. It would only be fair to reciprocate the invitation." At Draco's cocked head and inquisitive look he explains, "To let Harry visit at your house also."

"My house? I so don't want to take him to Malfoy Manor! I don't want to go back there! Please Uncle Severus ! I promise to obey all the rules and be very quiet and stay out of your way and do all the house chores and any other thing you want me to if you just let me stay with you!" Draco says as tears begin to fall.

"Draco, calm down son, I meant Spinner's End. Spinner's End will be your home for the summer and Snape Manor will be your home away from the castle. You are going to be MY son and you are not **ever** returning to Malfoy Manor unless you wish to."

"But I'm_not_ your son yet. HE could come an take me away from you. He'd do it too. Just to be hateful and then he'd beat me with that cane again for trying to leave."

Shaking his head and pulling the boy down onto his lap as he sits on the kitchen chair, Severus holds him as he sobs out his fear. "SHH, hush now Dragon, I have you. You are safe. No one is taking you from me. I've already spoken to the Ministry of Magic and shown them your memories. There is a restraining order and we have wards set so no one is allowed to come near us without my permission. We return here to Scotland in three weeks to go through with the blood adoption ceremony. As far as I'm concerned you are already my child. Does that make you feel any better? Nothing is going to happen to you Dragon. I won't let it."

"Yes Sir. Could I invite Harry to come to the ceremony? I like to be with him now that I can be myself and not have to be mean to him. My Father wanted me to do things to him to show I could be a Syltherin. He doesn't know this but I didn't do a lot of the things he thinks I did. I would lie and tell him I did all these awful things but I really didn't. I know it is bad to lie but I did it anyway. Are you angry?"

" No, not in this case. You are a good child, Draco. You have a lot of kindness just like your Mother used to have before she married Malfoy. You just continue to work on your good side. Just forget about Lucius and what he tried to teach you. None of that is important anymore. I'll issue invitations for Sirius and Harry to attend the adoption ceremony."

As the two boys enter the Amusement Area the next morning, Draco tells Harry "I'm going to be magically adopted by Uncle Sev, Harry! You and your Dad are invited to come also. It would be so cool if both of us could be blood adopted at the same time. You aren't blood adopted are you?"

"No. Dad said it wasn't something he wanted to do because of my age. You are only six months older than me so if you can do it so can I. I'll talk to him about it tonight or tomorrow. What do you have to do to be blood adopted?"

Settling into the car of the roller coaster and putting the lap bar down, Draco says "I don't really know but I'm doing it no matter what. I want a new Dad and a new safe life with him. I do not want to be a Malfoy ever again. I get to change my name and how I look if I want to do that. I'm going to be brown haired and brown eyed and have more of a ruddy color in my skin. I don't want to be a pale skinned, blue eyed blonde kid anymore."

"Don't you want to look like your Uncle?"

"What do you mean? I just told you that."

"Yes but your Uncle has black hair and dark eyes not brown. He doesn't have a ruddy skin color either."

"HE DOES TOO! You just haven't ever seen him when he's not being Professor Snape. At Spinner's End he doesn't have the same look as here. You'll see when you come this summer. Dad said you could visit for a week if Sirius says it's OK."

"You just called him Dad!" Harry exclaims.

"I'm just trying it out, Harry. I never have had anyone to call Dad. It was always Father with you know who when I lived there. I think I like the name Dad." Draco says as they swoop up and over the last hill on the roller coaster.

After the boys get off the roller coaster, they decide to ride the giant spider ride next. Settling into the seat together, Harry says " I like having someone to call Dad too. I called my first Dad, "Daddy" but I call Sirius "Dad" most of the time anyway."

That afternoon while Sirius and Harry closed down their quarters and sent their belongings to the Manor, Harry decided to bring up the adoption.

"Dad? Can I ask you something important?"

"Harry, I'm always going to listen to you. I may not be able to answer, but I will listen. What do you wish to know?"

"I was talking to Draco today and he told me he is going to be blood adopted by Professor Snape this summer. I was wondering if you could, um that is if you wouldn't mind, uh you see I'd like it if ….this is hard to say Dad."

"Would you like to go through a Blood Adoption ceremony too, son?" Sirius asks smiling.

"Yes Sir I would very much like to have that done. Could we? Please? That way no one could ever say I was not your son. No one could ever take me away from you."

"Have you been worried about someone taking you from me?"

"Every now and then I do worry about it. I sometimes have nightmares where someone shows up at the door and says I belong to them and takes me away from you."

"Harry, son, I wish you had told me of this. I would have talked about it with you sooner. Yes, I would be thrilled to go through a Blood Adoption ceremony with you. As far as I'm concerned you have been my son since the first adoption papers were magically sealed at the Ministry. No one would be able to break that adoption son. I was the person designated by your parents to raise you if something happened to them. It was written in their wills and that can not be disputed. Argued about." Sirius adds the last at Harry's confused look.

"Do you think we could do a double ceremony with Draco? He said he thought it would be cool to do that. I didn't ask him to, he just brought it up."

"I'll have to meet with Severus and we'll talk about it then. Right now it's time to go to the Manor and open it for the summer. We have quite a bit of cleaning and airing out to do I'm afraid. Are you up to some chores?"

"Sure Dad. I'll be anxious to see my room again. I kind of missed the house. I like the fact that we have so much room there. Here I sometimes get to feeling crowded. I'm ready Dad."

"Take my arm then. Hold on and don't let go Harry. I'll count to three and we'll apparate. Don't forget to breathe the way you did last time! Ready ? ONE TWO THREE!"

On three, Harry and Sirius disappeared from their Hogwarts quarters and reappeared in the family room of Black Manor. As soon as Harry opened his eyes and took two steps towards the doorway leading to the hall, something began screeching loudly.

"INTRUDERS! OFF MY PROPERTY! I'LL KILL INVADERS ON SIGHT!"


	37. Chapter 37

Ch. 37 Harry Potter

Hearing that voice causes Harry to freeze in place and whisper "DAD? What was THAT?"

"Stay here Harry and let me go check that out." Sirius replies pulling his wand from his shirt. Stepping out into the hall he checks for signs of someone else being in the house. Listening and walking quietly he walks down the hall into the main room. As soon as he enters the room he hears the voice again "**Blood traitor!** You dare to come here!"

"Show yourself! I won't talk to things I do not see!" Sirius commands.

A popping noise behind him has him whirling around. "What are you doing in this house? I was under the impression you were to be at Grimmauld Place. This is not your domain. Again I ask _What _are you doing here?"

"Any home of my Lady is where myself will be. You are the one out of place. How dare you ask Kreacher why. Myself belongs to my Lady not you, traitor."

"Dad? Who is that? What does he mean when he says you are a traitor?"

"Harry! I thought I told you to wait in the family room for me! Why didn't you?"

"I did wait but you didn't come back so I came to find you. " Harry answers turning to the small creature. "Hello, my name is Harry, who are you?"

"A child? You bring a child to this place of dark magic?"

"This is my son, Harry. Harry, this is the former Black family house elf. He calls himself Kreacher. I know him as Nuisance Elf."

"Hello Sir. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Will you be our house elf now? We don't have one and could use some help here."

"Thank you young master for your graciousness. Are you really the son of the bossy one? If so Kreacher belongs to you too. Kreacher will obey you but not HIM."

"Really? You'll do what I tell you to do?" Harry asks liking this idea immensely.

"Excuse me, but I am the adult in charge here. If you two will stop discussing this as if I'm not in the room I'd appreciate it. Harry, Kreacher is not obligated to do anything you or I say. He is going to be a free elf. Kreacher, I apologize for the way I treated you as a child. If you would like to stay on here at the Manor we would accept your help. I will pay you wages or if you don't want that we can arrange something else. As I said though, as far as Harry and I are concerned you are a free elf to do as you please."

"Madam asked Kreacher to come and stay." The elf suddenly throws himself down on the floor weeping loudly.

"Um Kreacher? What's wrong? Are you hurting somewhere?" Harry asks concerned for his new friend.

"Young master wishes to know if Kreacher is hurt!" The elf sobs louder at this statement.

"Kreacher! Hear and Obey. STOP the squalling and rise!" Sirius commands forcefully while ignoring Harry's scowl.

"_Dad, shouldn't you be nicer to him_?" Harry whispers.

"OBEY my command Kreacher." Sirius says as the elf continues to wail.

"Kreacher? Please stop crying and get up off the floor. The floor is dirty and now you are also." Harry says rubbing the elf's head.

Rising to his feet, Kreacher sniffs as he says "Kreacher accepts offer of position with payment being a home. My Lady took ill and became a portrait and cannot travel ." With those words he disappears with a POP.

"Where did he go Dad? Is he coming back?"

"I think he just agreed to be our house elf as long as we allowed him to live here. I don't know where he went but I believe he'll come if we need something." Sirius answers while thinking about Kreacher's announcement. Sirius decides to ask the elf later about what he meant by "My lady took ill and became a portrait."

"Dad? Who does he mean when he says My Lady? Does he mean the Queen or a Princess?"

"That would be my Mother, Harry. She is Kreacher's owner. That is why he does not respond to my commands."

"People shouldn't own people or in this case elves, Dad. That's just wrong. I'm glad you told him he was a free elf."

"Yes, well I don't know how well he'll respond to that. He was used to being ordered around. He does seem to like you though. Having said that though, I want you to hear me, I **don't** want to hear of you ordering him about. We aren't going to treat him that way. I only did it to try to get him to stop caterwauling. If we continue to be kind and allow him to help us perhaps he will accept our ways of taking care of things. I don't do things the way my parents did and that is going to be quite a shock to him I believe." Sirius answers.

"Dad, can I go up to my room? I'd really like to get it cleaned up and put my school things away. I want to write to Draco and Ron too. Do you need me to do anything down here right now?"

"No, I don't need any help at the moment. You go ahead and write to your friends. You are an unusual child Pup. Most children need to be reminded and prodded into cleaning and straightening up. You want to do it." Sirius teases, smiling at his boy.

"I like to keep things neat and clean Dad. I'm not like Ron. He never wants to clean up anything. His side of the room is always a mess at school. Maybe I can teach him to like to clean up when he comes to visit this summer. See you later Dad." Harry says as he heads upstairs.

"Remember son, the doors with the black marks are marking the rooms with dangerous objects. Do not try to enter any of those rooms. Think back to what happened with the twins at Christmas."

"Don't worry Dad. I don't want to go into any of those rooms. I don't like having things screaming or shrieking at me. I'm not going to be in those rooms."

Up in his room, Harry decides to try to get Kreacher to come back to him. Not knowing how to go about this he decides to just ask him to come. "Um, hello Kreacher? It's Harry Potter Black at Black Manor. I was wondering if you could come to my room and we could talk. If you're not really busy that is." Harry says feeling silly for just talking out loud to no one.

Not getting a response, Harry sighs and begins to unpack his school books. "I wish Dad hadn't insisted I bring all these books. Summer is supposed to be a time away from schoolwork. I guess when you have a professor for a Dad you get to go to school all the time. He's already said something about summer assignments!" He thinks as he puts the books on the shelves by his desk.

"When my term report comes, I'm probably going to be doing much work up here. I know I didn't do very well in that muggle math class. I just hate math. Then there's Potions. Professor Snape stayed on me all year. I didn't do well in the last several labs we had to do. I sure hope I made acceptables or I'm going to need Kreacher to find me a permanent pillow for my backside!"

After putting away his clothes and books, Harry pulls out parchment and a quill. I'm getting better at using quills now that Dad has helped me practice. I still like regular muggle pens better though. Let's see I think I'll write Draco first.

_Hi Draco,_

_We made it to the manor and I didn't wind up in the wrong fireplace this time. I probably would have if Dad hadn't held my arm and apparated us to the manor. I don't like apparating at all. I felt like my stomach was pulled up through my throat and out my ears! I just don't like traveling by floo either. I either wind up in the wrong fireplace or fall flat on my face when I do get where I'm going. Dad says I'll get better when I do it more._

_Guess what? We have an elf living here! He says he belongs to Dad's Mum but he is going to live here. What do house elves do anyway? I've never been around one before and he's a nutty little fellow. Don't let on I said that though. It might hurt his feelings!_

_Are you and your Dad settling in? When can you make it for a visit? I miss having someone my age to talk to. Write soon,_

_Harry_

* * *

Okay that one is done, now let's write to Ron. Harry tells Hedwig as she sits on her perch. Pulling out a new piece of parchment, Harry writes:

R_on,_

_You'll never guess what happened! When we got here there was this dreadful voice screaming about invaders and to get off the property. It scared me but Dad wasn't a bit scared. He's never scared of anything. He just went out to confront whatever was screaming! He told me to stay in the room but you know I couldn't do that. I followed him and guess what was screaming?_

_Give up? It was an elf. His name is Kreacher and he says he belongs to the Black family. He's going to live here with us. Maybe he'll play with me some. I miss having someone to play with and talk to. Yes, I've got Dad but he's busy and doesn't have the time to play when I want to. It's not the same as having someone your own age to play with. When can you come for a visit? Are the twins behaving? Tell Charlie hi for me._

_Harry_

* * *

Rolling up both letters and closing them with a tie around each, he fastens them to Hedwig's legs. "Okay girl the yellow tie is for Ron and the blue is for Draco. Thanks girl for delivering the letters for me. Ron is at the Burrow and Draco is with Professor Snape at Spinner's End. I guess you knew that though didn't you." Harry says as Hedwig flies out the window.

Feeling sleepy after the excitement of coming back to the Manor and finding an elf, Harry stretches out on top of his bed covers to rest for a few minutes. After what seems just a few minutes he opens his eyes to find the daylight fading and himself covered with a light blanket. Hedwig is back and dozing on her perch with her head tucked under a wing. Attached to her legs are two notes each tied with black ribbon.

Getting up and putting on his glasses, Harry unties the notes. They are from Draco and Ron. He reads Draco's first.

_Harry,_

_For gracious sakes, don't let your Dad see this note. Okay, now listen: **BLOODY HELL**, what do you mean you want to play with a house elf. House elves are to be servants not friends! You tell them what to do and they go do it! Tell that elf to do your chores, fix you snacks and whatever else you want done and he better do it. If he doesn't do as you say you smack him around. They can get defiant so you have to show them who is Boss. If you need help send word. We had house elves at my old house._

_I don't know yet when I can come. Dad says I have to be" in residence" with him for a few weeks. It has something to do with setting up the adoption I think. We've been here a week and it's not much fun yet. He hasn't even let me go down to the beach. I have to stay inside or in the yard. Boring! I can't fly either 'cause Muggles live all around. Bloody hell! Can you come visit? I need company. Ask your Dad if you can come stay a few days next week. He can bring you. We ought to be able to have some fun when you're here._

_Draco_

_P.s. Remember to tear this up. If my Dad found out I wrote swear words I'd be in trouble! I slipped up and said B. H. yesterday and he spanked me. He said if I used those words again, he'd use his hairbrush on me. Bloody Hell that thing hurts too!_

_D._

Giggling to himself at the outrageousness of Draco's letter, Harry reads the one from Ron.

_Hey there my best mate,_

_So you found a house elf at the manor. I'm not surprised as the Black Family is one of the aristocrat families. Didn't you know that? Your Dad is from one of the TOP families in the wizarding world according to Charlie. I don't know any house elves so I don't know what to tell you about them._

_Charlie says they are only for pure blood and wealthy families. I guess Sirius qualifies there. You have the Black fortune and the Potter fortune as well. You are RICH my friend. ( I get all this from Charlie.)_

_Charlie stirred up a bee hive here at home yesterday. He announced he wanted to train to work at the Dragon Reserve in Romania. Mum immediately said "no son of mine will work with dangerous beasts." Charlie told her "You can't keep me from doing what job I want! As soon as I reach seventeen I'm a legal adult and can do what I want. That's only two and a half years away! Get used to it Mum! It's Going To Happen!" I couldn't believe he actually said that or rather yelled it. Mum burst out crying and Dad took Charlie out to the toolshed. I heard later that Dad whipped him with his belt for being so disrespectful! Charlie didn't come down for supper last night or breakfast today._

_I don't know what Dad would say if I asked to go to your house. He's mad at Charlie and snapping at the rest of us. He nearly spanked me after breakfast. I was kidding around with Percy and said something about him bein' adopted since he has blond hair and the rest of us are redheads. Dad really scolded me and made me apologize. Percy and the rest of us have always teased each other that way. Parents are hard to deal with. How's Sirius with you lately? Asking for blood adoption musta made him proud enough to stop punishing you._

_Ron_

_Ps. I'm writing in a hurry so it is going to be hard to read I bet._

* * *

Harry tore up both letters and put them in the bottom of Hedwig's cage. It wouldn't be good if his Dad saw either of them. Dragon handling sounded exciting. Maybe when he got old enough, Charlie could teach him how to do it. Thinking on the possibility, Harry is startled by a POP and seeing Kreacher in his bedroom.

"Young master, I came earlier but you were resting. I removed your shoes and covered you with a blanket. Now you are up. What may Kreacher do for you?"

"Uh, well I could use something to eat and drink. Would you make me a sandwich please? We don't have our evening meal until later and I missed lunch with my nap."

"Right away, young master. Chicken salad, Ham salad or Tuna salad? Pumpkin juice or a cup of Tea? Chocolate, ginger or cinnamon biscuits? Toast or crumpets? Would you like…."

"KREACHER, please stop." Harry says aghast.

"Yes young master. What may I assist you with?"

"I can't make all those decisions! Please just bring me anything to eat and drink. Thank you."

"AHH! Please and Thank you to a mere lowly elf! Oh, what a great wizard you will be. So polite to a lowly elf he is. Kreacher is lucky to find such." He screeches. Then with a POP he's gone.

Two minutes later he pops back in with a tray loaded with food. "Young Master could not choose so Kreacher brought it all. Three kinds of sandwich makings, four kinds of biscuits, tea, pumpkin juice, orange juice, milk and coffee also. Would young master like some fruit with this? I can pop in oranges, apples, pears, bananas, kiwi, Merlinas, Mangos, …."

"Kreacher stop! You're doing it again. I can't make a choice out of all those. I don't want any fruit right now anyway. Thanks though."

"AHH the Thank you again. Is too much for a lowly elf! Kreacher wishes to please." The elf screeches.

"SHHH! You're going to make my Dad come in here. He might….." Harry doesn't get to finish as the door suddenly opens and Sirius is standing there.

"Just what is going on in here? I keep hearing screeching! " Then taking in the feast set out on the child's bed table he asks "Harry? Did you summon all of this?"

"No sir! You told me I couldn't use magic without permission. Kreacher brought me all of this."

"You_ made_ Kreacher go get all of this food? Young Man, I told you **not ** to be ordering Kreacher around. I'm disappointed in you Harry! You have better manners than this! You are grounded to your room for the rest of the day. I will bring you a tray with your supper. While you are here you think about the way you treated Kreacher and how you would want to be treated. Tomorrow you may apologize to him for your actions."

"But Dad I didn't .. You need to …"

"**You** are very close to being over my knee right now, Harry. I wouldn't be trying to tell me what to do. If I were you, I would stop and just accept the punishment." Sirius says as he closes the door.

Falling face down on the bed, Harry feels the tears begin to run. "Why wouldn't he listen? He should know me better than to think I would order someone to do something. I didn't! I wouldn't! He wouldn't even let me explain! Why? He's always let me explain myself! Ron's right. Parents are hard to deal with. Maybe I ought to go down there and tell him I don't want that _bloody_ blood adoption after all! That would teach him. I don't think he wants me as his real child anymore."

Hearing another POP he lifts up enough to see Kreacher beside the bed wringing his hands. "Oh, my young master is crying! What did I not do? Tell me and I'll be doing it I will! I will iron my ears tonight as punishment for it I will! What is it?"

"_You_ didn't do anything Kreacher. My Dad thinks I ordered you and forced you to bring me all of that food. He wouldn't even let me explain and he is making me stay in my room until tomorrow. I didn't do anything wrong and I'm being punished. He almost spanked me too! I can't even go down to talk to him or I will get a spanking. He's never acted so mean before." Harry says wiping the tears running down his face. "Kreacher, I don't like my Dad when he acts this way. I don't know why he is since he's always let me explain even when I get punished."

"Please don't cry young master. Kreacher will fix it. Please young one wipe the tears. Kreacher will cry too if you don't. Kreacher will talk to Black and explain. You can be freed from your room. Come, we both go and meet him." Kreacher says reaching for Harry's hand.

"Kreacher! NO! I can't! I'll get a spanking for leaving the room! Kreacher!" Harry tries to stop the elf but it's too late. Before he can say anything else, he is pulled out of the room. Before he can blink, he's standing outside of Sirius's study.

"Kreacher LISTEN TO ME!" Harry whispers frantically. "We CANNOT go in there right now. If we do I'm going to get _spanked! _ Is that what you want to happen? I'm not allowed out of my room during a grounding unless I am going to the loo! PLEASE! Just let this go. I can talk to him tomorrow and explain it all then. Okay Kreacher?"

"Young master was crying and hurt by Black. Kreacher does not let his young master be hurt by Black. Black is going to apologize to young master for hurting his feelings. Kreacher is responsible for young master now. My Lady has said so. Black may be young master's father but he isn't going to be cruel! We go in now young master. Don't let go of my hand."

Harry feels himself grabbed by the hand and then hears a POP. He opens his eyes to find himself in his Dad's study standing just inside the door. Sirius, sitting in his overstuffed chair turns his head to see who or what just popped in.

"HARRY?! What ARE you doing? You know you are NOT to leave your room when you are grounded! Why did you bring Kreacher along?' Sirius asks, his voice very stern.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry Potter ch. 38

"Harry! What are you doing out of your room? You know you are not allowed out while you are grounded! What is Kreacher doing with you? If you plan to order him to get me to change my mind it isn't going to work. Now go back to your room and stay there before I put you over my knee!"

"Young Master is not out of his room by his own self. Kreacher Popped him here to make Father listen to son. Son did NOT order Kreacher anything. Kreacher WANTED to help young master. Kreacher brought many things for young master to choose for snack. Young master said NO not to bring him down here but Kreacher did. Father is wrong in not listening to boy. Young Master's Father must not make same mistake as own Father! Must take time to listen and care! Young master very upset and hurt by Father. Please take boy outside for Kreacher and see what happens. OH Kreacher defied My Lady. Must Punish!"

With that speech finished, he pops out leaving Sirius staring at the space where he was.

"Dad? I didn't come down here by myself, honest I didn't. Kreacher grabbed my hand and all of a sudden I was outside the door to the study. Then he made me come in here even when I told him I wasn't to be out of my room. Please Dad, listen and believe me."

"Let's step out on the patio for a few minutes. I feel like I need some fresh air." Sirius says.

Out on the patio, Harry asks "Dad, did you hear me in the study? Do you believe me? I promise I'm telling you the truth. Kreacher did all of this by himself. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen when I told him No. Are you going to spank me now?"

"Hmm? Pup, what do you mean? Why do you think I'm going to spank you? You haven't done anything wrong that I can see. I'm the one who was wrong. For some reason I couldn't see what really was happening when we were in the house. It's almost as if I was under a spell. I don't know how that could be though. No one is here but you, me and Kreacher. Wait….. could it be?"

"What Dad? Could it be what? Dad? You seem different out here. More like yourself. In the house you acted like someone I don't know. You were scaring me."

"Harry, we aren't staying here tonight. We're going to go to visit Severus and Draco for a few days. Go get Hedwig and anything else you need for a few days. I'll come back here later this week. There's something strange happening here and I want you out of it."

While Harry was upstairs gathering up Hedwig and anything else he wanted to take, Sirius used the Floo network. "Spinner's End, Snape residence! Severus ! " he calls loudly into the fireplace. In a few moments Severus' head appears.

"Black! Don't you realize it's nighttime? You just woke up my son! What is so important you call here at midnight? Is Harry ill?"

"No, I apologize. I will explain later. Right now though, may Harry and I come for a few days visit? We will apparate there in about five minutes if that is all right with you. It's very important or I would not be asking."

"Very well, we'll be waiting." Severus replies, still scowling.

When Harry and Sirius arrive moments later, Draco is all wide eyed. "Harry! Great to see you! It's good to see you also Professor Black. Come on Harry, I'll show you my room. There are two beds so we can stay in the same room!"

"Boys? It's very late and I don't want to hear any talking from either of you. Both of you go to sleep." Severus says before the boys can leave the room.

Sirius adds "I agree. Harry, get Hedwig settled and then straight to bed. You two can talk and be together tomorrow. Oh and boys, we're not at school at the moment so let's not be so formal. Just call us Uncle Sirius and Uncle Severus. Now remember son, no talking after lights out. We expect the two of you in bed with the lights out in five minutes."

"Yes Dad. I'll behave." Harry answers ignoring Draco's shocked look.

When the boys reach Draco's bedroom, Draco says "Okay what is all this "I'll behave." business? You've got to tell me why you came here at this time of night! What's going on Harry?"

Settling Hedwig on a perch beside the spare bed, Harry whispers "Draco! _Hush!_ I just escaped one spanking tonight and I so don't want to risk getting another! You heard our Dads! Do you want a spanking tonight?"

"No, but I need to know what's going on! I'll never sleep without knowing! Tell me!"

Settling down in the bed with the covers pulled up to his waist, Harry reaches over and turns off his lamp. _"_Night Draco. I'll tell you everything tomorrow." He whispers sleepily. _This apparating stuff really wears me out! _ Harry thinks as he falls asleep.

Fifteen minutes later Severus comes back into the sitting room where Sirius is waiting. "They are both sound asleep. Now will you tell me what is going on?"

"I am not positive but I feel I have been put under a curse. I believe it was similar to Imperius. The spell or whatever it is, was broken by my going outside. When I was inside the house, I felt something controlling me. Even Harry noticed a difference. Severus, I nearly spanked him tonight for being defiant and lying to me. It wasn't Harry's fault though, it was the house elf Kreacher. Kreacher was behind the problems. He admitted this to me."

"I think you need to back up and tell me the story from the beginning. The very beginning, when you and Harry arrived at the Manor." Severus informs Sirius.

After hearing the events from start to finish, Severus pulls his wand. "Sirius, with your permission, I'd like to run a diagnostic check for lingering traces of magic. Other than apparating, have you used magic today at all?"

"No, I haven't."

Raising his wand, Severus casts a quick diagnostic spell, watching as the results are transferred to parchment with an enhanced quill. Reading the results as they are written, Severus nods as if confirming his suspicions.

"Well? Don't make me just wonder! What does it say?" Sirius asks sounding just a little annoyed.

"This shows you are a fairly healthy male approximately thirty years old. It also says you could lose a few pounds! I'd cut out all the pumpkin pasties you like so much!" Severus can't resist teasing just a little.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" Sirius says dragging out the man's name as if he were a child in trouble.

"Alright, keep calm here, we don't want to wake the boys. The results also show you have very recently been placed under an illusion charm. This could explain why you saw things the way you did. This could very well be similar to the imperious. I don't see from the results that the charm or curse is still in existence on you. You said you felt fine after going outside. My guess would be the charm is placed on the house itself. When you entered, it transferred to you. If you leave the house, then the spell is broken."

"That could be what went on. Why would it just affect me and not Harry also?"

"Possibly because the spell was not designed to affect children or it could be it was set just for you personally. Who else has access to the house?"

"I really don't know. I'll have to check into that. Right now, I'm extremely tired. Would you mind going to the house with me tomorrow after we let the boys play some? You could check your theory to see if the spell is on the house." Sirius asks.

"Yes, we'll do that. I'll arrange for the boys to be watched while we are gone. I have already found a girl who will stay with Draco when needed. Would you happen to know Nymphadora Tonks? I believe her parents know you."

"Yes, Dora is a cousin of mine. She's about seventeen or eighteen isn't she?"

"She listed her age as seventeen on the application. Draco met her and they seemed to like each other so I hired her as a stand in parent. I'll call her tomorrow to check to see if she can come over for a few hours in the afternoon." Severus answers.

"Sounds great. I'll be sure to talk to Harry about it first. He's just a bit uncomfortable meeting new people at times. Now if you don't mind, point me to the room with a bed I can crash into. I'm feeling like I could sleep for days!"

"You are in the first room on the left side, just down that hallway. What time do you want to be awakened in the morning? I'll send in the boys to help you get up." Severus says with a smirk.

"Not before ten o'clock please! I usually wake at seven but I'd like longer tomorrow."

The next morning found the two boys awake and ready to enjoy being together again. Racing each other down the stairs they skidded into the breakfast area causing Severus to scowl at them.

"Running in the house boys? Both of you know better! Do you want to spend your first morning together standing in a corner?"

"No Sir, I'm sorry for running in the house." Draco answers. Harry drops his head and whispers "I'm sorry Uncle Severus. I won't do it again."

"Thank you for the apology boys. That rule is for your safety as well as other people. We don't want to be run down by two young boys and we don't want you to hurt yourselves either. Please remember that from now on."

"Yes sir, we will. Uncle Severus? Where is my Dad? He is still here isn't he?" Harry asks looking worried.

"He's still asleep Harry. I promised to wake him at ten. You two have some breakfast and go play outside. Draco? Remember the boundaries we set. You are to stay out of the woods and away from the shore. You are free to explore between those two boundaries but stay within calling distance today please."

"Yes Dad. May I take the bicycles out today? We won't go far."

"Not today Draco. Today I need you two to stay close to the house. Sirius and I are going to go back to Black Manor after he wakes. No." Severus says seeing the eager look on his son's face. "You two are not going along. You will stay here with Nymphadora. I've already asked and she is going to come stay while we are away. Harry? Nymphadora is a cousin of yours."

"I haven't met any cousins. I didn't know I had any. Is she old like you and Dad?" Harry asks eyes twinkling at teasing his new Uncle.

"Me? Old? Come here you impertinent young pup! I'll give you _old _right on your sit down spot!" Severus pretend growls as he reaches out for Harry. Giggling at his teasing, Harry scoots away.

"No thank you Uncle Severus. I don't think I will come. It's too early for a smacking."

"When you are through eating, go wash your plates please. Then you are free to go outside." Severus says rising from the table to wash his dishes. As he walks past Harry, he musses the boy's hair until it is standing straight up. "That's for calling me old, young man!" he says at Harry's protesting look.

Once outside, Draco says "I wish we had elves to do the housekeeping the way we do at Hogwarts. I so don't like washing dishes, sweeping, making the bed, putting up clothes. I asked Dad if I could just spell the dishes clean but he wouldn't let me. I'm under a No Magic rule while we stay here. We can't fly here either. He said there are Muggle families near. Damn Mudbloods!"

Gasping in horror, Harry hisses _"DRACO!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_That D. word you said, you better watch your mouth! If one of our Dads heard you curse, you would get a spanking!" _ Harry whispers glancing around to make sure they were alone.

"No one is here but us. They are inside and can't hear us. Calm down Harry. All older guys use words like that. Don't you want to act older?"

'_Not if it means getting my bottom lit on fire, I don't! My Dad would use a hairbrush on me if I talked like that_! Harry whispers.

"_You worry too much, Harry. I just said No One is going to hear us out here."_ Draco whispers back. Harry just grins at him for whispering too. As they sit on the patio, each lost in thought, Harry suddenly decides to ask what is on his mind.

"Do mudbloods have mud inside of them?" Harry asks in his normal tone of voice. Before Draco can answer, they both hear Sirius's voice behind them.

"Harry! Come over here!"

Biting his lip at the stern command and walking extremely slowly Harry makes his way to the patio door where Sirius is now standing. "Yes Dad? Uncle Severus said you were going to sleep in."

"You two young horses woke me up galloping down the stairs. Did you just use the word mudblood?"

"Yes sir, I asked if mudbloods have mud inside of them."

"Where did you hear that term, Harry? That is a very rude word used to describe non magical people and it has nothing to do with actual mud. It isn't a term you are going to use from now on! Understand me?"

"Yes Sir, I heard it from one of the boys from school." Harry answers. Looking over his son's head, Sirius can see Draco's shoulders relax as he lets out the breath he was holding.

"Draco? Come here please." Sirius calls out.

When the boy reaches him, he takes hold of Draco's arm, turns him sideways and delivers four hard and fast swats to the seat of his pants.

"YOW! Uncle Sirius! Why'd you smack me?"

"I know very well that you are the one who used that abominable word first. Harry has no reason to know that word but you do! I've heard Lucius use it often. Now, you had better **not** let me hear of you using it again. If I do, I will either take you to your new Dad or I will whale the tar out of you myself! Got me?" Sirius says quietly as he leans down just so Draco can hear him.

"Yes Sir, I've got it Uncle Sirius!"

Later that morning, Harry is introduced to Nymphadora Tonks. "Harry, Dora is a second cousin of mine so that makes her your cousin as well." Sirius says performing the introductions.

"Draco and Harry, Dora will be in charge of you this afternoon. You will treat her respectfully and obey what she tells you. You have both been told the expectations and boundaries for your behavior. Sirius and I expect only to hear an excellent report when we return." Severus reminds them finishing his little speech with a stern look at his son.

"AW, there's no need to worry so Professors. The boys and I will get along smashingly! We'll be just big buddies by the time you return. Right boys?"

"Right!" Harry answers grinning at the girl. Draco just gives her one of his cool glares.

"Have fun Harry but please remember to keep out of trouble." Sirius stoops down and whispers to the boy.

After the men leave, Dora turns to the boys. "Okay Chaps, what'll we do? I know you like flying but I also know it's a restricted area and that's out. What else can we do? Want to practice spells? I can teach you to turn the other person into a toad just like the fairy tales!"

"No thanks, that would get me in big trouble! I'm not allowed to practice magic without permission from my Dad." Harry tells her.

"Um, Dora? Neither of us did anything to you but your hair just went from brown to blue!" Draco says gulping a little in shock.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that I'm a metamorphosis. It will do that at times."

"You're a what?" Harry asks.

"A metamorphosis. My hair and other things about me can change by me willing it to or not as the case may be! How about we go down to the shore? I'd love to see the water! How bout it boys?"

Harry looks over at Draco. "I think we can do that don't you Draco? We were not to go there alone but she's an adult so it should be okay, right?"

"Yes, we can go as long as Dora is with us. We won't get in trouble if she goes too. Dora? We'd like to go but we don't have any beachwear or things to play with." Draco replies.

"Not a problem Draco. I'll just magic up some for us! Bring me some of your pants and a shirt for both of you. Then find four towels, something round, two spoons and a bucket."

When the boys return with all of the requested objects and clothes, Dora transfigures the clothes into swim shorts and tee shirts. The iron bucket is now a shiny red sand pail, the spoons are red and green shovels, one towel is now a rubber raft, and the round stone Harry brought in is now a ball. With a wave of her wand, Dora has all of the smaller transfigured items in a mesh bag.

After the boys have changed into their new clothes Dora announces "Okay troops, grab the towels and the raft and let's hit the shore!"

"Umm, can we take some money? We might get hungry later. We didn't have lunch yet." Harry says quietly.

"Not to worry boys. I have money in my pockets for treats. Let's go!" She says skipping out the door.

"_She's a little nutty, Harry!"_ Draco whispers as they follow her down the path to the shore.

"_Maybe but I like her a lot. She's fun to be with and isn't all bossy like she could be! Be good to her Draco and don't cause trouble. I want her to come back again_."

"_Yeah, I do too. I'll behave, I promise." _ Draco whispers back.

Smiling to herself at the boys' whispered conversation, Dora decides to let them know the secret.

"Hey guys? You know what else is good about being a metamorphosis? I can hear things even when they are far away or whispered! Yep, no secrets around us, that's for sure! So…. Thanks for saying you like me, want me to come back, and that you will behave today! You two are my first customers for the child minding business. I've not done this before so cut me a break please. I want to get a good report from your Dads."

"Sure, we'll be good. Right Draco?" Harry says looking sternly at his other new cousin.

"Absolutely!"

"Come on Harry, let's run!" After getting a quick nod from Dora, Harry runs off down the path after Draco. In just a few minutes they are on a long stretch of boardwalk. All along the boardwalk are small shops. Also, there are what Harry thinks of as peddlers, selling food or drinks. Draco has slowed to a walk by now so Harry catches up to him.

"Did you know all this was here? We should have brought some of our allowance to spend." Harry tells Draco.

"I've never been here before, I told you. I didn't know there were shops and carts here. Well, next time we can bring some money to use. Right now, let's go down to the sand and play in it! Have you ever been to the shore before, Harry?"

"No, why?"

"Well, the sand is going to be harder to walk on so be ready. It's also kind of cool near the water but I think you'll like it."

"What about the water? Do you swim in it?"

"Not usually. The place I went with my Mum and Dad, the water was cold. We can paddle on the raft some I guess. We'll just see how cold the water is."

After settling the boys into a section of the beach far enough away from other beach goers that they had a little privacy, Dora sets up the chair she brought for herself.

"Guys, I'm going to read for a bit so you two stay within sight. Don't go in the water without me."

After what seemed to be hours to the boys, Harry looks over at his cousin.

"I thought she was going to read for a bit. It's been a long time! You know Draco, I'd sure like something to eat. I'm hungry."

"I know, we've built four sand castles, played ball and hunted up shells to keep. I'm hungry and thirsty. I also need to find a place to go." Draco answers, his face turning a light pink.

"A place to go where? Where do you want to go? Up there to get something to eat?" Harry asks pointing to the boardwalk area.

"Um, yeah okay let's go up there. I need to find a_ loo_ Harry." Draco whispers the last just for Harry to hear.

"OH, I could go too. Okay let's go, but what about her?" Harry says pointing to Dora.

"She'll be okay, she's big enough to look out for herself. We'll be back before she misses us anyway. Come on I need to hurry." Draco says as he stands and wipes the sand off his swim shorts.

Ten minutes later, two young boys are happily munching on fish and chips while the drink their cokes. "You know what Harry? I like coming here. This food tastes really good."

"Yes, I like it too but you shouldn't have done what you did, Draco. You are going to be in trouble."

"So, we snatched a few meals, so what. It's not like they can't afford it. My Father always says the stores charge too much anyway. Besides who will know?"

"If you boys will turn around, you will find out who will know!" Says a voice behind them. Both boys spin around on their bottoms to see a constable standing behind them.

"Your names would be?" He barks at them with his notepad out.

"Harry James Potter-Black sir. Draco Lucius Malfoy, sir." Both boys answer at once.

"Well boys, where are your parents? I need to speak to them. Take me to your parents."

"We can not do that sir." Draco speaks up as Harry stands without talking. "Neither of our parents is with us right now sir. They won't be home right now either, sir."

"Who brought you to Boardwalk Shores today? Surely you have an adult with you. Two boys as young as you shouldn't be allowed to wander around alone."

"We came up here alone. Our Dad's are away from home for the day." Harry says finding the man's tone irritating. Being told he's too young for something gets him angry. He ignores the look Draco gives him to watch what he says.

"Just what are your parent's names and how do I get in touch with them? What are their phone numbers?"

"Professor Severus Snape, 1012 / Spinner's End and Professor Sirius Orion Black 1876/ Black Manor" Draco answers again. "Sir, both of our Dads are at 1876/Black Manor today."

"Alright young fellows, you two will just have to come with me. I have just the place for the two of you to wait, while we find your parents. Let's go boys." The constable takes Draco by the arm with one hand and does the same to Harry forcing the boys to walk with him. Taking them down the boardwalk he walks them into a small building at the end of the boardwalk. "Hal, put these two in holding. We have a couple of shoplifters here. I'm off to track down the parents."

"Harry, at hearing the word shoplifter, calls "Wait Sir? How am I a shop lifter? I haven't ever taken a shop anywhere. I couldn't lift it even with my w….. . The word 'wand' is muffled by Draco's hand over his mouth. "SHHHH! Harry! You can't talk about you know what here. These are muggles!" Draco whispers in Harry's ear.

"Trying to be a comedian are you? Well, we'll just see how funny it turns out to be when I get your parents here." The constable says walking out.

"Draco? That number you gave him, is it really a telephone number for Black Manor? I don't remember seeing a telephone there."

"Yes Harry, it was real. We need our Dads here to get us out of this. Even if it does mean I probably won't be able to sit for a while for this one. My Dad had me memorize both of those phone connections."

"Draco? I know your other father beat you. Does that make you uh well I guess I'm thinking upset when Uncle Severus spanks you?"

"Well, I don't like getting spanked but no it isn't at all like with Lucius. Dad loves me and wants me to learn to do better so he spanks me or punishes me. Even before I got to live with him, the times I stayed with him he would show me he loved me. I've had spankings from him before I moved in. Lucius did it for meanness not for love. I was his robot to do as he said or get the cane. I know my Dad would never use a cane no matter what I did. Do you get worried about your Dad being too mean?"

"No, he would never be mean. He hates spanking me as much as I hate getting them. He always looks so sad afterwards. It's just like you said he does it because he loves me and wants me to show my best behavior. My first daddy sometimes spanked me too. He spanked me because he was trying to teach me to do better. I don't get spanked for everything. It has to be really bad for Dad to spank me."

"Harry? This might turn out to be one of those really bad things. We ran away from Dora, I took the food but you helped, we are locked in jail, somehow I think this could turn out really bad for us. I hope not though."

* * *

**Black Manor **

Sirius and Severus have been through the manor checking for any dark spells. After three hours of casting searching charms and spells, they feel it is clean.

"Sirius, the best I can determine is the floo was set with a confundus charm or an illusion charm. When you entered the manor through the floo it was set off. It was aimed at you so you are the one who suffered the effects. Harry didn't have any trouble because who ever set the spell or charm was not aware you would bring him here. Do you have any idea who set this?"

"I believe Kreacher was instructed on what to do by my Mother. My Mother as you know, hates the fact that I am still alive. She would do anything to get rid of me or make me miserable. Kreacher gave hints that she was involved and said something about her being a portrait now. I haven't had the chance to find out about that yet. I was planning to look into that when we finished here. Would you mind taking a trip to Grimmauld Place?"

Before Severus can answer, an odd ringing sound echoes through the room. Lifting his wand and murmuring something, Sirius then says 'Black Manor, Sirius Black, May I help you?"

"Sir, this is Constable Ben Bostitch with the Spinner's End Boardwalk Bobbies. I have your son, Harry and his friend, Draco in our holding cell. I would appreciate you coming to clear this up and take custody of the boys."

"Tell my son and his cousin, we will be there very soon. I have Draco's Father here with me and we will both be there. Thank you for calling." Sirius says as he waves the wand again.

"I have some words for that constable! Can you imagine putting a nine year old and a ten year old in a cell? What are they thinking? " Sirius rants.

"Probably that the boys wouldn't run away or get into more trouble if they put them somewhere safe. I wonder what they did with Dora? Knowing Draco, he is the mastermind behind whatever it is they did. I'm sure Harry wasn't the ringleader here. This isn't his style. "

"Professor Snape! Did you just compliment Harry Potter-Black? You don't think he's behind all of this mischief even knowing how mischievous he can be?" Sirius says wiggling his eyebrows. "Well, let's go spring our sons from this loony. I'm thinking they didn't do much. He sounds like the type to lock up someone for dropping a piece of paper on the ground. After you," Sirius says motioning to the fireplace. Severus steps in throws down the floo powder saying "Spinner's End, Snape's Residence."

* * *

_**A/N ** Okay readers, I need some input here. How should Severus and Sirius handle this incident with the boys? Should it be a major issue or just a minor one? Sirius seems to want to blame the Constable but should he? How about Dora? Is she at fault or not? You decide._


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Note:** Thank you for all the feedback from the question at the end of the last chapter. I went with the punishments the majority suggested. I tried to incorporate all the suggestions. Let me know what you think of Harry and Draco's relationship now.

Harry Potter ch. 39

After apparating to Spinner's End, Sirius and Severus hurry down to the shorefront. Walking into the police station they find Dora scolding the boys.

"Harry! Draco! I'm surprised you would behave like this. I was right there and heard you say you were going to come up to the loo. I expected you to be mature enough to do that without needing someone to walk you up and back. When you didn't come back, I got worried. I waited longer and then went looking. I heard someone talking about two young boys caught stealing but I didn't think it would be the two of you! You know better!"

"Aww Dora, hush. It's not that big of a deal. They're muggles!" Draco answers as if this explains everything.

Stepping into view, Severus says sternly "That has nothing to do with your behavior young man! You did wrong and you well know it. Now is not the time to discuss this but hear me out, we WILL be discussing it at home!"

Turning to the constable standing beside his desk, Sirius asks "Will you release them now, please? We are their Fathers and will be handling this at home. I can assure you Sir, you will not have a bit of trouble with either of these boys again. We will make sure of this."

"Very well, I won't be as lenient if I ever catch them stealing again. It was mostly the blonde boy who took the food. The other just was with him at the time and didn't stop him. The younger one was aware it was wrong. I heard him tell the other boy. He also has tried to do some strange things with his little stick several times. He points it and is disrespectful with it."

"How is he disrespectful, sir?" Sirius asks shooting a stern look at Harry.

"He called me perfect toad and started saying something about me being an All oh Mara whatever that might be. The older boy took his stick from him both times."

"So nothing strange happened then? You didn't see anything unusual happening?" Severus asks also giving the boys a stern look.

"Just two disobedient and disrespectful youngsters who need a good hiding is all I've seen." The man says as he unlocks the cell door allowing Draco and Harry to leave the cell.

"Believe me sir, we are both in agreement with you on that punishment. " Severus answers taking hold of Draco's arm and guiding him out to the boardwalk. Sirius follows with Harry and Dora.

"Let's go Draco. We will be walking back and when we get there you are to go directly to my study and wait for me there." Severus says quietly to the child beside him.

Arriving at Severus's home, Sirius stops Severus from sending Draco away by saying "I believe the boys have something they need to tell Dora before she leaves. Boys?"

"I am sorry for what happened today Dora. It wasn't your doing and I am sorry if we worried you." Harry says knowing his Dad expects him to apologize.

"Thank you Harry. I did enjoy the time we had together and I hope I'll get to see you again." Dora answers looking over Harry's head at the two men. Both nod in agreement.

"Draco! I believe you have something to tell Nymphadora!" Severus says as he grips the boy by his shoulder.

With a sigh Draco says "I apologize for my behavior ma'am. It is my sincere hope you will not hold this against me and will come stay with us again. It was not my intention to cause you problems today."

Looking at Draco, Severus says "Go to the study and wait in the corner. I will be in to deal with you soon." Turning to Dora he says "I hope you will also accept my apology for Draco's behavior today. I do not hold you responsible for any of it. The boys had no reason to sneak off the way they did. If you will, I would like for you to stay with Draco again. Rest assured he will behave the next time."

"I would be delighted to stay with either or both of the boys. Thank you Sirius and Professor Snape for being so understanding. If you need me just give me a fire call." Dora answers before walking into the fireplace to floo home.

As the green smoke evaporates, Severus turns to Sirius saying "Excuse me please, I have a young man waiting."

Nodding, Sirius turns to Harry who is beside him. "Let's go upstairs Harry, we have some things to discuss in private also."

After closing the door to the boy's bedroom and putting the locking and silencing spells in place, Sirius turns to look at the young boy sitting on a bed. "Hand over your wand, Harry. "

Not wanting to make his Dad any angrier than he already is, Harry complies.

"What are you even doing with this? I thought we agreed to leave your wand in your trunk at school. You are not to be using magic outside of school! Yet that is what you did today isn't it?"

"I brought my wand because I thought I might need it at the Manor. You said there were a lot of black magic objects scattered around and I knew I would need my wand to fight them. I didn't do any magic today Dad."

"Harry James! You are in a lot of trouble young man so I sure wouldn't be lying on top of everything else! Why would the Constable tell me you had used the 'stick' to call him a 'perfect toad' if you were not using your wand? The truth this time young man!"

"I did pull out my wand but I didn't do any magic because of two things, one it wouldn't work and two Draco wouldn't let me the second time I tried to do a spell."

"Exactly what spells were you planning to use?" Sirius asks.

"I wanted to try to do the perfect toadalus one so we could keep the constable in his chair. He kept walking back and forth in front of us scolding and yelling about lifting shops and calling me the younger one! I was going to keep him in the chair and do Alhomora to open the cell door. Draco wouldn't let me."

Taking four deep breaths to try to keep calm, Sirius asks "Who told you about the petrificus totalus binding spell? I know it is not taught in any of your classes."

"I heard some of the second year boys talking about it so I remembered. I guess that's why it didn't work. I didn't say the words the right way." Harry explains sadly.

"Harry James Potter Black! You do NOT attempt a spell unless you know what it is and what it does! NOT EVER! There are spells where one mispronunciation can cause the spell to have a completely different result from what is intended! This is why magic by young students is only allowed **after** being taught and **with supervision**! One other important point here is MAGIC IS NOT USED IN FRONT OF MUGGLES!"

"Yes Sir." Harry answers beginning to get upset at the sternness in Sirius' voice.

"Dad? What did that man mean about lifting shops? He kept saying we lifted shops. I promise you Dad, I didn't. I don't think I could lift up a shop even if I wanted to. My magic isn't good enough to do it yet."

"Let's talk about how you and Draco got the food today. Did you pay for it?"

Wiping the tears off his face and taking a shaky breath, Harry is able to answer "No sir, I didn't have any money and neither did Draco. He stole it off the counter at the store."

"That is what the Constable meant, Harry. Shoplifting is another word for stealing!" Sirius says giving Harry a stern look.

Panicking now, Harry says " I didn't take it Dad, he did! He grabbed two and ran off. Then he went to a different place where there was a cart with drinks in bottles. The peddler was gone so he reached in and took two. I did _not_ steal the food Dad. Honest Dad! I don't steal! I know you would wallop me real bad if I ever did such a thing! I did eat the fish and chips and have the drink. I was hungry."

"I believe you Harry. I'm not going to punish you for stealing. You are correct in thinking you would be in huge trouble if you ever did steal. You are going to be punished for leaving Dora without permission, attempting to use magic without supervision, being disrespectful to an officer and for disobeying me by taking your wand from school!"

Picking up the book lying on the bedside table, Sirius takes out his wand and transfigures it into a flat backed hairbrush. Putting the brush down on the table he turns to Harry, who is teary eyed and sniffling.

"Your punishment for leaving Dora without permission is to write her a letter of apology along with two hundred lines. The punishment for being disrespectful and for disobeying me will be you are grounded for two weeks beginning tomorrow. Now, for using magic: whether it worked or not you still used magic, Harry. If you think back you will remember the promise I made the last time this happened. In case you don't I will tell you. You will be receiving a spanking with the hairbrush."

"Dad! Please don't. I'm sorry! I said I didn't use magic! Please Daddy!" Harry says trying his best to get out of what is coming.

Sitting down on the bed beside the boy, Sirius says "Son, you did wrong today and you know it. You knew even before you tried to cast spells, you were disobeying the rules. Trying to cast spells is using magic. I am thankful you didn't succeed because if you had we would have had to contact the Ministry of Magic. They would have had to come and investigate and wipe the memories of your magic use from the muggles. This could have been something that caused problems for both of us. You must NOT EVER show non magical people your magic."

"Yes Daddy. I'll remember."

"Yes, you will because I'm going to see to it that you do." Reaching over, Sirius guides Harry over his lap. Baring his son's bottom he fulfills his promise. After ten firm smacks with the hairbrush, Sirius pulls Harry's pants up and holds him as he sobs out his hurt feelings.

"Son, I love you no matter what you do, I hope you know that. Punishing you is not something I ever want to do. You do understand that right?"

"Yes Sir. Is Draco going to be grounded too? "

"I imagine so Harry. We are going to return to the Manor tomorrow. There is nothing harmful attached to the house any longer. You will be finishing your punishment there. We will see Draco in two weeks when we go to the adoption ceremony."

Downstairs in Severus's study there is a similar conversation going on. "Draco, I am extremely disappointed in your behavior today! You were disobedient with Nymphadora by leaving without permission, you were rude as well as disrespectful to the Constable and then there is the stealing. Young Man, stealing is wrong no matter what. I heard you say it didn't matter because the people you stole from were "only muggles"! It does not matter who is involved, you Do Not Ever STEAL!"

"We left Dora because we needed to use the Loo, sir. We were hungry and thirsty sir. I didn't have money and Harry didn't either. That's why I took the food." Draco answers.

"Draco, if you think that is an excuse, you are sadly mistaken. I know you well and I want to hear you tell me the way you should have handled this today. Don't forget, I expect only the truth."

"Yes sir. I should have asked Dora for permission to leave the shore and explained why we needed to leave. I also should have asked her to buy us something to eat instead of taking it." Draco answers trying not to let his new Dad's disappointed look affect him.

"Very good Draco. I am glad to hear you knew the right things to do even if you deliberately chose not to do them. What was this about Harry and his wand? Did the two of you use magic outside of school today?"  
"Harry tried to use Petrificus Totalus and Alohomora with his wand but he couldn't remember the correct words for the binding spell. He said perfect toadalus." Draco answers giggling over the mispronunciation. "That man thought he was being called a perfect toad! I grabbed Harry's wand when he started the Alohomora and it caused the spell to break. I didn't cast any spells Uncle Sev. I swear it!"

"This is not funny young man. You two could have caused serious problems. That is good to hear Draco, that you did not attempt magic. If you had, you would have been in even more trouble than you are now. You were right to stop Harry. He's younger than you so he needs you to look out for him. I am proud of you for doing that today."

Draco smiling at the praise answers "Harry and I are cousins now Dad. I'll look out for him. I kind of think of him as my little brother but don't tell him. He really gets mad if someone calls him younger than me. He is younger than me! I am eight months and two days older!"

"Yes Draco I realize this and I meant it when I said I was proud of you. Having said that though, you are going to be punished for your behavior today as I'm sure you knew you would be when you were caught." Severus watches the smile fade from Draco's face.

"For your disobedience and disrespect of Dora and the Constable you are going to receive lines plus write a letter of apology to both, for disobeying me when I told you to obey Dora, you are grounded for two weeks. The punishment for stealing is going to be a bare bottom spanking with a slipper."

"NO, not a slipper, it hurts too much. I thought that you were different than my Father! You are going to beat me too! You promised! You pwomised me you woddent do vat to me!" Draco sobs out at the end of his speech.

Walking over to where the boy sits in a chair, Severus lifts him and settles back down holding him in his lap. Rocking slightly he soothes "Shhh, hush now and listen. Draco, I am _not _Lucius. Yes, I'm going to spank you but I will never beat you. You will feel the smacks and it will sting but I will not be bruising you or leaving welts. I don't make promises and then break them. You have stayed with me many times and I have had to spank you before. Let me ask you : Did I ever even once, leave a mark on you?"

Sniffing and with tears still running down his face, Draco answers "No you never have. But I don't want a spanking! It hurts!"

"That is the point of a spanking son. It is punishment to make you remember what it was you did so you can make better choices the next time. Let's get this over with." Turning the boy over his lap he summons a slipper and proceeds to apply it to Draco's bare bottom. Twelve smacks later he lets the boy up. "Draco, you are my son now not Lucius'. I love you as I always have but that does not mean you will get away with bad behavior. We will be going through the adoption ceremony in two weeks just to make the adoption permanent. Sirius and Harry will be going through it at the same time. I just want you to know I will always love you no matter what you do."

Flinging himself into his new Dad's arms, Draco holds on tightly as he sobs saying over and over "I love you Dad. " Then he says "Thank you for getting me away from Lucius. I want to be your blood son. Can I change my name like Harry did?"

"What do you want your name to be? I thought you liked the name Draconis."

"Yes sir but I don't want to be Draconis Lucius Malfoy any longer. I want to be Draconis Tobias Snape."

"I believe you have to hold the name Malfoy just so you will be awarded control over the estate when you reach legal age. With your father in prison and your mother out of the country, it all belongs to you now. How about we use Draconis Tobias Malfoy- Snape for the legal paperwork but not for anything else. As far as the world will know you will be known as Draco Snape from that day forward."

"Yes sir, you really wouldn't mind me taking your name? You might have your own boy sometime and not want to use Tobias Snape for me."

"Draconis Tobias Snape!" Severus pretend scolds. "YOU are my boy and I am proud to let you use my name. Let's go tell Sirius and Harry your new name and let them know you survived the evil dungeon professor's punishment."

Walking into the sitting area, Draco sees Harry sitting on the floor at the coffee table. "Are you okay Harry?" He whispers as he sits carefully beside him.

"I'm sore but I'm okay." Harry whispers back. Severus coming in behind Draco asks "Where is your Dad, Harry?"

"He went out to the patio sir. I have to stay inside the rest of the day!"

"Very well then Draco will be keeping you company. I see you have lines to write also. Draco? Get your parchment and quill. You have two hundred lines in your best handwriting "I will obey what adults tell me to do and show them proper respect." When you are finished bring them to me. The deadline for the completion of these lines is by lunchtime tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"So, what did you get for punishment? I have to do lines, apology letters, I'm grounded and he spanked me with a slipper for stealing!" Draco whispers moving to the other side of the table to begin his lines.

"All the same except Dad used a hairbrush not a slipper. We're leaving in the morning too. I wanted to stay here but he said we'd see you at the adoption in two weeks."

"Guess What Harry?" Draco whispers excitedly. He feels whispering is the best bet right now so as not to make either Dad upset with them.

"What? How can you be so happy? Doesn't your bottom burn? Mine is burning something awful!"

"Listen and I'll tell you. I asked if I could change my name and he said I could. I'm to be called Draco Tobias Snape after the adoption! I'm going to be his blood son!" Draco says happily."

"That's good Draco. Draco, why did you stop me from doing my spells today? I thought you were my friend! Friends help each other not get in the way!"

"I AM your friend, Harry! I'm also your cousin. Family doesn't let family do things like that. You are younger than me so you don't know any better than to cast spells around muggles. It would not have been a good thing to do little one."

With an enraged yell, Harry launches himself across the table to where Draco is now sitting. The crystal vase on the table hits the floor and shatters. Harry is punching at Draco with both fists as they roll back and forth. "Harry! Stop! I didn't mean whatever I said! Stop before we get in trouble!"

"You are not my friend anymore or my cousin yet. You are the same ugly hateful boy you were when I met you. All you think about is YOU. How great YOU are. It's your fault for what happened today! You are nothing but a low down sniveling thieving traitorous RAT FINK!" Harry yells just as he feels himself lifted off the floor.

"Harry James Potter Black! Settle down and apologize to Draco right now!" Sirius says holding the struggling boy by his arms.

"NO! I WON"T! I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL! YOU ARE A RAT FINK DRACO AND I DON"T LIKE YOU!" Harry shouts trying to kick Draco.

"Very well, let's go Harry. Draco he will be back to apologize. I apologize for him, right now. I don't understand why he is acting this way but it will be stopped." Sirius lifts Harry into his arms and walks swiftly to the stairs leading up to the bedrooms.

Once in the bedroom, he sits down on the bed with Harry standing in front of him. "Alright Harry, let's hear it. What is the reason for punching, screaming at and trying to kick Draco?"

Remaining quiet and staring at his Dad's chest, Harry is surprised to feel himself lifted off the floor. Placing the boy over his lap again, Sirius raises his hand and spanks Harry twice on the seat of his pants.

"Would you like to explain now or do we continue with the spanking?"

"I don't have to explain anything! " Harry answers defiantly.

"Is that your final decision?" Seeing the nod, Sirius sighs to himself and lifts his hand again. "You, young man, do not throw temper tantrums. " He says as he applies two swift whacks. "You do not tell me NO when I tell you to do something." Four more whacks and much sobbing and wailing on Harry's part the spanking is over.

"Now, no more defiance son. Unless you want me to bare your bottom and use the hairbrush, I want the reason for that tantrum right now."

"Draco was lecturing me about today. He's not my parent! He was worse behaved than me today! Then he called me little one and that's what my other Daddy always called me. That's Daddy's and Mummy's name for me not his. I got mad and I lost my head. I'll go tell him I'm sorry."

"No, not now. You stay up here for thirty minutes and calm yourself down son. I will come back to get you when your time is up. I understand how Draco could have made you angry. He didn't know that was a special name. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. You are old enough to know better than to throw a fit because of something you don't like, Harry. This needs to be the last time you act this way. You use words not fists. Understand me?"

"Yes Sir."

Sirius goes back downstairs to find Draco sitting on the couch wiping tears off his face. Severus is sitting beside him rubbing his back comfortingly. "Draco? Harry didn't mean the things he yelled at you. He lost control because of the term "little one". You see son, "little one" was his parent's special pet name for him. I believe you scolding him and then using the name just brought back the hurt from his parent's deaths. He's still hurting about that and probably will always have a hard time with it."

"I didn't know Uncle Sirius! I mean I know his Mum and Dad were killed by Voldemort but I didn't know about the name. I wouldn't have called him 'Little One' if I knew it was a sore spot with him. I know we've had fights and problems before but I like Harry, sir. I wouldn't hurt him. Am I going to get another spanking?"

"Not from me, Draco. As far as I can see you didn't do anything to deserve a spanking. What about you Sev? Do you think he deserves to have his bottom lit on fire again?" Sirius asks eyes twinkling.

"Draco, you can rest easy. You were not in the wrong here. Now that you know Harry has trouble with the term 'little one' let's make a pact not to call him that. We don't want to upset him. Can you do that son?" Severus asks.

"Yes Dad, I won't call him that again. Do you think he'd mind if I called him Little Brother sometimes? I kind of think of him as one."

"You'll just have to ask Harry about that, Draco. He's in your room if you want to go up. I told him I would come get him when he could come out but I'll let you do it. Tell him the secret password is "Padfoot says" and he'll believe you.

Bounding up the stairs and into his bedroom, Draco skids to a stop at the sight of Harry's tear stained face. "Oh merlin, he spanked you didn't he?" I didn't even think about that! I'm so sorry I caused you to get a spanking Harry! Your Dad told me I upset you when I called you "little one". I won't ever call you that again. Can I call you Little Brother sometimes though?" He has to stop to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. You didn't know about my special name. It was something my parents used to call me and it hurts to hear it. I'm really sorry for fighting you. Yes, I got my bottom whacked again but I deserved it! Dad gave me the chance to talk about why I was mad but I wouldn't do it."

"You still didn't do what he told you, even after he brought you up here?"

"No. I did after he spanked me though."

"Harry, little brother, I have to teach you how to act with these Dads of ours. One : Do not ever raise your voice at them. Two: Always agree with whatever they say and make sure to apologize when they are scolding you because if you don't you will wind up with more fire on your bottom! I've picked up on these two very important tips just in the last few weeks. When I figure out some more, I'll tell you."

Snickering at Draco's sneaky look, Harry says "Thanks Draco. I'm sure I will need to know those things. Do you think it's been thirty minutes since Dad left yet? I need to get out of this room."

"Your Dad told me to tell you it was alright to come down now."

"I'm sorry Draco, but I just can't leave unless he tells me himself. I would get another spanking if I went out before it was time."

"Harry, he told me to tell you "Padfoot says" as the secret password."

"He did? Truly?" At Draco's nod of yes, Harry says "Come on then, we have lines to finish so we can play some tonight. If I have to leave in the morning, we won't get to play together for two weeks."

Watching Harry dash out to the stairs, Draco thinks "_Being his older brother is going to be difficult. I can see that he needs a lot of training. I'm up for it though!"_ He calls "Harry! Wait! Don't run off without me! We're going to start the race together."

"Boys! Do **not** run down those stairs. _Neither of you!"_ They hear Severus call out before they can race each other.

At the top of the stairs, the two boys both frown at that news. "Let's fast walk then. We'll see who can walk the fastest without running." Draco whispers.

When the two boys come into the sitting room doing their fast walk, Sirius has to grin. "Well, I'd say life around here is never going to be boring with these two young scamps around!" Severus just nods as he watches the two 'scamps' start writing.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry Potter ch. 40

The day for the adoption ceremony has finally arrived. Harry hops down the stairs and bounces into the kitchen to find Sirius cooking breakfast.  
"Finally! Dad today is THE DAY! I've been waiting an eternity for today!"

Looking over his shoulder from stirring pancake batter, Sirius teases, "You have been waiting an eternity to end your two week grounding? Is that what you are so happy about?"

"Well, that too but come on Dad! You know what today is! You can't have forgotten!"

"Well, I know it's Monday. Is it my birthday today? I do tend to forget that! Set the table please, Pup. We'll need plates, bowls, spoons, forks, napkins and glasses this morning. Would you like milk or juice for your dining pleasure this morning?"

"Just milk I suppose. I'll get everything ready. Did you really forget what today is? I thought this was a really special day today. _Maybe it's only special to me_." Harry whispers the last to himself. Glumly picking up his fork and beginning to eat his breakfast, Harry can't help but think maybe Sirius didn't want to go through with the blood adoption after all. _I wonder if maybe I shouldn't have acted excited about it and pushed him into going through the ceremony. It's too late to stop it now though._

Seeing how dejected his boy looks, Sirius just can't pretend any longer. "Come on Pup, go look in the cupboard where we keep the brooms. I think this will cheer you up."

"I'm not through with breakfast yet, Dad. You never let me get up from the table if I'm not finished."

"I'll make an exception this time, Pup. Now go on, go look in the broom cupboard."

Giving his Dad a questioning look, Harry walks over to the cupboard by the stairs and opens the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he sees Sirius is watching from the kitchen doorway.

"Take out your broom Harry." Sirius tells him smiling at the boy.

Harry reaches in and pulls out the broom hanging on his hook inside the cupboard. Pulling it out into the light he sees it isn't his broom. Looking back into the cupboard, he says, "My broom isn't here! I put it in here yesterday but it's gone!"

"Look closely at the one you are holding. There's something written on it."

Harry walks back towards the window to see better and reads the words off the broom. "For my beloved son on our special day. Love forever, Dad." Turning the broom over to see the brand, Harry squeals "A Nimbus Firebird! You bought a Nimbus Firebird for ME? That's one of the best brooms made! Some of the professional Quidditch players fly them! OH Thank you Dad!"

Now standing behind Harry, Sirius pulls the boy into a hug. "Of Course I bought the broom for you. Who else is my beloved son? You are quite the nutter today!"

"You knew what day this was all along didn't you? You really had me going there Dad! I thought you had forgotten all about today!"

"Of course I haven't. It's the day you become my son in all ways, magically and officially in the eyes of the wizarding world. I filed the papers to adopt you a year ago with the Ministry of Magic and as you know that was granted. This ceremony today is just another way to bind us together as Father and son. But to me, you have been my son since you came to live with me a year and a half ago. I've been proud to claim you for my son ever since."

"Even when I misbehave and cause trouble for you and embarrass you and make you angry or sad?"

"Pup, I love you no matter what you do. You are my child and no one can tell me differently. Today we will be declared Father and son by magic in front of our friends and school family. It's a wonderful ceremony but it isn't going to make any difference in my love for you."

"I love you too Dad. I love my gift also! May I take it up after we finish eating? I really feel the need for speed today!" Harry grins cheekily.

"The need for speed Hmm? Well, there is something you should know about this broom: it's limited in how fast it will go."

"Oh Dad! I don't like having the limits on brooms set. I promise I won't go to high or too fast!"

Sorry kiddo, but at your age, it's set to a slower speed. In time, I can have the limits expanded but for now, it will not go as fast as you seem to want. We'll test it out after we eat but we must be ready to leave here by 11:30 today. There are a few things we need to do when we get to Hogwarts before the ceremony begins."

"Yes sir, let's finish eating . I'm awfully hungry now."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Pup. The broom will be here when you are finished so take your time while eating please. I want to talk with you while you eat anyway."

As they ate, Sirius says "Let's talk a little about today. You already know this is going to be a ceremony involving mixing our blood, correct?"

At Harry's nod, he continues, "Well, to do that we each will have to have a little blood drawn at the ceremony itself. Are you okay with that? You won't freak out on me or anything?"

"No Dad! I'm fine with it, really I am. I've known from the start it had to be about our blood or it wouldn't be called a 'blood adoption'. I promise to not cause a scene." Harry answers grinning.

"I promise to not cause a scene either. I don't like needles all that much but I'll handle this one time just for you! Wizard's Honor." Sirius replies holding up his hand palm out.

Shaking his head sadly, Harry says "Dad, you are really silly at times, you know?"

"What's silly. I'm speaking the truth. I don't like needles! I prefer a nice bitter potion over being stuck anytime."

Two hours after breakfast, Sirius steps out to the patio to call Harry down from flying. He watches as the boy zooms around a tree and under the branches of another.

"Time to land Pup. One more trip around the yard and then come inside."

As he lands and walks inside, Harry exclaims "This is the greatest broom ever! It flies so smoothly and has really tight controls. I can make it turn in seconds and …" he stops talking at the look on Sirius's face.

"I'm so happy you approve of your newest broom, Harry. I saw some of those death defying turns you were doing out there. Must you fly straight at a tree and swerve at the last minute? Do you want your new Dad to die of heart failure?"

"No, of course not. Umm, you weren't supposed to see that move. Are you cross with me because of it?"  
"No, but I do want you to use caution and not do that type of stunt please. No more last second swerves around obstacles. Plan out your strategy so you will have time to maneuver around the obstacle sooner next time. I don't want you taking risks just to see what the broom is capable of doing. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

"Yes Dad, I'll be more careful from now on."

"What happens when you are careless on a broom Harry?"

"I could get hurt or hurt someone else. If I can't be careful with flying then my broom gets grounded." Harry answers. "Please don't do that Dad. I'll be more careful, I promise. I just was testing it out today. I don't plan to fly at something like that all the time."

"I'm not taking your broom from you. I just want to see you be more responsible with your own safety. I trust you to keep your word."

"Thanks Dad." Harry sighs in relief.

"Go on upstairs and get your bath. I put out your clothes for the ceremony on your bed. You'll need to wear your dress robes and shoes also. When you are dressed, come down and we'll admire how handsome we both look all gussied up! I'll be bathing and changing also."

Cocking his head sideways and giving Sirius a look, Harry says "all gussied up?"

"It means we'll be all dressed up in our fancy clothes. It's something I learned from your Mum. She used to say she would get all gussied up for a date with your Dad."

"Oh. Dad? Do you think my Mummy and Daddy would be happy about what we are doing today? I don't want them to be upset by me claiming your name. I don't want them to think I don't want to be their son anymore. I can be their son still can't I?"

"Harry, your Mum and Dad chose a godfather for you when you were born. A godfather or godmother agrees to raise the child if something should happen to the parents. They chose me for your godfather. It is an honor to be named a godparent. Since they chose me to raise you, I can pretty well say they would be delighted in what will happen today. You are still their son by birth and no one can ever take that from you. I know that James and Lily would approve of your adding my last name to yours. It's just another way to show we are bonded as Father and Son."

"Okay Dad, thanks for telling me. I'm not worried any more. I think they would be happy for us and would want us to do this. I wish there was some way we could let them be part of the ceremony too. I guess there isn't though. I'll meet you down here when I'm ready."

"Try not to get preoccupied Pup. We really need to stick to our schedule today. We have an hour before we start the ceremony now. We'll need to be at Hogwarts at least twenty minutes before."

"Yes Sir, I'll be ready and I won't stop to do something else first. I am older now and don't dawdle. I'm going up to get that bath now."

Chuckling at Harry's statement of being older now and not dawdling, Sirius thinks back to just the day before when they were getting ready to go to a market. He had to remind Harry three different times to get ready. The boy kept finding something else to start instead of getting ready to go. He finally had to tell him if he didn't get changed his grounding would last another day. That had his Pup scampering up the stairs!

Twenty minutes later, Harry is downstairs waiting in the sitting room for Sirius. He has thought of a way to incorporate his Mum and Daddy into the ceremony. "_I just hope Grandpa can help me out with this. I'm sure he can though. He can do everything. I'm going to surprise Dad with it. I wonder if Draco has something he wants to do in his ceremony? We should have talked about it by owl. I might have time to mention this to him when we get there." _Harry thinks_._

Coming into the room wearing his dress robes, Sirius looks very much the adult wizard. His dress robe is more of a cape draped around his shoulders and falling to his waist. The cape is made of a dark black silky fabric with a Gryffindor gold lining and has a Black family crest on the outside. "Stand up for me Pup and let's check you out."

"Hmm, black shoes, socks, black pants, white dress shirt, black robes with Gryffindor badge. You look very nice Pup but you forgot one thing. Where is your tie?"

"Daaad! I hate wearing a tie, it strangles me. Can't I just leave it off? Please Dad?"

"You could but what would your Grandma Minnie say to you if you did?"

"She'd say: HARRY JAMES, go get that tie this instant! All well dressed wizards wear their ties and **you sir,** are not going to leave it off!" Harry answers in a very good imitation of Minerva McGonagall.

"If I leave it here then I can't go get it so she can't make me put it on." Harry smiles at that reasoning.

"No but, I have it on good authority that she carries extra ties around in her robes. If she saw we were not wearing ours, she would just hand one to us. Might as well go get your tie, Pup. I'll help you put it on." Sirius tells him with a smile.

"Can't I just Accio the tie from upstairs? It would save us some time."

"Just this one time, yes go ahead." Sirius answers trying not to let Harry know he's amused by Harry's imitation of Professor McGonagall.

Waving his hand towards the stairs, Harry enunciates the words clearly "Accio school tie". In seconds his red, black and gold striped tie is floating down the stairs and into his hand. Standing still while Sirius ties it from behind him, Harry asks "Are Professor Snape and Draco going to be there when we get to school, Dad?"

"Yes Pup, but you will not be able to play with Draco. We will be busy getting ready for the ceremony and you two will need to stay with us. I expect well behaved young men today, Harry. This isn't a time for silliness or pranks. I want to see your best manners. Understood?" Sirius asks having spun Harry around to face him.

"I understand Dad and I'll remind Draco too."

"I'm pretty sure Severus has discussed proper behavior with Draco but you are welcome to remind him. Just do it politely please. Now, are you ready to go? Do you need to go anywhere before we leave?" Sirius asks raising his eyebrows.

"I'm ready and I went Dad. You know Dad, I'm old enough not to need you to tell me to go to the Loo. That's for really small kids of three or four. I'm going on ten now!" Harry complains.

"Well, I apologize. ! I didn't realize I was insulting you young sir. At your advanced age, I will not make that mistake again. Shall we go?" Sirius grins holding out his arm. As Harry takes his arm they apparate to the grounds of Hogwarts. The Headmaster arranged for Severus and Sirius to apparate to within walking distance of the front door. Hogwarts wards have already been altered to allow Sirius and Harry to apparate to their family quarters if necessary.

Entering the castle, Harry and Sirius go to the Great Hall Dining Room. Walking in Harry sees the student's tables have been removed and chairs are arranged facing the front platform. The platform where the students sit to be sorted into houses, now has six chairs with a long table and then a smaller table to the side. Up on the platform Harry sees Draco sitting in one of the chairs while Severus talks with the Headmaster.

Walking up to the platform, Harry joins Draco in the chairs while Sirius joins in the conversation between Severus and Harry's Grandpa. "Hi Draco! How long have you been here? We just got here a little bit ago. Are you all ready for today?"

"It seems like I've been sitting here for hours. We got here early because Uncle Sev had to mix the potion for the ceremony. I've been so bored all day. I'm glad you finally got here so I have someone to talk with. I wish we could go into the kitchen, I'm hungry."

"Well we can't. Dad said I had to stay with him and couldn't wander off. I don't know about you but I sure don't want to start my first day having a blood dad with being in trouble. He also said I was to be on my best behavior with no pranks today. "

"Yeah, I got the same lecture. Act like a young man and show the good manners you have been taught and blah and blah on and on. What do you think they expected us to do? Throw water bombs? Hmm that would be quite a funny sight!"

"_DRACO! _ Harry whispers sternly, **NO!** We are not going to do anything to cause a problem. We do and we might wind up getting our bums whacked again like when we went to the shore!"

"Calm down kid, I'm just teasing. I so don't want a smacking today!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter! _**Come Here**_!" Both boys jump to obey that command.

"Yes Ma'am?" Harry asks looking at Professor McGonagall.

"Let me look you two over. Mr. Potter, you look presentable now, so see to it you remain that way!" she says sternly.

"Yes Professor." Harry answers trying hard not to roll his eyes at Draco.

"Mister Malfoy! _Where_ is your necktie? You are a proper young wizard and will be well dressed. You are not well dressed without the tie! Now answer my query." Professor McGonagall scolds.

"Is there a problem Minerva?" Harry hears Professor Snape ask. Looking up he sees his Dad and Professor Snape have walked over to join them.

"Your godson does not have on a necktie. No proper wizard comes in dress robes without the tie. All well dressed young wizards wear their ties and **You **sir are not going to leave it off!" McGonagall finishes giving Draco her severest look.

Harry can't control himself any longer and breaks into giggles. Just hearing his Grandma say the exact words he himself said at home just tickles him to no end. His giggle fit only lasts a few minutes however because Sirius bends down and whispers "best manners." Nodding, Harry manages to get control of himself.

Severus asks "Draco? Where is your tie? You were wearing it earlier. Find it and put it on."

With a small sigh, Draco pulls the green and black striped tie from his pocket and hands it to Severus.

"I can't tie it without a mirror, sir. Would you tie it please?" While Draco is having his tie fixed and is getting a quiet scolding from his Dad to be, Harry walks over to his Grampa Dumbledore.

"Hi Grandpa, I have a favor to ask of you." Harry tells him of his idea to be able to let his parents participate in the adoption ceremony.

"That is a wonderful idea, Harry. We will certainly arrange for that to be done right after the blood ceremony. Have you told Sirius?"

"No Sir. I want it to be a surprise. I don't think he'll mind it."

"No son, I'm sure he won't. Go back to your chair now, the ceremony is about to begin."

"Yes sir."

Looking out into the gathering, Harry sees Hermione and her parents, all of the Weasley family ,Neville and his Grandmother, Professor Lupin and several other Professors, Hagrid, and several people he doesn't recognize. Hermione waves at him while Ron grins up at him as they sit side by side on the front row.

Harry's attention turns to the Headmaster as he stands to greet the guests.  
"Thank you all for attending today's adoption ceremony. We come together today to publicly and magically create two new families for our wizarding community. Professor Severus Snape will be adopting Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Professor Sirius Black will be adopting Harold James Potter. We will now begin."

"Severus and Draco, we will begin with you. Please come forward to the table. On this table we have the ceremonial blood adoption bowl. Before we begin I must ask you to answer this question. Do you Severus Tobias Snape publicly and magically wish to adopt Draconis Lucius Malfoy as your son and heir?"

"Yes, I do."

"Draco, do you publicly and magically accept the adoption creating Severus as your Father?"

"Yes Sir, I wish to be adopted by him."

"Very well, let us begin. Please allow me to take a small amount of blood from each of you." After the Headmaster has filled a small vile with blood from Draco and Severus he directs them to "take your vial and pour it into the bowl. Now we will add the binding potion, stir and dip some to drink."

"Guests, I present to you the blood adoption between Severus Tobias Snape and his son Draconis Tobias Malfoy Snape who wishes to be known as Draco Tobias Snape henceforth. They will now seal the adoption by drink."

Harry watches Draco's face as he drinks the potion from the ceremonial cup. Not seeing any changes or flickers of distaste, Harry relaxes slightly. He has been apprehensive about the taste of the potion.

"Honored Faculty and Guests, I now present to you the family of Severus Snape and Draco Snape as Father and son. By blood, by magic and by love so mote it be!"

As Severus and Draco walk back to their seats, Harry and Sirius make their way to the table. Harry sees Professor McGonagall walking on to the platform carrying a candelabra set with two smaller candles on each side and one tall candle in the center. Setting it down on the second table, she smiles over at Harry and nods approvingly.

"Our second adoption today will now begin. Sirius Orion Black, do you publicly and magically wish to adopt Harold James Potter as your son and heir?"

"I wish to claim Harold James Potter as my heir and son forevermore." Sirius announces looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Do you Harry, wish to publicly and magically accept this adoption to be the son and heir of Sirius Black?"

"Yes sir, I accept. I wish to be the heir and son of Sirius Black." Harry answers smiling at his Dad.

"Very well, please allow me to collect a small vial of blood from each of you. We will now mix it with the binding potion. Please use the ceremonial cups to dip and drink from the bowl."

"Now I believe each of you has something you wish to say to each other. Sirius?"

"I, Sirius Orion Black do take Harry James Potter Black as my son and my heir forevermore, by blood, by love and by magic so mote it be!"

"I Harry James Potter Black take Sirius Orion Black to be my father by magic, by blood and by love forevermore. In memory of my birth parents and their wish for me to be raised by Sirius, I have a special request. Dad, would you join me at the candelabra please?" Harry asks.

As he and Sirius stand by the table, Harry takes one of the small candles out and hands it to Sirius. "This candle represents my birth Father, James Potter." Taking the other candle into his hand he says "This candle represents my birth Mother, Lily Potter."

Minerva McGonagall comes forward and lights each of the small candles. She announces "Honored Guests, with the joining of these two candles to become one, Lily and James Potter proudly announce the adoption of their son Harry James by his Godfather Sirius Black. You may proceed."

With everyone watching anxiously, Harry and Sirius lift their candles to the tall candle. The flame takes hold instantly and burns brightly. The two small candles go out before either Sirius or Harry has time to blow them out.

"Guests, may I present to you our newest families to the wizarding community: Severus Snape and his son Draco Snape and Sirius Black and his son Harry Black!" The Headmaster announces as a shower of balloons suddenly bursts from the ceiling. The room is filled with green, red, gold, silver and black balloons as a second shower of colorful confetti rains down. The guests applaud and the children in the audience scramble to grab the balloons.

Harry and Draco, now standing beside one another, grin at each other before Sirius whispers "Did you two create this?"

"No Dad, it wasn't us." Harry whispers back as Draco answers "No sir."

Severus asks "Is this the truth boys? You will not be punished we just want to know."

"It wasn't us Dad!" Draco answers smiling at being able to call him Dad.

"Very well, let's go join our guests and then we'll go have a celebratory lunch." Severus answers moving towards the guests.

"Let's go say hello to your friends, son." Sirius says taking Harry by the shoulder and steering him off the platform.

"Oh, Sirius, Harry, that special touch with the candles, lovely, just lovely, I say. The way the flame just took right away and then the small candles going out, just so special. I know Lily and James were here today, that was their sign of approval." Mrs. Weasley gushes.

"Thank you Molly, that was all Harry's idea. I had no idea he was going to include that little ceremony. It really did make this an even more special day. I agree with you, James and Lily were here with us. I just could feel it." Sirius replies as Remus walks up.

"Harry and Sirius, that was spectacular. I felt James here, Sirius. I know it sounds crazy but I did. I also could smell the perfume Lily always wore. It smells like Lilies. They were with you today, Harry."

"Sniffing back the tears, Harry answers "Yes Sir, I believe they were. I could feel my Daddy's hand on my hand when I lit the candle. He used to hold my hand like that when I lit the candelabra at Christmas. Mum was the one who blew out our candles. She always did that at Christmas too. She always said she didn't want me to be burned." Quickly brushing the few tears that escaped off his face, he turns to hug Sirius. "They were with us and they approve, Dad!" he whispers into Sirius shirtfront.

"Yes they do, Pup. I am glad they do. Let's greet a few more guests and then we'll head off to Hogsmeade for lunch with Sev and Draco."

Harry walks over to join the group of children by the refreshment table.

"Harry! Oy mate! That balloon shower was great! How did you manage to pull off that trick? I didn't know you knew how to make something invisible that way!"

"Hey Ron, thanks but that wasn't my doing. Draco and I were just as surprised as you. I wouldn't have done that even if I could because Dad told me 'no pranks' today. He wanted it to be a solemn ceremony."

"Well if you didn't do it then who did?" Ron asks.

"Ask the twins. It's probably their doing. It seems like something Fred and George would do."

"I already did and they said they didn't do it. Dad asked them too and they wouldn't ever lie to Dad. He would take his belt off if they did. Ever since they pulled that stunt at your house over Christmas, they have been under strict rules. Dad's whipped them with his belt twice since that day and I don't believe they'd risk it today." Ron whispers.

"What did they do?" Harry asks curiously.

"They're the ones who set off the smoke bombs in their History of Magic class. It caused a panic and they were sent home to Dad. Your Dad contacted mine and he requested they come home. After he took his belt to their backsides he sent them back to school. The second time was last week. They backtalked Mum about doing their extra punishment chores she'd assigned."

"Well, I think I know who did it. Someone who wishes us good luck. You know, I wouldn't be surprised to find out our Headmaster fixed that for us. I'll ask him when I can."

Hermione and Neville make their way to Harry and Ron. "Harry, that was very nice. Thank you for asking my Gran and myself to come." Neville says quietly.

"You're welcome Neville. I wanted some of my schoolmates to be here. Many are already off on vacations and couldn't come." Harry answers.

Grabbing Harry in a tight hug, Hermione says "Harry, that candle ceremony was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Where did you find the information on how to conduct a candle ceremony?"

"Hermione, I can't breathe, let go! Okay, I didn't find the information as you said, I thought it up. Once when I was six, I went to a wedding with my parents. The bride and groom lit candles like this. I thought it would be a nice way to get my Mum and Dad in the ceremony too. I really think they were here with me today! Am I being a nutter to say that?'

"No Harry, I don't think you are. I believe you if you say they were here. Why wouldn't they be? They love you and Sirius too. They would want to see you be formally adopted." Hermione answers.

"If you say they were here, then that's good enough for me, mate. If I had been you I would want them here too." Ron replies.

Having been across the room with his new Dad and Sirius, Draco is asked to go get Harry. Walking over to the group of kids, Draco says "Harry? Your Dad says to come over there, it's time to leave for lunch."

"Okay, I'm coming. Let me just say Bye to everyone." He's surprised to hear his friends speak up.

"Hey Draco, congratulations on getting a new Dad. Everything's going to be different and better now." Hermione says.

"Yeah man. Congratulations. I'm real happy you got away from your real Dad." Ron tells him.

Harry waits anxiously to see how Draco will answer his friends. Always before he would be hateful and rude to Hermione and Ron or anyone not in Slytherin.

"Thank you both. I am happy to get to have a new family. I'm lucky I had Uncle Sev and he would take me. The Ministry of Magic dissolved any claim my birth parents had over me. I am still able to use the Malfoy inheritance when I am of age but they have no hold on me now. I am Draco Snape so please remember my new name. I'm sorry I was such a prat to all of you. I will not act like that now that I do not have to. Lucius made me act that way. Will you be my friends too?"

"Wow, Draco. That was a nice speech! I'm impressed! " Harry teases his new cousin.

"What? I have manners Black! You just haven't seen the new me yet. All you really know is the Draco who was a puppet for his evil father. I had to act that way. He had spies and would call me home to beat me if I ever was nice to anyone other than Slytherins. I'm really sorry I acted that way. Please forgive me."

"Draco, I can speak for all of us, I think." Hermione says "We would be happy to have you as a friend. If Harry will share you that is." She adds teasing Harry a little.

"He's not mine to share! He's his own person. We're cousins now so we hang out together. Listen guys, I see our Dads headed this way so we have to go. We were told it was time to leave but kept talking. We have to go or we'll get in trouble. I don't want to be in trouble today. We'll owl you okay?"

"Bye Harry! Ron calls. Then as the boys walk through the crowd to where Severus and Sirius are now waiting they hear him call "Bye Draco".

"Well, it looks as if you two are popular today. Did you enjoy seeing your friends?" Sirius asks.

"Yes Dad, I always enjoy seeing them. Draco is going to be friends with all of us too, now. He was really great and apologized for how he's acted this year. Hermione and Ron were surprised at the new Draco! They said we'd all be friends now."

"Yes I apologized and they'll be even more surprised the next time they see me. Right Dad?" Draco looks at Severus for an answer.

"Yes, when we get home tonight, Draco has requested I fix a potion to change his appearance slightly. He wishes to have dark eyes and brown hair instead of blonde."

"That's great news Draco! You'll look more like your new Dad and more like me too! You'll be handsome like me too!" Giggles Harry.

Alright Mr. Handsome, are you boys ready to go down to Hogsmeade for some lunch ?" Sirius asks Harry.

"What do you say Son? Are you ready to leave?" Severus asks Draco

"Yes Sir. I'm very ready to eat something. It's been a long time since breakfast." Draco replies smiling at his new Dad calling him son.

"Well then let's walk. Harry and Draco, you two lead the way and we'll follow. We'll go to The Pewter Cauldron today for our celebration." Sirius tells them.

On the walk down, Harry waits until they get far enough ahead he feels their Dads can't hear before saying "Draco, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"I haven't seen my grade report from school yet. Has yours come?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I just know I didn't do well in Potions this term. I had some dreadfuls at the beginning and then some scores of unacceptable on some of my homework reports. I was thinking if you would agree to help me over the summer maybe I could keep my Dad from flipping out on me."

"I'll help you but how is that going to keep your Dad from getting upset?"

"If I have a low score then I'll tell him you are going to work with me and help me get better. I think that will help me not be in really bad trouble. I also didn't do well in the muggle Math class. I just hope I made a C in that class. A grade of C is the same as acceptable."

"I did fine in Math it's the Literature class that I had problems with. I don't like all that reading of plays. I know I made good grades though. I had too or risk getting beaten with a cane by Lucius. Will Uncle Sirius whip you with his belt if you get a bad score report?"

"Of course he wouldn't. He might spank me or ground me again though. I'd rather have a spanking than be grounded either to the house or from my broom."

Walking behind the boys, Sirius says "It's a shame we didn't ask Remus to join us today. If we had we could ask him to tell us what those two are talking about. He can hear things that far away."

"You want to spy on your own child?" Severus asks shocked.

"How else will I find out what they are talking about so secretly? You'll be that way too after Draco lives with you awhile. It's when they get secretive, you better start worrying. There's something going on here but I don't know what. Maybe we can get it out of them over lunch."

"You have no shame, Black. Still a maurader even at your age. You want to trick information out of your own child."

"No, I was planning to trick it out of ** your** child! Harry's on to my questions. He'll know what I'm doing. Draco wouldn't however. Does that bother you?"

"Some, but I'll let you go through with it this one time."

"You could always use Legilimens on them."

"Sirius Black, even you couldn't stoop that low! Legilimen a child!"

"I could but I won't this time. It may be necessary during their teen years Sev! We are going to have to work together to raise these boys. You do realize this right? We can't be on opposite sides when it comes to raising the boys."

"Yes, I have come to that conclusion. Let's catch up with the boys since we are at the village now."

After all four have eaten, Sirius says "Well boys, while we were at Hogwarts today, you'll never guess what I was given by your Headmaster."

"What is it Dad? Did he give us gifts?" Harry asks excitedly.

"Harry! You shouldn't be wishing for more gifts. He gave me the end of term reports for both of you. Why don't we open them and read the good news right now? Would that be acceptable or outstanding to you Sev?" Sirius says grinning broadly at his own joke.

"No Dad, let's don't do it here. Please? I want to wait. Don't you Draco?" Harry says trying not to let the panic show in his voice.

"I've already opened it Pup. You have nothing to worry about. Either of you."

"Honest?"

"Let me read it to you Astronomy – Outstanding, Charms- Outstanding , Transformation –Outstanding, Herbology –Outstanding, Potions- " Harry closes his eyes and holds his breath until he hears "Acceptable, Muggle Subjects: Math- C and Literature- B. That is an excellent first year end of term report! I'm so proud of you son!"

"Uh Thank you Dad." Harry says sliding his eyes over to his new Uncle Severus. Seeing Harry's side glance, Severus gives him a wink and a small smile.

Taking the term report from Sirius' hand, Severus turns to Draco "Draco, your term report shows Outstanding for Charms, Transformation, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology and even Mathematics. The literature score was not quite as good. I will not scold for a C in Literature but it will be something we'll work on together. Literature is an important part of your education.

"Yes sir, thank you for not punishing me for not having all Outstandings or Excellent. "

"You are welcome son. Remember I am not Lucius. I will not be punishing you for not having a perfect report. I expect you to always do your best and when you do that we will see good results. We will work together on your Literature work." Severus replies.

"Dad? Would you go get me another butterbeer please? " Harry asks hoping to get to speak to his Uncle alone.

"Of course. Draco would you like one as well?"

"No thank you, I'd be visiting the Loo all night if I drank anymore." Draco answers enjoying Sirius's chuckle.

After his Dad left the table, Harry whispers "Uncle Severus? Thank you for giving me a passing grade in your class. I was really worried. I would have been in big trouble if I didn't get at least acceptable!"

"Harry, I didn't GIVE that grade." At Harry's shocked look and worried frown, he says "You earned the acceptable son. Your last four potions you brewed were excellent and the last few essays you turned in were very good. I know we had some difficulties this year but you improved so therefore your grade did as well. That doesn't mean you will continue to make the grade if you slack off, however!"

"Yes Sir, I won't be slacking off sir." Harry says quickly.

Draco snickers quietly at that answer which earns him a glare from Harry and a quiet scolding from Severus.

"Draco, it isn't polite to laugh at someone when it isn't a joke."

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry Harry."

"Uncle Severus? Draco says he will help me work on my potions this summer. May he come to my house sometimes?"

"Yes, Draco may visit you, but I would prefer if the two of you worked on Potions while at Spinner's End. We have a fully stocked lab and I can monitor or assist you if needed. I don't want either of you to attempt a potion on your own. You must always have supervision. Understand me boys? If you disobey you will find yourselves in major trouble!" His voice having taken on the tone he uses in class.

"Yes Sir!" Harry and Draco answer in unison.

Coming back to the table just at the end of Severus' speech, Sirius asks "If they disobey what? What did they do? Surely they haven't thought up some mischief already."

"No they have not. I was just explaining how they were not to ever attempt to do a potion unless they had someone with them to supervise. They want to get together this summer to do some practice potions. I said I would let them do so at Spinner's End where I could supervise."

"I certainly second that rule boys. But before the two of you decide to plan out a day for potion making we have something we'd like to tell you both. Severus? Why don't you tell them?"

"Alright. Draco and Harry in honor of your adoptions and the excellent term reports we are all going to take a trip together."

"Are we going to the ski slopes?" Draco asks.

"No Draco, we aren't going to ski this time. We are going to take the two of you to** …**.. Disney World in America!" Sirius announces

"Disney World?" Draco asks puzzled as Harry exclaims at the same time "Disney World! That's great Dad!"

Seeing Draco's puzzled look, Harry says "Disney World is one of the best Amusement type parks around Drake! I have heard of it. It's got fabulous things to do there. I think they even have a place to ski! You'll have so much fun and we'll be together too!"

"Don't worry Draco, we'll read up on all the things they have to do there. By the time we get there we'll know everything about it. I'm sure you will enjoy the trip." Severus consoles the puzzled boy.

"We are going to leave in just four days boys! We'll fly over there on a muggle plane. It won't be as nice as apparating but it's too far to apparate. This will be quite an adventure. We'll be there for two weeks."

Later that night at Black Manor, Sirius comes into Harry's room.

"Son, I want to tell you how special the candle ceremony was today. I am so pleased you found a way to incorporate Lily and James into our adoption ceremony. I know I gave you a gift this morning, but I have something else I would like you to have." Taking a small box out of his pocket, Sirius opens it and shows Harry what is inside.

"Harry, this ring is for you. It has the Potter crest on one side, a sketching of a lily on the other and the stone is Onyx. The black stone represents the Black family. There is another ring called the Heir's ring that I will give you when you are older. This is my way of joining all four of us Lily, James, you and myself together into one family. Will you wear it?"

"Dad! How can you ask me IF I would wear it? It's gorgeous and I love how you brought Mummy and Daddy here with us. Of course I will wear it. What is that written inside?"

"It says Given to Harry James Potter Black son of Sirius Orion Black to commemorate our new family and the date of today. I had it especially designed just for us. When you put it on it will adjust to fit. As you grow, the fit will automatically adjust to your finger."

When Harry slides the ring on his finger he feels a warmth all through his body. Looking over at his Dad, he sees two slight images standing just behind him.

"Dad? Look behind you." he whispers with his eyes gone wide.

Turning his head Sirius sees what he hasn't seen in a year. His best friends Lily and James Potter are standing behind him shimmering in the light from the desk lamp. Both are smiling. Before Sirius or Harry can speak, the images fade out.

"Dad?" Harry whispers again "Did you see them? Were they really here?"

"Yes Pup, I saw them. I believe they came to tell us congratulations!"

"I wish I could have said something to them. They left too fast for me to talk to them. Why didn't they talk to me?" Harry asks tearfully.

"I don't believe they are able to talk the way we do." Sirius says holding Harry snugly. "When you feel them the way you did at the ceremony or dream about them, I believe they are talking to you then. Hold onto those times son. They are very special. Not everyone who loses someone gets to experience this. Your parents love you very much. All three of us!"

"I love you to Dad. I'm really sleepy, will you sit with me tonight until I go to sleep. If Mummy and Daddy come back will you wake me up? I don't want to miss them."

"I will, now climb under the covers and lay back. Here's Dragon to snug up with. Do you think Dragon will be afraid of flying? Have you ever taken him on your broom?" Sirius asks stroking Harry's hair.

"No, he's very brave. He hasn't flown before but he will be fine. I've never been on an airplane. Is it fun?"

"I've heard it can be exciting. We'll both be doing this for the first time so I can't give a better answer than that. Now, let's stop talking so you can sleep. I'll sit right here until I see you are asleep. We'll talk more tomorrow and plan for the trip. Good sleep son."

"Night Dad. Today was awesome." Harry answers closing his eyes.


End file.
